Teenage Mutant Sailor Senshi: Revenge of the Jigoku Empire
by Teenagesailoraquarius
Summary: After turtle prime and the destruction of chaos, life goes back to normal... or does it? A new enemy has awakened and has yet again targeted the Sailor Senshi but strangely enough, the turtles as well. What is the Jigoku empires plan and what is the Lumina Crystal? What can save the universe yet again from evil?
1. To America: the senshi in New York!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these franchises

Sailor Moon is owned by Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation

Tmnt 2003 is owned now by Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman and peter Laird.

Please support the official release xx

This takes place a few months after turtle prime and a few months after stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teenage mutant sailor Senshi : Revenge of the Jigoku Empire

Chapter 1: To America; The Senshi In New York

* _Clack clack_ *

Eria's Ice white shoes clacked against the black marble floor in a rhythmic passion. She savoured this sound, it was demanding and dominant; exactly how she wants everyone to think of her. That way, her position as a Princess of the Jigoku Empire is reinforced, as well as her loyal subjects being afraid of stepping out of line, which proved effective.

She continued to stride amongst the marble palace corridors with attitude and eventually, she reached the entrance to her throne room.

The white doors; it's pattern was almost snowflake like and was covered from head to toe in interesting ruins only a demon like Eria could translate.

At her strict command of open inside her head, the doors were thrown wide to grant her passage.

The chamber beyond was dark. It's walls and floor an icy white, despite being a contrast to black, seemed to blend right in with the darkness, along with her loyal subjects inside.

The doors creaked shut slowly behind her until the room was bathed in darkness... then a blue flame flickered on... and another... and another, then the whole chamber sparked awake and it was bathed in a dim blue light.

The chamber was very tall like a cathedral roof, it's roof displayed a scene from The Book Of Jigoku, which depicted the bloody fight between the Sailor Senshi and Demons. It's art was quite like from the renaissance period on earth, a period of art which deeply interested Eria. It's colour showed a realistic beauty which other art on earth such as manga and artists such as Picasso couldn't replicate.

Eria's younger sister Cordelia had this painted in her chamber to give it some more interesting qualities which Eria was grateful for.

Eria continued to stride and her loyal followers, who had made a very wide passage like a catwalk bowed as she swished past, her black cloak billowing out behind her sassily and elegantly.

She stopped at the round pool of water in front of her throne. It's surface flat like ice and colour a light misty blue.

She then put her foot out in front of her elegantly and took a step onto the icy water which she casually walked across before reaching the small flight of stairs up to her throne.

She sat down on the ice throne which let off a ghostly fog around it.

As she sat, her followers stopped bowing and all looked up at her engaged and intrigued.

She too engaged back to them, ready to share her information. "It's going to happen soon" was all she said. At once all her followers let out excited whispers and murmurs before quickly silencing themselves.

"The time is approaching for us demons to regain control. The konton rocks around the Earth city of New York are ready to be powered, it's been confirmed by General Jadeite" (she scoffed at the name Jadite) "that we can now gather energy to find our imprisoned emperor. And I have another announcement..." all the followers crammed their necks up to look at Eria on her high throne, their interest at its peak, "I have been chosen by king Adam and Queen Lilith to lead this mission of which I have accepted whole heartedly." She paused, caressing her white long hair with her long blue nails before continuing "I will of course need all of you to participate and gather energy, of which I will admit will not be a easy task". Eria's gaze pierced all her followers faces sternly. She then breathed in.

"It has been confirmed that the Sailor Senshi of this solar system have all survived silver millennium and have reincarnated on Earth." Her followers gasped and started to mumble to each other nervously. "There's nothing to fear, they are all just silly little girls in skimpy sailor uniforms. With our power, we can crush them. I believe it!" At her reassuring words, her followers relaxed a little, but there was still an anxious air around them. The sailor Senshi were the strongest warriors in the galaxy, only pure demons like Eria could match their power.

"Now, who here would like to gather energy first... Come on, don't be afraid!" Some of the followers looked at each other nervously, secretly wishing someone would step forward so they didn't have to face the Sailor Senshi.

A moment later, a woman around eighteen years old huffed to herself, her colleagues were such idiots.

The sailor Senshi are nothing compared to me!

She shoved through the small crowd energetically which got her evil looks from her colleagues, to the front of Eria's throne before bowing low with one knee raised and the other against the cold marble floor.

Her hair was a raven black, and her eyes a malicious blue. Some would describe her as bitchy and ditzy, whilst others would class her as energetic and loyal. Her outfit was a short sleeve aqua blue dress, underneath which was a few layers of armour. She had knee high black boots and black stockings which also had a thin layer of armour.

"Ah" Eria smiled amused "I see the powerful Lumi has volunteered. Good. I know you'll bring me excellent results my dear Lumi. Thank you".

Lumi blushed a little, she had always admired Eria like an idol, now she can prove herself to her. "You don't need to worry your majesty. I promise I won't fail. I will gather vast amount of energy for the Empire and make you proud!" Lumi announced energetically.

Eria smiled, satisfied with Lumi's loyalty. "I hope so Lumi, now go to Earth and gather energy. I will award you with the title of head follower if you produce excellent results." At this Lumi bowed quickly and smiled widely, turning on her heel, past the many envious and narrowed looks received by her fellow colleagues and out of the chamber.

The doors clasped shut behind her as she marched away. She grinned evilly to herself.

"Im coming for you, Sailor Senshi!" she yelled before laughing haughtily to herself.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months earlier...

Thursday 10th March 2005

Tokyo, Japan:

Now a seventeen year old almost in her final year of High-school who still had her iconic pigtail hairstyle, Usagi Tsukino couldn't believe how slowly time had passed. It was like time itself was playing a cruel and nasty joke on her which she didn't find remotely amusing despite her carefree personality.

Mamoru has now been at his University in New York City for almost a month now and Usagi could honestly say, it was like a slow stab to the heart.

After coming back from Sagittarius zero star and the galaxy cauldron, Mamoru and Usagi lived together for a few months until Mamoru reapplied for a place at a New York University.

Shortly after, he gained his place and left.

At first Usagi thought she could bare it, but after a while, it just reminded her of the hell that happened a year ago.

It wasn't like before when Mamoru had been killed by Galaxia and Usagi who had her mind altered, was left alone with no letter or call from him.

Mamoru will send letters and call her, but still... "I still really miss him" Usagi tearfully whined to her group of friends under Sakura trees at lunch time. "I know I get to see him for the rest of my life and that this is temporary but still. It just isn't the same as seeing him in person. The wedding has also been postponed until he finishes university!"

She then got slapped on the back quite hard from a blonde girl with a red ribbon in her hair, this girls name is Minako Aino; also known as the super heroine Sailor Venus.

Usagi let out a loud cough due to the force of the slap which burned Usagi's back .

"Cheer up Usagi, and stop being down in the dumps! Look, we will be starting our third year of High-school and summer break will soon begin so relax! Maybe then we can see your dearest Mamo during summer! Anyway, when he finishes university, you can both finally get married! He's only there for a year!" She chortled happily.

Usagi stopped crying and smiled widely. The thought of being Mamo's wife was her dream. She blushed at the thought of it. "That's right Mina, oh my dear friend, how would I ever live without you!" They both then grasped hands and looked into each others eyes with admiration.

Meanwhile around them, the other girls sweat dropped and sighed.

"Gosh you two, we'll be in our final year of high-school soon. Please won't you both stop acting like middle school students." Ami Mizuno, a girl with short dark blue hair sighed to herself ashamed.

"Usagi will never grow up, she's as immature as a preschooler. That would mean she would be unfit for being Queen." Rei Hino sassily flicked her long raven hair as she said this.

They all stared at her in shock, and Usagi let out a whine. "Rei, you're so cold. I know you transferred from TA academy to Juban to be with us, but it doesn't mean you always have to hang around" Usagi pouted.

Rei took no notice and just sassily ate a rice ball filled with raspberry Jam. Usagi just gritted her teeth. Rei was so cold and nasty sometimes.

Makoto just waved her hand "Now now guys, you should all stop arguing, we're living in peace, so be grateful." Makoto was a tall girl for her age, she has long brown wavy hair tied up in a pony tail. She also wore a set of rose earrings which has become quite an iconic look for her.

Mina sighed "Yeah, we know Mako."

She then suddenly grinned at Makoto who looked back in confusion.

"W-what?"

Mina never looked so enthusiastic to answer a question. "Well my dear, as I'm the Senshi of love, I would really like to know about this little kissing partner you have. So what's the deal, is he your boyfriend?!" Mina teased.

Mako went bright red, Ami went stone stiff, Rei looked a little surprised and Usagi just beamed.

"Spill the pork buns Mako!" Usagi hollered.

Mako sighed. "Alright, but first... Mina where- how... no, how do you know this? I haven't told anyone yet."

Mina now looked uncomfortable. "Well, umm I may have seen you two holding hands and kissing in a library."

"What! Were you following me?"

"What were you doing in a library?" Rei frowned.

Mina looked at them both affronted. "Mako, I didn't mean to follow you, I just came across you and the hot guy by accident..." Mako looked taken back, Mina then scoffed "and Rei... I was in the library because they have magazines, just for your information".

Rei didn't look convinced. Ami gasped offended.

"Wait, what day and which library was this?"

"Juban public library last Thursday" Mina and Mako said at the same time.

Ami scoffed. "I was in the same library, why didn't you say hi to me? I wouldn't of minded if you sat with me."

Usagi gasped. "You snakes!" Usagi hissed, pointing at Mina and Mako accusingly.

Mako and Mina looked very awkward. "Well... umm..." Mina fiddled with her thumbs.

"I was with my... boyfriend and I didn't want you to see us together... although now it doesn't matter now!" She then glared at Mina.

Mina laughed nervously. "Sorry Mako... and sorry Ami."

They both smiled slightly. Her apology sounded genuine. "Don't worry about it." Mako said coolly.

Rei however looked suspicious. "That still doesn't explain what you were doing in a library" Rei folded her arms, expecting an answer.

Mina again laughed nervously. "Rei, why do you care so much... I mean, can't a girl go to the library for fun, haha..." she sounded very uncomfortable but then suddenly shifted her expression to interest and gossip. "So Mako, please tell us about your new hubby" Mina quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah tell us" Usagi sat up enthusiastically.

Even Ami looked at her curiously which was odd, normally Ami wouldn't be interested in this stuff.

Rei however sat in silence as Mako told the girls how her new boyfriend, Kenji met her. Her heart felt like it was poked with a sword.

I was at that library too... I thought I saw Mina there, why didn't Mina say hi to me? Does she not like me anymore?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, when the moon illuminated the sky like a spotlight, across the city of Tokyo, Haruka Tenoh, a sandy haired race car driver sped across the city anxiously in her new silver Ferrari.

She had to pick up her girlfriend Michiru in a few minutes and Haruka hated being late, it was so rude to turn up late.

She sped around a corner so fast that she almost lost control of the car. If she wasn't a world famous race car driver, she probably would of crashed her car and died by now.

Ever since returning from the galaxy cauldron and finishing High-school along with Michiru, she indulged fully into being a race car driver... as well as a father figure to Hotaru who was now fourteen years old.

Time was going so fast, Hotaru was growing up so fast, and her love for Michiru grew stronger and stronger by the day, she just wished time would stop...

"Speak of the devil" she mumbled as she turned a corner, and stopped outside a nightclub called The Purple Dragon. Michiru was standing in front of the club elegantly, violin case in one hand and a pile of roses in another. She looked quite cheerful and very cool. She was noticeable by her teal hair and her wonderful physique.

Haruka beeped the car horn which startled Michiru a little. Her smile widened as she walked towards the car. Haruka opened the car door and climbed out to hug Michiru.

Michiru sweetly planted a kiss on Haruka's cheek. Haruka quickly took the roses and violin case and put them in the car before turning back to Michiru and hugging her again.

She was wearing a pair of teal coloured heels and a turquoise dress with millions of sparkling sequins, she had a concert today which explained the fashion choice.

"You look cheerful, did the concert go well?" Haruka mumbled sniffing in Michiru's wonderful scent.

She always smells truly wonderful. God she's perfect!

"It went perfectly, I think a Hollywood Agent was there" Michiru softly said.

Haruka chuckled "How did you know?"

Before Michiru could reply, two well built men, who were singing dreadfully, came out of the night club behind them.

Upon viewing Haruka and Michiru hugging they wolf whistled.

"Look here Ken, two women presenting themselves to us" the more cockier looking man slurred.

The taller and more muscular man called Ken grunted "How sweet of them. Hey ladies!" He hollered obviously drunk.

Haruka and Michiru both looked at him frowning. The two men both staggered over, obviously drunk.

When they were a foot away, both Haruka and Michiru could smell the alcohol, it was the most revolting smell.

Haruka stiffened, ready to fight whilst Michiru stood calm and collected. "May we help you?" She asked them politely.

Ken looked her up and down, like an animal ready to pounce on its pray. "Just wondering if you two pretty ladies would like to come with us somewhere private. I mean with sexy men like us..."

Haruka interrupted, "You two seem like a lovely couple together, instead of praying on women, why don't you both go somewhere private together? You two seem to be made for each other judging by your attitudes. " Haruka suggested.

The other man laughed like it was a joke. "Go off together" He then smirked "What two men? That's just disgusting and unnatural."

Michiru then frowned. "What's unnatural? Showing love in a different form... yeah so unnatural" she said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is. It's alright if it's two women, but two men... nah... that's just disgusting." The man said smirking widely at Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka and Michiru both had appalled looks on their faces. "You two... how... disgusting!" Haruka growled. The two men looked angry and offended. "Let's go, Michiru, this place smells like bullshit" Haruka said coolly.

"I agree" Michiru smirked coolly.

The men stood still for a second, before their rage fully took over. "Listen here you little bitch..." Ken was about to grab Haruka before his arm was caught by Michiru.

She looked frightening, but he wasn't going to admit that. And anyway, she didn't stand a chance "What are you going to do little lady... throw m- HEY!?" Ken was then thrown onto the ground by Michiru who's eyes sparked with silent rage. His body made a very nasty slapping noise when it hit the ground. He groaned before falling silent, he was knocked out.

The other man started towards Michiru with a loud "YOU FUCKING CUN-!" before being kicked in the face by a glaring Haruka.

Upon impact, Haruka's black Gucci boot slapped against the mans face and in a split second, was knocked out.

He fell to the floor unconscious on top of Ken. Both of them had broken noses as blood was pouring profusely out like a waterfall.

People on the street stared anxiously at Haruka and Michiru who turned back to Haruka's car. Michiru was quite calm whilst Haruka was fuming.

"Stupid men, honestly this sort of behaviour is unacceptable, especially in today's society!" She growled to herself.

"I know Haruka" Michiru said softly, acting unaffected by the events that transpired

"Anyway, who cares about them, we have a wonderful daughter to be getting home to right now" she said cheerfully.

Haruka looked at the time on her cars digital display. It was almost eleven pm.

"Damn, it's quite late" She realised "Best we get home now, I don't think Hotaru will go to bed until we get back, and she has school tomorrow".

Michiru nodded. She turned on the radio which was playing Ode To Joy and turned the volume up. Haruka started the car and drove away, leaving the two men outside the night club surrounded by strangers, still unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna looked up from her class essays she finished marking. It was almost eleven. She smirked to herself. "You're getting better at this Meioh" she mumbled to herself happily.

Ever since becoming a teacher at Juban middle school, her life became more occupied.

She loved her job, she loved teaching students all she knew, she felt like a wise master teaching her warriors. Although in her case, it's the weapon of knowledge.

She loved the students, they were all so good , everything was going so well...

She sniffed...

Wait, what's that smell?

She sniffed again...

That smells like...

She gasped dramatically and then her face went stony. She's smoking in Hotaru's room again!

Setsuna stormed across the expensive apartment study and out into the corridor where the bedrooms were. She halted outside a Black door decorated with fake diamonds which had a sign that read 'Hotaru Tomoe' and she grasped the door handle violently and yanked it down so hard it broke off the door. But she didn't care. She was too angry.

She burst into the room in a fit of rage.

"What have I told you about smoking in the house?" She managed to say in a silent but deadly tone.

Across the room, on a black bed surrounded by fairy-lights of purple, Hotaru Tomoe looked very ashamed and nervous.

"Sorry Setsuna Mama, but it wasn't me..." she trailed off. She hated making Setsuna angry. It was so scary and shameful.

Sitting at the windowsill, cigarette in hand, was Hotaru's friend, Sakura Ravel. She was a red haired girl who looked older than she should. She was in the same year as Hotaru and currently fourteen years old.

She was known for her rebelliousness at school and outside, however despite this, she always had good manners towards Setsuna.

She was smart and studious, but no one knew why she did such rebellious things, especially for a fourteen year old.

Sakura looked very frightened and sorry. She then flicked the cigarette out of the open window.

"I'm really sorry Sensai" Sakura looked at her lap feeling very bad and ashamed.

Setsuna reflected this and sighed, letting out all the anger she possessed before. "It's fine but please don't do it again, I don't like getting angry like this. Sakura, I know that I cannot stop you from smoking, so please if your going to smoke, please don't do it inside the confines of Hotaru's bedroom". Setsuna then smiled "Right, before bedtime, would you two like some hot chocolate?" Both girls sat up ecstatically and beamed.

"Yes please Mama!"

"Thank you Sensai!"

Setsuna smiles sweetly. "Okay, you two wait here, I'll bring it in for you, then it's bedtime okay, it's about eleven o'clock right now and you two have school tomorrow."

"Okay!" Both girls chortled together, looking at each other happily.

Setsuna left the room and was about to close the door when she remembered that she broke the handle off. She picked it up from the floor clumsily. She sighed.

I ought to calm down, honestly Meioh, pull yourself together.

She then directed herself towards the brightly lit kitchen and started to make Hotaru and Sakura hot chocolates. She threw the gold door handle on a chair which made a dull thud.

Around a few minutes later, a Fuming Haruka and a calm Michiru came through the kitchen door.

"Hello you two, what happened? You both look as if you've been in an altercation." Setsuna analysed their faces carefully.

Michiru smirked "How could you tell?"

"Well" Setsuna put a thumb towards her mouth as if she was trying to work out some ancient language "Haruka looks like she wants to kill every human on the planet and you look too cool and calm for your own good."

At this both Haruka and Michiru laughed which cheered them up. "Honestly Setsuna, your too pure and innocent for this world..." Haruka started before the gold door handle caught her eye "What happened to the door handle?"

Setsuna went red "Oh, this, umm... Usagi came over and she accidentally broke Hotaru's bedroom door handle off..." she started before catching a glimpse at Michiru's amused smirk and Haruka's amused frown. "Okay fine, Sakura was smoking in Hotaru's room and I thought it was Hotaru, so I got angry and... I accidentally broke the door handle."

At this Haruka laughed however on the contrary, Michiru suddenly sat up like she was suddenly shocked by a taser. "Wait, she didn't smoke inside the apartment did she!"

Setsuna looked at her unsure to tell the truth or lie, Michiru was scary when she was angry. "Umm inside, but it's not too bad, a bit of air freshener will-"

At once there was a terrifying growl from Michiru which made Haruka sweat drop and back away slightly.

Michiru took a deep breath and sat back down. "Okay, your right, it's not a bit deal..." she reassured herself.

Haruka, feeling it was safe, sat back down in her seat. "Whats sakura doing here? I thought it was a school night?"

"It is, but I promised Sakura she could stay one night, and despite the smoking, she is a good and respectable guest." Setsuna said reassuringly.

Haruka and Michiru seemed more calm now and so they made themselves coffee.

"So anyway, what happened?" Setsuna asked intrigued.

Haruka's face darkened. "Just two drunk men trying to cat call me and Michiru. They were talking about how being a homosexual man is wrong. They were also very full of themselves. When we turned to leave, one tried to jump us but Michiru sorted him out." Haruka smirked at a elegant Michiru beside her who was drinking a coffee with sass.

"Well, it will only teach them a lesson not to harass women and stop being homophobic towards men" she stated coolly.

Setsuna smiled slightly "I guess so. I've noticed many people in Tokyo have been acting quite... How should I put it..."

"More Homophobic and prejudice" Haruka interjected, "Yeah I've noticed that too, ever since that man got into power here... honestly, I can't stand his attitude, so outdated in my opinion."

Michiru sighed "I just hope people see sense soon and realise that thinking that way is wrong. Who knows? Maybe Usagi might awaken into Neo-Queen Serenity and change the world for the better."

"No, that won't happen yet." Setsuna simply stated. "She won't awaken as queen until she's twenty-two years old."

Haruka and Michiru looked towards Setsuna who had gotten up to make Sakura's and Hotaru's hot chocolates.

"I wonder why she awakens at twenty-two. Could something possibly happen to cause this transformation?" Michiru implored to herself.

"Actually, I don't know the details on why. I was never told, not even by Chibiusa or the Queen herself."

"Even if she does awaken at Twenty-Two due to an enemy, we'll be ready to fight it and protect her!" Haruka boldly stated.

"I hope so" Setsuna mumbled darkly.

Setsuna finished applying cream on top of the hot chocolates, Michiru was putting her flowers in a vase and Haruka turned on the tv in the kitchen.

Fixed to a wall opposite the Outer Senshi, the tv displayed a news story on strange lights around the Bermuda Triangle.

"Witnesses state that a massive array of lights were sighted within the foggy confines of Bermuda just today. Some wilder conspiracies state it was in fact aliens that were within the triangle whilst other more logical sources state it was just some sort of reflection of light which reflected off the newly discovered crystal deposits within Bermuda known as Lumina." A smart dressed news woman then directed herself to a diagram of the newly discovered crystal.

"The new crystal Lumina is very reflective, it can reflect a large percent of light which could explain what those mysterious lights are. This crystal has been dubbed, the most reflective gem on the earth. Scientists have experimented with the crystal and found it can split ray of white light and split up its colours, quite like a prism does." the diagram of the crystal showed how it reflects the light and splits it up. Then the diagram was replaced with pictures of lights from red to purple far away on a stretch of sea in Bermuda which looked quite remarkable against the sun rise beyond. "This could explain these lights, but more illogical sources state that it was in fact something beyond this world which caused the lights. In the same area of Bermuda lately, many vessels and planes have gone missing and have returned with no crew on board which only adds to the deadly mystery of Bermuda. Law enforcement and coast guards are pending an investigation on these disappearances, but so far, no bodies or sign of the missing have been found." The news woman wore a somber look before changing the topic to the weather.

"Haruka papa, Michiru Mama!" Hotaru burst in the kitchen excited and hugged Haruka from behind. "When did you two get back?"

"Woah kiddo, we only just got back." Haruka grinned.

"Hotaru, I have yours and Sakura's hot chocolate, now drink it before it gets cold and head to bed, it's quite late." Setsuna said sternly but sweetly.

"Okay Setsuna mama! Goodnight Haruka papa, Michiru mama!" Hotaru quickly hugged Michiru and Setsuna before running back to her room, two hot chocolates in hand.

The outer Senshi smirked to each other.

"Look how much she's grown." Michiru smiled to herself.

"She still has much growing to do." Haruka stood behind Michiru and embraced her.

Setsuna smirked and turned her attention to her 'Science weekly' magazine and opened the first page.

A woman called April O'Neil had created a spectacular holographic projection which has landed her quite a bit of fame.

Setsuna engrossed herself into the magazine.

Everything was perfect, life was perfect for the Outer Senshi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tsukino residence was quiet that night... well except for Luna's snores and Usagi Tsukino who was re reading for the thousandth time Mamoru's letter that had arrived that afternoon.

It was truly romantic as usual, depicting what Mamoru was studying and how his days were going.

Again and again he would proclaim his love for her. Usagi savoured this most of all.

It was proof of their love!

However, despite all the love and attention in the letter from Mamo, why did she feel empty and alone?

She was scared, she didn't want him far away... she wanted to see him now.

Phone calls were so expensive and quite a trouble for her parents who scolded her for tolling the phone bill to six thousand yen.

After that, Usagi and Mamoru limited calling each other to once a week, making Usagi feel more and more alone.

She cried silently as she read the letter which had spodged writing due to her tears.

"Oh Mamo, even after all these years, I'm still just a weak person" she mumbled through silent tears.

I just want to see you Mamo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four months later...

Months past, and Usagi as well as the other Inner Senshi entered their final year of high-school. It was now Friday July 1st 2005, Usagi just turned Eighteen the day before and had a wonderful surprise party, organised by Minako and Luna who had gotten Usagi's family, all the inner and outer Senshi, and some old friends like Naru and Umino who were now officially dating, as well as Usagi's old teacher Haruna who had gotten married with a lovely man. Motoki along with Reika and a over excited Unazuki has come over as well for her birthday.

If Usagi had one regret the night before, it was the fact that after everyone had left, the Inner Senshi stayed behind for a party.

It went all as planned until Minako brought out "surprise wine". Everyone had some but there was a problem... they all had low alcohol tolerance.

By two glasses, all the girls were drunk. Ami was on the floor laughing at a picture of Albert Einstein in her physics book, Rei and Minako were dancing with each other and Makoto was too busy drunk calling Kenji.

Usagi on the other hand was eating food and telling her friends how much she loved them. After that, it was all a blur.

Usagi awoke at half eleven in the morning next to a drowsy Makoto in her bed.

"W-what happened again... i can't really remember?" Makoto groaned. "I have a pounding headache."

"Uh" groaned Minako who was laying on top of a confused Rei on the floor mattress.

After waking up a little more, Rei went bright red. "Minako..." Rei growled in a deadly tone.

Mina realised that she was on top of Rei and immediately shot up. "Ah Sorry Rei" She said apologetically.

Rei huffed "What was I doing last night?"

"You were dancing with Minako and then you both started to prank call people on the phone." Makoto remembered Rei and Minako in fits of giggles whilst pretending to be old women calling the wrong number.

"Uhhh god dammit!" Mina groaned loudly. Something started to move in the corner of the room which startled all the girls.

"Is it a rat?" minako whispered fearfully hiding behind a confused Rei.

Makoto slowly approached the heap of pillows which were moving up and down slowly. She yanked the pillows off.

Underneath was a very tired and ill looking Ami who had Luna and Artemis on her shoulders, looking quite tired.

Usagi sighed with relief. "Oh, it's only Ami. Thank god!"

Ami slowly raised her body, her face a nasty shade of green. "I think... I'm going to be sick..."

She then jumped up making Luna and Artemis fly across the room. She clutched her mouth for dear life and scrambled out of the room.

All the girls and cats listened to make sure she reached the toilet in time.

A unpleasant splashing and gagging sound was heard seconds later which made the girls sweat drop.

"I'm going to make sure she's alright" Makoto said good heartedly and left the room.

Luna sighed "You girls should take your time when drinking, your not used to it."

"Yeah we know Luna" Minako waved her hand to signal not being interested in a lecture.

"Wait, Mina, what happened after we finished the phone calls?" Rei questioned.

Mina hummed. "I think I gave it to Makoto, her and Kenji were on the phone for hours."

"And then who used the phone, I think I remember someone crying on the phone." Rei said alarmed.

Mina's eyes widened. They both snapped their heads to Usagi who was occupied with eating cake.

"What?" Usagi asked through a mouthful of cake. "Is there something on my face?"

"Usagi, did you use the phone last night?" Rei asked her in a serious tone. She knew what Usagi was like sober; unpredictable. A drunk Usagi on the other hand; Dangerous!

"I don't think so..." Usagi said unsure.

Artemis gasped "Yes you did, who did you call?!"

Usagi then looked alarmed. "Oh Nooooooo, who did I call last night. I don't remember!" she whined annoyingly.

Mina and Artemis patted her on the shoulder whilst Rei and Luna checked the call log.

Rei gasped dramatically. "What? Is it bad?" Usagi asked desperately.

Rei's and Luna's eyes widened. "It's best you don't look... who's up for twister! Or maybe let's go shopping now! You know what, let's forget about the phone! It doesn't really matter! Hey, why don't we go to Haruka and Michiru's later, maybe we can hang out at the arcade! I know, let's...!" Rei said this very quickly as if you try to change the subject.

"Y-y-Yeah, let's do that! Hey why don't we go to the moon tonight!" Luna joined in on the frantic change of subject.

"Great idea Luna!"

Usagi then stood up seriously and tried to grab the phone out of Rei's vice grip.

"No, U-Usagi DON'T!" Rei tried to squirm and get Usagi off of her.

"Rei!" Usagi said in a deadly tone "As your Queen, I demand to see the call log!"

"No dont... MINA GRAB HER!" Rei struggled against Usagi. She was freakishly strong.

Mina jumped off the bed and tried to pull Usagi away from Rei which failed devastatingly. Mina tripped over Luna who was trying to get away from the struggle and fell into Rei and Usagi which made the struggle more confusing.

"Mina, that's my foot!" Usagi groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Mina whined.

"Oh god, if anyone walked in right now...!" Rei started.

At these words, Makoto and Ami walked through the door. Ami felt a lot better now and looked healthy again.

Both stood transfixed at the confusing mass of Mina, Rei and Usagi struggling on the floor. Sweat dropping, Makoto grabbed the phone out of Rei's hand which stood no chance to Makoto's strength.

She didn't want the phone to break... Her eyes widened.

OH MY GOD USAGI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! Makoto almost fainted.

She showed the phones display to Ami who too widened her eyes.

"Oh dear, I can't believe she did that. This is why we shouldn't drink." Ami whispered to Makoto. "I feel so bad for her."

Makoto was off guard which gave Usagi a chance to grab the phone off her. Somehow, she got out of the confused fighting on the floor and yanked the phone out of makoto's grip.

All the girls gasped. The cats covered their ears and eyes.

Usagi read the display and her body went numb in regret.

It read:

Dialled numbers:

Today:

Haruka and Michiru home: 2

Mamoru: 5

Setsuna Meioh: 1

Hotaru Tomoe: 1

Mother: 1

Shingo: 1

"Oh god, I drunk called mama and Mamo!" She whined loudly. She then burst into tears.

"There, there Usagi... hold on look!" Mina snatched the phone and showed the time log. "Look, Ikuko didn't pick up, nor did Shingo or the others. No one picked up so you didn't drunk call anyone" Mina finished enthusiastically in relief.

Usagi stopped crying. "R-really!" After seeing this, Usagi jumped with joy. "YES, GOD IS ON MY SIDE!"

Makoto and Ami looked relieved whilst Rei still looked unsure. "No, that can't be... I'm sure I heard you talking into the phone..." Rei said slowly but sure of herself.

Then Ami gasped. "Usagi, check the voice mail logs!"

Usagi got up the voice mail log and almost screamed.

It read:

Voice mail log:

Mamoru: 1

Haruka and Michiru home: 1

"Press play, let's hear what it says!" Mina said a little enthusiastically. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

Nervously, Usagi pressed play.

A cool woman's voice came through the phone:

"You sent one voice message to China, Mamoru. Message play."

*Beep*

"H-hey M-m-Mamoru honey! How are you dear!" Usagi's face displayed horror and embarrassment. "I know that you've only been gone for a few months... but... I miss you so much!" The tone of Usagi's voice now changed to desperation and sadness. "I miss you so much Mamo chan. I love you so much, you don't deserve me! I thought I could handle you leaving but... I can't! I can't! I want to see you now! Please, come back I miss you! I love you Mamo!" All the girls looked at Usagi with a somber look. They had no idea she felt this bad.

"Well anyway" a teary sounding Usagi said on the phone "I need to go right now, Mina and Rei are trying to read my secret yaoi that no one knows about... whooops! Anyway, I love you! I'm so lonely Mamo! Man I'm going to regret this tomorrow! Right bye, love y...!" Her voice was cut off by the answering machine which made a loud *Beep*.

Usagi then went teary eyed. She tried to keep this to herself for so long. Now that it was out, she might as well stop pretending.

All the girls approached her. "Oh Usagi, I never knew you were in so much pain." Rei embraced Usagi.

"I'm so sorry Usagi, I thought that you were fine, god I'm selfish". Ami then hugged Usagi.

"Usagi, if you ever feel like this, please just tell us." Makoto dawned over the other girls and grasped Usagi.

Minako started to cry. "Oh Usagi, I'm so... so sorry!" She then joined the group hug.

The two cats also joined.

The love they shared for one another was so deep, nothing could defeat their love.

But there was a question they needed answers for.

What do they do now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across Tokyo, the sunlight shined through the Outer Senshi's apartment which displayed a wonderful view of the red and white Tokyo tower. The gold streaks highlighted the walls and furniture, bathing everything in light.

Haruka sat at the table with Michiru. They both had the day off so they decided to spend time doing house chores and decorating.

Right now, they were taking a break. They had just redecorated Hotaru's room and re painted the hallway.

That's when Michiru noticed the red light blinking on the answering machine. "Haruka, we have a message." She frowned. Who left a message. They weren't expecting any.

Haruka leaned across to the machine on a small wooden table and pressed a green button.

"You have one new message. Message one, today at 1 Am." Haruka and Michiru looked at each other confused.

"That's quite late at night." Michiru noted.

There was a loud *Beep* before a teary Usagi blared through the speaker.

"Wahhh, Haruka, Michiru! I miss Mamoru so much! Oh my god! I want him so badly! What if he leaves me and then Chibiusa won't be born! Wahhhh! I love you two so much! Get married soon please! Wahh I hate being alone! I miss him so much!" The message drastically ended, leaving Michiru and Haruka concerned.

"Did... they get drunk last night?" Michiru asked swear dropping.

"Seems like it..." Haruka answered unsure of herself.

"I hope they know they have school today." Michiru said sternly.

"Usagi sounds so down, I hate hearing her like that." Haruka looked very somber.

Michiru then got an idea.

"Haruka" She said in realisation "If Usagi wants to see Mamoru so badly, why don't we buy her some tickets to New York to go and see him for a month during their summer break. It is coming up after all!" Michiru suggested.

Haruka smiled and enthusiastically got up "That's a great idea! Why don't we let Mamoru in on the surprise and then we can organise this romantic reunion!"

"I think that's excellent Haruka!" Then she looked taken back "But who will protect her. Surely she can't go alone to America. She may be eighteen but still, she can't go alone..."

"Yeah your right..." Haruka sighed. Then she smiled widely. "Why don't we also buy tickets for Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami? That way they can protect her if anything happens!"

Michiru also smiled. "That's a plan, we'll get the girls in on the surprise as well! What about English lessons?"

Haruka grinned sheepishly. "It's fine, we'll get Setsuna to cast translation magic. It helped me when I went to France that time."

Michiru furrowed her brows in interest. "What was it like with the translation magic?"

"Well, everything was translated obviously, like signs and books and speech. Say if you spoke to me in French, I would hear Japanese. And if I tried to speak back, I would talk in French. It's quite simple really." Haruka has a dreamy face on her face. She loved that time in France. "God, that brings back memories of racing!"

Michiru giggled. "Your so silly Haruka!" She then kissed Haruka on the lips.

Haruka went bright red and coughed. "Right, So, let's get the girls in on the idea then!"

"Yes, let's do it! I'll call Mamoru!" Michiru stated.

"I'll order the tickets and book the hotel!" Haruka said proudly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 22nd July 2005:

The plan was set in motion by the time the summer holidays started. All the girls and Mamoru set everything up.

The girls would be getting a ferry from Tokyo port which would take them to Los Angeles.

From there, they would get the speed train created by 'Chaplin Industries' which would get them from Los Angeles to New York City.

They had to take this option as Makoto didn't like planes. No one would blame her after what happened to her parents.

Then they would be dropped off at the New York City Eon Station which was made specially for speed trains.

The Senshi would then stay at a hotel in Manhattan near Mamoru's university.

The plan was set and ready to go. All their families knew what they were doing for Usagi and they found it admirable.

In homeroom at Juban High-school, Usagi sank low in her seat, thinking of Mamoru.

Oh, Mamo... I wonder if your in a class right now... waiting for time to speed up...

Her body felt numb and empty without him, she felt like a vessel of nothing...

She then felt something hit her on the back of her head.

"Ouch" she mumbled irritated.

It was stuck in her hair.

"What the...?"

She pulled it out of her hair and it turned out it was a paper aeroplane. She opened it up and it read:

Meet everyone at Haruka and Michiru's after school xxx

Mina :p

Usagi turned around to a beaming Minako.

She looks creepily happy... wonder what's up...

The Bell then rang ending the school day.

The whole class cheered as it signalled the summer break. Usagi felt a little more cheerful.

Students scrambled out of the room and Usagi found herself being dragged out by Minako who was still smiling.

"Mina... ouch... not so hard!" Usagi grumbled.

Mina continued to drag her until they were out of the school gate.

They met with the other girls and started to walk home. They were all in high spirits, laughing and joking around.

When they stopped outside Usagi's house, the girls all beamed at her.

"Usagi, wear something nice tonight, believe me, your gonna want to!" Rei winked at her and took Minako's hand. "Come on Mina, I need to talk to you about something private."

"Oh, Okay?" Mina said off guard.

The girls all left, leaving Usagi alone in front of her house. The sun was still blazing high in the sky, signalling a hot summer.

Usagi smiled to herself. Wonder what's happening tonight. Oh maybe we're having a feast. She giggled with excitement at the thought of food.

That night, Usagi tried on many different outfits but settled with a white dress and a denim jacket with hot pink heels. She left her house and walked amongst the streets of Tokyo.

The city she has defended many times... when will people find out about her being Sailor Moon as well as the future queen of Earth... it was a day she wanted so badly but at the same time dreaded to think of.

Her mother, father, Shingo... she wondered what would happen to them in the future. Will they die of old age or will they live forever?

She wanted them to live forever but they weren't sailor Senshi. It was unlikely that they would be around in the 30th century.

Waiting for the light to turn green, she grasped her silver crystal encased in her Eternal broach.

The source of power... the crystal that brought happiness as well as chaos to her life and the universe.

She crossed the street and soon was outside the fancy looking apartment complex.

She typed in the code for the door and walked through the lobby and in the elevator to the top floor.

A minute later, she was outside the apartment. She took a deep breath before ringing the door bell.

A cheery Haruka answered the door "Hey Odango, come in."

She let herself in and made her way to the living room and squealed in delight. A magnificent buffet was displayed on a table near the balcony. Usagi could feel herself drawling.

Across the room, the other girls greeted her.

All the sailor senshi where here... well not all of them.

Two were missing; Mamoru and Chibiusa. She longed to see them both again...

"Usagi, are you alright?" Hotaru asked concerned.

"Wha- Yeah I'm fine Hotaru... just thinking..." Usagi trailed off.

Hotaru nodded understandingly.

"Yeah, I miss them too" she said sombrely.

Usagi felt guilty, she wasn't the only one suffering in silence. She pulled Hotaru into a hug before taking off for the buffet.

Ami and Setsuna stood by the buffet talking about 'Science Weekly' magazine.

"I'm so amazed that April has been on the front page for so long, I guess she must be a prodigy" Ami sighed in admiration.

"She's truly amazing, have you seen how far her 3D holograms have gone" Setsuna picked up the magazine for reference.

"I know, apparently the military are using it for their own usage."

On one white sofa, Minako and Rei were holding hands outside the view of the others.

"When should we tell them?" Rei mumbled to Mina.

Mina smiled. "Soon Rei. It just happened today. I don't want to rush it."

"I love you" Rei blushed.

"I love you too" Mina replied in a low voice lovingly.

At the dining table, Usagi who had a plate full of food was devouring everything. Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru smiled to themselves and then continued their talk.

"Anyway, do they know what's happened to all the people on the boats?" Makoto asked.

Haruka shrugged "No they don't. All they find are empty boats. I'm surprised this isn't being covered more in the news. It's been happening for four months now."

Michiru conjured her aqua mirror. "The area around Bermuda itself is foggy, I can't see anything through the mirror. It's quite worrying."

"Do you think we should investigate, law enforcement has proved ineffective thus far" Hotaru suggested good willed.

Both Luna and Artemis who had been staying at Mina's house jumped on the table beside Hotaru.

"I'm not sure, Michiru, can you see anything dodgy in the mirror" Makoto leaned forward in interest.

Michiru checked her mirror again in concentration but gave up seconds later. "I can't see anything, that's what worries me. I'm purposely being obscured from any activity."

Usagi looked up at them all in interest. "What are you guys going on about?"

"Well, for the past four months, boats and ships have been found abandoned in the area of Bermuda" Luna said seriously.

"Ber- what?" Usagi asked confused.

They all sweat dropped.

"Bermuda Usagi" Artemis said slowly for her to understand.

"It's an area to the east of America. It's notorious for its disappearances. Don't you pay attention to the news?" Makoto asked dumbfounded.

Usagi laughed "Ha no!"

They all sighed. "Well just to catch you up, for the past four months, people have been disappearing in the area more often than usual. Only their boats or ships remain. I'm struggling to view anything on the aqua mirror, it's... unusual", Michiru again tried to use the aqua mirror to see anything but she was out of luck.

"Oh dear. I hope they find them soon" Usagi said empathetically.

"They probably will, maybe it's just the weather or some pirates" said Haruka rationally.

When the clock chimed at 10:10 the Senshi felt it was time so they all gathered around Usagi.

"What, come on guys you're really creeping me out." Usagi looked at all of their faces.

They all looked proud and quite secretive at the same time.

Hotaru face was taken up by her wide smile. She hopped off her chair and opened the draw to a cabinet by the door and came back with a pink box.

"Open it Usagi!" Luna said excited.

Usagi hesitated before she lifted the lid to the box.

Inside were two separate piles of tickets... but for what?!

She then read the first ticket. It was blue and on the side it read SS Chaplin Ferry's... to Los Angeles.

"I don't understand wha-?"

"God your slow on the uptake!" Rei groaned. "Read the other tickets!"

The other pile of tickets made Usagi's heart skip a beat.

It was a silver ticket which read USA Chaplin Train and underneath this writing was the destination...

"New York..." Usagi then jumped up, adrenaline coursed through her body and she immediately got a sense of ebullience. "No way... YOU GUYS!" She then ran to Minako and Rei behind her and she embraced them like she hadn't seen them for years.

She found herself crying, not with sadness but with thankfulness.

"Oh guys thank you so much! I can't believe this...!" Usagi cut off. She was so moved by their love for her she couldn't control her tears.

"Well, we couldn't have a summer break without visiting Mamoru can we" Ami winked.

"And what better timing. Mamoru is also on summer break." Makoto added.

"But who paid for them, and who organised this." Usagi looked around frantically for someone to thank.

"Well, Michiru thought of it and we paid for everything. The hotel, ferry, train, the lot" Haruka beamed proudly.

Usagi ran around the table to hug Haruka as well as Michiru. "Oh, I can't thank you enough!"

"And us four are coming too!" Ami announced.

"Yeah, we couldn't leave you, our future queen alone on a train could we" Rei said with pride.

"Oh I wish we could go too" Hotaru said dreamily "but we couldn't leave Japan with it unguarded, so me, Haruka papa, Michiru Mama, Setsuna mama and Luna and Artemis will stay here to defend."

Usagi looked at them with admiration.

"Oh, did Mamoru know about this!"

"Obviously Usagi, he will meet us at Eon Station in New York!" Mina stated like it was obvious.

"Oh that's why he was acting cheery when I called him yesterday!" Usagi realised.

All the Senshi looked at each other earnestly.

Usagi was going to see Mamoru. The king and Queen reunited... this was going to be great!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday 25th July 2005:

"Guys Look, land ahead!" Minako pointed energetically to the horizon which displayed a far away Los Angeles. A whole day on the ferry later, they reached America.

They all packed and left on Sunday evening and awoke the next day to a beautiful sun rise which brought out the bright colours of the sea.

Usagi jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, now very anxious to get there. "Oh I can't wait. New York, the city of romance!"

"Isn't that Paris?" Rei muttered to the other three.

"Shush, let her have her moment." Makoto said like a parent observing their achieving child.

"Uhhh, I wish we could of stayed in LA for a while... I really want to meet some celebrities!" Mina groaned whilst picturing herself on top of the Hollywood sign with people below her clapping.

Understanding the English wasn't a problem at all, Setsuna had used her power to translate languages and speech which was a great help for the inner Senshi. One example of this being pertinent was when a British woman asked Rei where the swimming pool was. If the girls knew this sooner, they would of begged Setsuna to give them this translate power earlier, except for Ami and Minako who were already pros at English.

Ami checked her communicator. The time in Los Angeles was Pacific daylight time zone and right now it was 16:33.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes time. There's a Eon Station beside the port luckily so as we get off the ferry, we should be just in time for our train ride." Ami announced.

Rei looked at her in awe. "You've really checked your schedule well haven't you."

Ami just giggled. "Well it is important to know your plans before hand."

Around ten minutes later, they were off the ferry. One months worth of luggage fitted in a suitcase... well at least two pink fluffy suitcases as well as three handbags for Mina.

"Why do you have so much stuff again?" Rei sweat dropped.

"Well, it's best to be organised. You never know the weather in New York. Also..." Mina went to a hushed voice "Rei I have a pair of underwear I want your opinion on in our hotel room." Mina winked.

Rei blushed heavily but played it off by smiling coolly.

Somehow by the luck of God, they weren't late for their train. Mina's suitcases kept on thrashing around due to the weight of them. Makoto almost lost her patience with her. It was quite annoying.

They went past the high tech ticket barrier and scrambled on the train which was about to leave.

"Thank" *huff* "god we made it!" Ami huffed and puffed out of breath.

"Yeah, thank god." Usagi then turned to glare at Minako. "We could have been late in seeing Mamoru, Mina!" She snapped venomously.

Mina waved her hand as if to dismiss Usagi's reaction. "It's fine, don't worry. We made it in time at least."

The train started to move. "We better get to our rooms quick... how long's the train ride?" Makoto looked towards Ami who had revised all schedules and maps for the trip.

"Well, at the speed it goes and the fact there are no stops... I'd say twenty hours." She said precisely.

Usagi groaned. "Uhh no fair. I thought Los Angeles was right next to New York!"

Rei and Ami looked at Usagi as if she was going to say "Only joking!" But she didn't, making them sigh.

They weaved their luggage past the many people in the trains wide corridor and made it to their rooms in first class which Haruka booked. "How rich are they?" Mina questioned in awe at the facilities in her and Rei's compartment. Usagi, Makoto and Ami had the compartment next to them.

The room was big enough to fit two/three beds as well as a bed side table and a study table.

Another table situated a Tv which at the moment displayed the date and time.

Within the rooms was a ensuite bathroom complete with a shower and toilet.

"This is amazing!" Usagi squealed jumping on the bed.

"Careful Usagi" Makoto said sternly "it will break if you don't be careful."

"I'm sorry but I'm just so happy" she giggled.

Ami sighed to herself and immediately got out that weeks edition of science weekly out of her bag. "Wow Ami, you've been quite engaged with that magazine for months now. Anything interesting" Makoto asked.

Ami looked like she had never been asked such an exciting question. "Yes actually plenty. This magazine features all discoveries of science from technology to medical care and new discoveries of species and gems. It's definitely worth your time. The new gemstone Lumina was announced through the magazine!" Ami listed enthusiastically.

Usagi looked confused. "Whats Lumina?"

"Well, Lumina is this gemstone discovered in the area of Bermuda-"

"Oh, where all those people have been disappearing for months!" Usagi gasped.

"Yes actually" Ami then paused looking deep in thought.

"What's wrong Ami?" Makoto sat beside her in interest. She only ever looked like that when she was pulling together a conspiracy.

"Well, it's just that... Lumina was discovered around the time those people started to disappear..".

Usagi frowned. "Yeah, so what?"

"Well... don't you think it's a coincidence that this new energy resourceful gem was announced at the same time people in the area of Bermuda were disappearing?" Ami said to herself unsure.

Makoto looked up. "Now that you mention it... it's quite strange isn't it..."

Usagi then asked the question she was too scared to ask. "When someone disappears in the area... how do they know?"

Ami looked at Usagi like she was about to tell her a camp fire ghost story. "It's because their boats are found abandoned floating at sea which worries people. Most of these boats were large vessels as the sea in Bermuda is very hard to navigate and escape from when there's a storm, so it's just safer to have a big ship. Apparently..." Ami leaned forward on her bed to Usagi who was sitting on the bunk bed opposite with suspense "when they disappeared, strange lights were reported in the area."

"Like alien lights?" Makoto asked skeptically.

"Why so skeptical Mako? The starlights and the death busters were aliens." Usagi pointed out.

"I know, it's just we would know if aliens did breach the solar system... I mean how do you explain Haruka and Michiru abandoning their posts from their plants and fighting the death busters here on Earth. I think, if aliens did invade earth, we would know by now. This makes the possibility of aliens in Bermuda very unlikely if we had no knowledge of it." Makoto rationally reasoned.

Ami bit her lip. "I'm not really sure. It might depend on the craft these aliens are using. If it's stealthy enough then it could probably not show up on the castles radar. Or maybe like a long range teleport, that most likely wouldn't be an interest to the castles security settings as these anomalies happen a lot throughout the galaxy."

Makoto now felt a little worried. "Do you think we should start to investigate Bermuda Usagi? I mean, it's outside of Japan, but you are the future queen of this world... and too many people have disappeared in that area for too long now. It's quite troublesome."

Usagi now had a serious face on. Then she pulled a determined face. "Maybe soon, Yes. If the disappearances become too frequent and the missing don't turn up... I think us girls might have to investigate!"

Ami and Makoto looked at their queen in admiration. She was so determined and caring... it was the most admirable thing.

They both smiled in agreement with Usagi before Makoto raised herself off the bed.

"Come on guys, let's get our luggage sorted quickly, then we can go to the restaurant on the train. Usagi, the menus for the restaurant are on the study table there."

Usagi bolted to the table. "Thanks for the shout Mako!" She grabbed the menus and quickly became endorsed in the menus whilst Ami and Makoto helped each other set down each others luggage.

It was going to be a good twenty hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days prior...

Friday 22nd July 2005

6pm

Hino residence:

"What did you want to talk to be about Rei?" A nervous Minako asked.

Rei was acting strange, the normally cool and sassy soldier of fire was giving Minako a serious stare, it was unnerving.

Rei stood up from next to Minako on her bed, her back away from her.

"It's just..." she couldn't get the words out.

What if Mina does hate her?

Her heart beat like a violent drum solo, it made her body shake slightly.

"...Mina, do you hate me?" Rei asked, her eyes getting watery.

"What!? Oh course not Rei, why would you think that!" Minako asked confused but guiltily. Had she done something to upset her.

"It's just... lately you've been avoiding me and I want to know why, have I done something wrong" Rei replies, too nervous to look at her.

"Rei! Oh course not, you've done absolutely nothing wrong... it's just..." Minako stopped, getting anxious.

"It's what?" Rei said forcing herself to stay calm.

"Rei..." Mina stood up, if she wasn't going to say it now, she probably wouldn't say it anytime soon. Now was an oppitunity.

"If I have been avoiding you lately or been acting cold, I'm sorry. There is a reason why..." Mina trailed off. It felt like her body was a tank slowly filling with water.

"THEN WHAT'S THE REASON WHY! Rei spat. Tears streamed down her face. It was true Mina did hate her-

"The reason why, it's because, I... I LOVE YOU REI HINO!" Mina yelled passionately. The truth was now off her chest. She relaxed slightly.

Rei went dead silent and turned around.

Mina gasped upon seeing her tears.

"R-really?" Rei questioned tearfully.

"It's true Rei. I love you! I've felt like this for a long time. I haven't been avoiding you... I've just been trying to pluck up the courage to admit to you that I love you!" Mina was now getting teary. "Some soldier of love and courage I am..."

Rei wiped her tears and breathed in some air. "No, don't say that. Your an amazing person Mina... you really are. And if I have to be honest..." Rei blushed smiling with embarrassment "I love you too. It killed me to think you didn't like me... the reason I started to feel like you hated me started that time you came to the library... where Makoto was with her ex-boyfriend... I thought I saw you but I wasn't sure, so I thought it was someone else... but when you said you were there too... I felt like you didn't like me anymore... I'm sorry for thinking such a thing."

Mina wiped her tears and stood up from the bed, her heart racing. "It's fine... don't worry. The reason I was at that library in the first place was because... well... I was going to announce to you how I felt... but I got scared... I thought that you didn't feel the same way. I've had too much heartbreak in my life... a feeling I never wanted to experience again. So I went to leave... then I saw Makoto and the asshole together... and I decided to observe them to know what it was like to have a partner... someone to love. If I knew you felt the same way I would of..." she trailed off and approached Rei, shaking slightly.

They were both blushing madly, their eyes full of love and passion for each other. It was a true love, a love both of them haven't felt before. Mina stopped in front of Rei just to look in the raven haired girls eyes... so full of mystery and beauty.

"Mina, when we were on the school roof that time, and you said to Yaten and Taiki that you have no need for men... was it because you were in love with me?" Rei asked avoiding Mina's eyes.

Mina smiled sweetly and swiftly grabbed Rei's soft hands. Rei looked into her eyes, her face red as a beetroot. "Yes!" Minako confirmed which made Rei gasp and then smile. "I've felt like this for a long time. With galaxia killing Makoto and Ami, I felt like it couldn't wait... I was sure of my feelings right there and then. Rei..." they both looked into each others eyes transfixed by each others beauty. "I love you... I see us getting married in the future... every time I see you, I get butterfly's in my stomach. I'm sure of my feelings. Rei... will you accept my love?"

Rei didn't give a second thought. She knew how she felt. The girls clasped each others hands lovingly. "Of course I do." Rei answered sure of herself.

They both smiled at each other, eyes glistening with tears of happiness.

Then for the first time... they kissed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei savoured this memory over and over again that night on the train. It was now 23:03.

They had dinner around 18:00 and talked for ages in Makoto, Usagi and Ami's room about all the amazing things they had planned for New York. Usagi called Mamoru on the phone in their room to announce that they were on their way.

They talked for ages before the phones mysteriously cut out which made Usagi whine for about an hour. Even after an hour, the phone still wouldn't work which was strange.

Nevertheless the Senshi played monopoly for ages before Ami got too competitive and flipped the game over, which made them all vow never to play again.

Then Rei and Mina retired to their rooms. They decided to sleep in the same bed that night, which was the first time as on the ferry, all the inner senshi shared the same room, which made it too risky for Rei and Mina to share the same bed without the others questioning them.

Minako slept beside Rei peacefully. She was so cute when she slept.

Rei smiled to herself... everything was great, everything was going so well.

She looked out the window. The train was in an underground tunnel, on its way to New York.

Rei didn't know why but she felt unnerved, she felt like something was going to happen.

She really wanted to fire read or use her tarot cards but she left the cards at her residence and she couldn't exactly start a fire in the middle of her room on a train.

Please God, can we just live our lives in peace for a while...

The next day, Usagi wouldn't stop bouncing up and down with impatience, She was so excited to see Mamoru. She kept this up all day and kept on doing it until now, when they were an hour away from New York City.

Due to New York being in a different time zone, three hours had been added onto the senshi's communicators and right now it was 4pm.

Usagi then called Mamoru on the communicator due to the phones still not working.

"Mamo, we're an hour away! I can't wait to see you my love!" Usagi announced bouncing on the tips of her toes in the trains corridor.

"I'm glad to hear that Usako, I've been dying to see you too." He smiled warmly and lovingly through the communicators small screen. "I'll be at the Eon station in Manhattan when you arrive, I'll wait for you."

Usagi smiled wider and blushed. "I can't wait! Are you coming to the hotel with us? I just want to sleep next to you tonight... I've missed you!"

Mamoru smiled sweetly. "Of course I will Usako."

They looked each other in the eyes behind the communicators screen. The love and passion was still there, ready to be released when they meet.

This was interrupted by an alarmed Rei. "Usagi, we need to talk to you quickly, sorry Mamoru." Rei apologised guiltily.

"It's fine don't worry Rei. Usako, I'll meet you soon. Please wait for me." Mamoru smiled.

"Of course Mamo! I'll see you soon!" Usagi winked at the screen.

"I love you!" They both said at the same time before they hung up on their communicators. Usagi turned around and went back into Mina and Rei's room to find the inner senshi all frowning at Ami who looked as if she was telling them some interesting but worrying news.

"Usagi" Ami said urgently "I think you need to hear this!"

Usagi sat down beside Makoto and looked at Ami confused. Some anxiety building inside her. "What is it Ami? You looked troubled."

Ami breathed in and then presented Usagi with a laptop which displayed many tabs of newspapers in New York, all with different years attached to them.

"Usagi, these news articles are quite strange. They detail many things which I find very unusual." said Ami.

"Unusual how?" She asked.

"Well, a lot of these detail many strange and mysterious things happening in New York. All different but involve one main aspect." Ami looked troubled.

"And what's that main aspect?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Well, they all detail four..." Ami looked quite unsure of herself before she finished her sentence "green beasts."

There was silence, only the noise of the train moving was heard.

"S-seriously?" Usagi said feeling a bit afraid.

"Yes, it's all quite strange and mysterious" Mina said.

"Not just the "four beasts", but also the fact these articles list very paranormal and unquestioned circumstances. For example a few years ago, it details a sudden beam of light shooting out from a building called TCRI, an invasion from these... things called Tricerations which happened world wide but was played off as a prank which I don't remember happening... although I do remember a day when the JSDF asked us all to stay inside saying it was an emergency... anyway, One of these articles details a man called Oroku Saki who apparently disappeared in a rocket. I've never heard of these crazy stories before, but most of these sound like they were intentionally covered up. Only someone digging deep on the internet could find this stuff" Ami breathed in some air. She said all of this quite fast.

"Wait, How did you get ahold of this information if it was all covered up and hard to find?" Usagi asked.

"She got it through an email with no notice or returning address. I don't think it was a coincidence that at the same time we're heading to New York, someone randomly sends Ami an email, depicting of all these mysterious events. It seems... so creepy." Makoto shook anxiously when she said this.

The girls all went deep in thought before Mina spoke.

"We shouldn't let this bother us! I mean, yeah, a crazy amount of, well, crazy went down in New York, but nothing has happened for what... a year... I don't think we should fear anything! If there is anything dangerous happening, we as senshi of the solar system can deal with it, especially you Usagi! We shouldn't let this bother us, maybe that email was sent intentionally, maybe it was a mistake, but ladies, we have nothing to fear! If there is something, we can deal with it!" Minako stated proudly and determined.

The others regarded this before they all formed determined faces. "You're right mina, we should let this bother us!" Usagi grasped her broach as she said this.

They all stood up and did a group hand pile. With their other hands, the inner senshi put their hands to their chests, motioning to their sailor crystals.

"If there is something, then we'll deal with it! Rei stated.

"That's right!" Ami said determined.

"You bet!" Makoto agreed.

5pm approached too slowly for Usagi, who was on the tips of her toes as the train left the underground tunnel.

They were just about to enter New York City. The girls all packed their things and set their luggage at the exits of the train to get a better look of the city.

"Any second now..." Ami counted on her communicator "Okay, now!"

As she said this, New York City became visible.

"Wow!" All the senshi gasped at the same time.

It was truly stunning to them all. From the train track elevated above the water, they could see the Manhattan borough of New York, the sun was still up in the sky and shined down beautifully on the buildings, causing them to sparkle like diamonds.

"Oh look, Brooklyn Bridge!" Minako announced.

"Ooooo, I can't wait to explore with my dearest Mamo!" Usagi jumped up and down in excitement.

The other girls just laughed at her. She was acting like a child, but no one could blame her.

A while later, they were now speeding past buildings of many types and were approaching the Eon Station in Manhattan.

A cool female voice came through the speaker of the train which announced "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now arrived at Manhattan Eon Station. Please use the exits cautiously, and if you forget anything, please don't hesitate to call costumer services. Thank you for riding Chaplin Trains USA. We hope you have a great day!"

"This is it!" Ami said excitedly.

The train then started to slow tremendously and was now in the threshold of a brightly lit station which looked very stylish, quite like a palace.

The train squeaked to a stop and as soon as the doors opened, Usagi dashed out, looking for Mamoru.

"Usagi!" Ami yelled.

"For goodness sakes" Rei said slapping her forehead.

Usagi dashed past many people, some tourists whilst others locals, all looking at her curiously. She didn't care what people thought, she just needed to find Mamo.

"Where are you, where are you...?" She mumbled to herself looking around desperately.

Then she spotted him and her heart raced.

Standing by some marble stairs, which raised up to the exit was Mamoru, her dearest Mamo.

He was still so handsome and cool looking. He was looking around, obviously for her.. and then he spotted her.

They stood there still for a moment, as if it was some sort of illusion... but it wasn't.

"Usako..."

"Mamo..."

unable to bare it any longer, they ran towards each other, ignoring the many stares they received.

When they were close enough, they slowed their pace and then embraced each other lovingly.

"Oh Mamo..." Usagi mumbled sniffing him.

His wonderful scent... the scent she almost forgot.

Usagi then burst into silent happy tears.

"Welcome to New York, Usako." Mamoru mumbled.

"Oh, Mamo, I love you!"

They then kissed each other passionately.

From across the station, the other senshi observed them, all looking triumphant with themselves.

"The lovers reunited." Makoto said teary eyed.

Ami nodded in agreement, who was also a bit teary eyed.

Rei and Minako smiled at each other and then smiled back at the kissing Usagi and Mamoru.

Everything was perfect at that moment...

As soon as the sailor senshi entered New York City, Eria sensed it. Their damn sparkling star seeds, the silver crystal... but also... the golden crystal? Such horrid lights.

Eria opened her eyes and out of her trance, she hated the sailor senshi's energy, it was so sickly.

"Eria sama..." one of her followers hesitated concerned.

Eria just remained neutral. She couldn't look shocked it surprised at this, her followers needed to know she could be strong in a situation like this.

"It seems that the sailor senshi are in the city of New York as well as the user of the golden crystal." She announced. At once all her followers gasped and mumbled amongst themselves.

Lumi, who stood in the gap her fellow colleagues made, looked at Eria in horror. "Pardon my rudeness, my liege, but are you sure?"

"The konton crystals around New York sensed their energy. That's how I know... now Lumi, have you prepared for the mission?" Eria aksed Lumi.

Lumi smiled maliciously. "Yes Eria Sama. I have devised a plan to acquire as much energy as we could possibly need. If it goes to plan, we could probably go as far to require human souls."

Eria smirked. "Excellent, my dear Lumi. How do you intend to lure out the sailor senshi?"

"Well my Liege, the sailor senshi are Japanese aren't they? If that's true, then it should be easy to narrow down any Japanese visitors to New York. That way, I can lure them out and annihilate them! I can weave them into my plan and so it's like killing two birds with one stone." Lumi answered, absorbing all the amazed mumbles of her colleagues.

"If you're ready to proceed, then go, go my dear Lumi! Make me proud! Remember, if you come across Sailor Moon herself, kill her and then steal the legendary silver crystal, and if you can, steal the other sailor senshi's star seeds!" Eria demanded.

"At once my liege!" Lumi bowed and in a flash of white light, she transformed into a woman with blonde hair and a red dress which showed of her curves. She also wore red Prada heels to match the dress. Lumi then teleported away in a flash of light blue light, ready to instigate her plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoyed this first ever chapter I've written!

I've decided to set this in 2005 as the Tmnt series was early 2000s and wouldn't really make sense if it's set in the 90s.

Honestly I have had this idea for a crossover for ages but I've never really had the time to think it through. I'm sorry if it's bad, I'm new to this.

Sorry that the turtles themselves weren't in the first chapter but I thought it was necessary to build on what happened after stars which in my opinion was the best arc of the manga.

This fanfic follows the 2003 Tmnt and follows the manga of sailor moon.

Although I will include some moments in the 90s anime as extra stories they experienced in their spare time like the ghost episode from season 1 which was a bit strange in my opinion but hey, that's the 90s.

Yes, I have created a Minako X Rei coupling so expect these types of couples in this fanfic.

There won't be any turtle incest so sorry for kink shaming you incest lovers.

I know, the Jigoku Empire is sooo creative (note the sarcasm) but I honestly couldn't think of another name. It just hit me.

Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 2: Lumi's attack; Meet the Turtles!

The moonlight is the messenger of love!

Teenage sailor Aquarius xx


	2. Lumi attacks: meet the turtles!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Tmnt.

Tmnt 2003 is owned by Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman and Nickelodeon.

Sailor moon is owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi.

Please support the official release! ;) X

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teenage Mutant Sailor Senshi: Revenge of the Jigoku Empire

Chapter 2: Lumi's attack; Meet the turtles!

Wednesday 27th July 2005:

The next day, Rei awoke to a blazing sun which beamed through the red curtains of hers and Mina's hotel room. She squinted her eyes as she opened them sassily. She looked down at the busy streets below.

She couldn't believe she was in New York City. She had never been to America before, if she had to be honest, she was very excited.

She suddenly got hugged from behind by Minako who had a drowsy look on her face.

"Morning Rei sweetheart." she yawned.

Rei just smirked and replied "Good-morning, did you sleep well?"

Mina smiled dreamily, "I've never had such a wonderful sleep before in my life, that bed is so squishy. I think we might have to steal it on the last day." Mina conspired.

Rei just laughed, "Yeah, Okay, let's steal our hotel bed and take it with us back to Japan. The hotel definitely wouldn't notice, would they." Rei answered sarcastically.

Mina shrugged, "Well, it's worth a try isn't it!"

Rei turned around and kissed her on the lips, making Mina tingle deep inside. "Come on, let's stop talking about beds, the others might be downstairs in the diner for breakfast right now."

Thinking of food made Mina's stomach rumble which made both girls laugh. "Fair point dear!" Mina agreed.

Down in the diner, Ami and Makoto had already ordered some food at a booth near the window, which displayed countless of people walking past. The sun reflected off the low building across from them, making it shine in their eyes. From close by, they could see the Empire State Building which dawned over the other buildings like a giant, something Makoto related to sometimes. Ami was again engrossed in science weekly magazine which made Makoto feel like she was talking to a brick wall. "Anything interesting this week, Ami." She sighed, observing the many people striding past the window.

"Uh huh, April O'Neil is in it again for five months running now! She's really an upcoming genius. She might even get a breakthrough prize soon!" Ami said enthusiastically.

Makoto sighed, "That's great, Ami... just great..."

Her mind then shifted to something else, she spotted someone who looked quite like...

"Kenji..." Makoto mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Ami mused.

Makoto went bright red, "wha- um no!" She hesitated.

"Oh, Okay then." Ami finished, oblivious to Makoto's body gesture.

Makoto went back to staring out the window again. Kenji, her now ex-boyfriend... she hated his guts at that moment... yet why did she miss him... no, it wasn't Kenji she missed... it was love! Makoto then blushed, thinking of an amazing man to sweep her off her feet, someone she could cook for, someone who would buy her flowers. Her dream was to run a flower shop and cake shop, but another part of her dream was to get married, quite like Usagi's. I just want to find the man of my dreams... like Nephrite...

She then felt a stabbing pain in her body. It went numb for a few seconds.

Nephrite...

"HEY GUYS!" Minako suddenly cheered from across the diner, making everyone in the room look up at her. Rei, who was behind her, put her hand over her face in embarrassment and pushed Mina to the booth.

"Mina!" She grumbled.

"What? I was only saying hi!" Mina smiled innocently.

"Doesn't mean you can yell it across the room and distract everyone!" Rei said coldly.

Mina shrugged and started to address Makoto and Ami across from them. "So, How did you two sleep last night?" She asked.

"Oh, that bed was so wonderful and exquisite, I could sleep on it forever!" Makoto said dreamily.

"I know, it's so squishy and soft, Uh! It's like being on a heaven cloud!" She imagined herself on top of a cloud whilst Rei fed her grapes. "Tee hee hee!" She giggled to herself. What a great scenario to be in!

Rei just face palmed herself and called for a waitress near by. Now was the time for her to test the translation power again.

"What can I get you honey?" The waitress said in a southern American accent.

"Can I get a full English breakfast please." Rei asked politely.

"Sure thing honey, what can I get you?" She directed her eyes towards Mina.

"Can I get some pancakes please, with maple syrup!" Mina said excitedly.

"Coming right up, it'll be done in a few minutes!" The waitress left.

"So, where are the two love birds?" Mina asked looking around for Usagi and Mamoru as if they were hiding from her.

"Probably still in bed, they were... quite loud last night." Makoto said in a hushed voice.

Mina frowned for a few seconds before realising what Makoto meant, "Oh!" Was all she said.

Around a few minutes later, after Mina's pancakes and Rei's breakfast was served, Mamoru and Usagi appeared in the diner and made their way over. All the girls smirked to themselves.

"So" Mina started as they sat down "How was last night? As the soldier of love, you must share that information!" She demanded.

Usagi and Mamoru both went red in embarrassment.

"Well... um..." Usagi suddenly frowned at Mina looking confused. "Mina... what's that on your neck?" Usagi pointed to a black patch on her neck. At first Rei was confused what it was, then to her horror she realised what it was... it was the hickey she gave to Mina last night.

Mina eyes went wide. "Oh um... it's uhhh".

Rei, at the speed of light stepped in, "Its... it's a bruise, yeah, she fell over in our room last night, Uh huh, yep!" She elbowed Mina who started to nod enthusiastically.

"Oh... okay then" Usagi said confused.

Ami frowned over science weekly, Makoto just stared at both Mina and Rei quite baffled by their reaction and Mamoru just stared knowingly but didn't say anything.

"So, What part of New York do you guys want to see first?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I want to see the land marks in Manhattan first, like the Empire State Building. Ami wants to visit the New York Library, Makoto said she'll go with Ami. And Mina wants to go shopping." Rei listed.

"Me and Mamo are going to go on a romantic walk around New York." Usagi said dreamily.

"Rei, I'll come see land marks with you!" Mina smiled.

"Okay then, me and Ami will go to the library and maybe we can also go to the natural history museum." Makoto suggested.

Ami put down science weekly and gasped. "I almost forgot again... guys, pass me your communicators!" They all frowned but didn't question her. She pulled out her mini computer from her pocket and started to do her thing. Around a few seconds later, she passed the communicators back. "There all done!" She smiled sweetly.

"What did you do?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I put a map system on the communicators so we don't get lost. I also put a SOS option just in case one of us gets lost, then we can simply follow the GPS and find whoever is lost."

The senshi looked at her with amazement. "You've really thought all this through!" Rei said amazed.

Ami just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At half 11, the senshi all went separate ways and decided to explore the city. Mamoru went with Usagi to places with a romantic view, Makoto and Ami headed for the natural history museum whilst Rei and Minako went sight seeing. So far, they had visited ground zero, Statue of Liberty, Times Square and right now, they were on the roof of the Empire State Building.

The wind was strong and it made their hair whip around behind them. Mina's skirt ruffled beautifully in the wind. It reminded of her of her early days of sailor V. On top of some random building, watching the sun rise... such romantic date idea for Rei.

Speaking of Rei, she was now looking out across the stretch of manhattan though a pair of binoculars. "Oh look, it's the United Nations Building... looks smaller than I thought I would be..."

"Rei, If you think about it... this is our first date." Minako blushed.

Rei fell forward and bashed her head against the binoculars in surprise. "Ouch... Wait what? First date?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's just us two alone... no one else we know is around." Mina said blushing heavily.

Rei then looked around. Most of the people on this roof were either couples or part of a family or school trip. She felt quite confident. "Do you... want to hold hands?" She suggested going red.

Mina looked surprised at the suggestion, but then smiled. They then both took each others hands. They were soft and warm.

They both blushed and walked along the roof together. "Well, this isn't that bad... I guess this is a date!" Rei wryly smiled.

Mina then smirked. "Yep, this is our first date... and holding hands in public. I like it... no one we know is around... this is perfect!" She said energetically.

Then, all of a sudden, she got slapped on the back by someone. She almost fell over at the force of the slap but was caught by Rei. "Are you Okay?" Rei asked desperately.

"Yeah... Ow... I'm... fine...!" She then turned around, ready to yell at the idiot who slapped her back. She was then caught off guard by who it was.

In a black jumpsuit with a blue shawl was "Hikaru! " Mina suddenly yelled in recognition.

"Long time no see Mina, how are you?" Hikaru replied grinning.

She had grown a lot since junior high. Mina knew she moved to America to go to university, but not that it was New York University... maybe she knows Mamoru?

"I'm good thanks, god, you look so different. Are you still at the top of your classes?" Mina teased.

"Well, not the best in the class, but certainly in the A grade boundary." Hikaru smirked. She then noticed a confused Rei. "Oh, who's this?" She then noticed they were holding hands and she smirked even wider. "Oh, i see, this is your girlfriend." She teased.

Mina blushed even more as well as Rei. "Don't worry you two, no one cares about that stuff. Don't look so embarrassed, I think it's romantic and admirable!" Hikaru said supportively.

Rei felt more happier and comfortable holding Mina's hand and being in the presence of Hikaru.

Mina then turned to Rei to introduce Hikaru. "Oh, Yeah, Rei, this is my junior high school buddy, Hikaru Sorano! She moved to America in our final year to go to university early..." she then turned to Hikaru again, "but I didn't know the university was in New York City of all places. I would of hit you up to let you know we were coming!" Mina squealed. She hadn't seen Hikaru for almost three years, on top of being a senshi, she practically never had time to hang around with other people. Maybe it was time to catch up again.

"I know, I never actually distinguished what part of America I was moving to, but still, this is a great surprise!" Hikaru smiled. "So how are you two enjoying New York, how long are you two here for?"

"It's so cool and amazing here, much more attractions than there are in Tokyo, and we're here for at least a month." Rei smiled back. Hikaru was very kind, a good friend for Mina.

"That's great! The three of us can meet up sometime!" She then looked at her watch on her left wrist. "Oh shoot! I have to go, but hey, let's hang out sometime! I have an idea! There's this university party this weekend... so why don't we all meet there? Then you can feed me on all the gossip!"

Rei and Mina looked at each other and both smiled in agreement. "Okay, we'll come. What's your phone number?"

Hikaru beamed, gave them her phone number and then quickly left, she waved back at them as she left through the roof door and through a crowd of people.

Rei and Minako continued to wave until she was out of sight.

"That's a great surprise!" Rei smiled at Mina. Mina however didn't smile. "What's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that... I feel bad. I mean, i haven't seen her for at least two years and yet... I don't know... I guess I feel bad for not contacting her, that's all. Some friend I am." Mina finished looking quite sad.

Rei embraced her in a hug which surprised Mina. "You are a great friend Mina. I mean, if Hikaru had a problem with you, she would of said something or she wouldn't have gone up to you and said hi would she?" Rei smiled.

Mina broke her sadness into a blush. "Yeah, I guess!"

Rei then yanked her towards the exit. "Come on Mina, let's go shopping! Maybe you might find some good Gucci!" Rei winked.

This cheered Mina up. "Okay then!" They giggled cheerfully together before running together, hand in hand to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Below the streets of New York, in the sewers, a distinct challenge could be heard. "Race you to the lair, Oh fearless leader!" A dark green turtle with a red mask wearing roller blades hollered. His name was Raphael. He had a short temper but good heart. Behind him, another green turtle with a blue mask smirked. His name was Leonardo. "Okay Raph, But don't get mad when I beat your shell!" He replied.

"Right then!" Ralph yelled. They stopped at the same point in the sewers, ready to race.

Raph adjusted his Rollerblades and Leo readied his scooter.

"Three, Two, One... GO!"

They then shot off, Raph was in the lead.

He raced through the muggy sewers as fast as he could. The walls passed by him as if he was in some sort of vortex, quite like the tardis from Doctor who. Leo went down the left tunnel whilst Raph took the latter.

He sped past an incomplete train track and into another tunnel which zoomed past. He then skated down another tunnel and into a clearing which had a low water level. He then went down another tunnel until he was out into another clearing and finally skated to a halt in front of their lair.

Leo was no where to be found. "Finally, I beat his shell!" Raph concludes victoriously until...

The lair's secret entrance opened up and standing on the other side was Leo, smirking slightly.

Raph sweat dropped. How did he beat me so bad?

"Your too slow, Raph!" He boasted.

Raph hunched his shoulders. "Show off." He muttered to himself scornfully. He skated into their lair.

After their last lair under Central Park was destroyed by the other shredder almost a year ago, the turtles had no choice but to relocate once again. However, thanks to Karai and her husband Chaplin, they were able to move back into their old Lair which Karai destroyed whilst she was the shredder. She sort of owed them for saving her life countless of times after all. Now with more heightened security and shielding, lair was more durable and had more defence.

Raph took his blades off and looked towards Mikey, who was obsessively reading a comic near the many TVs the turtles owned.

Mickey was their brother, he wore a orange mask and had a different shade of green compared to his brothers. Out of all of them, he was the immature one, which could be annoying at times.

However, lately he had become obsessed with a new comic released to America and so that meant he had no time to pull pranks or tease his brothers, which at first was a sign from God, but a few days later, it became more of a worry.

Raph sighed before walking over to him. "You've been reading that comic series for days now, aren't you done yet?"

Mikey looked at Raph offended. "It's not a comic, it's a manga! And anyway I've only got this last volume to complete."

Raph read the cover of the manga. It depicted a woman with blonde pig tails in a sailor Fuku. "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon?" He read slowly. "I've never heard of it before."

Mikey then closed the manga, he had finally finished it. "How have you not heard of the Sailor Senshi? Honestly Raph, you need to be more engaged with the world!" Mikey huffed.

Raph gritted his teeth. "Who are the Sailor Senshi?"

Mikey sat up engaged with Raph. "The Sailor Senshi are superhero's from Japan. Their the most powerful soldiers in the world! Each one has an ability granted by the planets! There's at least 18 volumes of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and at least 12 volumes of Codename Sailor V! It's all sooo good! America is also getting the Sailor V anime!" Mikey said energetically.

Raph frowned. "Even more powerful than the justice force? Anyway, now that you've finished your... manga, are you going to start acting normal again and actually interact with us?"

Mikey stood up and smirked. "Now that you mention it, I haven't made you want to punch something in a while..."

Raph groaned. "Mikey, if you do something to anger me, it won't be the punching bag that I'll punch." He warned.

Mikey backed away nervously. "Okay Raph, I get your point." He then looked around at the lair. Master splinter was sipping tea at a wooden table, Leo was practicing with his katana's... that only left leatherhead and Donatello who were no where to be found.

"Hey, where are Leatherhead and Donnie?"

"Their at Chaplin industries with April. Although, I don't know what their doing, possibly more science stuff."

"Speak of the devil!" Leo called across the room.

A sudden sound of an elevator was heard, and across the room, the wall parted to show an elevator covered with the language of the Y'Lyntian's.

The doors opened, revealing their other brother, the smartest turtle, Donatello who wore a purple mask, leatherhead, who had started to live with the turtles (to Mikey's absolute delight), and their three other friends Casey O'Neil, April O'Neil and Angel who was hanging out with them more often.

"Honestly" April held her head "these interviews are driving me insane."

"Well, that's what happens when you make a scientific breakthrough." Said Donnie in a you know what tone, carrying a box full of scientific equipment.

"It was nice of you to let us look at the Lumina crystal you've extracted from Bermuda, thank you." Leatherhead thanked April. He had been wanting to see the crystal for quite a while now.

April shrugged, "It's fine leatherhead, you can come to the labs anytime. You just have to ask." April replied kindly.

She sat at the table with splinter, the turtles rat sensai and father. "Welcome April, how did the interview go?" He asked.

"It went fine, but it's quite exhausting having to do it all the time." April replied.

Casey made his way to Raph and they both did their handshake which made Angel smirk. "God, You two are so uncool."

"Oh yeah, can you do a handshake better than us two!"'Casey retorted.

Angel smirked. "Hell Yeah I can! Watch this!" Her and April then did a way cooler handshake which made Raph laugh and Casey shrug.

"Ours is still better." He mumbled.

"Oh, Casey! Do you have the tickets?" April suddenly said.

"Yeah, here they are babe!" He handed her seven tickets, each to a basket ball game that evening.

"Thanks!" She kissed her husband on the cheek. Casey blushed, making splinter and leatherhead smirk.

"Tickets, What for?" Mikey asked.

They now all sat at the large wooden table to socialise. April held the tickets up. "Well, as a reward, I got these tickets given to me for free for tonight's basket ball game in Madison square gardens. I got seven, so as me, Casey, Angel and Donnie are going, I've got three left. As there's nine of us, two can't come... sorry." She apologised.

Splinter smiled. "I'll stay behind, after all, basketball games aren't my thing." He said this earnestly.

"I'll stay behind too. I can't exactly blend in with the crowd as much as you guys." Said Leatherhead, sighing.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked, looking guilty.

"Oh course! Imagine me trying to get into those seats, I would accidentally break it!" Leatherhead exclaimed. The turtles smirked at the way he said it.

"Okay, that settles it." April then passed a ticket to the turtles, Casey and Angel. "I guess it's us guys. Sorry that you two have to stay behind." She looked very guilty.

"It's fine April, don't ponder on it." Leatherhead said kindly.

"What seats are these?" Raph asked interested.

Mikey gasped. "Front row!" He grinned.

"Thanks April!" All the turtles said together.

"Your Welcome boys. It starts at 10pm, so meet us in front of Madison square gardens at quarter to." April and Casey then stood up. "Us two need to head back to Chaplin Industries. I need to do more research on the Lumina crystal."

Angel also stood up. "I also need to go. I promised my friend Hikaru I would hang out with her today!" Angel announced. The three of them made their way to the elevator and left.

The turtles all grinned to each other. "Sweet, front row seats... I can't wait to buy their hotdogs, their so good!" Mikey said dreamily.

The others sweat dropped. "All you can think of is food, sometimes I question if we're actually related." Raph sighed.

"I see you've finally finished your manga Mikey." Leatherhead notes. "How was it?"

Mikey looked very energetic. "It was awesome! Sailor moon used her tiara to take down another villain, and then it turns out the villain was her boyfriend! It was so sad!" Mikey weeped.

Leatherhead just patted him on the shoulders supportively. Master splinter just sighed. "I think I'm going to watch one of my soap operas now." He excused himself and made his way towards the Tv area.

"Raph, do you want to practise with me?" Leo directed his head towards the training room that was set up by Donnie.

Raph contemplated this. "Nah, I'm not really in the mood." He then jumped up to the floor above and went into his bedroom.

"What's up with him?" Donnie asked.

"Beats me, maybe he's on his turtle period." Mikey joked.

The others sweat dropped and said at the same time, "That's not funny!" Before walking away and doing their own things.

Mikey sighed and looked towards his justice force comics in the corner of the room. Ever since reading sailor moon, he totally disregarded them, until now.

Better catch up with what's going on in justice land! He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi and Mamoru's date went perfect. They went to an amusement Park and took a ride in the Ferris wheel. They then went around New York City, Mamoru showed her all the sights and romantic spots. The whole time, Usagi's heart shined. It was such a perfect day.

On their way back to the hotel, they came across Ami and Makoto, who were carrying a shelf load of books. Usagi noticed Makoto held most of them with ease whilst Ami seemed to be struggling to keep hers together.

"Do you need help with those Ami?" Mamoru kindly offered.

"If you can..." Ami huffed as she passed Mamoru some of the books, "Oh, thank you!" She smiled. "How was your day? Did you see anything interesting?" Ami asked.

Usagi beamed, "Well, first we went to romantic cute spots in Central Park, then we went to a amusement park, and then we had lunch in a fancy restaurant for a while. It was such a good day! And we also have some ideas for the wedding!"

Makoto squealed in delight, "Usagi, have you decided who the maid of honour is yet?!"

Usagi then looked awkward, "Um, no, not yet Mako... actually, I was thinking all of you can be my maids of honour!" Usagi watched Ami and Makoto's faces which turned to dreamy delight.

"Oh, that sounds fantastic! Maybe we could go in our princess gowns!" Ami suggested.

Mamoru raised his eye brow, "I didn't know you were into that stuff Ami."

Ami blushed and looked embarrassed, "Well, I guess it's alright to think this stuff sometimes..." she then looked past Usagi and Mamoru and changed the subject, "Oh look, it's Mina and Rei!"

The other three turned to Ami's direction and sweat dropped. Mina was apologising to a stranger due to her heavy looking bags bashing into everything. Rei just growled at her and pulled her away whilst shooting apologetic faces at strangers.

"Hey girls, look who went shopping! We got some very cute clothes here! We have Gucci, Prada, Versace, Bloomingdales...!" Mina was cut off from an impatient Rei.

"Yes, Yes, I think they get it." She said coolly.

"Well anyway, now that we've gotten familiar with the area, what should we do tonight?" Mamoru asked the senshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lumi's plan of attack was falling into place. To start with, she hacked into all New York City hotels which were all on one connected system. It went according to plan... with the exception being that she had to freeze five guards to death to get to the New York data service but hey, they were just humans so it didn't matter.

She then cross referenced all Japanese visitors to New York City on the 26th of July 2005, and then she built her plan together.

She picked the upcoming basketball game in Madison Square Gardens as the bait. She had to buy a lot of tickets but it was worth it for being the head follower of Eria.

Then she tracked down all the visitors and made up some excuse for giving out free tickets, saying stuff like, "Oh, I can't go tonight!" And "Oh dear, I seem to have spare tickets!" Which have proved effective thus far.

God humans are stupid!

She now had a low supply of tickets and was now onto the next possible senshi candidates.

She spotted them, all the girls were outside their hotel, along with a handsome Japanese man! She breathed in some character and approached them cautiously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I was thinking we could maybe go to the university." Ami suggested.

Usagi was about to say "Oh course you would suggest that!" But she was suddenly knocked into by some stranger.

"Ouch!" Usagi groaned as she hit the floor. The other woman fell as well. "Are you Okay Usako!" Mamoru asked her, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Usagi groaned, rubbing her butt. She then noticed a blonde woman in a matching red dress and heels on the floor. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, are you okay!" Usagi said apologetically, helping the woman to her feet.

The woman looked un-injured and held an equally apologetic face. "I'm fine! It should be me who should be apologising, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Her voice was soft and quite icy yet also had an energetic tone behind it.

Usagi helped her to her feet and the woman suddenly gasped, "Oh, look at you, you look a fright!"

"No, don't worry! I'm fine really." Usagi waved her hand. The other senshi watched the woman, giving her apologetic looks.

"Maybe we shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street. We're so sorry m'am." Ami apologised.

"No, don't worry! Oh wait, are you all tourists..." she asked.

"Yeah, we are. We just came here yesterday." Rei said smiling.

The woman then smiled sweetly and looked quite excited. "Well that's nice. Hey, why don't you guys go to the basketball game at Madison Square Gardens tonight. Here I have tickets!" She then pulled out some tickets from her bra which made them sweat drop.

"No really, it's fine..." Makoto insisted but the woman didn't listen to reason. She gave out a ticket to each of them and winked.

"It's on me for being such a flute! You guys have a good night you hear!" She then winked again and walked away sassily. Due to the fashion choice, she received some very suggestive looks from people as she went past. Some even having a long look at her behind.

The girls and Mamoru just stared at her confused. "What just happened?" Mina asked desperately for an answer.

"I'm not really sure... bit of an over reaction for a little bump..." Rei said suspiciously.

They all then looked at their tickets. "I guess we shouldn't let the tickets go to waste, why don't we go? I mean, none of us have plans tonight and it might actually give us the full New York experience!" Mina suggested enthusiastically.

"I guess, but I'm not really a fan of basketball..." Ami mumbled.

Makoto snapped her fingers signalling she got an idea. "Ami, why don't you take science weekly with you. You seem obsessed with it after all!"

Ami contemplated this and smiled. "I guess I could. Maybe I can bring one of my new books with me." She smiled at the pile of books she had in her hands.

The others sweat dropped. "What time does the game start?" Rei asked.

Mamoru looked at the tickets. "It starts at 10pm... wait, these are front row seats, right near the players. These are quite goods seats, I don't think we should let them go to waste."

They all looked at each other. "So it's decided, we're all going!" Usagi asked enthusiastically.

All the senshi smiled to themselves. They had never been to a basketball game before, maybe this might be exciting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madison square gardens:

9:44pm

The turtles had to wear disguises that night for the game. Each wearing a different sports jacket matching their iconic mask colours. Along with different shirts and jeans ranging from blue to black, with some baseball caps, they were fully disguised, although their hands were a problem, but they would use the usual excuse of "We're dressed for a party!" Which usually worked.

The four of them met up with April, Angel and Casey outside the stadium. It was bustling with people, most of them were die hard basketball fans ready to let their hearts out to the game.

Mikey sniffed the air. "Ohh, I smell hot dogs!" He licked his lips. They all sweat dropped.

"God I can't tell what you are, a turtle or a pig!" Raph snapped, getting annoyed by Mickeys constant talks of food.

"Guys, its time to go in!" Angel announced.

Mickey and Raph continued to bicker all the way to their seats on the front row. Behind them sat Angel, Casey and April. They had different seat numbers and were seated behind the turtles. On the front row, there were 18 seats in the turtles row. Most of them had already been taken up. Leo went in first, followed by Mikey, who had brought at least ten hotdogs and five drinks, Raph and Donnie, who was busy reading a book. Beside Donnie, there were six spare seats waiting to be used.

Donnie sighed. He didn't mind sitting next to strangers, as long as they didn't tease him about reading a book. That just brought down his self confidence.

Behind him, Angel, Casey and April looked beside them. The six seats beside Angel were also empty. "I wonder if anyone's going to claim these seats?"

"Well, there's at least ten minutes before the game starts, they'll hurry!" April answered smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Manhattan starlights were ready. They had been waiting a long time for a rematch against the Long Island Meteorites, last time it ended a tie. It was very irritating.

But now... now they were ready! Ready to face their biggest rivals yet! All of them sat there, each with ebullience, raring for the game to start. Right now, the manager was giving them the usual prep talk.

That's when there was a knock at the door.

They all looked towards the door leading to the basketball court. The manager looked confused. "Is the game about to start? We have at least nine minutes before we're due on court."

The other players sat up and stared towards the door. It finally opened, and most of the men could feel their bodies getting hot.

A woman stood there. A beautiful woman at that. She wore a short sleeve aqua blue dress, she had black knee high boots and black stockings. Her raven hair was positively stunning. Her blue eyes pierced his soul. She shut the door behind her before smirking.

The manager blushed. She was really hot! "Can I help you gorgeous?" He almost drawled at her looks.

"Actually yes, you can. Can you do me a favour?" She asked sweetly.

"Anything for you, beautiful!" One of the players flexed as he said this. This got him some smirks from his team.

She kept her sweet smile. "Thank you, I only need one thing from you all!" She said energetically. All the men sat at the edges of their seats, trying to see up her dress.

Then her smile changed, it went from sweet to Malicious.

She opened her mouth. "Would you all please die!" She asked. All the men frowned, did she just tell them to die? Surely not!

She raised her hand lazily and said loud and clear...

"Death freezing!"

Immediately, before the men could let out a scream, a blast of ice froze them all. The ice also froze some of the changing room, making it look like an ice skating ring.

Lumi smirked devilishly to herself.

"The pawns have now been removed... now it's time... Go my familiars!" At her word, a bunch of black shadows appeared out of the floor and formed into 3D humanoids. They then took their shapes into the players. They all looked more menacing than the real players. Lumi laughed haughtily. "Remember, don't act until I say. Play normally until I tell you not to. Remember, our mission is to gather energy and kill the Sailor Senshi. We also must steal their sailor crystals as well as the legendary silver crystal and golden crystal for the will of the Empire! Now, my dear familiars! Game on!" She had always wanted to say that. Her familiars all bowed to her. She then made the ice disappear.

The real players and manager fell to the floor with a loud thud. All had purple skin and frozen solid... all of them dead!

Excellent! All their energy would have been absorbed into the Konton rocks around New York! Lumi mused to herself.

The rocks used by the Empire. Only killing people would bring out the most energy. It was due to the soul being released from its host and its energy was being gathered by the rocks. This should prove effective enough for locating their emperor and gathering power!

Lumi laughed to herself before floating upwards through the roof, ready to observe from the sidelines until ready...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh wow!" All the senshi said at the same time. The stadium was magnificent. It was humungous on the inside compared to the outside. It was packed with lots of people, all of whom were in their seats, ready for the game to start. Lights flashed everywhere, almost as if to hype up the game.

"This is more impressive than I thought!" Rei said amazed.

"Come on guys, the games about to start!" Mamoru had to raise his voice over the crowd to be heard.

They all walked down the stairs, well, Usagi stumbled a bit in her pink heels. "Why did you wear those death traps again?" Mina asked Usagi.

Usagi turned around to glare at her, "Because, I want to look hot and cute in front of Mamo! Sometimes you have to sacrifice your body to look hot!" Usagi hissed at Mina who retreated behind a frowning Rei.

They all reached their seats on the first row. Minako then realised there were people already sat in the front row. She immediately got anxiety, "Ami, would you be okay going in first!" Mina insisted.

Ami sighed, "Mina, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's not like he's a monster or anything!" Ami nevertheless went in first. Followed by Makoto, Mamoru, Usagi, Minako and then Rei.

Ami sat down next to a man wearing a purple sports jacket and blue baggy jeans.

He looked up at Ami as she sat down next to him. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" She asked sweetly."

He smiled back at her, "Not at all!" He said kindly. Ami felt herself blush a little, such nice manners.

She felt more comfortable in her seat now. The man next to her was very kind. She then looked down the row. Three strangely dressed men sat to his right, each with a different colour sports jacket. Ami frowned.

Their fashion choice didn't bother her... but why did they interest her so much? She didn't understand.

To Makoto's left, Mamoru and Usagi sat hand in hand, looking at the score board above change it's messages. Then someone spoke through the loud speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the match between the Long Island meteorites and Manhattan Starlights is about to begin!" The upbeat voice echoed above the loud voices of the audience.

At the word "Starlight", Usagi immediately felt somber. She missed the starlights so much. They helped her when no one else was there... she wanted to see them again...

"Usako, are you alright?" Mamoru's voice sounded so loving.

"Oh, Yeah I'm fine... it's just... I suddenly remembered the starlights and everything they've done for us..." Usagi trailed off.

Mamoru held her hand harder. "I know Usako, I know." He then kissed her on the lips making her blush.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Mamoru, yo Mamoru!" The senshi all turned around. Behind the man beside Ami was a girl with black hair with purple dye. She had piercings on the left eyebrow, lower lip and ears. She wore a purple hoodie and a black skirt with white leggings. On her feet were some black sneakers.

She beamed as Mamoru turned to look at her. "I knew it was you man, wassup!" She shifted to her left to sit behind Mamoru.

Mamoru smiled back, "Hey Angel, I didn't know you would be here!"

The people Angel seemed to be with also looked at the senshi, all with curiosity.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a surprise to behold!" She then noticed Usagi and smirked. "So, this is the fiancé you always go on about! Yo girl, I'm Angel, I go to Mamoru's university!"

Usagi smiled back and shook her hand. "Hey Angel, I'm Usagi Tsukino, pleased to meet you!" She said this energetically.

One of the men in Angels group who wore a blue sports jacket sat up more when Usagi said her name.

It reminded him of Usagi Miyamoto. A friend he hasn't seen for a very long time.

I wonder how he is...

"So, are you and your friends visiting New York Usagi? Because if you need a tour guide, I can be of some assistance!" Angel smirked coolly.

"That would be great!" Minako sat up behind her seat energetically to talk to Angel. "I'm Minako Aino, That over there by your friend is Ami Mizuno, next to her is Makoto Kino, and the one who looks like she's going to kill everyone in the stadium is Rei Hino!" Mina introduced everyone.

"Excuse me, I am not making a 'I want to kill everyone face' thank you very much!" Rei huffed and glared at Mina.

They all laughed.

Angel then directed herself towards her group. "Well, let me introduce everyone here! Next to Ami is Donatello..."

"Donnie for short." Added Donnie.

"Beside him is Raph, then Mikey..." Mikey waved at the girls enthusiastically who also waved back smiling.

"And on the end is Leo!" Angel finished the first row.

"Pleased to meet you all!" Leo said politely.

"Likewise!" Yelled a cheerful Usagi.

"Those four are all brothers. And beside me is Casey and..." Angel was about to finish but was cut off by a gasping Ami." Oh my gosh, your April O'Neil from Science weekly." April smiled kindly at Ami.

"In the flesh!" April smiled sweetly.

Ami then went bright red, "I really enjoy reading your research on the Lumina Crystal and the 3D holograms. Um, if it's no trouble... can I have your autograph..." she trailed off embarrassed, but April on the other hand was beaming.

"Oh course Ami, I'd be happy to! Do you have a pen or any paper?" April aksed.

Ami unrolled her science weekly from her pocket and gave it to April. "Do any of you boys have a pen?" She asked to the four in front of her.

"I do April!" Donnie presented her with a pen and she signed Ami's magazine.

"There you go! Thank you for the recognition Ami!" She handed Ami her magazine back and Donnie his pen.

Ami shook her head, "No, I should be thanking you! It's people like you who give Science a good name! Keep up the work!"

April's spirits lifted. This girl was so kind and polite. She should join me in the lab sometime. "Thank you Ami! I will!"

Makoto elbowed Ami. "I told you it was a good idea to bring that magazine your so obsessed with!" She winked.

"Wow Ami, I didn't know you were so passionate about that stuff!" Mina looked towards Ami with awe.

Usagi laughed, "That's our Ami for you, the kind hearted soldier of wisdom!"

All the senshi shot their heads towards Usagi and widened their eyes.

Angel and her group looked at Usagi confused. "Soldier of wisdom... where have I heard that before..." Mikey wondered.

"Soldier of wisdom? Is that some kind of nickname?" Donnie asked.

"Um, well, yes. But I'm not really that great really." Ami went red and became nervous again. She didn't like being praised so much.

Donnie frowned. "What do you want to be when your older?"

"Oh, I would like to be a doctor, just like my mother." Ami answered looking up at Donnie.

She couldn't help but blush, he was so kind towards her.

"That's admirable, if you pay attention in your studies, then you will definitely become a doctor!" Donnie looked at her with admiration. Behind him, his brothers were all grinning at him.

Behind Ami, the other senshi grinned at her suggestively. "Oh my, Oh my Ami! I didn't know you got embarrassed so easily!" Mina teased.

Ami just shook her head. "I'm not embarrassed, just... it's really hot in here... that's all."

Usagi smiled. "Oh Ami, your so cute!"

Ami just smiled to herself and turned back to Donnie. He seemed really interesting.

She then looked at his book and realised she read the same book not too long ago. "Oh, That book your reading... I've read that just recently! Isn't it good!"

Donnie never looked so engaged in a conversation before. Him and Ami talked for a while about his book, Mikey was munching on food, Casey and Raph were talking about the game, Leo just sat there in silence, waiting for the game to start. Angel, April, Mamoru and the girls were all gossiping about Usagi's wedding and talked a little about April's wedding which deeply inspired Usagi to hurry up with the wedding plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above the crowd, unseen on top of the score board was Lumi. She had casted a circle around her so people didn't notice her. If she limited her movements then the spell wouldn't break.

She was too busy staring at a girl with blue hair. There was something about her...

"Lumi!" A voice suddenly echoed in her mind, "Are you ready to start your mission!"

"Yes, of course Eria! It's just... this girl... I feel something from her... something familiar to our power..."

"Give me sight!" Eria demanded. Lumi obeyed, giving Eria a visual through her eyes.

In her chamber, Eria leaned forward in her ice throne, staring down into the icy water below which showed what Lumi was seeing.

She then knew what Lumi was talking about. A girl with blue hair was talking ecstatically to a man beside her... there was something about her... then Eria felt it.

The sense of a sailor crystal. She then gasped.

"I feel what you felt Lumi, I think she's a Sailor Senshi. I can sense her powers; it's similar to ours but... pure. I think I remember a power similar long ago..." Eria then stood up and screamed. "That girl... she's Sailor Mercury!"

"How can you tell, Eria-sama?" Lumi asked.

"I remember... long ago... before I became part of the Empire, I was sealed by her ancestors who held the same power. I was sealed in a different space until king Adam released me...! Listen to me, Lumi! Keep an eye on that girl, if sailor Mercury turns up, make her pay! Eliminate her first and take her sailor crystal!" Eria demanded.

"Of course, princess Eria! I shall begin the operation soon!"

"Good, I'll be viewing the fight as well!" Eria leaned forward in interest, ready for Lumi's attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The game finally started and the turtles as well as the senshi couldn't contain their cheers. They were rooting for the Starlights, who were doing exceptionally well.

Leo and Rei were watching the game, about to cheer again... until they felt something... strange. They both at the same time looked up the stadium, something different was looking at them, something powerful. They both looked frantically up the stadium, but they couldn't see anything. They both continued to watch the game but occasionally looked behind them to catch where this positive energy was coming from.

"Rei... Rei!" Mina shook Rei who snapped out of her thoughts.

"Wh- what is it?" Rei asked.

Mina frowned concerned, "Are you alright Rei?" She asked sneaking a touch of Rei's hand.

Rei turned around again, to see if she could see anything, but alas, nothing was there. "I thought someone was staring at us, but I guess I was mistaken." She turned her attention to Mina and she winked, "Don't worry about me!" Mina looked unsure.

"Leo, Leo... Hey Leo!" Mikey almost had to yell to get his attention. "What dimension are you looking into, you look troubled?" Mikey looked concerned.

Leo cast a look back one more time and turned to Mikey with a wry smile. "It's nothing Mikey, just forget about it!" Mikey didn't look convinced.

"Go on, go on... YES!" Casey jumped up and down along with half of the spectators. The starlights scored again.

Raph turned around, "Thanks April for the tickets, this game is great!" He beamed at her.

"It's my treat!" April winked.

Ami was cheering on the game with Makoto and Donnie, she was very happy and excited. She had never found sports that thrilling before... then she felt something. Something dark, something similar to her abilities.

She looked around before realising it was coming from the top of the score board. She furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

She then gasped. For a split second, she thought she saw something, but it happened too fast for her to be certain.

"Are you Okay Ami?" Donnie aksed. On her left, Makoto frowned, concerned for Ami.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Ami nodded at them both. "Yeah, everything's fine! I was just seeing things!"

"Oh, Okay!" Both Donnie and Makoto said at the same time. They both looked at each other before laughing.

Usagi was too busy dancing with Mamoru. The starlights had just scored again. Angel behind them cheered loudly every time they scored.

"Wow, the starlights have made such a comeback!" Angel had to yell to Usagi over the crowds cheers. Usagi smiled back at her.

Then, Usagi and Mamoru both felt it. A cold feeling, like the flu but not being ill.

Then their chests which held the silver crystal and golden crystal started to glow.

They both looked at each other in panic. "What's going on Mamo?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know Usa!" Mamoru said seriously.

From above, Lumi decided to start her attack. She held her breath and thought to herself, "Familiars, attack that girl!" She ordered them.

From down below, all the starlights suddenly stopped. The ref blew the whistle and the announcer boomed over the speakers, "This is odd... why have the Starlights stopped!"

Everyone in the stadium was either booing or looking at the Starlights with concern.

We're they alright?

The senshi and turtles all looked confused. Why were the starlights looking at them?

The starlights turned, one focused its gaze on Ami and suddenly...

The player suddenly sprinted towards Ami and started to strangle her. All the senshi and the turtles gasped. The stadium was in shock.

"HEY, LET GO OF HER!" Makoto roared. Ami was gagging under the pressure of the choke.

I can't breath! Help me someone!

At the same time, Donnie and Makoto both kicked the player in the face. He flew backwards due to the combined strength and across the basket ball court.

Ami fell to the floor grasping her throat. Oxygen returned to her body.

"Are you alright?" Donnie asked her desperately. He helped her up.

His skin... so soft!

"Thanks." She coughed thankfully.

"Nice kick, Makoto!" Raph smirked at Makoto, who smirked back. "Thanks, Raph!" They then turned their heads back to the player who had gotten off the floor. They all glared at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! HURTING AN INNOCENT GIRL LIKE THAT! THAT'S PHYSICAL ASSULT!" April bellowed at the player across the court.

The whole stadium then fell silent. The Staten Island Meteorites started to back away from the starlights. The starlights started to laugh maliciously. Then everyone in the the stadium froze. The starlights started to change shape. They squirmed and jittered. They started to grow. They spouted dark black claws, their backs and body's expanded and they hunched over like dogs. They started to grow spiked tails which were very long. Their heads changed from human to almost dog like heads. Their eyes changed to a deadly red and their teeth expanded to sharp razor fangs.

When the familiars changed shape, the stadium froze for a few seconds, then adrenaline and realisation kicked in. Everyone started to panic, people sprinted and scrambled out of the stadium.

The only ones left were the Sailor Senshi and turtles who stood still, frozen by what had happened. "What are those things?" Mikey said panicked.

"I don't know, they look quite like... demons!" April's eyes widened. She turned to the Sailor Senshi and Angel who all looked terrified.

Donnie spoke first. "You girls! Mamoru! Get out of here now! We can deal with this!"

"What? How can you say that? Were not leaving!?" Makoto started.

The turtles assumed their fighting positions and then jumped onto the court to fight the enemy. The familiars thrashed around, trying to knock the four down. Across the court, Mamoru finally unfroze and looked at the Senshi. "Guys, let's go now, quickly!"

At first, the senshi didn't budge, but then reason kicked in, and so they all nodded.

The girls and Mamoru started to run up the stairs but realised Usagi stayed behind.

"You guys, get to safety!" Usagi begged them.

"We will be fine, just go!" April demanded seriously.

"Usagi! Let's go!" Ami grabbed her arm and yanked her up the stairs.

The senshi ran up the stairs and out of the stadium. When they were out of sight, the turtles all cried "It's ninja time!" Before ripping off their human clothes and getting their weapons out. April grabbed Angel and ducked behind a row of seats.

"Casey get down!" April demanded. Casey hesitated before a familiars spiky tail launched towards him, forcing him to duck.

Mikey was having a lot of trouble dealing with three of the familiars. "What are they?" He screeched when a claw missed him by inches.

"Beats me! They have some sort of carbonised shell, making it difficult to attack them!" Donnie yelled across the court as he tried and tried again to stab his familiar in the back. It shook its body, forcing him off.

He skidded across the court.

How are we ever going to beat these things? He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi was panicking. Why did the silver crystal and golden crystal react? It reminded her of the first time the death busters attacked, the silver crystal reacted to the daimon.

The girls and Mamoru skidded to a halt outside the toilets. Mamoru went into the men's whilst the girls went to the women's.

When inside the grotty bathrooms, Makoto and Rei kicked the toilet stalls down, making sure no one else was in there with them.

Usagi then started to panic.

"The silver crystal reacted to the enemy... what's going on?!"

"Usagi, snap out of it! We need to transform!" Ami yelled, bringing Usagi to her senses.

They all looked at their chests. They haven't transformed for nearly a year, not since the shadow galactica attacked.

"So, here we are! Transforming again!" Rei said.

"I'm ready!" Makoto convinced herself.

Mina, Ami and Usagi nodded.

Usagi and the girls then held their hands up.

"Silver moon crystal power, Make up!"

"Mercury crystal power, Make up!"

"Mars crystal power, Make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power, Make up!"

"Venus crystal power, Make up!"

In a flash of pink, blue, red, green and orange, the senshi transformed.

They all felt energetic and ready to fight.

"Let's go guys!" Sailor Moon yelled.

They all skidded out of the bathrooms and met tuxedo mask outside. They all nodded to each other before running back to the court entrance. Upon running into the brightly lit arena, their sights focused on a group of four turtles. Each with a different weapon.

"Who the hell are they?" Mars gasped.

Venus then widened her eyes. "The four beasts... it's them!"

Moon whined, "Oh no! Who's the real enemy here! I'm so confused! Where are the four brothers from Angels group!"

"They might of left just when the four giant turtles turned up... wow, that's a weird sentence to say out loud." Tuxedo mask realised.

Mercury then noticed Angel, Casey and April all ducked behind their seats, they didn't seem to be hurt.

One of the familiars then tried to jump at the trio, but it was knocked aside by the turtle wearing a red mask who shouted, "These creeps are going down! You three! Keep down!"

"Look! The turtle just saved them!" Jupiter realised.

"They don't seem like enemies to me girls! I think they need help!" Mercury noticed the one with two nunchakus was almost stabbed by the creatures spiky Tail.

"Okay, let's help them! I'll start!" Venus announced.

"Venus, love and beauty shock!" A orange shaped heart appeared and she threw it down the stadium. It hit one of the creatures who was about to stab the turtle with two katanas.

It disintegrated into ash before disappearing all together.

The turtles, the trio and the familiars all turned to the stairs where the senshi were.

"Stop right there! You dare attack innocent people and... well... turtles and ruin a great game! I am the soldier who fights for love and for justice! I am sailor moon!"

The turtles and trio gasped at the sailor senshi and tuxedo mask in surprise.

"And I'm sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And I'm tuxedo mask!"

"Prepare to fight!" They all said at the same time.

They then jumped down onto the court in fighting poses.

"Oh my god!" Mikey squealed. "Your the Sailor senshi!"

The senshi looked taken back. "I guess we have fans in America as well." Venus mused to herself.

The familiars then roared at the senshi and threw their tails at them. The senshi dodged and jumped near the turtles who were all looking at them in awe.

"We'll handle this! Stay back!" Mercury yelled protectively.

That voice... I recognise it! Donnie realised.

A familiar then tried to slash mars who jumped up and yelled, "Mars flame sniper!"

The fire arrow shot through the familiar and it too turned to dust.

"Wow, sailor mars!" Mikey congratulated.

Mars winked at him and then jumped up again to dodge the familiars Tail.

"Shine snow illusion!" Mercury's attack froze the familiar that tried to attack mars and it crumbled into dust before dissapearing.

"Incredible!" Leo gasped.

Three down, nine to go! Jupiter thought to herself. One suddenly tried to scratch her with its deadly claws.

She summersaulted backwards and screamed, "Jupiter oak evolution!" Her attack destroyed the familiar in an instant.

"No way!" Raph exclaimed.

Tuxedo mask then raised his hand at two of the familiars trying to reach Casey, April and Angel. They were all crouched low in their seats, trying to avoid their claws.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" A Beam of light shot at the familiars, turning them to dust.

April, Casey and Angel struggled to their feet and had amazed stares. "Cheers dude!" Angel hollered thankfully.

Six down, six to go! Then the familiars tried to attack again, but this time their target was the four green turtles. They dodged out of the way at the speed of light.

Raph then tried to stab one with his sai's but that proved in-effective. "Damn! We're sitting Turtles at this moment!" He cursed.

Then one of the familiars tried to hit Donnie who was in its sight. "Woah!" He was then hurled by the familiars Tail and skidded across the court.

"Mercury aqua mist!" Then the stadium was obscured in a heavy mist which slowed down the familiars and confused them. "Now, do it Sailor Moon!"

Sailor moon winked at her.

Mikey was on the tips of his toes. "Here it is, sailor moons ultimate attack!" He squealed.

Raph hit him on the head with his sai. "Shut up Mikey!"

Sailor moon turned to Mikey quickly to wink and then concentrated on the six masses in the light fog. She raises her hand, summoning her eternal Tiare. She then twirled it around before yelling...

"Silver Moon crystal power therapy kiss!" Her attack sparkled many different colours as it soared towards the familiars who didn't stand a chance. The familiars then let out a roaring scream before her attack turned them to dust.

Sailor Mercury then lifted the fog, uncovering the stadium. Raph whistled.

"That was amazing! Great work!" Leo congratulated them.

The senshi all gathered in front of the turtles. "Thanks!" Sailor Venus winked.

"So anyway, who are you guys?" Rei asked curiously.

"Well, were the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Mikey announced before running up to sailor moon. "Sailor moon! I'm such a huge fan! Please, can I have your autograph!" The other three turtles all slapped their heads in embarrassment.

The senshi sweat dropped before smiling to themselves. "Of course... i guess..."

But the fight wasn't over. Above them, a sudden growl was heard. They all looked up at the score board to find a woman with raven hair and a aqua blue dress shriek at them, "So you defeated my familiars, congratulations!" She clapped sarcastically.

"Who are you!?" Mars spat at her.

The woman started to laugh haughtily, just like

Esmeraude of the black moon did. This made the senshi all cringe. The woman floated down slowly towards the senshi. "I am the loyal follower of Eria the ice princess of the Jigoku Empire! I am Lumi! And now sailor senshi, meet your end!"

She then looked venomously towards Mercury. "Especially you, sailor Mercury!" She spat.

"M-me?" Mercury nervously said very confused.

What did she do, she didn't even know them?

Lumi then hovered on the court and raised her hand.

The senshi and turtles braced for an attack.

She then smirked maliciously. "Death freeze!"

A whirlwind of ice suddenly shot all around the stadium. The turtles and senshi gathered together whilst Mars and Venus raised their hands in front of them, creating a red and orange shield.

From the stands, Angel, April and Casey all had their bodies flat against the floor to take cover.

Lumi's attack froze the stadium, around the senshi, the court froze up like an ice ring. The seats all froze slowly. Lumi's attack was very powerful. It was damaging the shield casted by Venus and Mars.

"Shit!" Venus cursed. She couldn't hold out much longer.

Mercury, who was at the back of the shield accidentally stepped out of the shield. Immediately, her leg froze and she was then hurled into the stands by the strong winds the attack casted. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Mercury!" Donnie shouted. He pole vaulted with his Bo staff into the stands where Sailor Mercury was thrown.

"Donnie, wait!" Leo yelled, the senshi and turtles all huddled together, trying to bare Lumi's attack.

"Donnie..." Makoto's eyes widened. She looked towards Raph, who was crouched behind her.

No way... the four brothers beside us during the game... their the Turtles!

Across the stadium, April, Angel and Casey all huddled together, ice had now build up into their hair. "When is this woman going to stop!" Casey shivered.

"How's Donnie, can you see him?!" April yelled.

Casey couldn't move, the ice storm was too strong and dangerous. If he raised his body too high, he would freeze to death. "I can't raise my body babe!" Casey replied.

Donnie, I hope your alright! April begged.

Sailor Mercury's legs were frozen, she couldn't move them. She felt exhausted. The attack had knocked her energy out. She was hardly able to stand.

Donnie crouched next to her, trying to bash the ice with his Bo staff. "Sailor Mercury! Are you okay!"

Mercury smiled. "I'm fine, don't worry!" The ice on her legs then smashed to pieces.

"Let me help you up!" He said politely.

They held each others hand for just a second before they both looked each other in the eyes.

Her voice, I recognise it...

His voice and touch, I recognise it...

"No way... Ami?" Donnie realised.

Mercury gasped. "Donnie... it's you! Your a turtle?"

"Well... um yes... but Ami... I didn't know you were a hero!" He had to raise his voice. Their ears were starting to clog from the ice storm.

"Sorry for keeping it a secret... that must mean the three others down there are Raph, Mikey and Leo!" She realised, groaning from the attack.

"Yeah... that means..." Donnie then peaked up enough to look at the senshi without being frozen solid. Along with his brothers, they were all crouching low, being shielded by Venus and Mars who seemed to shake from the cold... the shield won't hold for long. Donnie then pieced together the identities of the other senshi. "Mamoru and the others are the Sailor Senshi down there!"

Mercury smiled. "Yes! I would love to talk to you more about this... but right now, mars and Venus won't be able to hold that shield for much longer!" She then raised her body slightly, to the same height as Donnie behind the row of seats. She then spotted Lumi who looked very impatient.

"Just give up! You might as well kill yourselves before it gets too painful!" Lumi teased darkly.

Her friends... the turtles... they would freeze to death if she didn't do something. She squinted her eyes, trying to block as much ice in them as possible. She then had an idea. She pressed her earring and her mercury visor appeared across her eyes. Her body was freezing, she could feel herself wildly shaking. The visor then focused on Lumi, analysing her. Right now, the ice storm was so strong, it cast a shield around her top half, but not her bottom half... that was her weakness!

She then used the last of her energy to raise her hand up to Lumi's direction. She then bellowed "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A blast of water shot through the ice storm and hit the off guard Lumi in the legs. Lumi screamed in pain as she fell to the court floor. Lumi's attack stopped immediately, just in time as well. Sailor Venus and mars collapsed from exhaustion, thankfully they were caught by Mikey and Leo. "Are you alright Venus!" Mikey asked desperately.

"Hang in There mars!" Leo then looked towards Lumi, who was on the floor, holding her legs with a pained look. Mercury's attack really damaged her.

Mercury and Donnie jumped back onto the court with the other senshi and turtles.

"Great job Mercury!" Jupiter congratulated.

Angel, April and Casey also stood up from their hiding places cautiously. Their clothes had frost on them from Lumi's attack. Angel was freezing. She was almost blue. "Angel!" April gasped. Angel suddenly fell to the floor.

"Oh god, Casey she's freezing!"

Casey immediately reacted and lay her down on the ground. Despite being cold himself, he took of his jacket which was like a trench coat on Angel and he placed it over her to keep her warm. April then hugged Angel, trying to share her body heat.

The senshi and turtles then looked towards the injured Lumi. Her face full of rage.

"Unforgivable..." she muttered. "UNFORGIVABLE!" She bellowed.

Her eyes had turned a crimson red now and her body glowed with a ice white aura.

The senshi and turtles assumed another fighting position, ready to battle Lumi again.

Lumi then raised her arm, about to set off another death freezing...

Then suddenly, there was a sound like a gun being fired, and then a white beam of light shot at Lumi in the head, hitting her before she had time to react. She let off a loud, haunting scream and then turned to dust. The turtles and senshi gasped. Just in one hit! The turtles, the senshi and the trio then looked for the source of the attack.

On top of the flight of stairs, leading to the exit, was a man. He wore a leather jacket over a white shirt, which was tucked into his black jeans. His face was rugged. He wore black shades and had black hair. He looked very cool to Raph. In his hand was a silver pistol, which he put back into his holster within his jacket.

He had an unreadable look on his face.

He gazed at the group on the court, then turned his attention to the trio in the stands, who were both holding each other up.

He then spoke. He had an American accent and spoke very matter of factly, "Be careful. Demons aren't that easy to fight." Rei's and Leo's eyes widened. That energy around him... the same one they felt in the game... it was him! The man then went to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Leo shouted. "Who are you?"

"And who were they?" Usagi demanded.

The man stopped and turned back around. Instead of focusing his gaze on Leo or Usagi who asked the question, he focused it on Raph instead who gazed back into his dark shades. After a few seconds of staring Raph in the face with an interested look, he sighed.

"Like I said, they are demons. That demon there was one of the princesses followers of the Jigoku Empire." He then narrowed his eyes and changed from his cool voice to a stern one. "Listen to me, Sailor Senshi... turtles... you don't want to get involved in this! Believe me, it will ruin your life!" He then took a deep breath, and again, focused his gaze on Raph.

Why does he keep staring at me? Raph thought to himself. Not that he was complaining or anything. He could feel his heart beating harder and a tingly sensation ran down his body.

"I'm a demon hunter. My job is to hunt down and kill demons. They must be stopped. You guys, don't get involved if you know whats good for you... or else!" He warned. He looked at Raph one more time in the eyes and turned around and walked away, putting his hands in his jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette. They all heard a clicking of a lighter before he was out of their sights.

They all looked at the entrance with confusion and amazement. "Just What is with that guy, jeez!?" Venus gritted her teeth. She hated it when people didn't tell her what was going on.

"I hear you sister! He was a total weirdo!" Mikey agreed. "Don't you think so too Raph... Raph!"

Sailor Venus, mars, moon and tuxedo mask then widened their eyes. The four turtles... they were the four brothers from before! How did they not notice?

Raph, the turtle in red, was to busy staring transfixed at the exit the demon hunter left from. He looked deep in thought.

Mikey then approached him. "You hoo! Raph, is anyone home!" He waved his hand in front of Raph's face.

Raph looked distracted for a few seconds until he snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Mikey confused. "Huh, What did you say mike?"

Mikey crossed his arms, giving Raph a frown but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile sailor Mercury fell to the floor. Everyone stared at her. She looked quite shaken and upset by something. "I don't understand... why did she say especially you? I don't get it? I've done nothing to them..." She was very sad about it. It was clear the Jigoku Empire follower there hated her the most... but why? It really brought down her self confidence.

Donnie just smiled at her. "You shouldn't look too much into it Mercury. She probably got you confused with someone else!"

Mercury looked up into Donnies face. It showed a kindness she had never experienced before. She could feel her cheeks go hot and flushed. She then stood up from the freezing floor which had ice on it. "I guess..." she said shyly.

"But seriously, who are the Jigoku Empire? What do they want to do? What's their goal?" Makoto wondered out loud.

They all pondered on this before April shouted from the stands, "Donnie! I think it's urgent!"

Donnie bolted for the stands and looked at Angel who was as white was a sheet. She looked very sick, like she had a bad cold. He then felt her skin... cold as ice. She then started to shiver madly, as if she was having some sort of seizure.

The others all made their way over. Usagi gasped. "Is she alright?!"

"No, not really. I think she's got hypothermia!" Donnie panicked. Then he had an idea. "Sailor mars, can you light a flame for me quickly and hold it near angel, she needs to be warmed up quickly!"

Sailor mars nodded. "Of course!" She crouched down to Angel and conjured a dancing flame in her hand.

It immediately warmed them all up. After a while of doing this, some colour and warmth went back to Angel.

Angel then slowly opened her eyes. "Uhh, thank you mars." She thanked mars, smiling slightly.

Mars smiled at her kindly. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

Then they all heard sirens. "Oh shit, the popo!" Raph cursed.

He got a dirty look from Leo for using that language. "We better go! They might think it was us four who caused the attack!" Leo suggested.

Angel was now able to stand, with support from Casey, she was upright. Mars extinguished her flame and let them out of the row which she was blocking.

The turtles and the trio looked at the senshi. "Thank you for helping us out sailor moon!" Mikey thanked, giggling like a fan boy.

"It's no problem! It's practically our jobs and duty at this point!" Venus pointed out.

The turtles and trio looked at them with respect. "Sorry that we have to leave in a hurry... it's just we can't be seen like this." Leo said awkwardly.

The senshi all smiled. "It's fine, don't worry. We can cover for you!" Moon said like it was no trouble.

Leo cast them a guilty look. "Well, until we meet again!" Mikey said, parodying a super villain.

Raph hit him on the head. "Mikey, shut it!"

Raph then smirked back at them. "See you girls round! It was nice meeting you!" He then ran down the passage that the Staten Island Meteorites took to get on the court. As soon as he was out of sight, he slowed his pace and leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

That man... why did he make his heartbeat beat so fast. He had never felt like this before...

He then slapped his head in annoyance. Come on raph, this ain't like you.

He then continued to run down the passage.

Back in the stands, Mikey was getting an autograph from the senshi quickly. He then shook their hands energetically and took off down the same passage as Raph, yelling, "We should all hang out some time!"

Moon smiled back. "We should as well! It was nice meeting such a lovely fan!"

Mikey beamed to himself before disappearing out of sight.

April and Casey supported the weak Angel on their shoulders. She looked better, but it was still to reckless to let her walk on her own. "You girls be safe you hear." Angel said kindly.

"Thank you Sailor Senshi!" Casey thanked them.

"See you around!" Angel smiled wryly before walking down the passage and out of sight.

Leo then bowed to them. "Thank you! Without you, I don't think we would of been able to take down that familiar."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it!" Makoto smirked to herself. This was a lot of thanks they were receiving.

Donnie looked at sailor Mercury. He couldn't stop looking at her. To think Ami had such a dangerous lifestyle, just like him.

He wanted to know more about her. About her being a Sailor Senshi. About her favourite books. About everything.

"Will you be alright?" He asked Mercury.

Mercury smiled. "I'll be fine don't worry."

The sirens got louder. "Come on Donnie." Leo mumbled. He and Donnie then went to run down the passage. Donnie stopped and turned back around. Mercury winked at him and mouthed "We'll talk tomorrow."

He smirked at her and then ran after Leo down the passage.

The senshi all looked at each other. And then around them.

Everywhere in the stadium was covered in ice. It looked like the inside of an ice cave. "This is going to cost a lot." Sailor Moon said worried.

Rei was in deep thought. "This new enemy... the Jigoku Empire... What do they want?"

Minako sighed. "Those turtles... they were the four brothers from before... that means Angel, April and Casey knew them as well... who are they?"

Questions flooded their minds and no answers were presented to them.

They then heard voices coming from the exits.

"Quick, let's de-transform and hide somewhere! We can just say we were hiding from the familiars!" Mamoru said alarmed.

The senshi took off towards the exit up the stairs opposite them.

Just as they left, the police swarmed in from the other exit. They stood there confused. The stadium was full of ice. Burn marks and damage to the court and seats could been seen.

Then two people ran into the stadium. "Wait, superintendent! We're not supposed to run onto the crime scene without checking first!" Toshio wakagi warned.

"Oh, Wakagi! Hurry up!" Natsuna Sakurada shouted behind her, anxious to catch a glimpse of the sailor senshi. She then noticed the stadium was empty. "Their gone!" She cried, face full of disappointment. "Wakagi! If we got here sooner we would of seen the Sailor Senshi! It's all your fault!" She spat at him angrily.

Toshio just sighed. "Excuse me! Your not supposed to run onto a crime scene without us! Remember, your just visitors here in the U.S!" The head police officer lectured. He then looked around the stadium in shock. "Great god! What happened here!?"

"The Sailor Senshi, that's what! Have you not seen the recording of the fight!" Natsuna stated. She was so crushed. She wanted the sailor senshi's autograph.

Then a bunch of men in Black swarmed in from behind them. The one in charge was a man in a long black coat. He wore a white shirt and tie underneath it. He had a calm demeanour. He looked towards Natsuna and Wakagi who looked back confused. "You all need to leave. This crime scene has now been transferred into our hands now. Thank you for securing the area."

The head police officer looked stressed. "On who's authority. I didn't hear of this!" He spluttered.

"On the earth defence force's authority!" The man spat back. "Now, i need you all to leave. We will direct you out safely." He then said calmly.

"Who are you?" Natsuna questioned him.

He looked at her blankly. "I'm special agent John Bishop, head of the earth defence force."

At this, the head police officer gasped. John Bishop. He was warned of this man. He was a high ranking government employee. "Right, I understand." He replied. "All officers, leave the building! We'll close off the area for your investigation." He ordered. "That means you two as well!" He directed this at Natsuna and Wakagi, both who held disbelief.

"Thank you." Bishop said calmly.

The police officers then left, along with a scornful Natsuna and Wakagi. "Honestly! This would not happen in Japan!" She fumed.

When they left, Bishop walked down the stadium like he owned it. He then approached a pile of dust on the floor. "So it was them huh. Thank god the Sailor Senshi arrived to deal with it."

He knew it was the Sailor Senshi as a camera in the corner of the stadium was still active when they checked the logs, to get a view of the creatures. He also noticed the turtles and their friends with them, trying to fight off the familiars. This information was obviously going to be classified.

"Better come up with a good cover story for this shit." He mumbled to himself.

He allowed his agents to investigate whilst he took off up the stairs, ready to answer to the president who asked for a status on the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Eria screeched at the top of her lungs, her face filled with fury. "Those damn Sailor Senshi... and those turtles! Oh, why did that demon hunter have to get himself involved!" As soon as Lumi died, she could feel it. She witnessed the fight though her pool of icy water. Everything was going well until that demon hunter showed up. He must of been from the Heolstor family tree. She recognised the weapon he used.

The water now just reflected the top of the blue lit chamber and an angry Eria.

Her followers looked at her in shock. Normally she was calm and collected. They all then felt a desire to do something. Lumi was a annoying and bitchy, but that didn't mean they wanted her to die. They all wanted to avenge her.

Then there was a sudden mocking laugh.

Oh god, not him! She thought to herself. She didn't have time for him.

Her followers all cringed and glared around them.

In a flash of green and petals, zoisite appeared. He had light long blond hair which he kept in a pony tail. All the followers of Eria glared at him. Eria too narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, general Zoisite!?" She spat.

He giggled. "Be careful young lady, if you act like that towards Queen lilith's and King Adams general, you may be punished." He mocked.

Eria gritted her teeth. Zoisite, one of the four generals of the king and Queen. In the hierarchy of the Jigoku Empire, from bottom to top, it went familiars, followers, princes/princesses, warriors, the four generals and then the king and Queen. As a general, zoisite was above her. She hated this deeply. "Anyway, King Adam and Queen Lilith want to speak to you. They seem most upset with your failure." He mocked slyly.

Eria shot him a dirty look before huffing to herself.

She jumped off her throne. As she passed her followers bowed to her. Zoisite watched her leave her throne room and the doors close behind her.

He then smirked to himself before teleporting in a flurry of petals and green light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eria braced herself before entering the main throne room. The doors opened at her command. They opened to reveal a dark chamber, filled with red illuminating light.

The chamber was quite like hers, very tall like a cathedral but instead, had two stands like a court room.

She swished into the room, her heels did their usual *Clack Clack*. It was dead silent, it was very unnerving.

At the front, two golden thrones were situated on a raised platform. As she walked past the many golden pillars, the four generals leaned against them.

Zoisite had an evil smirk on his face. Kunzite stood next to him, his arm wrapped around zoisite. He looked quite menacing. His face showed no emotion.

Jadeite stood at the next pillar, almost scornfully at her.

And after Jadeite, Nephrite slouched against his pillar, interest and curiosity flashed on his face.

Each one wore a black general uniform. The only difference between each uniform were the trimmings which ranged from green to red.

Eria bowed in front of the golden, jewel encased thrones. "You summoned me, King Adam, Queen Lilith." She asked. She was very nervous.

Queen Lilith wore a dark dress with golden armour and she had gold metal shoulder pads. Over this, she wore a black cape. Her hair was a dark black and she had deep red eyes.

King Adam wore a suit, but over the top, gold armour sat on top. Just like Lilith, he too wore a black cape. His hair was more brown in colour and he had deep yellow eyes.

They didn't look displeased, on the other hand, they looked somber.

Damn that zoisite... overreacting the situation.

"We watched the fight take place before us, and whilst Lumi did fail and die, we at least know that the inner Sailor Senshi are in the area of New York. We've also confirmed the location of the silver crystal and golden crystal as well. Good work princess Eria." Said Lilith in her calm demeanour.

"Thank you, my queen!" Eria bowed once again.

"However, we have also noted the existence of a surviving demon hunter as well as the existence of the four turtles which seem to be at the centre of the universe. At least those four will be satisfied to learn their enemies have survived. This however isn't a problem you can't handle." Adam regarded. His voice was silky and soft.

"You can count on me! I'll remove the senshi, especially sailor Mercury!" Eria promised.

"We would like you yourself to participate in the next attack. Followers aren't strong enough to deal with the senshi as well as the hunter. However, if you can overwhelm the senshi with your followers and their familiars, you can steal their powerful sailor crystals. Especially the silver and golden crystal. You can then have your revenge on Sailor Mercury." King Adam regarded.

Eria almost smiled. Revenge against sailor Mercury? Oh course, that bitch will have it coming!

"Yes, your majesties!" Eria bowed once more in respect.

"Excellent! Now, set up a plan, and steal their sailor crystals. Although you must keep those turtles alive. We will need them." Lilith ordered.

Eria frowned in curiosity. "May I be so bold to ask why, your majesty."

Lilith didn't show any sign this offended her. "Those turtles... they are extremely unordinary. They possess something we need, their power is incredible. They will serve some purpose in the future to our plans." Lilith replied, giving Eria a neutral look.

"Now go, instigate your plan. Make sure there are no mistakes." Adam ordered.

Eria bowed one more time. "At once, your highness."

She then turned around and clacked away. The generals watched her leave, curiosity would lead them to watch the fight.

She would need all her followers for this...

She then smiled to herself. Finally, I can get revenge on sailor Mercury!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's the end of chapter 2.

This is the first fight scene I've ever written and it was actually really fun to write.

Yes, the generals are back. Some villains from Tmnt and sailor moon will make an appearance but a little later on most likely. You will find out soon how they became part of the Empire.

I added three characters to codename sailor v because I think it's important to mention characters that haven't been seen for a while. I will do this with other characters in Tmnt and sailor moon.

I made Angel a main character cause to be honest, I really liked her. In the 2003 Tmnt, She was only in like what, six episodes.

I thought she was so underrated.

The demon hunter will be pared up with one of the characters, but you have to guess who.

Right now, I'm re reading the SM manga and rewatching Tmnt 2003 Which is quite a chore but it will help me understand their characters.

I've also completed the poster for the second part of the fanfic.

I'm not sure how long this will be, but it won't be too long because the plot can't be dragged on forever.

So now the turtles have met the sailor senshi, what's next.

Next time, chapter 3: Intelligence; Sailor Mercury!

The moon light is the messenger of love!

Teenage sailor Aquarius xxxxxx


	3. Intelligence: sailor mercury

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or Tmnt.

Support the official release

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teenage mutant Sailor Senshi: Revenge of the Jigoku Empire

Chapter 3: Intelligence; Sailor Mercury

Wednesday 27th July 2005

11:30pm

The turtles lair:

Splinter and Leatherhead sat around the tv area, absorbed into the soap opera they were watching. "Why did you leave me?" The woman on the tv yelled at her ex-husband.

"I had to shinequa! You see... I can't be your husband... because... I'm an alien!"

Both splinter and Leatherhead gasped at the plot twist.

Then the tv show was interrupted. On screen, a picture of the channel 6 news logo appeared.

"We bring you these urgent messages!" Splinter and Leatherhead groaned.

"That was so shocking!" Leatherhead was crying into his handkerchief.

"It was!" Splinter replied amazed.

The tv screens showed a picture of the Madison square gardens stadium. Police had obviously secured the area as many barriers were put up so people didn't go in.

Splinter gasped. His sons went to a game there, what's going on?

"A Catastrophe has just happened, I'm here outside the Madison Square Gardens Stadium where apparently, monsters attacked." A woman in a yellow jump suit reported. "According to eye witnesses, one of the basket ball players from the Manhattan Starlights tried to strangle someone. When he was dragged off her, the whole starlights transformed into monsters which raged in the stadium!" Splinter couldn't contain his horror at the story. Monsters! It couldn't be! What happened to his sons and Casey, April and Angel? Were they alright?

"However, police have told us legendary soldiers from japan came in and destroyed the monsters. These soldiers are the Sailor Senshi, a group of hero's from japan. They apparently defeated the monsters and saved the day. The Sailor Senshi are a group of soldiers or guardians who have helped the area of Tokyo japan for quite a few years. From phantom thief's to supernatural monsters, the sailor senshi have solved and saved countless of lives. Could they be here because of these monsters in the stadium?"

"Sailor Senshi... wasn't Mikey reading a comic on them!" Leatherhead suddenly realised.

"What is going on?" Splinter said anxiously.

The TVs then zoomed in on a bunch of body bags coming out of the stadium to an ambulance.

Splinter and Leatherhead sat anxiously. People had died, what if the others were injured!

The woman on the news then pressed her earpiece against her ear, obviously getting an update from producers. "I am being told, there have been at least thirteen casualties involved. The identities of the deceased is unknown, but a conspiracy is going around, and people are saying it's the Manhattan Starlights and their manager!" She looked quite alarmed and confused.

"This is terrible!" Leatherhead exclaimed sadly.

The woman continued. "This tragedy will be covered tomorrow morning in further detail. For any family or friends of people who attended the game, Make sure they are safe.

At channel six news, our condolences go out to the victims and the families." The news woman had a somber face.

The channel six logo appeared again on the screen, "We will now return to our usual programming!" A voice announced.

Splinter and Leatherhead displayed shock and disbelief. "Their not back yet! I hope their safe." Leatherhead said anxiously.

Splinter couldn't take it. He had to see if they were alright. He stood up quickly and was about to run out of the lair until the secret entrance opened up. Relief kicked in.

He couldn't help but hold his chest and sigh.

Mikey came in, followed by Donnie, Raph, Leo and then Casey and April along with Angel. All looked deep in thought. They all looked worse for weir, but they were alive!

Splinter couldn't help but run up to them. "My sons, your alright!" He then pulled Mikey and Leo into a hug. "Oh thank goodness!"

Mikey couldn't help but beam. "Don't worry sensei, we're fine. Just a few monsters to deal with... wait... how did you know that we were in danger?"

"It was on the evening news." Leatherhead pointed out. "It informed us that heroes from japan called the Sailor Senshi helped out, did you meet them?"

Splinter released Leo and Mikey from their hug. "Oh boy did we!" Mikey said energetically. "They were amazing, defeated the monsters in one hit! Sailor moon took down at least six of them by herself! I even got their autographs!" He pulled out six white pieces of paper, on each one was a different signature and message.

Raph sighed. "Yeah, Yeah, Mikey we get it! Your a Sailor Senshi fan!"

Mikey then turned back to Raph. "You bet I am! Oh my god it was soooo cool! I can't wait to meet them again!"

Raph just growled.

"What actually happen in there?" Leatherhead asked. He then directed his gaze at Angel and gasped. "Angel! Are you alright?"

She looked quite ill, like she had the flu. She suddenly sneezed. "Just a bit of ice, no problem Leatherhead." She smiled. "By the way, do you have a spare heat pad?"

"Yes, Theres one in the kitchen. When I get back, sit down and tell us what happened!" Splinter hurried into the kitchen.

They all sat at the wooden table. Donnie couldn't but think about Ami. She was Sailor Mercury. Why did the monster go after her? Why did the woman Lumi hate her so much?

He had only just met Ami, but she was such a lovely person. She was the kindest person he had ever met. He blushed a little just thinking of her. He looked to Raph who was in deep thought. He looked troubled. "Is something wrong Raph?"

Raph looked alarmed. "N-no... why would you think that! Look, see, there's nothing wrong!" He said quickly.

His face however did show something was wrong. Donnie didn't even bother to ponder Raph further. He wasn't the type to show his true emotions... except maybe anger.

Angel was shivering slightly. "You might get a bit of a cold for a while, That ice attack was very powerful." April noted.

"Immm... ffffine." Angel was shivering so much, her mouth chattered, making her sentences longer. It was like she had a stutter.

"Sure kid, whatever you say." Casey said sarcastically.

Angel then glared at him. "H hey just bbecause I'm yyounger doesn't mmean iim a kkid. I'm ttwenty Oone nnext yyear." she finished stuttering.

"Sure kid, Sure." Casey mumbled.

Splinter came back in with a heat pad and passed it to Angel.

"TThanks." She smiled. She was going to put it under her top but she thought that would be a bit weird, so she settled it on her lap.

After a while, colour returned to her face.

I might end up getting a cold, she thought to herself.

There was a moments silence until splinter was getting too impatient, "Well, you guys met the Sailor Senshi, and..."

"It said on the news the Manhattan Starlights transformed into monsters." Said Leatherhead.

"They did! It was so strange!" April stated.

"They then went to attack this girl we met called Ami." Leo informed, looking at a deep in thought Donnie. What was up with him?

"But then this girl called Makoto and also Donnie kicked it away real hard!" Raph said proudly, slapping Donnie on the shell.

Donnie fell forward. That hurt a little.

"That's when they transformed, they were these... things with long tails. We told some friends of Angel to get out of the stadium, then we tried to kick their shells, but they were very strong! Our weapons didn't stand a chance!" Raph exclaimed, feeling very frustrated.

"That's when the senshi came in! They defeated the familiars (at least, That's what i think their called)! They were so awesome!" Mikey babbled with awe.

"Familiars? How did you know they were called that?" Leatherhead questioned.

"Because then, this woman in a blue dress floated down and said that she was going to kill us all! She said that we defeated her familiars or something like that!" April fumed.

"She then started this snowstorm thing and everything started to freeze around us, which is why Angel is like that." Casey recounted. "I swear, if sailor Venus and mars didn't conjure shields, you guys would of freezes your shells off!"

"Then we would of had to use your shells as ashtrays!" Angel joked.

They all laughed a little at this.

"However, sailor Mercury got caught in the blast and was thrown into the stands, and Donnie went to help her!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Donnie, my son, that was quite dangerous." Scolded splinter kindly.

"I know sensei," Donnie stared at his lap, "but I had to help her, her legs were frozen solid!"

"Actually, that was a great help, because then, sailor Mercury used her power and the woman (I think was called Lumi) was overwhelmed! Her attack stopped because of her! It was just as sailor Venus's and sailor mars's shield broke!" Mikey defended.

Splinter recounted his earlier scold and said, "Well, it worked in everyone's favour... sorry for scolding you my son, I just had to make sure you didn't put your life in danger again."

Donnie smiled. "That's fine sensei."

"Well then" Mikey continued, "She was about to get back up and use her power again! That's when this weird guy showed up and defeated her instantly with one shot of some sort of laser with a silver gun!" Mikey had to take a deep breath; He spoke very fast.

"What?" Leatherhead and splinter said at the same time.

"It was really weird, he just told us to be careful or something... it was real bizarre." Leo added.

"Then the police turned up so we left." Casey finished.

Splinter and Leatherhead still had many questions as well as the others.

"This new enemy... who were they?" Splinter asked.

"They called themselves the Jigoku Empire, and Lumi said she was a follower or something." April stated.

"Jigoku... the hell empire... what do they want?" Angel questioned to herself.

She was now feeling very warm, but she could feel her nose dripping a bit. "Shit, I've now got a cold!" She sniffled.

April passed her some tissues. She sneezed very loudly, making the others sweat drop.

"Who was the guy with the gun? Did you catch his name?" Leatherhead asked.

At the mention of the guy with the gun, Raph went deep in thought.

Why was the guy staring especially at him? And why did it make him feel warm and tingly inside? Raph had to admit, the guy looked really cool and mysterious. That's probably why he interested Raph so much. He had an aura of sadness and care. It was strange.

"No, we didn't." Leo sighed.

"I wish we knew the identities of the Sailor Senshi! I really want to meet them again!" Mikey squealed.

Donnie went even silent, feeling guilty. Should he tell them the identities of the Sailor Senshi? Would that be betraying Ami's trust?

"I wonder if Mamoru and the others got out safely?" April wondered.

"Relax, they'll be fine babe!" Casey said giving April a kiss on the cheek which made her blush.

"I hope so... what else did the news say?" Angel asked curiously.

Leatherhead then went serious. "The news detailed that at least thirteen bodies were found."

"What!" The turtles and trio yelled at the same time.

"Thirteen... but no one in the stadium was injured or hit by the familiars! The familiars didn't even move when everyone ran out of the stadium!" Raph explained.

"Apparently, according to a claim, it was the Manhattan Starlights and their manager." Leatherhead informed.

Then April snapped her fingers. "That would make more sense!"

"It does?" The four turtles said at the same time.

"Yes! Remember, the monsters weren't the starlights themselves, they were disguised familiars!" April concluded.

"I guess... but if that's true, that means trouble!" Leo face went serious and darkened.

"Why?" Asked Mikey.

"Well, if that woman Lumi, did kill the Starlights without any empathy... that means this Jigoku Empire don't mess around. Their willing to kill anyone who stands in their way... like the shredder..." Leo trailed off.

They all absorbed this and casted serious faces. We're the Jigoku Empire so fearsome?

Were they willing to kill anyone without mercy or second thought? If so, they were truly the worst type of enemy to face!

Then Mikey spoke up. "I'm so glad the senshi were there! We were no match to the familiars! I can still feel my shell quivering! I wonder who the senshi are! I really want to meet them again!" He said dreamily.

"Mikey, what kind of things have the senshi done which makes them so popular?" Angel asked.

Mikey grinned, obviously the senshi were a fun topic for him to discuss. "Well, they've done many things over in Tokyo, especially the mina-to ward! They have been around for a few years, but the first senshi was Sailor V, who people theorise is Sailor Venus! She started out taking out bad criminals and even safely returned a two trillion yen diamond!"

"T-Two trillion yen!" They all yelled in disbelief.

"Yep! Then after a while, sailor v stopped appearing on the news and instead, sailor moon took the spotlight. She, Mercury and mars solved a kidnapping case in the area of Sendai-Zaka! Then sailor Jupiter joined them and then so did Sailor Venus and tuxedo mask! They also were involved in delaying some sort of attack at the top of Tokyo tower at one point!" Mikey finished excitedly, obviously very knowing of this topic.

"Right, so they've solved kidnappings, and have stopped attacks at famous landmarks... they remind me of the justice force a little." Angel compared.

"Is there only six of them? I mean, if they're named after planets then there must be the Outer solar system senshi as well..." Donnie was cut off by Mikey, who seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course there are! There's Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Sailor Neptune and pluto!" Mikey finished.

"Is there a sailor sun?" Raph asked.

"No there isn't which is weird. People consider tuxedo mask as sailor earth as he's dating sailor moon." Mikey considered.

"Aw!" Angel and April said at the same time.

Donnie then frowned. "Is there a sailor Io, sailor Charon or any other Sailor Senshi which has powers of the planets moons?"

"Umm, no I don't think so..."Mikey said unsure.

Then Donnie cast a confused look. "That makes no sense! There's a sailor moon but not any sailor Io or any other Sailor Senshi named after other moons in the solar system? That makes no sense!"

"Okay Donnie, they have powers which can practically destroy the planet but your worried and confused that there isn't a sailor Charon? Alright then, that makes perfect sense!" Raph said sarcastically.

Donnie just glared at him.

"Well, what kind of things have Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn done?" April asked curiously.

"They are considered the Outer Senshi, as the planets they are named after are in the Outer part of the solar system. They've been involved in stopping some sort of alien invasion in Mugenzu in Tokyo bay..." he trailed off deep in thought.

"What is it? You look like you just realised something." Leatherhead pointed out.

"It's just... the senshi... they haven't appeared in public for a year now... have they just turned up to deal with the Jigoku Empire?" Mikey wondered.

"I don't think so, but that woman Lumi... she seemed to know Sailor Mercury, But didn't you see Mercury's reaction! She looked confused at who the Jigoku Empire were as well as the other senshi, so I doubt they knew of the Jigoku Empire beforehand!" Donnie pointed out.

Angel suddenly sneezed, making April and Casey jump. "Sorry." She sniffled.

Donnie could feel the guilt inside him, like a tide coming into shore. Would telling them be a bad thing? I want to help the senshi... but that would involve me telling the others their identities.

He then took a deep breath, he was going to tell them. "Guys" He said nervously "there's something I need to tell you all."

They all looked at him curiously mixed with confusion. "I know the identities of the senshi in the stadium."

The trio gasped, Splinter and Leo leaned forward, Raph gave him a wide eyed look, leatherhead almost fell off his chair whilst Mikey had the contrasting reaction to the others. He was grinning widely and almost jumping up and down in his chair.

"Do tell all, of lovesome brother!" He exhilarated.

"Well, the senshi..." he took another deep breath. Sorry Ami, he apologised in his head. "Are Ami and the others!"

There was a long silence. "W-what? Are you sure!" Angel spluttered.

"Yes, it's true." Donnie confirmed.

"How do you know this?" April asked wide eyed.

"Both me and sailor Mercury figured it out at the same time... and I think the other five figured it out too by now... if she told them that is." Said Donnie, thinking of the moment Ami touched his hand. It was so warm and full of kindness...

April then gasped. "Oh my goodness... so Mamoru, Usagi and the others are Sailor Senshi! Why didn't I see it before?"

Mikey jumped up like a jack in a box. "That's so cool! Now we can join their side!"

Donnie sweat dropped. "No way... Mamoru is tuxedo mask!" Angel exclaimed. "Why wouldn't he tell me?! I can keep secrets!"

"You actually can as well, you haven't told anyone the fact that I..." Raph started before going instantly red and silencing himself.

They all looked at him incredulously before Mikey growled. "Oh, I don't know what to focus my attention on, the senshi or raphs secret!"

Raph hit him on the head. "Ow!" Mikey groaned.

"I can't believe we didn't notice before, the girls look exactly alike to their senshi forms! Usagi must be sailor moon (I mean who else has that iconic hairstyle), Rei is Sailor mars, Minako is Venus, Makoto is Jupiter and Ami must be Mercury!" Leo pointed out.

"How did you guys not realise their identities if they look exactly the same?" Leatherhead frowned.

April shrugged. "I don't know, they must have some sort of disguise magic that enables people from figuring out who they are without being pointed out." April tried to figure it out, but this went outside the realms of science and rationality, making it hard for her to come up with a definitive answer.

"That's some Harry Potter shit right there! I remember someone called Ami the soldier of wisdom... that makes more sense now!" Angel said amazed.

"I just can't believe those girls and Mamoru are soldiers of justice... too cool!" Casey whistled.

Splinter looked at Donnie, why is he so deep in thought? "My son, something else is troubling you, please tell us." He asked kindly.

Donnie looked up, worry plastered on his face. "The familiars... do you guys remember what they did straight away!"

"Well, they played basketball... and then they attacked us." Casey recalled.

Donnie looked more alert now. "But don't you realise something, they didn't attack us, they attacked Ami!"

The others eyes widened in realisation. "Now that you mention it, they could of attacked any of us... also that chick Lumi, she targeted sailor Mercury especially, you don't think it's a bit of a coincidence that the Jigoku Empire focused their attack specifically on her." Raph pointed out.

Leo then stood up suddenly. "If that's so... then Ami might still be in trouble..."

"I've just come to the same conclusion!" Said Donnie who also stood up rather quickly and nervously. "I think we should check up on the senshi and see if their alright!"

Mikey and Raph also stood up. "I agree!" Mikey said energetically. Raph just nodded.

"Master splinter, you wouldn't mind if we go to check up on the senshi would you?" Leo asked.

Splinter just smiled to himself. "If your going to the surface, be careful. These Sailor Senshi seem like good people, they saved your lives without being prejudice. In my book, they are true guardians." He then directed his smile at Donnie. "Do you know how to find them?"

Donnie smiled. "All I have to do is check police records, or I could check security cameras and follow their route, it's not too hard." He said this matter of factly.

Splinter smiled kindly but had a stern gesture. "Then Be careful my sons!"

"Thank you sensei!" Donnie bowed and ran towards the secret elevator which opened before him.

The other three followed eagerly and stepped in. "See you Guys later!" Mikey bounced up and down in excitement. He was going to see the Sailor Senshi, knowing their true identities!

"Goodnight boys! Be careful!" April yelled back.

The elevator door closed and a whirring of it moving up was heard distinctively.

Angel sneezed again. "God, I'm so exhausted!" She then checked her watch before jumping off her seat surprised. "Oh shit! It's past midnight! My grandma is going to kill me!" She then kissed April and Casey on the cheeks, hugged Leatherhead and splinter quickly whilst tossing the heat pad on the table. "I gotta go! Update me on any Jigoku activity! Also, I have Mamoru's number, so if we need to meet the senshi, I have a way of contacting them!" She then ran towards the secret entrance so quickly she almost ran into the doors. "Goodnight! And thank you April for the night out!"

"It's fine Angel, don't worry about it! Be safe!" April waved to her.

Angel winked before the doors opened and she trudged though the sewers. The doors closed behind her, locking into place.

The others sat in silence. Leatherhead then yawned. He was very exhausted. Crying from the soap opera and talk of a new enemy and allies tired him out. "I think I'm going to retire, not getting enough sleep is bad for the health." He said sensibly.

April and splinter smirked. "Well Said Leatherhead, I think me and Casey need some shuteye as well. Listen, tonight I'll research the Sailor Senshi and more on the attack at Madison square gardens, it's good to be informed on possible new allies and our new enemy and what danger they pose! I might find something out!" April then stood up, followed by Casey.

"Very resourceful and resilient April! Please, come over tomorrow if you can with your findings!" Splinter said, his eyes feeling very heavy from fatigue.

"Of course! We best get going! Goodnight you two!" Said casey. Him and April left through the secret elevator.

Leatherhead and splinter looked at each other before sighing. "It seems a new enemy has appeared." Leatherhead pointed out.

"Yes, it's quite a bother." Splinter agreed.

They then both stood up yawing and bid each other Goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday 28th July 2005

00:25am

Ami and the others had been inside of the police station for what felt like hours. After they changed back into their civilian forms, they all hid inside the toilets before being found a while later by some police officers. And for the past hour, they had been giving statements to the police about what happened at the stadium.

It was taking a very long time to process as each police officer had grilled them with questions they had to pretend they didn't have answers for.

Obviously, they couldn't tell law enforcement about being sailor senshi so they settled with the cover story they came up with together quickly; The monsters started to attack the stadium so they hid in the toilets until law enforcement arrived.

Police seemed to believe the story, but nevertheless, it was taking a very long time for them to question them. Ami sighed to herself. She had just finished being thoroughly investigated with questions which she answered with some truth but some white lies weaved in.

She now sat at one of the many desks within the police department. She was done with questioning and was waiting for the other girls and Mamoru to finish being questioned.

She sighed to herself and looked around. It was very busy. People bustled past, some police and some civilians. Many people were in handcuffs, whilst others were crying hysterically or getting angry. It was bizarre, she had never been in such a place before in her life. New York had brought a lot of new enemies and allies to the table. They had the Jigoku Empire, a new fearsome enemy. Then there was the turtles; who were they? How are they giant turtles? Are they aliens?

These questions swarmed in Ami's mind like bees in a hive, but no possible logical conclusion approached in her brain.

Finally, at 00:30am Minako and Rei came from an office and sat with Ami. "Man, they sure like to ask a lot of questions don't they!" Minako sighed.

"Mina, that's their job..." Rei said bluntly.

"Yeah, I know that, but I'm tired!" Mina complained, making Rei and Ami sigh.

"How did your questioning go? Did they ask you anything out of the ordinary?" Rei asked Ami, who was looking at her lap.

"No, nothing notable to report. They just asked me what happened and if I saw anything of interest. I kept the part of the turtles and us being senshi out, so I don't see how they can find out our senshi identities." Ami listed.

Mina then stood up suddenly. "Rei, do you have a dollar bill?"

Rei frowned at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm thirsty! Would it be alright if I borrow a dollar from you?" Mina made puppy eyes at Rei, who just sweat dropped and passed her a dollar.

"Thanks Rei hun!" She cheered and made her way to the vending machine across the room, next to some thug looking men and a woman dressed quite skimpy.

Rei couldn't help but smile to herself. She liked making Mina happy. She then noticed Ami caught her smile and immediately changed her complexion. "Rei... is there something you and Mina aren't telling us?" Ami asked.

Rei's complexion was too jittery and nervous to hide her reaction at Ami's question. "N-no, What are you talking about?!" She said quickly.

Ami's reaction surprised Rei. It wasn't a frown or a look of confusion... it was a warm and friendly smile. "Rei, I know about you and Mina." She simply said.

Rei immediately panicked and started to blush red. "What? Me and Mina! Hahaha! Oh Ami, your so silly! There's nothing going on between me and Mina!"

Ami kept her smile. "Rei, you don't have to lie to me anymore. I don't care, in fact I support love no matter the gender." She said softly.

Rei considered this and sighed heavily. "Oh thank god, I don't have to keep it a secret from you!" She then frowned. "Anyway, How did you know about me and Mina?"

Ami just chuckled to herself. "Well, I noticed a certain hickey on Mina's neck which she still needs to cover." Ami pointed at Mina across the room, whose black hickey stood out like light in the darkness.

Rei slapped her forehead. "Oh, for goodness sakes Mina!" She said to herself.

"And it's also the fact you've both been very close recently, ever since that day we told Usagi about the trip here. Why did you feel like you had to hide it?" Ami looked Rei in the eyes when she said this.

Rei just looked at her lap. "I... I didn't want to rush it. I value this love and I intend to keep it forever. I love her so much, it hurts me to think that we could split up or that the love between us will disappear one day. We agreed not to tell anyone, but to be honest, I only did it so we can take it slow and hope that the love will stretch to infinity, that it will never die. I'm not afraid of people judging me for being in a relationship with a woman, in fact, if people have a problem I would prefer to hear it from them. It's the fear of losing her that I didn't tell anyone." Rei finished smiling to herself.

Ami also smiled. It was so cute and sweet. This really was true love... something Ami only had in her past life. "That's so beautiful Rei! I never knew you were this passionate." Ami said truthfully. Rei smiled at her. "It's quite admirable and to be honest... I'm quite jealous."

Rei gasped. "Jealous? Ami, you will find love someday!"

Ami's smile faded to sadness. "I only knew love with zoisite, but that was in my past life... what I look for is that warmth you get from someone... If I think of zoisite... I just don't get that feeling anymore... and I haven't felt feelings of true love towards anyone in this life..." she then trailed off.

"Oh Ami!" Rei said sadly. She never knew Ami deeply thought about this stuff... maybe she and Mina should set her up on a blind date with someone like her...

A sudden banging of metal was heard from across the room, and everyone in the offices went quite as they all observed Minako kicking and punching the vending machine, obviously trying to get her snack which was caught.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped apart from Rei who growled. That klutz, making a fool of herself! "Oh for goodness sakes Mina!" Rei shouted as she stormed through the station to have a go at Mina for being too loud.

"But Rei, it won't let me have my skittles! Help me work it!" She whined back, kicking the machine harder. The thug looking men beside her looked at her curiously as they were escorted by an officer to an interview room, and the woman on the other side of Mina stood up.

"Do you need help, sugar?" She asked in a southern accent.

Mina beamed at her. "Yes please!"

The both started to kick the machine whilst Rei bickered at Mina to stop making so much noise.

Ami on the other hand blocked the noise out and started to think to herself.

I don't need a man in my life! I swore to protect Usagi... but... why can't I help this feeling of loneliness? I have the girls, I have Mamoru, I have my mother and father... but yet... why do I still feel alone? I hate it... I hate it with every cell in my body!

Her mind automatically went to Donnie, who saved her and made her feel warm inside... but why?

Was it because of their similarities, both their true identities needing to remain in the shadows and their hobbies of science and books?

Why did he make her feel so happy? She blushed to herself.

Oh Donnie...

She then snapped back to reality due to Mina whooping.

"I got it, I got it!" She jumped up and down in victory over the skittles in her hand. "Thank you!" She said to the woman next to her.

"Don't mention it sweetie." The woman winked.

Rei stood there with her arms crossed. "Mina... everyone is staring!" She said coldly.

Mina looked around. Everyone in the police station was looking at her. "What?! I wanted my skittles!" She announced innocently.

Rei just sighed, making an apologetic face to everyone in the station and went back to Ami, with a victorious Mina. "Honestly Mina, your so embarrassing..." she mumbled as she sat down.

Mina also sat down, munching on skittles. "Rei" She said with her mouth full "relax, it's fine! No one really cares! It's not like we're going to see these people again!"

Rei facepalmed and sat up. She nudged Mina in the side to get her attention. "What?" Mina asked.

Rei went red. "Um... Ami knows about us two... she figured it out..."

Mina too went bright red. "Oh Ami! We're sorry we didn't tell you or the others before! We just wanted to take things slow...!"

"It's fine don't worry." Ami winked. Mina calmed down and sighed.

"Oh thank god! When can we tell the others Rei babes?" Mina lay her head onto Rei's lap and sat across a few empty chairs beside her.

Rei stoked her hair gently. It was really soft! What conditioner was she using?

"Soon Mina, maybe sometime tomorrow." Rei said softly.

Ami couldn't help but feel a pit of jealously inside. But nevertheless smiled. Love was so beautiful...

Mina suddenly rolled off Rei and fell on the floor. "Ouch!" She screeched. Rei sweat dropped. "Are you Okay?"

Mina quickly got up off the floor and sat in her seat again, pretending not to have fallen. "The others are coming!" She mumbled loudly.

Rei went bright red and looked around the station before spotting Makoto with a snuggling Usagi and Mamoru. The three of them looked troubled.

"Guys! There's a problem!" Makoto said anxiously.

"What is it?" Rei aksed.

"Well, in the stadium, there was a security camera recording the events in the stadium!" Mamoru urgently whispered.

The other three gasped. "No way!" Mina exclaimed.

"Does that mean the world knows we're in New York?" Ami questioned urgently.

"It seems so! They kept on asking me and Mamo if we had came into contact with the senshi, which is quite ironic considering they are talking to the senshi... but anyway, they have the full fight of us with the turtles against the familiars and Lumi!" Usagi whined.

"This is bad, the news will be circulating rumours for weeks and we won't be able to fight without being noticed." Said Ami trying to think of a solution.

"Does that mean they know of the turtles as well? I mean, four giant green turtles isn't exactly going to be something that's not interesting." Rei said looking around to make sure no one would be listening into their conversation.

"We don't know! They just bombarded us with questions about us pretty much and that they have a recording of us in the stadium!" Makoto recalled.

They were silent before they heard two people arguing loudly over the office. "Natsuna, you cannot disrupt an pending investigation of the Earth Protection Force!" A man in an expensive suit shouted to a woman in fashionable clothing with red hair.

"If the Sailor Senshi are involved, then it is necessary for everyone to get involved and help them!" The woman called Natsuna yelled.

She reminded Usagi of Haruna, her old middle school teacher. All the senshi looked at her, Makoto and Ami almost grinning to themselves.

"Oh no!" Mina groaned.

Rei frowned. "What is it?"

Mina then hid her face out of fear of recognition. "That woman is this crazy Superintendent-General of the Metropolitan Police Board and she's obsessed with me! She was everywhere when I was Sailor v! She's good hearted but oh god she's persistent."

"Doesn't that mean you have a number one fan?" Rei asked smirking to herself.

Mina glared at her.

"Why would the senshi need our help? Why is it any of our business? We have never gotten involved with the justice force nor the earth protection force before without clearance or permission!" He bellowed back, but backed away from a determined Natsuna who refused to be belittled.

"Have you ever read a story on the senshi before in your god dammed life?!" She asked raising her voice like he was deaf. "They have been involved in saving japan countless of times from forces beyond this world! If they are here in New York, that means trouble is going to occur! Trouble you don't want to ignore, chief of police!"

The chief looked around at the many people staring at them with fear. He then calmed down and lowered his voice, "Look, let's not argue here, I'll get the mayor on the phone and we can all chat about possible ways to find out about the senshi and what's going on in the city. If there's a mysterious or abnormal crime to be alerted to, then you can help investigate it personally with no interruption."

Natsuna got exactly what she wanted and smiled to herself in victory. "That sounds like a plan." She then unveiled a furry sparkly fan and started to fan herself.

They then disappeared down a corridor and out of sight, leaving the police station to slowly return to work and pretend the disruption didn't happen.

"Is she gone?" A crouching Mina asked behind Rei.

They all sweat dropped. "Yes Mina, she's gone." Usagi confirmed.

Mamoru went serious. "If they're going to get involved as well, it might be dangerous for them."

Usagi held his warm hand. It made her swim with delight inside. "Guys, we shouldn't worry! We've taken down evil before without the police even knowing about it. I'm sure they'll be fine." The others beamed at her.

Ami then peered at her communicator. It was 00:40am.

"Guys, it's pretty late! Maybe we should head back to the hotel room and regroup when we've gotten some sleep." Ami yawned.

"I agree, I'm quite exhausted myself. That new enemy is quite a challenge." Makoto added.

They all left the police station and made their way back to the hotel. The streets were quite empty at the moment. Not a lot of people wondered amongst them which was perfect as their walk to the hotel would be peaceful and easy.

Ami couldn't help but look down at the filthy sidewalk. It honestly needed a clean!

Her mind kept on going immediately to Donnie. Her body gained strength when thinking of him. Was this love she was feeling? Certainly not! It can't be...?

"Ami, are you alright?" A concerned Usagi asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking of this new enemy, the Jigoku Empire." Ami lied.

Usagi looked convinced enough however and said "Yeah me too! I wonder what they want?"

"Who knows." Ami responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the roofs of New York City, Donnie sat on the edge of an apartment building, watching Ami from a distance in the shadows of other looming buildings behind. She was so kind and beautiful. He wanted to talk to her again... he wanted to tell her everything about him... but why? They had only just met for the first time. Why did he feel like this...?

"Yo, Don!" Raph's voice emerged from the shadows behind Donnie. "Have you found them?"

"Yes, they're over there!" He pointed to the group of six walking into a hotel called, 'The Militum'.

"I still can't believe they are the Sailor Senshi! What a small world." He mused to himself.

"It sure is." Said Leo as he and Mikey emerged from the shadows. Mikey was grinning stupidly. "I can't wait to hang with the senshi! It's going to be so cool! To think those six are the senshi! I can't believe i didn't recognise it before!" He then hugged a surprised Donnie from behind. "Thank you brother of wisdom for telling us!"

"Yeah, yeah, cut it out Mikey!" He patted Mikey on the head, obviously wanting him to break the awkward hug.

Mikey broke the hug. "Seriously though, what do the Jigoku Empire want with Ami? She seems like the most innocent out of all of them from what I've observed." Leo regarded.

"We probably won't know until they attack again... and this time we will be ready to kick their shells!" Raph cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"How? Our weapons don't work against their pets, so how the shell are they going to work against the bosses?" Mikey whined.

"Donnie... Donnie?" Leo looked down at Donnie who was staring transfixed at the hotel the senshi went into. He sighed and shook his brothers shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh- What did you say?" He asked Leo distracted.

Leo frowned. Why was Donnie acting so weird? "Do you think you can try to upgrade our weapons like they were on cyberspace?"

Donnie shook his head. "It's impossible without rebuilding the cyber portal again. I destroyed it after we defeated cyber shredder... unless..."

"Unless what?" Leo implored.

"Unless we somehow access our chi like we did at the Ninja tribunal, but without those amulets, I don't think we can use the same abilities that we used against the demon shredder." Donnie sighed.

"We can think of something tomorrow guys! I'm so tired right now!" Mikey yawned.

"I have to agree with the elephant in the room guys, I'm pretty exhausted too!" Raph agreed, whilst getting a scowl from Mikey.

"Maybe we should head back to the lair, the senshi are safe for now." Leo suggested. "Come on Donnie. Donnie?"

Donnie stood up slowly and after a few seconds, turned away and jumped down the side of the building into the open sewer manhole below. The other three stood there confused.

"What's up with him? He's acting weirder than usual?" Mikey pointed out.

"Like you should talk!" Raph savagely muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same moment:

Jigoku Palace:

Eria approached the black marble door at the end of the hall. She wore an ice white dress with light blue crystals all over. Her blue heels did its usual clacking, which echoed all around her.

With a swift flick of her hand, the door opened, revealing seven others inside; all dressed in formal attire. They were the other princes and princesses of Jigoku.

"Welcome, Eria!" Prince Fuzen sat at the silver table, holding a orange coloured wine glass. He wore a black suit with a Maroon tie. His hair was a bright blonde colour. He was known as the dark prince.

"Hello Fuzen." Eria smiled. "I see your looking well." She complemented as she sat down gracefully at the table. He just grinned at her.

The room wasn't as tall as most of the chambers in the palace. The walls and floor were a black marble that reflected everything around it, as if it was a room full of mirrors. Large arch stain glassed windows showed a fountain outside and a dark thundery sky.

A roaring fire within the marble fire place was the only source of light in the room, which blazed blissfully.

"Hello sister, how's your plan with the senshi going?" Eria's sister Cordelia said to her right, she wore a teal green dress and had blue hair long hair, quite like warrior Kaolinite's. She was known as the water princess. All the other princes and princesses looked at her intrigued. She couldn't help but smirk at their faces.

"Things are all going to plan. King Adam and Queen Lilith have accepted my propositions and soon, the senshi will face their deaths and the Empire will be restored to full power." She picked up her ice white whine glass, filled with dark red wine and took a sip. All the other princes and princesses looked at her with respect... except for princess Shi, who was looking at her lap, whilst swirling the contents in her wine glass. She was a strange one, but her mission was as important. She stared at Shi, who was totally oblivious (or at least didn't care) to Eria's piercing stare.

"Shi," She engaged softly. Shi looked up at her with her usual deep in thought face. She had purple eyes and light pink hair, like the Sakura trees they had in the Jigoku gardens. Her dress was a dark purple and she was known as the death princess. "How goes your hunt for the Outer senshi? Have you found their location yet within the city of Tokyo?" She asked.

Shi took a sip of her wine before responding, "So far, I haven't found any sign of the Outer Sailor Senshi. They must be hidden by some sort of spell or magic." She stated. She then pulled out a cigarette, "Homura, can you light it for me please." Princess Homura was the fire princess, who wore a red dress. Her hair was a dark red colour. She coolly clicked her fingers and the end of Shi's cigarette lit up, winking within the dim light. "Thank you." Shi Said.

Prince Hekeriki spoke up. He wore a suit with a green tie and had brown hair. He was known as the prince of thunder. "Shi, if you need help with exposing the Outer senshi, I can help you." He offered.

Shi shook her head. "Don't worry Hekeriki, I am certain they will show themselves soon." Shi Said, exceedingly certain with herself.

Hekeriki couldn't help but expose a smile himself.

"So, Eria," Prince kahurangi said leaning forward, his yellow tie flopped on the table. "What is your plan for killing the Inner Senshi? We are all interested as to what you will do." Prince Mirai stared directly at Eria, sipping his wine. He was known as the time prince, with dark green hair and a suit with a garnet coloured tie.

"Well, I will be getting their attention and drawing them all out with an attack on the public... However if I have to be honest, the one I want to draw out is Sailor Mercury herself." She answered truthfully.

They all looked at her. At first, she thought one of them might say something like, "Your only doing this for yourself!", But instead they all looked at her admirably.

"Damn right you should get sailor Mercury! The bitches ancestors did seal you away!" Mirai spat.

"I can't help but agree with you. I too want to get my revenge on Sailor Venus herself." Fuzen admitted.

"All their ancestors sealed us away! I think we have a right to extract revenge on the individual first before killing the other senshi!" Homura agreed. "I especially want sailor mars to perish in my flames." She couldn't help but smile maliciously, thinking of sailor mars screaming in pain as she died... it was her karma.

"This is our revenge... not just the empires, but also our own! I think we should all punish the specific one's who sealed us all away!" Kahurangi proclaimed.

"Yes! I agree!" Cordelia exclaimed. She then looked towards her older sister. "Eria, get revenge on Sailor Mercury! Seal that ho away in the darkness forever!"

Eria's body was now full of energy, her body was excelled. "Of course! I will get revenge on all the inner senshi! For the glory of the princes and princesses of Jigoku!" She promised.

They all raised their glasses and drank from them. Then Homura spoke, "Now, when the senshi are dead, what should we do about those turtles? Our fellow demon Oroku Saki and the other two wannabes are very eager to kill them right now. Do we kill them yet?"

"No, I've been told by the four generals," at the word generals, Cordelia cringed, "that we still need the turtles to find her." Fuzen informed.

"I see. How is the restoration of that cyber Oroku Saki?" Hekeriki asked.

"He's being restored right now by Professor Tomoe and Kaolinite. It's been quite hard work, that robot from the future has made it hard work to restore him to full power." Mirai said, sipping his wine.

Then, Homura made a strange hissing noise. "Those four generals... I cannot stand them! Where did they come from?"

Fuzen sighed. "I'm not too sure either. They suddenly appeared one day. I'm not even sure they know who they are."

"So strange. To think they have a higher role in the Empire than us! It's disgusting! I can't stand their attitudes!" Cordelia spat.

"I know! They think they are better than us! Honestly, I would just love to electrocute them to death!" Hekeriki fumed.

Fuzen started to laugh good heartedly. "Now, now, their not that bad. I think they are important to our goals. They are very powerful."

"I agree. I don't think their a problem." Mirai said, sipping his wine yet again.

Hekeriki, Cordelia, Eria, Homura and Kahurangi shout dirty looks at Fuzen and Mirai, who dipped their drinks sassily. Shi just stayed quiet like usual, deep in thought again.

Eria sighed heavily. "I guess your right... but still, I don't trust them."

"Same here sister!" Cordelia tried to fist bump Eria, but she wasn't having none of it. Cordelia slowly put away her hand.

Eria then downed her wine and stood up. "I better get my plan into motion, I don't want to make any mistakes." She then waved coolly at her fellow princes and princesses. "I'll get the other senshi for you all, just you all wait!"

Fuzen, Hekeriki, Kahurangi, Cordelia, homura and Mirai all smirked at her. "Goodnight sister!" Cordelia hollered.

"Goodnight." Eria said coolly as the doors opened at her command and shut behind her.

The only one in doubt was Shi, who continued to smoke her cigarette. She didn't want revenge on the senshi... she didn't even know what she wanted.

Why do I do this? Why did I join the Empire?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tokyo, Japan:

2:30pm:

Hotaru sighed to herself as she sat down inside the command centre in the game crown corner. The other three had called for a meeting but so far no one had arrived. It was just her.

After the events of the galaxy cauldron, she had yet again grown really fast. She went from a ten year old girl into a thirteen year old in a matter of days. She was now in her final year of middle school and her birthday was in January, which would make her fifteen. She didn't know why she aged so fast, but thankfully, she stopped rapidly ageing again. But the question on her mind was, why! Why did she age quickly again? Was something going to happen? These thoughts plagued her even a year later.

She groaned to herself. The others were taking a long time. She had to break arrangements off with Sakura, who strangely enough didn't arrive at the time they arranged at her house.

A simple phone call cancelled their plans, but it was for a good cause.

Then, she heard footsteps descending down the stairs. Haruka and Michiru had arrived, hand in hand. Behind them was Setsuna who had Luna and Artemis on her shoulders. They all looked anxious.

"Whats with this meeting? Did something happen?" Hotaru asked.

They all sat down next to her. "Didn't you watch the news?" Michiru frowned.

"No, I was going to meet up with Sakura." Hotaru Said, crossing her legs. All the others had troubled looks. "What's happened?" She then gasped. "Is it our Princess? Is she alright?!"

"She's fine, but they were attacked by a new enemy." Setsuna announced.

Hotaru's face went dark. "A new enemy... not again."

"I got a call from Mamoru and Usagi, who told us about the new enemy... the Jigoku Empire!" Luna jumped up onto the command centres interface and pressed a pink button which revealed a news clip which detailed an attack by monsters at Madison square gardens.

"How ghastly!" Michiru gasped.

"From What Usagi told us, this new enemy seemed to have a hatred for sailor Mercury. The attacker; a woman who called herself Lumi, a follower of a princess of the Jigoku Empire. Apparently she wanted revenge on Sailor Mercury." Artemis then pressed another button and it switched to a video recording inside the stadium... but something was off...

"Are Those turtles fighting off those beast things?" Haruka frowned as if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Michiru's eyes widened.

"No way..." setsuna mumbled in disbelief.

"Do they have ninja weapons?" Hotaru noticed.

"Those beasts are called familiars. A common name for demons pets." Luna stated.

"And Those four turtles have been involved in a lot of controversies and mysteries surrounding the city of New York." Artemis then pressed a green button which displayed many news articles which ranged from an alien invasion to a beam of light shooting out of a building called TCRI.

Hotaru couldn't help but gasp. "Such things actually happened there! Why haven't we been told this information before!"

"The US government are exceedingly keen in keeping such events hushed up." Luna then pressed another button, revealing a logo which said...

"The Earth Protection Force..." Michiru read out.

"They are responsible for keeping things out of the media and public eye. They took care of the aftermath of the attack by the Empire." Artemis informed.

"However, this CCTV video leaked out and now the girls and Mamoru have been discovered. Everyone now knows the Inner Senshi are in New York but strangely the turtles had been spared from being announced by the media." Luna then pressed another button which showed a news clip detailing the Inner Senshi's presence in New York.

"I can see why they wouldn't say anything about those four mutant turtles, no one would believe that." Michiru said softly, squeezing Haruka's hand tightly.

"Usagi and Mamoru also told us someone else helped them and killed that woman Lumi." Artemis then pressed a button which showed a blurred picture of a man with a cigarette in his mouth and black shades covering his eyes walking past a camera. "The pictures too blurry to make out an identity, but from what Usagi told us, he was a demon hunter of some sort and warned them not to get involved."

"Bit too late for that." Haruka mumbled.

"Was that a warning, or was it a hostile comment..." Setsuna questioned outloud.

"So many new questions and hardly any answers..." Michiru mused to herself.

"These turtles... and this demon hunter... are they enemies or allies?" Hotaru said seriously.

Luna then sighed. "Actually, Those turtles might be allies."

"What!" The four women said at the same time in disbelief.

"How can you be sure?" Haruka blurted out.

"One of them actually saved Ami and some bystanders, and by what Ami said, one of them knows her identity as sailor Mercury." Artemis pointed out.

"And not only that, the girls also know these turtles identities as well." Luna informed.

"This is bad! We should head over to New York right now!" Haruka announced.

She stood up swiftly but Michiru softly held her arm. "Haruka, sit down. We cannot just leave Tokyo defenceless. What if this Jigoku Empire Attack while were gone? Only when our Princess asks for our assistance or if she's in trouble, then we will head to New York."

Haruka hesitated from running out of the command centre and going to New York but she sat back down sheepishly. "All right, I get it." She grinned.

"These turtles aren't a hostile enemy. If they were, they would of let those familiars kill the others." Setsuna reasoned.

"Exactly!" Luna agreed.

"But what worries me most is this new enemy, we have no idea who they are and where they came from." Hotaru thought out loud.

Then Michiru clicked her fingers. "I know! We can check our castles defence systems and see if anything has come outside the solar system."

"But that means we have to go to the Outer reaches of the solar system... it would take a while..." Hotaru was cut off by a smirking Luna.

"Don't worry girls, I'm ahead of you. We can check the moon castles system which we have connected to your castles. We thought this would be an easier way to spot an enemy." Luna finished. The others looked at her impressed.

After a while of checking the system, Luna sighed. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! They didn't come from outside the solar system!"

"That means they were already within!" Haruka gasped.

"Perhaps they came from the time of silver millennium, just like the dead moon circus and the dark kingdom." Michiru theorised.

"If they did, we would know about them. Queen serenity never mentioned a Jigoku Empire before. And even the system doesn't know who they are." Luna pointed out.

Setsuna then stood up and approached the controls. "Scan the earth for any strange energy abnormalities." She suggested.

Artemis pressed a blue button which showed the earth going though a deep scan by the moon palace systems. They all sat forward in interest and suspense.

Then the scan stopped and showed a blinking light around New York State in the USA. Artemis hummed. He pressed another button which showed the area of New York City on a map. It had some strange dark circle around it. "I'm picking up a strange concentration of energy around New York City where the girls are." He pointed to six lights in one space. "The girls and Mamoru are the blinking lights there."

Then Michiru gasped. "Wait! Did anyone else just see that!"

"See what?" Hotaru frowned.

"An extra light, coming from the area of Brooklyn! A bronze light just appeared for an instant!" She pointed to the source of where the light was.

"But that's impossible! All the girls and Mamoru are at the hotel!" Artemis exclaimed.

Michiru conjured her aqua mirror and looked though it. The others congregated around her and looked into it.

"Do you see anything?" Haruka asked softly.

"Not yet..." Michiru hummed in concentration.

Then they all gasped. A bronze symbol had quickly appeared on Michiru's mirror but vanished almost instantly. "What was that?!" Hotaru gasped.

"Did any of you remember the symbol? It appeared and vanished too quickly!" Setsuna panicked.

"Yes, I can recall it! It was a circle with a dot in the middle!" Michiru recalled.

Luna gasped. "No way! It can't be! Why is she there?!"

The other four frowned. "Who's she?" Hotaru asked.

Luna and Artemis had wide eyes. "That was the symbol of the soldier of light! Sailor sun!" Artemis explained.

"Sailor sun!" The other four gasped.

"Another Sailor Senshi!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"No way!" Michiru gasped.

"Who's sailor sun? I've never heard of her." Haruka asked curiously.

"Sailor sun is a senshi like you all who harnesses the power of light. She was a guardian to Queen serenity and princess serenity. The Queen only mentioned her once, but I can never recall actually seeing her. She apparently protects the other planets from danger and holds all planets orbits together. She's practically the reason why everyone can live in the solar system." Luna explained.

"She must have been reincarnated... but why?" Artemis inquired.

"Maybe she's sensed the approaching danger in the area of New York and is now awakening." Setsuna guessed.

"But that would mean she foreseen the Jigoku Empire. Maybe she's awakened to deal with them." Michiru speculated.

"I'm not sure. Her identity has always remained a mystery. I don't even know if she has a crystal like Usagi's or Mamoru's." Luna frowned.

Hotaru then realised something. "Maybe... the reason why I Aged quickly after the shadow Galactica was because I sensed the Jigoku Empire."

The others eyes widened in bewilderment. "That means destruction is coming! The earth is again in danger! A chain of events have occurred and soon, something will happen!" Haruka realised.

"We should tell the others this! Maybe sailor sun and the Jigoku Empire is connected." Michiru said softly.

"We can tell them later tonight. New York is twelve hours ahead of us. They are all probably asleep right now." Luna considered.

"But what do we do before then?" Hotaru asked.

They all went deep in thought. "We could start to gather any mysterious information of New York City before then. We could possibly find out more about the Empire and sailor sun as well as these turtles and this demon hunter." Setsuna suggested.

"Looks like that's all we can do for now. But when this new enemy prove too much, we must go and assist the princess." Haruka proposed.

"Yes, I agree!" Michiru softly held onto Haruka for support.

"Then it's decided! We will assist the others if the Jigoku Empire prove too much!" Luna announced.

"Right!" They all agreed at the same time.

"We'll go research at our apartment. That way we can gather information together." Haruka suggested.

"Right!" Hotaru hollered.

"We'll come by tonight and present our findings with you all." Artemis Said, pressing random buttons on the interface.

The four left, leaving Luna and Artemis alone in the command centre. "Those turtles..." Luna said suddenly.

"Luna?" Artemis approached her curiously.

Luna pressed a button that showed the four turtles on the screen. "I don't know why, but those four seem familiar somehow... I don't know why, but they do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday 28th July 2005:

1:30pm

The girls and Mamoru had congregated into Ami's and Makoto's room at the hotel, ready to discuss the new enemy.

"So, have Luna and Artemis found anything new about the enemy yet?" Makoto paced around the room, feeling very nervous.

"Nothing yet, although they mentioned a strange aura of dark energy around the city. They believe it links to the Empire." Ami answered, sitting at a desk jotting down notes on the new enemy.

"I also contacted Helios last night to see if he knew anything, but he seemed clueless on who the Empire were. He did inform me of the same dark aura Luna and Artemis described." Mamoru informed.

"So creepy!" Minako shivered next to a frowning Rei. "What's up?"

They all looked at Rei, who looked deep in thought on the bed. "I really want to do a fire reading, but I obviously can't do it in the hotel, I don't think the fire department would take it lightly if I burn the whole place down." She sighed. Fire readings normally helped with this kind of problem.

"Maybe we could do it in an abandoned place." Minako suggested.

"Probably not, that might involve trespassing and I don't fancy another trip down to the police station." Maktoto added.

There was a pause of deep thought.

"What do they want? Is it the silver crystal or the golden crystal or us?" Usagi questioned, grasping her chest, trying to feel the legendary silver crystal for answers.

"And Those turtles..." Makoto trailed off.

"I think... we should make contact with them." Ami suggested. Usagi frowned.

"I can't help but agree with you, I mean, they all know our identities right. We should ask them for help." Mamoru added.

"I don't know, I don't want to put them in danger." Usagi said good heartedly.

"And what about this demon hunter... friend or foe." Rei speculated.

Again, there was another pause.

"I don't think he's a foe. He wouldn't of killed Lumi If he was an enemy." Minako recalled.

"He might have information about the Empire and what their goals are... if they attack again he's bound to be there. Maybe we could ask him then?" Ami said, drawing a circle and a line to Jigoku and the demon hunter.

"Maybe... But what I'm worried about is when the enemy is going to attack again. They didn't hold back with the Manhattan Starlights... who knows what they might do next time..." Mina said truthfully.

Then the phone rang.

"It's Luna and artemis!" Usagi announced after picking up the phone. "Hello... Yes... wait... what? Why didn't you tell us earlier?! No way!" Usagi gasped. The others all looked at her with curiosity. After a while of gasping and looking very shocked, she finally put the phone down.

"Well? Anything interesting?" Rei implored.

Usagi turned around, looking very shocked. "Luna and Artemis have just told me... they found a light from a Sailor Senshi nearby in Brooklyn."

"What?!" They all yelled in disbelief.

"Another Sailor Senshi! How do they know?" Mina urged.

Usagi explained to them about the bronze light on the map and the symbol in Michiru's mirror.

"No way!" Ami gasped.

"Sailor... sun? I didn't know there was anymore senshi of the solar system." Mamoru admitted.

"She's just started to awaken at the same time a new enemy has appeared. That's just can't be a coincidence." Rei huffed.

"So we have another senshi to find." Makoto mumbled.

"Not only that, but a new enemy." Ami added.

Minako then sat forward of the bed. "Guys, I don't think in our past lives I've even met a sailor sun." She said seriously.

The others all frowned. "I don't think I have either. I've never even heard of her." Usagi admitted.

"Whoever She is, She might want to join us or might need help adjusting to being a Sailor Senshi." Ami said, drawing the planet symbol for sun in her notes.

"At any rate, we should probably wait for her to awaken before we approach her or find her... Luna said that the light was coming from Brooklyn, didn't she Usagi?" Mina asked.

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

"We can look for her at any moment, so I don't see the need to worry about her." Rei said, lifting herself up off the bed.

"True." Makoto agreed.

There was another long pause of deep thought. Usagi looked around at everyone's worried and axious faces frantically. She felt like she had to do something to lighten the mood.

"Guys," She started softly, "we shouldn't worry! Everything will be fine. Look, it's our third day here, let's not waste the time we have together. Maybe we don't know what the enemy want to do, and maybe it might be a wait before their next attack. But still, we should at least enjoy the free time we have together." She finished, looking around at them hopefully.

Minako smiled and stood up off the bed. "Usagi right!" She said like she was some justified lawyer. "We shouldn't let some stupid petty new enemy to let us down. Maybe everything might work out. But what we need to focus on at the moment is each other. You never know what could happen in the next few weeks. I certainly don't want to die without exploring my life more!" She finished strongly. Usagi looked at her like she was the Virgin Mary herself.

The others started to worry a lot less. "Their right! We shouldn't act like this all the time! We should live our lives." Makoto agreed, slapping Usagi and Minako on the back. They lurched forward and started to get watery eyed in pain.

Mamoru stood up and took a pained Usagi's hand, who blushed as she noticed this. "Your so strong Usa." He mumbled in her ear.

She blushed even harder and grasped his hand with intensity.

Rei stood beside Mina. "Do you want to explore the city more?" She asked Mina.

"Of course! There's still so many places to go before we've even finished exploring!" Mina answered back energetically.

"Hey! I'll come too! I'm feeling curious as it is!" Makoto smirked at the close Rei and Mina, who looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay? Sure you can come with us!" Mina smiled.

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other and nodded. "We could explore a museum or something." Mamoru suggested.

"As long as there is a restaurant near by!" Usagi added.

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh. "Sure thing Usa." He kissed her on the forehead.

The five of them headed for the door. "You coming Ami?" Makoto asked a distracted Ami.

She sat at the desk hear the window, deep in thought.

"Umm, I think I'll pass." She smiled. "I want to do more research on the enemy first."

"Okay. If you need us, call us through the communicator." Usagi directed towards her communicator on her wrist and winked.

Ami smiled sweetly.

"See you later." Mina waved.

Rei and Mina left along with Mako. Mamoru stayed still at the spot. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked concerned.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me." Ami implored.

Mamoru and usagi stood there before turning around unsure. "Okay! See you later Ami!" Usagi smiled at her.

"Bye! Have a good day." Ami waved back.

The door closed, leaving Ami alone in the room. She sighed and observed her little picture of the four turtles which she thought were quite cute drawings.

Her mind then went to Donnie again. Why did he interest her so much? He was a turtle after all, was that why? And what about the Empire? What do they want?

Too many questions with little answers filled her head, which made her feeling very sleepy.

She yawned loudly. They all didn't get enough sleep the night before, maybe that's why she was so tired.

She checked her watch a while later and it read 2:44pm. They had already been gone for almost an hour, were they not back yet?

She huffed to herself and paced around the room for a while before turning on the tv.

Channel six news reported on the senshi which ami found quite ironic. "It's said the senshi have powers gifted by the gods!" A woman swore on the news.

Ami couldn't help but laugh a little.

3:00pm

4:30pm

Outside, the sun was staring sink a little below some buildings.

6:00pm

She ordered some room service and was gifted with some delicious food.

7:30pm

Where are the others? Are they alright?

8:10pm

The sun was setting now and it reflected beautifully off the buildings many windows. The sky was turning a very pale blue and the moon was a ghostly white in the sky. Ami rubbed her stomach, she was so bloated.

After a few minutes, the sky was glittered with stars, bathing the galaxy in light. Ami couldn't help but awe at the view. It was very beautiful. The cities lights made the area look like some alien planet.

It really was beautiful. Ami retreated to the notepad on the desk and flipped through her notes. She found herself glued to a page with her little drawing of the turtles. She then found herself immersed on her picture of Donnie.

She sighed to herself. It would never happen. She was a human and he was a turtle. Such a relationship wouldn't be accepted in society. In the future maybe, but not in the the early 21st century. Yet, even though she knew of the impossibility of actually being with Donnie, it was nice to picture it inside her head like a fantasy.

But still, she hardly knew him. They had just met, but why did she get this feeling from him? She didn't understand.

Then there was a knock at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes before:

Donnie had to wear a disguise to get into the hotel. A simple trench coat did the trick as he flashed a small smile at the door man who let him in unsuspectingly.

He manoeuvred though the lobby and to the elevator which dinged as it opened on the ground floor.

He entered the metal box and pressed the button for the 11th floor which lit up red. The doors closed with a snap and the elevator moved upwards at a safe pace. Don looked behind him towards the mirror. He looked disguised enough. I hope Ami doesn't mistake me for an enemy, he thought to himself as the elevator dinged on the 11th floor.

The doors opened slowly and he stepped out onto a royal red carpet in a brightly lit modern hallway.

He then moved down the corridor until he reached Ami's room. He knocked with his knuckle three times.

A slow and steady movement could be heard on the other side. Surely enough, the door opened, revealing a stunning Ami Mizuno.

"Hello, who is it..." she trailed off as she fully comprehended his appearance. She then jumped back into the room in a fighting position. "Whoever you are, I'm prepared to fight!" She growled.

How scary! Donnie thought to himself.

"Wait, Ami! It's me!" Donnie said desperately as he took his hood down to reveal himself.

Ami gasped. "Donnie! My goodness! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"It wasn't too hard. I merely looked up your name in the hotel database and found your booked room here." He said simply as if this was no big deal.

Ami smiled. "I'm glad you came. To be honest, I have many questions to ask you." She blushed slightly as she said this.

Donnie didn't notice her blush, instead he just smirked back at her. "What questions? Is it about that weird new enemy?"

"More than that!" Ami admitted. "Actually, I want to know more about you and your brothers."

"Actually, same here. If I have to be honest, you and the senshi are a curiosity to me. I've seen the news, Those vultures don't back down when talking about famous super heroes huh." Donnie commented.

"I know. It's actually quite ironic how they think they know everything about us and what we do. Honestly, I'm just waiting for the day Usagi awakens as the future queen and everyone knows about us. I hate keeping all this a secret." Ami admitted.

Donnie frowned. "Usagi as the future queen? What are you on about?" He asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm not making much sense am I." Ami apologised.

"It's fine don't worry." Donnie waved his hand.

There was a bit of silence before Ami pointed out that Donnie was in the open doorway still.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else. The others might be mad that I'm questioning you without their supervision." Ami shrugged.

Donnie couldn't help but relate to the situation. If his brothers or master splinter knew he was contacting Ami without them, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

A place where we can talk, he mused to himself. He then clicked his fingers "I have a perfect place we can go."

"Perfect! Let me put on some other clothes first and I'll meet you down in the lobby." Ami planned.

"Sure I'll meet you there!" Donnie replied happily. Finally, he was going to talk to her. At last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thursday 28th July 2005:

9pm:

The sky had now decorated itself with stars, and the sun had completely shut itself away until morning. This was perfect for Eria to finally let her plan take place.

She sat on top of a crucifix on an abandoned church, observing the city and its bright lights. She didn't like them if she had to be honest. They were so... artificial. She preferred natural light or fire light. It looked less agonising to look at.

No one was around for a few blocks as it was rumoured that the church was haunted. It was a lie though as Eria couldn't detect any soul presence within the church. It must of been some sort of urban myth or something.

"Mistress Eria." One of her followers appeared behind her, wearing a ice white dress. "All preparations are complete. Everyone is in position."

Eria ignored her for a bit and looked out beyond the city. Human beings... how naive.

"I understand. Thank you" Eria answered softly.

Her follower bowed before she disappeared inside the church, in her position to attack sailor Mercury.

Eria took a deep breath in and smirked to herself. "It's time Eria... time to get your revenge." She said determinedly to herself.

She stood up and took one last look at the city before she too jumped up to the bell tower; the highest point of the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9:22pm

Central Park:

"What questions did you want to ask me?" Don asked Ami, looking very intrigued.

"Same can be said here." Ami giggled.

She looked around her. They were sat on a bench at the edge of a lake. Around them was a rectangle of buildings which loomed over menacingly. It was very beautiful. To think a wonderful big space of nature was preserved in the middle of one of the biggest cities in the world.

No one was around, making it the perfect opportunity to ask questions.

"It's so beautiful here. Oh, how I wish Tokyo had a nature reserve quite like this!" She sighed, dreaming of a beautiful park with happy people in Tokyo.

"It is. Actually, our old lair was underneath here... that was before multidimensional shredder destroyed it, making us move to our older lair that got destroyed by a woman called Karai. But it's all fine now." He said like it was no big deal.

Ami couldn't help but have her mouth open. Multidimensional shredder? Karai? Who were they?

"Why don't we start at the beginning, so then we have a chronological order of everything." Ami suggested.

"That's a good idea. Do you want to start?" He offered politely.

"Don't worry about me. You start. Anyway the senshi have been documented for a few years in newspapers and the media, so you would know more about us than we know about you." Ami pointed out.

"Okay, here it goes..." He explained to her everything, from their birth at the hands of the TCRI canister, to being named after renaissance Artists, becoming ninjas, the first shredder they fought, how he met April, Casey and Angel.

He also detailed the TCRI building and the Utroms to being in space across the galaxy and the unveiling of the shredder being an Utrom. Ami gasped in the right places. She was a very good listener. She let him get on with it without any interruptions.

He then detailed Karai and her being the shredders adopted daughter and then told Ami about the battle nexus.

"Wait, What! A place where people from many different dimensions fight each other to see who the ultimate warrior is... how fascinating." She gaped.

"Not only that, but Mikey also won... I swear every time he bragged about being the battle nexus champion, I wanted to burry myself alive." Donnie cringed.

Ami patted him supportively on the back. From the sounds of it, Mikey was quite like a mix of Usagi and Minako.

"And then, after the battle nexus, the Triceratons came back for professor Honeycutt, but he wasn't on earth, he was with the Utroms. They put out a wide scale invasion of the earth..." Donnie was cut off by a gasping Ami. "What is it?"

"I think I remember that day! The army lined the streets and told us to stay inside until further notice! We had a news blackout and everything... until a while later when the army left and it was reported that a hoax invasion had occurred! I never thought it was actually real!" Ami spluttered angrily.

"Really? Over here, people were becoming so paranoid with aliens that it was difficult for me and my brothers to move around at all." Donnie said, remembering the difficulty of moving around the city many times.

"I bet Raph wasn't too happy with that." Ami snidely remarked.

Don grinned. "He wasn't. He was absolutely furious."

Ami laughed. "Anyway continue." She implored.

Donnie then told her about the invasion stopping for a bit and the Fugitoid coming back to earth which restarted the invasion and search.

"And then he sacrificed himself for us to stop the war between the federation and Triceratons." Donnie informed Ami.

"Oh no! How awful!" She said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry. He survived and is now back in his robot body. Even today, he's still here! He's in the Utroms home galaxy right now!" Donnie reassured Ami.

"Oh thank goodness." Ami breathed in some relief.

Donnie then told Ami of agent bishop and the ultimate Drako predicament. "But in the end it worked out. Although Drako died, but hey, at least Ue is still alive." He said hopefully.

He then detailed the end of the shredder and him being isolated on a ice rock. He then detailed the rise of Karai and how she destroyed the lair. He then told Ami of more alien invasions and the outbreak.

"Oh dear. You became infected." She gasped.

"Sadly yes. But Leatherhead helped me out as well as Baxter stockman." He smiled.

He then described to her the Ninja tribunal and the original shredder and how they defeated him.

"And then, we were transported into the year 2105." Donnie explained.

"2105!" Ami exclaimed.

He then told her events of 2105 and Cody Jones. "That's so interesting! I knew April was a queen of technology! What other technologies do they have?" She asked.

"Hover boards, teleprinters, anti gravity fields, the lot!" He listed.

"What happened after you returned from 2105?" Ami asked in awe on the edge of the bench. She had been a great listener thus far.

"Well, we returned through the time window only to come across viral who had taken sterling for a ride with us." Don then recalled master splinter being decomposed into data bits and how he built the cyber portal.

"Oh goodness!" Ami had her hands over her mouth as Don detailed the cyber shredder and the return of master splinter. "So he's okay now." Ami asked concerned.

"Of course! He's fine!" Donnie reassured her.

He then detailed the multi dimensional shredder and the appearance of Utrom Shredder as well as... "You met different versions of yourself?!" Ami exclaimed in awe.

"Yes! They were a lot more immature, quite like Mikey. Anyway..." he then detailed turtle prime and their importance in the multiverse.

"Anyway, that's my story! Any questions?" Don looked at the awe on Ami's face. It was quite funny to look at, although he wouldn't admit it.

"Not really. Although, where's Karai and that doctor now?" Ami asked.

"Karai and Chaplin now own Chaplin industries." Donnie announced.

"Wait! The Chaplin industries which own the speed trains and is doing research on the Lumina crystal!" Ami's eyes widened at Donnie's nod.

"Wow! That's some amazing life you have there! Mine goes more deeper into my past life though..." Ami then started to explain to the interested Donnie about her past life as princess Mercury and the invasion of the dark kingdom. She then went on to black moon, death busters, dead moon and the shadow galactica.

"My god!" Donnie gasped. "You've been though so much! No wonder why the senshi are so strong! Although, I thought Usagi as the leader would be the most mature?"

"Yeah, well, Usagi May not be as mature as the rest of us, but she had a kind heart." Added.

"So, What are you guys doing in New York? Did you all sense the Jigoku Empire here?"

Ami pursed her lips. "We came here for summer break so Usagi and Mamoru could meet up again (Usagi gets lonely easily), but that's taken an unexpected turn with the appearance of the Empire."

"Do you know who they are?" Donnie asked.

"I'm not sure." Ami answered seriously. "But Whoever they are, they seem to have a hatred for me. I don't know why, but they do."

"Does it bug you?" Donnie questioned.

"Yes, a little..." She trailed off. She looked quite upset.

Donnie hated seeing her like this. "Ami!" He said seriously. She looked at him, tears swimming in her eyes. "Your a good person Ami. Maybe they got the wrong person. But the bad one isn't you. By what I've seen so far, your a good and wonderful person. Please don't let the empires comment let you down."

Ami's eyes widened and a smile crept on her face. "Thank you so much Donnie." She said softly before embracing him in a hug. Donnie started to blush heavily.

She then realised what she was doing and broke the hug, blushing heavily. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine don't worry." He smiled back.

They both looked at each other and smiled widely. They both felt it. A warm fuzzy feeling which resonated around them.

They both stood up from the bench. "I should head back to the hotel, it's..." she checked her watch, "10pm. The others might be worried."

"I understand. Do you want me to walk you there?" He offered.

She smiled brightly. "Yes please."

They walked out of the park and made their way across the street and past the many brightly lit buildings. For some reason there weren't as many people on the streets as there usually was. "It's deader than a funeral out here... wonder where everyone is?" Donnie mumbled.

"Probably no one felt like going out tonight." Ami theorised.

"Possibly." Donnie mumbled.

Then Ami felt something soft float on her shoulder. It went through her clothes and made her instantly cold. "What the...?" Her and Donnie looked up. It was snowing.

"What the heck? That's impossible!" Donnie exclaimed in disbelief.

"And yet it's happening." Ami confirmed.

People around them looked very confused, it was the middle of summer, why was it snowing? "What's causing this?" She then shivered. It suddenly got very cold out there.

Donnie then gasped. "Ami, look!" He pointed to a man leaning in pain on the side of a building, like he had been wounded very badly.

Then, people around them started to groan and fall to the ground. Ami ran up to an old woman who was just about to fall head first. She caught her just in time.

Her face looked empty, like all her life force had been drained out of it. "Their energy is being taken away!" She exclaimed.

Donnie then noticed everyone except for them were on the floor. "Why aren't we affected?"

"Maybe it's because of my sailor crystal and possibly your Chi. It might be some sort of defence mechanism." She theorised.

Donnie looked around frantically. The snow was piling up now and it reminded him of the attack at Madison square gardens. "It's the Jigoku Empire! I recognise their style of attack!" He realised.

"Damn!" Ami cursed. She then leaned the woman on the side of a wall and flipped her communicator up. "Girls! We've got trouble! This strange snow is draining people's energy!" She announced to the tiny faces on the communicator.

"Ami, who are you with?" Rei asked suspiciously, she could see someone behind Ami but didn't know who.

"Donnie, one of the turtles." Ami said quickly.

"Hi!" Donnie waved into the communicator.

"Hey Donnie! Listen, I don't care if your a turtle! Your a great pal!" Usagi hollered into the communicator.

The others sweat dropped. She was tipsy.

"Thank you Usagi! Or should I say princess serenity." He bowed.

"Oooo he knows! Yay!" Usagi jumped up and down.

The others all sweat dropped. "Usagi!" Mamoru sighed.

"Ami where are you?" Makoto asked.

"I don't know, but check the tracking option. It should display my location. Listen, me and Donnie will head to the source of the snow! It's probably the Empire! We will meet you there!" She had to yell into the speaker because of the wind freezing and numbing her ears.

"Right!"

"Roger and out!"

"Cool!"

"Ugh, here we go again!"

"See you in a bit!"

Ami shut the communicator whilst at the same time, Donnie was calling his brothers. "Guys, I need you all to track my shell cell and help me and Ami. No. No. Mikey shut up! Okay... okay Meet me there!" He then hung up.

"Let's go!" Ami winked.

Donnie stuck his thumbs up and smiled with determination.

They then ran down the street towards the source of the snow storm. Ami pulled out her mini super computer. "Neat!" Donnie stated wide eyed.

"Thanks." She replied.

The screen pointed out a vast amount of dark energy and the source of the storm at an abandoned church a few blocks away.

"That's the abandoned church!" Donnie exclaimed in recognition.

"It looks like their hiding in there." Ami stated.

"Let's go!" They both said. They ran for a few blocks, the snow built higher and higher up to their knees, but it didn't stop them. Although, it was a bad idea that Ami didn't put much layers on. It was very cold.

They stopped outside a bordered up church. It was quite big and looked very ancient, like the ones in Paris and Rome.

Snow was coming out of the bell tower which was glowing an ice white but then it stopped suddenly. Ami and Donnie nodded to each other before stepping though the oak double doors. They creaked open eerily as they displayed the vast size of the church. The inside was very tall. Stained glass windows dominated the front of the church, and a organ piano sat at the front. Rows and rows of benches faced the windows at the front, making the church even more creepy. Above them was a balcony which faced the front of the church like a thrust stage.

The doors slammed behind them which made them jump. "Not going to lie... but I'm a little terrified." Donnie admitted.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Ami confessed. Then, light flooded the room from a bunch of candles on the walls. "Welcome Sailor Mercury! We've been expecting you!" Ami and Donnie looked around wildly, trying to find the individual. "My, my! I never would of guessed that you were this cute." A woman said softly as she suddenly appeared in the middle of the room in a circle of snow. She was very beautiful. She had ice white heels and white long hair. Her fingers spouted long blue nails and she wore a short white dress which had a shoulder cape over it. "Ah, I see you brought one of the turtles... interesting..." the woman mocked.

Ami glared at her. "And who are you?!" She said determined.

The woman sighed. "Now now, where are your manners." Her smiling face then turned to a venomous glare. "I am the ice princess of Jigoku Empire! My name is Eria!" She announced.

"Eria?" Ami repeated unsure.

"A princess... so you were the one who sent Lumi to attack the stadium!" Donnie pointed at her accusingly.

Eria just clapped sarcastically. "My, my, your very smart! That's to be expected of the smartest in the family." She grinned evilly.

Donnie frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Donnie, Donnie, Donnie." She repeated annoyingly. "You should be careful with what you meddle in, you never know... the past might come back to haunt you." She then laughed haughtily.

Donnie and Ami just glared at her confused. "I've had enough of your mocking. Stop stealing people's energy and leave everyone alone!" Ami demanded.

"Ohh scary." Eria sarcastically shook. "Sailor Mercury, you don't stand a chance against us!" She then clicked her fingers and all around the edges of the room were other people. "These are my followers." Eria announced. They all circled Ami and Donnie by standing at the edge of the room. They all wore cloaks and white masks as if it was an attempt to terrify them. It's effect proved quite efficient. Eria just smirked and waved at them. "Don't kill the turtle! We need him! However, Make sure this girl dies!" She commanded. "If you survive my dear, I'll meet you in the bell room." She then let out a loud laugh before teleporting away in a streak of white light. Donnie and Ami looked perplexed.

The other people started to move closer. Ami and Donnie went back to back.

"What do we do?" Donnie asked Ami, holding up his Bo staff.

"We have to defend ourselves and help those people outside." Ami mumbled. The followers moved closer and closer threateningly. Ami felt a huge charge of energy inside her. It was like being with Donnie helped her confidence. She braced herself and held her hand up. Her body started to glow, making all the followers stand still in curiosity and cover their eyes.

Donnie stated at her in awe. "Amazing..."

Ami turned and smiled at him warmly before turning towards the many people around them.

Here I go: "Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"

In a flash of blue, Ami transformed into sailor Mercury. "Protected by Mercury, the planet of water. The Guardian of Wisdom. I am Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!" She pointed at the followers around her.

At the same time, Donnie threw off his trench coat.

Then one of them tried to attack her but Donnie struck it with his Bo staff. The follower flew backwards and crashed into the confession box which was destroyed. "Thanks!" Mercury winked.

The followers braced themselves before fully attacking. They jumped at Mercury and Donnie but they both jumped up and landed at the front of the church.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Mercury threw her icy water and it hit many of the followers, turning them into dust.

Donnie didn't hold back and streaked in front of one of the followers with a sword. It got caught in Donnie's Bo staff and he managed to kick it in the face. The follower flew back and crashed against some benches in the church. He pulled out the sword and threw it to the side. "Oh man!" He looked at the deep cut on his Bo staff. "Look at this damage!" He mumbled.

"Shine snow illusion!"

A streak of snow hit some of the familiars and they froze before turning to dust. Then, two of them fired back with their own attack, causing Donnie and Mercury to hide behind a huge stone baptismal font. The attack froze around the font, but it somehow protected the freezing Mercury and Donnie from the group attack. "We have to do something, or we'll be frozen to death!" Donnie had to yell.

Mercury was getting scared. The confidence she once had had now evaporated. "Sailor moon..." She mumbled. "SAILOR MOON!" She begged out loud.

She could feel the ice slowly creaking around the font which started to crack. It wasn't going to last for long...

Then, there was a sound of a gun being fired and a bright flash of light, followed by a deadly scream behind the font. Mercury and Donnie peered around. The attack stopped...

Standing there, with the moonlight as some sort of stage light was the demon hunter with his shades on. He held a silver pistol which was decorated with different symbols and glowed beautifully. The remaining followers backed away snarling. "What are you doing here?" Donnie asked.

"To deal with these bitches of course." He said coolly. A follower tried to sneak attack him with a sickle, but he merely pointed his gun behind his shoulder and shot at the follower which disintegrated. He smirked when hearing the scream of the follower. His face then went serious. "You two should get out of here, it's dangerous."

Mercury smiled. "No, were not leaving. They're after me, so this is my fight as well." She then fired a aqua rhapsody to her left at some followers ready to attack. They melted to dust as soon as the attack hit them.

The demon hunter looked perplexed but then shrugged. "It's your death wish." He then turned around and started to shoot at the many followers on the Stone gargoyles above them. They were very fast, they jumped from statue to statue, trying to avoid the gun shot. "Damn!" He cursed.

"Mercury aqua mist!" Mercury's attack hit the statues and froze them, but the followers were too fast and managed to jump onto the balcony seats on the first floor and disappeared out of sight.

"Shit! Where did they all go?!" The demon hunter cursed.

Mercury looked around. He was right, there was nobody in sight. Did they all run away? Then the three of them felt it. Their whole bodies were forced to the ground, like gravity had been increased. They all couldn't move, they couldn't breath. What was it?

From above on the balcony, the remaining followers were chortling to themselves. "You idiots!" A man hollered. "You think we would just attack without some sort of strategy!"

His other teammates laughed maliciously. "Right now, the air around you is freezing up, quite like liquid nitrogen freezes things. Soon you will freeze to death and you'll become beautiful statues for our throne room. Except for you, my pretty little turtle." A man suddenly floated down and grabbed Donnie off the floor and floated back up. Donnie was limp, finding it very hard to move. "We need to keep you alive and well until the time comes my sweetie pie." The man kissed Donnie on the cheek through the hole in his mask. Donnie couldn't help but cringe.

Mercury wanted to yell 'let him go!' But her voice just wouldn't come. The only thing she could move was her eyes, which started to the muscular heap that was the demon hunter. It seemed he couldn't move either. The man cradled Donnie in his hands and just laughed at them.

Then Mercury felt it. Her body was freezing up, quite like her legs did in the stadium. The ice was getting higher and higher. Ami could feel her energy leaving her body. She became weaker and weaker. Help me... someone... anyone... help me...

She could feel her vision going blurry and her body going limp. She was now flat against the floor. She could only hear a ringing noise, and the inside of her body was going cold, like she had the flu.

She was going to die...

"Akuryo Taisan!" A voice screamed.

The whole church was bathed in warmth and a red light which immediately caused the freezing to stop. The ice that was enveloping mercury cracked along with the ice around the demon hunter. Mercury felt her energy return and raised herself off the floor slightly.

She then heard a deadly scream coming from the balcony above and looked up to see the man who was holding Donnie with a hole in his body. His face displayed soundless shock before it exploded into flames and eventually dust.

Mercury then turned to the entrance behind her and was greeted with a familiar sight. "Guys!" Mercury smiled. The followers from the balcony above all looked down in horror at the entrance of the church.

Sailor moon, tuxedo mask (who was supporting a weak Donnie), Mars, Venus and Jupiter stood there, all with determination on their faces.

They ran into the church and helped Mercury off the floor. "Are you Okay Mercury!" Moon asked desperately.

"I'm fine. Thank you mars!" Mercury said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Mars answered compassionately.

"Here girl. We got you." Venus patted Mercury on the back.

"Donnie!" Mercury rushes to tuxedo mask who was supporting a smirking Donnie. "Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better." He mumbled smirking.

She couldn't help but smile slightly.

Then there was running from the entrance and Raph, Leo and Mikey all ran in, weapons in hand. "Donnie, are you alright?" Leo suddenly gasped, running over to help tuxedo mask hold Donnie.

"I'm fine bro, don't worry." Donnie answered weakly.

Mercury held her hand against his forehead which was stone cold. "He's really weak. That attack was very strong. It wiped a lot of his energy away." She observed.

"What do we do?" A nervous and anxious Mikey asked.

"Some heat would be good, otherwise he might get hypothermia." Jupiter suggested.

"Can turtles get hypothermia?" Venus mumbled to mars.

"Not now venus." Mars answered sternly.

Venus shrugged. "Just asking."

A little behind them, Raph was helping the demon hunter off the floor. "Your alright, I got you." Raph pulled him off the floor.

"Uh... thanks." The demon hunter thanked wearily. His energy hadn't returned yet. Raph couldn't help but blush slightly when supporting the demon hunter.

Then, the demon hunters shades fell off. An explosion of warmth erupted inside Raph. The hunters eyes were a golden hazel, almost glowing within the darkness. They were beautiful and mysterious. "What is it?" The demon hunter asked.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it." Raph stammered quickly.

The demon hunter just smirked a little at him.

From above, the followers were ready to attack, all of them on the edges of the balcony. "Isn't this cute! The senshi, a demon hunter and the turtles! All working together! Sorry to say, but friendship won't defeat us!" A woman mocked from above.

"How cute!" A man said sarcastically.

Moon had had it. She was furious. She clenched her fists and had to restrain herself from punching and kicking every last one of them. "How dare you attack my friends! That is unforgivable! I am the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! I am eternal sailor moon! Along with my other soldiers and friends, we will defeat you!" She yelled authoritatively, doing her usual pose.

Mikey squealed behind her in excitement. Raph just snapped his forehead. "That little..." he growled to himself. The demon hunter just stared at him confused.

The followers from above all stood on top of the stone banisters and all had glowing red eyes from behind their masks. "Bring it on, sailor senshi!"

One of them then jumped down and sped towards Leo. Leo panicked and sliced the follower in half. The blade cut through it and a black smoke trailed after the two halves of the demon before it vanished into dust. "Whoops!" He gritted his teeth.

"Whoops? Who cares about Whoops!" Mikey exclaimed, before another follower sped towards him and tried to strangle him. However Mikey manoeuvred himself quickly and managed to catch the follower with his nunchuck and pulled the chain around the followers throat. It made a cacophony of sounds before a snap was heard and the follower went limp and turned to dust.

Then, four of the followers went to attack the senshi, but sailor Jupiter, Venus and mars were ready for them.

"Supreme thunder!"

"Burning mandala!"

"Rolling heart vibration!"

The three attacks combined and blasted the followers to dust before they reached the girls. Mercury however noticed a wooden door to her left and ran towards it. Eria was still in the bell tower, she realised.

"Mercury, where are you going?" Moon yelled after her as Mercury ran towards the door.

Mercury turned around and addressed them. Jupiter and Tuxedo mask had thrown up two shields which blocked any follower and their ice attacks. "If half of us stay down here and the other half go up, then we can defeat them quickly and trap them." She stated.

"Okay, let's do it!" Leo yelled. "Mikey, you keep hold of Donnie, and Raph, keep hold of... wait... what's your name?" Leo frowned at the demon hunter.

The hunter just sighed wearily and mumbled... "John. Johns my name... and don't worry I can... ah!" John tried to move, but his body was really hurting and stiff.

"Take it easy. Don't push yourself." Raph said tenderly.

John just grinned. "I guess I am, but I'm fine... ah, oh god, fuck that hurt!" He tried to move again but all that it did was cause him more pain.

"No using the lords name in vain!" Venus jokingly scolded.

"Stay still. Don't worry. The guys can handle it." Raph supported him to the ground in a sitting position against a stone column.

"Thanks." John groaned.

"Don't mention it." Raph winked.

"After you two have finished flirting" Leo continued, getting a glare and blush from both Raph and John, "I'll go up to the first floor with Mercury, moon and mars whilst Mikey, you venus and the others stay here to get the ones that try to escape down here."

"You got it!" Venus saluted Leo.

"Keep it up Jupiter, tuxedo mask!" Mercury yelled supportingly.

"Don't worry... we've got it..." Jupiter groaned through gritted teeth.

"Hurry!" Tuxedo mask groaned. The barrier wouldn't last for much longer.

"Thank you!" Moon smiled before pulling a serious face. "Let's go!" At her words, Mercury wrenched open the door and the four of them all stumbled up the stairs which were in a thin stairwell. At the top of the stairwell, two followers stood there, ready to attack but were slashed to dust too quickly by Leo before they could attack.

They were now at the first floor which was shaped like a U and immediately, all the followers started to attack. The four of them took cover behind some columns at the bottom of the U shaped balcony as blasts of ice streaked towards them.

Moon summoned her tiare and peaked out a little to aim at a small group of followers.

"Silver moon crystal power therapy kiss!"

A stream of many different colours flashed before the followers turned to dust.

"Mars snake fire!"

Mars' attack melted the followers ice attacks which didn't stand a chance and soon they were burned to ashes. "Brings a whole new meaning to ashes to ashes, dust to dust, huh." Mars yelled to the others.

The attacks kept coming but were less frequent now and less ice streaks were common. Most of the followers had been taken care of. There was probably a little group to take care of now...

Mercury swiftly lifted her hand. "Shine aqua illusion!"

Icy water streaked at two hiding followers who froze to death before cracking into dust. Mercury gripped her fist in determination.

Then something appeared at the corner of her eyes. One of the followers scrambled into another door to the left. It must of been in the direction of the bell tower. "Wait up!" Mercury yelled.

No attacks happened now. That follower was the last one. The four of them left their places and looked around the first floor to see if any followed were hiding. "Nothing here!" Mars announced.

"Nada!" Moon hollered.

"Same here!" Leo waved.

"What about you Ami? Ami... ami!" Moon looked towards Mercury who was charging across the first floor to a wooden door to the left. "Ami, wait!" Mercury threw the door wide open and stormed up the stairs to the bell tower. "It's probably dangerous!" Moon yelled after here. Mars went to go through the door but was thrown back by an invisible shield.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she hit one of the stone columns behind her.

"Rei!" Moon screeched and ran over to Mars who was rubbing her back. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Ah, that hurt!" She groaned.

Muffled Footsteps approached from the ground floor to the first floor and a second later, the door leading to the ground floor stairs was thrown open. Sailor venus charged in, followed by Jupiter, tuxedo mask, Raph holding John and Mikey supporting Donnie. "Sailor moon! Are you alright?!" Tuxedo mask ran towards sailor moon and hugged her. Venus helped mars off the floor and hugged her lovingly.

"I'm fine Mamo! But Ami, she went up the bell tower by herself!" Moon explained desperately.

Tuxedo mask broke the hug and everyone gasped except from Mikey. "And? Why don't we just follow her!" He said like the answer was obvious. He then approached the door Ami went up But was thrown backwards like Rei was. He screamed as he hit the column.

Raph and John couldn't help but laugh as he slid down the column.

"Idiot." Raph savagely spat.

Mikey just shrugged and scratched his head. "Oh, that's why!" He realised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercury huffed as she sprinted up the spiralling stone stairs to the bell tower. The follower was very fast and didn't seem to be slowing down. But she was catching up.

Then, she heard a door open and close from above and she couldn't help but smirk. A dead end. No where to run.

She finally got to the top of the cold landing and approached the bell tower door. She breathed in some confidence, not knowing what was behind the door. She opened it after a second of thinking about it and peaked in. At first, the room didn't look very bright, making it exceedingly hard for her to see, but after her eyes adjusted and her pupils expanded, she could make out different shapes but not their details.

The bell tower was very windy. In the middle of the room, a pair of two giant golden bells dangled down from the top of the church. A long rope dangled next to them, obviously the rope that was pulled for them to chime.

Around the bells was a stone banister which boxed the bells in so people didn't fall to their deaths.

Mercury looked around cautiously and quietly, expecting the follower to jump at her any second. Around the whole room, stone columns held the bell tower up and was the only support for the roof. The boarder held a stone wall which went up to Ami's thighs, and there were no windows, instead there were just arch shaped views to the area of middle Manhattan. It was quite beautiful with the illogical snow that decorated the surrounding neighbourhoods of the church.

Mercury moves towards these wide windowless arches and felt the wonderful wind ruffle her hair and her sailor suit. It was truly beautiful. The city's lights were the only source of light for the bell tower. She looked towards the sky where many stars and the moon illuminated the galaxy. It was moments like these which made it all worthwhile...

Then she saw something in the darkness across the room move in the corner of her eye. She moved slowly forward towards the direction of the movement, holding up her arm to attack. Her footsteps echoed off the stone floor, making her toes curl and her body clench in fear.

Then, it jumped out at her suddenly and it's mask fell off. She dodged it just in time as it flew and hit the golden bells in the middle of the room, which gonged together to make a very loud and powerful sound. She clenched her ears and looked at the follower. The sight before her made her eyes widen.

Instead of a human face like Lumi's, it was a goats face. Horns spouted at the top of its head and its eyes glowed a ruby red. Mercury stared at it transfixed, her body colder than ice.

She had read demonic literature and seen the most ghastly pictures of what according to the artists was the devil himself. A man with a goats head, something she had never feared before in her life until now.

It slowly rubbed its head before looking at her in anger. It raised itself off the floor and just stood there, staring at her. It's fists we're clenched and its body was hunched.

It then charged at her. At first she was afraid to do anything, but her senses returned and fear turned into adrenaline. She raised her hand and yelled strongly, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Icy water shot at the follower and in a second, it turned to dust, leaving the physical world. Mercury just clenched her chest and sighed. That was scary.

She then heard footsteps behind her, making her snap her body to the back of the bell tower, which she hadn't explored yet.

Out of the shadows came Eria, holding a rope in her hand, smirking coolly. At first Mercury thought she was holding the bell tower rope, but then realised it was behind her, so... where did that rope lead...

Her answer was given to her, making her gasp in horror and almost scream. Eria yanked the rope forward, on the end was a dead body of a priest. He looked recently dead and smelt of death, making Mercury cover her nose. "Why? Why would you do this?!" Mercury gasped, feeling her heart sink.

Eria just sighed deeply and let go of the rope, kicking the dead priest out of her way. His body rolled away into a dark corner of the bell tower. She sat inside one of the windowless arches and sighed heavily. "You know, normally demons aren't able to come into churches, even if they are abandoned. However, it was because of him" she jerked her head to the man out of sight in the shadows, "that I was able to come in here and make this the location of my attack." She paused to take in Mercury's facial features which seemed to make her enjoy herself even more. "That man was a priest from another church from this neighbourhood, however, unlike other priests, he wasn't happy. In fact, he was miserable. Priests have to stay to a strict moral code of god... that being no lust, no pride, no envy, no gluttony, no wrath, no greed and no sloth... the seven sins attributed to mankind... well... apparently. This naughty priest was a contrast to those moral codes. He was good to start with, but hatred and lust filled his heart, making him accessible to control and manipulate." Eria then looked out of the bell tower at the city. "He wanted to perform his urges. Some... violent in nature." Eria simply stated. Mercury just stood there in shock, hanging onto every word Eria Said. "Just a few days ago, he killed an innocent woman. It wasn't her fault obviously, on the contrary, it was all his fault. We didn't make him do that, he did that himself." Eria then looked back at the shocked and perplexed sailor Mercury before continuing. "Even I was pretty disgusted... me... a demon... now that was a new emotion I had." She then smiled solemnly. "Anyway, I tracked him down just this morning, a few hours after you killed my lover... Lumi."

At the word Lumi, Mercury gasped. "That's right, Lumi was my lover." Eria simply stated. "I didn't really know I could harbour such feelings for a creature, but I did. It really did make me think. It made me question my identity and who I was. But then I realised something, I realised that I can love despite being a demon. Isn't that shocking." She smirked at Mercury who stood stone still.

"Anyhow, I sensed this mans sins and emotions and I used this to my advantage. I used his emotions of sin to expand within this church, making it fall under our control. If a church has enough sin and hatred, the powers bestowed by the gods within are weakened, allowing demons such as myself to gain entry. It makes us more powerful you see." She then stood up from the windowless arch and moved to a wooden chair in front of Mercury. She avoided Mercury's wide eyed stare and sat down, squinting her eyes at her lap. "That's the beauty of humanity, innocence and evil are a colliding Force, creating free will and the notion of what's right and wrong." She then scoffed. "Anyway, he was in a trance when we came in here with him, he didn't know what he had done, but I used my ability for him to see exactly what he had done to that woman. Did you know she had kids?" She looked into sailor Mercury's face once again and continued smirking. "That's right, she had children. She was a nurse at the local hospital and had a bright future ahead of her. But he killed her, like a beast!" Eria spat. "I know this because I made him tell me the truth. He realised what he had done and told me everything, like I was the priest hearing his sinful confession... how ironic. He told me how he stalked her for weeks, hungry for the love and attention he had never had. He finally got the courage to speak to her about being in a relationship, however she declined. She was more focused on her children then anything as the husband wasn't apart of their lives. She had been in his flock for years, and his likeness for her spilled out. She politely said no, but you should know not all Beats can be tamed." Eria then paused again and started to twitch her fingernails. "He got angry, felt envy. He then started to act hysterical which scared her, but as she was about to leave... he grabbed her and held her down, and then he stabbed her, before abandoning her body and leaving her in the alley way in the freezing rain. After he told me this, he felt the guilt of living with such a sin, and ultimately hanged himself." Eria then stood up.

Mercury's eyes were watering. Sadness hit her heart and her body was shaking with disbelief. "Why... why did you tell me that?" She mumbled quietly.

"I told you that to be an example... the reason you fight is a waste! There is no such thing as good! Humans in general are evil beings! You fight for good and justice, but don't forget that the world is beyond saving! Evil exists everywhere! It exists in everyone including you! Aren't you intelligent enough to see that, sailor Mercury! Aren't you aware of the fact humanity is just a disgusting thing to be apart of!" Eria shrieked at Mercury, who stood there in disgust.

Mercury was silent for a few moments, making Eria smirk victoriously. Then Mercury looked at her with determination. "No! I don't believe you!" Mercury spat.

"What?" Eria frowned annoyed.

"I believe there is a reason to fight in this world! Not everyone is evil! Evil exists in the world because without it, we wouldn't realise what we were losing! It's not gods fault if someone's evil nor is it the victims! However, if we learn and work together, we can stop this moral evil and teach people the beauty and goodness of the world! I learnt that from Sailor moon and the others! I even learnt what love is just a day ago! It's the feeling of warmth for someone and the feeling that with them, you can take down any opposing force, one of which is you!" Mercury pointed her finger, expressing a determined face.

Eria just growled at her angrily. She then smirked devilishly. "You stupid bitch!" She spat.

Then, all of a sudden, she could hear people running up the stairs. Damn! She cursed to herself. They must of found a way to break the shield. "I'm up here guys! The leader is standing in front of me!" Mercury yelled behind her.

"Not for long!" Eria smirked. She then clicked her fingers. A magic circle of ice white appeared underneath her and expanded outward to sailor Mercury.

"What the... I cant move?!" Mercury exclaimed, struggling to move her lower body. It was like she were in ice. She then felt herself being pulled to the ground. "Ouch! What the heck?!"

Eria stood in the middle of the magic circle and just cackled like a witch. The door to the bell tower flew open and in charged sailor moon, tuxedo mask, Jupiter and Leo, who all ran around the bells in the middle and gasped at the sight before them. Eria just looked at them and started to laugh. "Your too late!" She announced before laughing and sinking into the magic circle and disappearing. Mercury was then being dragged to the centre, like it was some sort of black hole.

"Ami!" Moon yelled before getting on the floor, trying to drag sailor Mercury out of the magic circle.

The others all joined in to help, but it had no effect, the circle just pulled them in too. They all gritted their teeth and held onto both of Mercury's hands, using all their strength to pull her up. Leo and Jupiter on the left hand whilst Moon and Tuxedo mask on the right hand. "Ami! Don't worry, we've got you!" Jupiter gritted her teeth intensely.

"I'm being dragged in!" Mercury groaned. It felt like her body was being ripped in two.

Then a spark of ice white light shot against Jupiter and tuxedo mask who flew backwards across the room.

"Oh no!" Moon gasped. Another spark threw Leo back across the room. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" Moon repeated louder as Ami got closer and closer to the middle. Ami's body was now sinking into the circle as she got closer. Moon tried to pull her out but it just didn't work.

"Usagi, don't worry about me! Just tell the others and my mother and father that..." her upper body was the only part that remained, "I love them all! And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" She cried smiling sweetly.

"No, Ami! You can't go! Don't leave me!" Moon begged desperately, tears streaming down her face.

Mercury's head and her right hand only remained. She was smiling brightly, like an angel. "Don't worry about me! Tell Donnie thanks and... I love you! Thank you for being my friend!" She managed to say before her head sank into the circle and out of sight. Sailor moon lost her grip and Mercury's hand left her grasp into the magic circle that disappeared as soon as Mercury was absorbed.

"Ami-chan..." moon cried. There was a moment of silence. Leo, tuxedo mask and Jupiter all raised their bodies slightly off the floor, their faces in shock and horror.

"No way..." Jupiter mumbled.

"No..." Tuxedo mask said in disbelief.

"Oh god..." Leo cried.

Sailor moon just stood stone still, trying to come up with an excuse to say that this wasn't real and that Ami didn't just disappear... but it did happen... it was true. Tears rolled down her face. This wasn't happening...

..."AMI-CHAN!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami opened her eyes. I'm still alive, she thought to herself. She slowly raised herself off the ground and stood up, brushing her sailor suit a bit.

"Where am I?" She questioned out loud.

All around her was darkness, There was nothing. It seemed to stretch so far away, like an infinite abyss. Then she heard something behind her. She turned around ready to conjure a shine aqua illusion, but there was nothing there.

"What the...?" She trailed off nervously. Where was she. She remembered being absorbed into Eria's attack but now. Her heart beater quicker she quicker. She started to shake a little. It was quite cold.

She walked forward cautiously and carefully, her mind full of awareness as well as fear. That's when someone appeared before her in the abyss. The person slowly came over.

Sweat and fear built up as the person edged closer and closer. Finally she could make out some facial features which made her gasp.

"M-mother?" She mumbled in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here?"

Her mother just stared at her coldly before turning around and running away.

"Wait come back!" She yelled, running in the direction her mother went. It was all darkness around her so seeing her mother in her white doctors coat was easy, despite her being quite far away now. "It's dangerous! Mother!" She warned.

Her mother didn't stop, instead she kept on running.

Where was she going?

Then her head started to hurt. It was like a jolt of electricity had hit her head. But instead of a shock, it was an image. "Ouch!" She whimpered. An image appeared in her mind. It was her and Usagi meeting for the first time.

Jolt! A memory of her and Rei at the Princess of D masquerade ball.

Jolt! Her and Makoto hanging out at the game crown centre, having a good time.

Jolt! Her and Minako playing chess in the command centre.

"What are these images?" She questioned to herself confused.

Her head was pounding and she felt dizzy but she still continued to follow her mother, despite her body feeling like it was going to shut down any second.

Jolt! Her and chibiusa enjoying ice cream together.

Jolt! Haruka and Michiru both with an arm around each other, smiling at her.

Jolt! Setsuna smiling beautifully whilst giving her a book for her studies.

Jolt! Hotaru as a baby on the top of a ruined building.

Jolt! Mamoru giving her advice on being a doctor in the future.

Jolt! Meeting Donnie for the first time at the stadium.

"These images... my memories... but why? Why does it hurt to remember those moments?" She finally stopped, holding her head in pain. It was too much for her. It felt like her head was going to split open.

"Those are the memories you thought were good, but in fact, they were lies." A soft voice came out of the abyss which she recognised.

Eria suddenly appeared a little above her, long black wings coursed out of her body. She really did look like a demon.

Mercury reacted quickly and yelled, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Her attack sped towards Eria who did nothing to block the attack. On the contrary, she just smiled. Then the attack hit her, smothering her in icy water. Mercury was about to cheer but then the icy water evaporated and cracked. Eria just floated there, looking unaffected by the attack. "What?!" Mercury gasped.

"Your attack is useless against a princess of Jigoku, sailor Mercury!" Eria simply stated. She then flew up a little higher, her wings flapping ever so little.

Mercury grasped her fist and finally worked up the courage to ask the question she had been dying to ask. "Eria, tell me, why do you hate me so much?" She asked courageously.

Eria considered this and sighed. Her face then went stony, like she was trying so hard not to scream at Mercury.

"You really don't know why?" She frowned. "It's because of what you are. The princess of Mercury." She said quietly.

"What I am?" Mercury gasped.

"That's right. What you are and who you are." She then sighed heavily. "Million's of years ago, I was once a being of love and happiness, brought up with the love and attention I needed... however there was a catch... I was a demon. As demons are the enemy of every living being created by God, I was punished for my existence by your mother... the Queen of mercury!" Eria spat.

"My... M-mother." Mercury stammered.

"That's right." Eria confirmed. "I was born into a universe full of battles and war. Sailor senshi and demons have been enemies since the demons original fall from heaven. I was a powerful demon, brought up in a place where senshi ruthlessly attacked for no reason." She then paused, as if remembering a painful memory before continuing. "My parents were killed by two sailor senshi. They lived peacefully, not wanting to be apart of the war between senshi and demons, also known as the Jigoku wars. They were killed savagely just for being demons. They can't help being what they were. I will admit, some demons are truly savage and disgusting... but my parents never did anything wrong!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "After they died, me and my younger sister both awakened our true powers and conformed to the stereotype of what details a demon. We wanted a simple thing... for all Sailor Senshi to give up their powers and become normal like everyone else! We didn't want them to have the right to say who could live and die!" She then looked Mercury in the eyes, as if trying to read her thoughts. "When me and some followers went to the planet Mercury for your mother to hear us out, they started a battle with us and so we fought back. Eventually we were overwhelmed and your mother sealed me away as punishment! For what! For expressing my outrage for Sailor Senshi! For those who possess sailor crystals and star seeds!" Her voice echoed in the dark abyss, as if they were in a long tunnel.

Mercury stood there shocked. Her past life mother sealed Eria away. That was why she wanted revenge. Mercury could feel sympathy for Eria but still... "Eria... that's not my fault." Mercury mumbled quietly.

Eria heard this and widened her eyes angrily. "What did you say?!" She dared Mercury to answer.

"I said it wasn't my fault! That was my mother's doing, not mine! Listen, Sailor Senshi are different now!" Mercury tried to argue but was shocked to hear laughter echo from Eria.

"Are you sure about that? What about your past enemies?! The death busters! The deadmoon circus! What about them?! You didn't hear them out! You just fought them without even considering what it was like being them!" Eria exclaimed.

Mercury's face dropped. It was true, they didn't really try to emphasise with the enemy... but still...

"Eria..." Mercury started calmly, "I will give you one chance to stop hurting people. You can still chose to be good. You don't have to conform to your stereotype. You can still turn your life around. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you had such a horrid life... but things are different. Sailor Senshi are at peace now. We only attack when the enemy show no mercy and no reason to stop their attack or plan. That's the truth so just please stop... if you don't stop, I will have no choice but to silence you forever." She looked into Eria's shocked eyes. Eria obviously wasn't expecting this proposition. Mercury just stared into them, determined to make her see reason. "So... what do you say?"

Eria opened her mouth, then closed it. Opened it again, then closed it. Her face was in a deep frown. She was obviously thinking this through. Then it twisted back into anger. Her eyes glowed a malicious red and her mouth curled into a cold smile. "No." She simply said. "After everything that has happened, I can't turn back... no... I won't turn back! I don't want to!"

Mercury sighed sadly. "Then... I guess it's goodbye."

Eria then started to laugh maniacally. "YOU STUPID BITCH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She roared before snapping her fingers.

Ice suddenly started to build over Sailor Mercury's legs.

"What the...?" Mercury gasped. She tried to punch them, but they only made her fists start to freeze. Then, ice gathered around her neck, and she started to choke. "H..lp ...me..." she wheezed under the pressure, looking at Eria for sympathy.

"No. You are in my dimension created out of my power. You will never escape." Eria smiled savagely.

Mercury could feel her body getting weaker and weaker. She could see stars in her vision and everything started to go blurry. Her stomach started to burn like the acid had split out of her organ and stared to burn the rest of her body. The outside of her body went numb and soon, she felt herself seeing shapes in her eyes. She couldn't attack... she was so weak...

Then she fainted...

Mercury's body went limp and she de-transformed back into Ami Mizuno. Eria just smirked and landed next to Ami, who had ice around her neck and a block of ice covering her from her legs to her stomach. She wasn't dead... well not yet that is.

Eria still needed her soul energy and her sailor crystal before she could fully kill her. "Finally, my revenge against Queen Mercury and her daughter..." Eria smirked to herself excitedly. Finally, she could feel some closure, knowing her enemies family was about to be fully wiped out.

She then clicked her fingers and summoned a black sphere of smoke around Mercury. This should steal all of her remaining energy as well as her soul. This sphere would darken her mind and trick her soul into a negative spectrum of energy. And if this continued, her soul would be easier to collect due to the tremendous amount of dark power, her soul would be extra powerful with negative energy to satisfy the emperor.

"Excellent... now die sailor Mercury! Take your final breath!" Eria laughed, watching Ami rotate slowly within the ball of dark energy, her face contorted, making her look like she was having a terrible nightmare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami snapped her eyes open. She was on the floor in her room. She raised herself off the floor and slowly looked around. This was her room alright. She noticed the half open book of Hamlet by William Shakespeare on her desk that she was trying to read for extra study.

She turned her attention to her window. The sky was a blood red sunset which flickered between the many tall buildings and Tokyo tower. However, despite looking beautiful... something was wrong with it... it didn't feel right...

Why was she on the floor again? She felt like she had to remember something important, but she didn't know what...

*Smash*

She snapped her head to her bedroom door. Something had smashed in the next room.

She sighed. Maybe it was her mother accidentally breaking something. Her job as a doctor did make her exhausted. Ami opened the door and slowly closed it. She walked down the corridor which was illuminating the red sunset. She approached the kitchen where the smashing sound came from.

She peaked inside. "Mother... are you alright?" She asked concerned. There was nothing she could see which was broken... but she couldn't see her mother anywhere inside. She might be in the next room...

Then she heard a muffled, crazed laughter in the living room.

Ami frowned. Did she have someone over? Who could it be?

Ami approached the living room nervously and curiously to see who was there. She peaked inside and gasped.

All the furniture had been turned over and smashed to small segments which littered the floor. Who could of done this?

She then noticed to the left of the room, her mother was crouched on the floor, looking down at something.

Did her mother have a melt down and throw the furniture? Was she hurt? Ami ran inside, worried that her mother had cut herself by accident. She dashed quickly to her mother and crouched down next to her on the floor, "Mom, are you alright? Let me see your hands, are you hurt?" She questioned desperately, but her mother just ignored her.

When Ami looked at her face, she felt a sense of dread inside her.

Her mother's face was contorted and she looked insane. Her smile was wide and unnatural, and her eyes were wider than black holes. She then noticed her mother's hands. She was holding a knife!

"Why Do you have a knife?" Ami implored anxiously. Her mother didn't answer.

She then looked at what the knife was in and her heart dropped. They were pictures of her... her mother was stabbing pictures of her! She was even enjoying it! But why?!

Ami could feel an itchy sensation of dread all over her body. Her blood ran cold and her heart beat increased significantly. She then gazed up into her mother's face. Her eyes now gazed back at Ami creepily, as if possessed by some evil force. Her smile somehow grew even wider and more sinister, making Ami back away off the floor in dread.

"Mom..." she whispered nervously.

"Oh Ami..." her mother said softly. "Why won't you just die?"

"What?" Ami asked as if she misheard her Mom.

"I said, why won't you just die?!" Her mother's voice said louder this time. Ami's eyes started to tear up but she stayed silent out of Bewilderment. "Your father was right, I should of gotten that damn abortion... however, I was certain you were going to be a wonderful, intelligent child with sweet like qualities... but instead... you were a disappointment. I wasted most of my life on you. Looking after you, raising you to follow my footsteps, but here I find out that your just a liar and a cheat." Her mother said this rather calmly, like she was trying to control herself and not scream at Ami.

"Mother... I'm sorry... if I've done something wrong... then I will try to make it up for you..." Ami spluttered nervously, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the cuff of her sleeve and pulled them down anxiously, backing away from her mother.

Her mother then raised herself slowly and inhumanely off the floor, like some puppet and looked at Ami with the same disturbing smile and wide eyes. "Your an idiot Ami... to think everything can be perfect like that... you stupid little girl..."

"Mom please!" Ami begged. She was terrified.

All of a sudden, her mother jumped off the floor and started to strangle Ami.

It hurt and it burned her insides. "Mom... stop it..." She gagged.

Her mother was holding her up by the neck, and Ami's feet dangled off the floor.

She struggled and after a few seconds she broke free and ran out of the room, whilst her mother's crazed voice just cackled from behind her. She scrambled to the living room door and wrenched it open...

She was now in her classroom at Juban High school. Ami looked around confused, rubbing her neck. "How did I get here?"

All the desks were in their usual formation facing the black board. "What are you doing here?" A nasty voice Said from behind her. She turned around to see Naru and Umino as well as Kuri and Yumiko glaring at her from their desks.

"You little bitch! I can believe you have the nerve to show yourself to us right now!" Yumiko spat savagely.

"But what have I done?" Ami desperately asked. Why did everyone hate her?

"You know what you've done! I can't believe you would lie to everyone about who you really are!" Kuri fumed.

"Who knew the nerdy genius is actually sailor Mercury!" Umino spat sarcastically.

"What... look I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier, but if an enemy knew you knew who I was, they would hurt you to get answers. I'm so sorry. Please, can't we just get along." Ami implored hopefully, a small, innocent smile on her face.

The four of them just looked at her, glaring. Their faces didn't change which made Ami's smile drop to a dejected look.

"No!" Naru simply said. Ami fell to the floor, her body was hurting.

Then everything changed and warped around her, and now she was in a different classroom which was significantly darker. She heard a giggle beside her. "Hello, Mizuno Ami."

Ami turned her head to see Yui Bido of the witches 5 in her Mugen academy uniform.

"Y-Yui..." Ami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"It's nice to see you again." Yui smirked sarcastically.

"Why? Why are you here?" Ami mumbled to herself, feeling deep shame inside.

"I'm here to tell you to just give up. There's no point in fighting anymore... your a weak girl Mizuno." Yui then walked up to a computer in the classroom and pressed a key on the keyboard. It instantly showed many projections of Ami around the room.

Ami gasped as she viewed some of her moments as fighting as sailor Mercury and being the liar Mizuno Ami.

"My my, how interesting." A sugary voice said beside her. She recognised that voice.

"Berthier." She mumbled.

"It's nice to see you finally accepting the fact being a Sailor Senshi is bad for you." She smiled sweetly.

"And not only that..." Palla Palla started behind her, "But you've actually realised what a lying fool you have been."

"Why? Why are you all doing this to me?" She raised her body up to look at them all, tears streaming down her face.

"Because we hate you, Mizuno. It's as simple as that." Yui crossed her arms in disgust.

"You mercilessly got us all killed." Berthier spat.

"But I didn't... I didn't do such a thing. Berthier, sailor moon had no choice but to kill you, and Yui, Haruka killed you because you wouldn't see sense to back down. Palla Palla, your a Sailor Senshi... your not dead..." Ami informed sorrowfully.

"That May be true... but if you didn't become a Sailor Senshi... we wouldn't have to suffer." Yui glared at her.

Ami's heart beat increased painfully. Was she really the cause for suffering in their lives? Is that why they hated her so much? "I'm sorry..." Ami mumbled apologetically.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, idiot! When will it dawn on your tiny brain that you've caused many people pain, you merciless witch!" Yui screamed.

Her insides felt like needles. "I'm... a witch. An idiot..." Ami repeated very shocked. She never realised how much pain she has caused them.

They all then disappeared and the classroom again warped into darkness. An abyss of nothing.

Ami could feel herself shaking slightly. She felt a pain and sorrow she had never felt before... she felt like a villain. An evil person.

Then, all the senshi and the turtles appeared before her. "Guys!" Ami smiled hopefully. They could help her!

But then, her face went downcast and her smile dropped. They were all glaring at her, they showed abhorred disgust and hatred which made Ami tear up even more. "What's wrong?" She asked them, her voice getting shaky.

"Your what's wrong Ami!" Rei spat.

"I can't believe I would think of being friends with you!" Minako growled.

"You really are an idiot!" Michiru said coldly.

Ami could feel the tears streaming down her face. Her body mentally and physically hurt.

"Look at you! Crying like a loser!" Haruka mocked.

"Stupid girl!" Setsuna smirked evilly.

"I can't believe I would fall in love with such a weak and idiotic person!" Donnie sighed angrily.

"Not you too..." Ami trailed off and looked up at Usagi who had a dark look. "Usagi... please! If I've done something wrong... I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" She begged.

Usagi just narrowed her eyes even more. "No! I will never forgive you Ami! You think I actually like you! I can't stand the sight of you! Your a disgrace to the sailor senshi!" Usagi yelled angrily.

Ami felt her whole body freeze like ice. She bowed her head in shame. "What do you all want me to do? I'll do anything! Please, TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!"

"Die." They all said in unison, very coldly.

Ami could feel herself giving up. She fell to the floor. "Maybe your right... Maybe I should just die..." she mumbled sadly.

She lay down on the floor. She gave up. Everyone hated her. She didn't want to live anymore...

"Mercury... Sailor Mercury." A soft voice suddenly whispered.

"Go away." Ami wheezed. "I just want to die."

"No, don't give up Mercury. Your worth it. Your so worth it." The soft voice encouraged.

Ami raised her body up. The turtles and the senshi weren't there. Instead, there was a woman. A slender and beautiful woman in a blue gown. Her hair was long and was the same type of blue as hers. She had a sympathetic and encouraging smile on her face. Ami stood up from the floor, an immense feeling of warmth overcoming her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Mercury, your past life mother." Her mother replied softly, smiling.

"My past life... mother?" Ami gasped, wiping the tears from her face.

"Listen to me, don't give up. That's what the enemy wants." Queen Mercury then turned her back and their surroundings turned into a castle hall with many mirrors around them. The walls were a beautiful reflective blue marble and everything was bathed in a bright light.

"Where are we?" Ami asked amazed.

"We are at the Mariner castle orbiting the planet Mercury. Your castle." Queen Mercury answered softly.

"My castle? I don't understand."

"Now that I have long passed, and you have grown into a beautifully strong guardian of wisdom, this is now yours to rule over. Your time as princess Mercury has ended. You are now the new Queen Mercury." The former Queen smiled brightly at her.

"I'm Queen of Mercury now, like serenity is of the moon." Ami couldn't believe her ears. She looked all around in disbelief at her castle. She was the rightful ruler now. "Does that mean you aren't in this world anymore?" Ami asked sombrely.

"Yes. I died years ago, around the time the moon kingdom fell. I have waited so long for you to grow strong and now is the perfect time for you to accept your full power."

"My power. But I thought I had reached my limit?"

The former Queen giggled sweetly and walked up to Ami, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You will never be useless and powerless, not when there are those you fight for and love are in danger."

Ami then recalled her enemy. "The Jigoku Empire! Eria has me in her dimension! I have to go and defeat her!" Her sudden enthusiasm then trailed off to guilt. She remembered Yui and Berthier telling her of how they wanted to live. How sailor senshi such as herself have taken their lives. "But I can't. I can't kill Eria. Not when sailor senshi are the reason why she started to do evil things..."

She was interrupted by the former Queen who smiled at her. "It wasn't Sailor senshi who led Eria to hatred and evil, it was her own choice to do such things. No one forced her. I sealed her away because she started mercilessly killing people. However now she is free, she won't stop until the Empire has their revenge and you and those you care for are dead." Suddenly, memories with the girls and the turtles flashed around the room as a reminder of who she was fighting for.

She could feel her body regaining strength. She then smiled determined at her past life mother. "Thank you, Mama."

Her mother smiled and turned around. "Remember your true power. Take the images and reasons why you fight for those you love and keep them close in your heart. Don't give up. Life is precious and it's also your world out there. Chase your dreams and love." Picture of Donnie suddenly appeared around the reflective surfaces of the castle.

"My love..." Yes, her love. Someone she loves with her hearts content. Who cares if he was a turtle. She loved him. Ami looked towards her Mother and smiled hopefully. "Thank you. I love you."

Her mother stopped and turned around smiling beautifully. "And I love you too, my precious Queen Mercury." She then disappeared and everything around her warped and went to darkness. The same soft voice said for the final time, "You know what to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eria could feel Ami getting weaker. Her heart rate and blood pressure were decreasing slowly.

"Finally, Sailor Mercury! I can have my revenge!" She laughed loudly and victoriously to herself.

Then all of a sudden, Ami opened her eyes, making Eria gasp. Then, the black sphere of darkness suddenly blew away, like a wind had chased it. Eria backed away, feeling quite threatened and very confused. "What's going on?! Your meant to be dead!" She screeched panicking.

Ami slowly rotated herself upright and stood there with determination on her face. "Eria, I will again give you my offer. Stop your evil doings or die."

Erias eyes widened. A blue aura had appeared around Ami, energy of beauty and grace emitting off of her. "No! Never! I want you dead! You stupid girl!" She spat.

Ami just sighed. "On your own head then." She mumbled.

Ami could feel the beautiful energy inside her, screaming at her encouragingly to transform into her new form...

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make up!"

In a glowing light of blue, Eternal sailor Mercury stood there. However, she looked different. Mercury looked herself up and down, feeling a great sense of awe at her new appearance.

Her broach was now a light blue circle with a dark blue mercury symbol in the middle. The broach also had small white wings stretching out on each side. Her chocker was now the mercury symbol and her tiara also beheld the same symbol with white wings. But the most radical difference was a pair of white wings on her back.

"What?!" Eria screamed in fear.

Mercury then held a cold but determined face at Eria. "I'm sorry." Mercury mumbled.

Eria then suddenly attacked her with an ice blast but Mercury just deflected it with her hand by flexing it slightly.

"No way! How have you powered up when you had little to no energy left! What are you?!" Eria screamed in terror.

Mercury just smiled. "I powered up because I realised what was important. My friends and the people who love me! I will protect them from demons like you!" Mercury knew what to say next. Her new power instantly called itself to her.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU STUPID BITCH! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Eria screamed, spamming her attack which didn't affect Mercury.

Mercury just raised her hand and said in a strong and determined voice...

"Mercury Gale Storm!"

A gale of ice and water shot at Eria who displayed a look of fright and horror. The attack ripped her apart and she let out one final scream before turning to dust.

Mercury had done it. She had defeated Eria the princess of the Jigoku Empire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor moon was still slumped on the floor, silent tears falling from her face. The other three stood around, all crying silently to themselves. Ami was dead. There was nothing they could do about it...

Then, a bright blue light filled the room and emitted from the spot where Ami disappeared into the magic circle. Sailor moon raised herself off the floor and the other three shielded their eyes, feeling some hope returning to them. Was it her?

Then, Ami appeared at the source of the blue light, smiling happily. Leo smiled brightly, Jupiter stood there in awe and tuxedo mask was wiping the tears from his face.

"Ami... Ami!" Moon jumped up and ran towards her, tears of happiness replacing the sad ones.

"Usagi!" Mercury ran towards Usagi and they both embraced each other into a loving hug.

"I'm so glad! Oh thank god!" Usagi yelled happily, crying into Mercury.

Jupiter also joined in on the hug and said softly, "Welcome back Ami."

"Thank you guys." Mercury smiled brightly.

After a while of hugging and crying, they broke the hug.

"Sailor Mercury... you look different!" Leo suddenly realised.

"That's right, you have wings!" Tuxedo mask gasped.

"You look like an angel." Jupiter compared.

"Ami, what happened in there?" Moon asked amazed, wiping the tears from her face.

"A battle with myself." Mercury smiled ambiguously.

"What about Eria? Where is she?" Jupiter asked, looking around as if expecting Eria to suddenly appear and say "surprise!"

"Gone." Mercury simply said.

"You mean you defeated her... no way!" Moon grinned surprised.

"That's incredible Ami!" Leo congratulated.

"Very impressive Ami!" Tuxedo mask approached sailor moon and put an arm around her.

Mercury just beamed. "We should head down stairs towards the others, I'll catch you all up later."

"Okay sure! Now that I think about it, I'm really exhausted." Moon admitted.

Mercury suddenly made her way to a dark corner of the bell tower. She just stared at the invisible mass of the priest in the darkness. The others didn't know about him... it was better they didn't know...

"Ami? Are you coming?"

"Yes. I'm coming." Mercury took one last look at the dark mass of the priest and made her way to the bell tower door.

The four of them made their way down the stairs to the first floor where Mars and Venus were against a column together, Raph and John were leaning against the wall, talking quietly to each other and Donnie and Mikey were sitting on the floor whilst Mikey was playing with some dust. When they appeared the others approached them.

"Hey guys! What happened up there?" Venus then noticed Mercury's new wings. "Oh my god! Sailor Mercury! You have wings!"

"What happened up there?" Donnie asked.

"Did you power up?" Mars said whilst stroking the wings to check if they were real.

"It's all quite a long story really. I'll explain later." Mercury then gazed towards Mikey who was scooting dust up with his feet. "Um, Mikey, that dust is the demons we defeated." Mercury pointed out.

Mikey's eyes widened and he started to hop around like he was trying to avoid the floor. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" He then screamed very high pitch and jumped into Raph's arms.

Raph simply let him go. "Idiot."

Then they all heard sirens. "Oh god, we need to get out of here." Jupiter pointed out.

"But where?" Venus pointed out.

"There's an entrance at the back which leads to an empty alley." John suggested.

"Great! We'll take that way." Moon yelled.

They all ran down to the ground floor and to the front of the church and through a wooden door which led to a small prayer space, and through an emergency exit.

Police sirens became louder which started to make them all panic. "What do we do now?" Venus jumped up on the tips of her toes in suspense. Voices could now be heard.

Leo and Donnie looked at each other before nodding. Leo bent down and lifted up a manhole. "Everyone, down here!"

Venus wrinkled her nose. "Ew no! There's probably rabies down there!"

"Well, we have no other choice." Donnie pointed out.

He was right. The voices were getting closer and closer and now they could hear voices echoing in the church. "Okay lets go down!" Moon decided.

Donnie went first, followed by sailor moon, tuxedo mask and then Sailor Mercury. "Mina! Let's go!" Rei pushed her impatiently.

"But-But, it's disgusting down there." Venus hesitated.

"Mina! Hurry up!" Sailor Jupiter yelled.

"Alright! Fine!" Venus huffed before jumping down, followed by Mars.

Raph and John went next, then Mikey and Jupiter before Leo finally jumped down and shut the manhole lid back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh my god! That chapter took so long to write up. I knew exactly what would happen, but it took so long for me to put the plot into words. A whole month of writing!

Anyway, I found it fun at times to write this, especially when sailor mercury got her power up.

Sailor sun will be in the story. She will be unveiled soon.

I hope sailor Mercury's new attack isn't too bad. I plan to have all the senshi power up and get new attacks which I hope are alright. It's quite difficult to create new attacks and not make them sound ridiculous.

The demon hunters name has been revealed and a new pairing has been announced.

I had to rewatch Tmnt 2003 quite a few times to get their characters as I accidentally made Angel too immature in the original write up even though in the series she was a cool character. Glad I watched the series and made that improvement.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and get ready for next time:

Chapter 4: Love; Sailor Venus!

The moonlight is the messenger of love!

Teenage sailor Aquarius xxx


	4. Love: Sailor Venus

Disclaimer:

I don't own TMNT or Sailor Moon.

Please support the official release

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teenage Mutant Sailor Senshi: Revenge Of The Jigoku Empire

Chapter 4: Love; Sailor Venus

Thursday 28th July 2005

11:03pm

The sewers under New York City:

"I think it's this way..." Leo directed the group through the dark sewer tunnels which were only illuminated by a flame cast by Mars who was right behind him.

"Are you sure bro? I swear I've seen that dead rat twice now." Mikey wrinkled his nose behind Mars and Venus, as he pointed to a skeleton of a rat.

"It should be." Mercury confirmed behind Mikey, looking at the schematics of the sewers through her visor. It displayed a map of the sewers; old and new layout.

"Where are we going again?" Venus asked next to Mars, trying to step over a deep puddle of water.

"To our home-" Donnie was cut off by a frowning Jupiter.

"You guys live in the sewers... isn't that unsanitary." Jupiter asked from the back of the group.

"It's not too bad. Our lair is pretty guarded and doesn't have sewage water inside it. It's quite hidden and isn't on any map or schematic." Donnie answered behind Sailor Mercury, who was narrowing her eyes to check if they were going to the right place.

"Too cool!" Moon said in awe in front of Sailor Jupiter.

They then took a left path, then a right, then another left. They then came across the underground subway system which was still being used. "I can't hear any trains, and no traces of movement nearby can be detected... it's safe to cross." Mercury confirmed.

They all nevertheless jogged across the tracks despite the risk of trains running them over being under zero percent. They made it to another passage but this time, there were dim lights lining the wall, making it easier to perceive their surroundings. Mars made her flame disappear and she turned to Sailor Venus.

"Isn't it cool that Ami got a power up."

"It is. Man I'm so jealous! I mean, she has wings like Usagi, I've always wanted the ability to fly." Venus scorned.

Mars sweat dropped. "I'm pretty sure we can fly dear. Remember when we had a battle with Kunzite on top of Tokyo tower." Mars reminded her.

Venus then went stiff. "Oh... yeah..." she trailed off to silence. Kunzite... did she have feelings for him? Even now, his name made her feel a twinge of happiness. But he was dead. Long gone from this world. He died when they attacked him with their planet attack. She was with Rei now... but still... why did she feel guilty?

"Mina? Mina? Are you alright?" Mars whispered to Venus.

"What? Yeah I'm fine." Venus snapped out of her silence and now felt quite awkward. Mars just frowned at her.

"Wait! Tokyo tower... I think I remember the news talking about that!" Mikey suddenly recalled.

"Do you want us to tell you what happened from the point of view of the senshi themselves?" Venus smirked at Mikey.

Mikey never looked so excelled. "Oh boy do I!" He exclaimed in interest. Venus and Mars just giggled at each other.

"Well, it started when people around Tokyo were collapsing due to their energy being taken away... and then we all found out it was a man called Kunzite taking everyone's energy to lure out Sailor Venus who was thought to be the moon princess..." Mars was then interrupted by a confused Mikey.

"Moon princess? That's new information! The manga and media only details you all as legendary soldiers who protect earth!"

"It's more complicated than that, maybe when we get to your lair we can tell you all the real story." Venus suggested.

"Are you sure? We've all only just met. Are you alright with telling us everything?" Leo asked in front of Mars and Venus.

"Oh course! You've all earned an explaination! And anyway, after we go over what happened at the church and make any more notes on the Jigoku Empire, we can talk about everything that happened with us." Venus promised.

"And then we can tell you everything about us and we can all be a team!" Mikey beamed.

Venus and Mars just smiled.

Behind them, Mercury and Donnie were talking about Mercury's visor.

"So, how does it work? Is it through a connection to your mind? You don't seem to have any visible controls to it." Donnie asked curiously.

"I guess it is. It works by me connecting myself to it mentally. It really is a great piece of technology from silver millennium. Did they have anything like this in 2105?"

"I don't think they did. They might of had similar technology of scanning and coordination with your location, but not to this level. I must say, for a millennium ago, the moon kingdom did have the greatest pieces of technology."

Behind Mercury and Donnie, John and Raph got talking about bikes. "The one I have is red and black, but that purple dragon leader Hun destroyed it."

"That's too bad, I really wanted to see it. Did Donnie ever replace it?" John asked, leaning on Raph for support still. His whole body ached and hurt from the ice attack at the church.

"No he didn't actually... That's a shout. I need him to replace it for me."

Behind Raph and John; Tuxedo mask, Sailor moon and Sailor Jupiter were in a deep conversation. "Do you think Sailor Sun could help us?" Jupiter whispered loudly enough for Tuxedo Mask and Moon to hear her.

"I'm not sure even where to find her. We know she's in the Brooklyn area, but that's all we know." Moon responded. "Although, I really wish we could find her already. We could really use another ally."

"I don't think we should rush to find her just yet. Remember, she might not want to be a Sailor Senshi and might want to live a normal life." Tuxedo mask regarded seriously.

"Yes But Mamo, if we all were destined to become Sailor Senshi and reawaken, then she should in a matter of time. Shouldn't we at least try to convince her to join us. She's one of us after all. Maybe she can't avoid battle like us and she might need saving from enemies such as the Empire." Moon implored.

"We don't even know who she is. We should at least wait for her to actually awaken and become one of us, until then, we cannot make a decision without something to act on." Jupiter replied.

"Your right! We shouldn't act until she at least has some self identity of who she really is. Then we can approach her and ask if she wants to join the team." Tuxedo mask suggested.

"Sounds fair." Sailor moon agreed.

From the front of the group, Mikey and Venus were getting along very well, almost as if they had been friends for years. "And then, Rachel and Ross went on a break!"

"I know! I cried for hours! I just couldn't function! Have you seen the one where we found out what's in Monica's closet!" Venus asked.

"I have, but I wasn't expecting that it was full of her unused furniture."

"Yeah Same here!"

"What are you two talking about?" Mars frowned at the both of them.

"We're talking about Friends." Venus informed.

Mars had a blank face. "I've never seen it before."

At her words, Venus and Mikey gasped. "You have not lived yet!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Rei hunny, you need to broaden your horizons when it comes to comedy." Venus patted her on the shoulder.

Mars just rolled her eyes.

Then, there was a crunching sound and Mikey screamed which made everyone jump. "AHHH! What did I step on?!" He then jumped into Venus's arms. They were both shaking slightly out of fear.

Everyone stopped moving and looked at the ground. "Mikey... it's fine. It's only a bit of plastic." Donnie observed.

"Which one do you think is shaggy, and which one is Scooby Doo? John whispered to Raph.

"I think Mikey is Scooby and Mina is Shaggy." Raph whispered back grinning.

"Does Mina seem like a stoner to you?" John joked back. They both chuckled to themselves.

Mikey jumped out of Venus's arms and they both calmed down.

Then, Mars noticed something in the shadows. "Whats that?" She pointed to the object which almost looked invisible in the dim light.

The others soon noticed too and venus bent over to pick it up. "What is it? Donnie asked.

"It's a pendant." Venus held it up for the others to see.

It was a oval shaped pendant with a black beautiful gem in the middle. It's chain was a silver colour mixed with blood red Ruby's. "It's beautiful." Moon exclaimed.

"It sure is." Jupiter agreed.

"Whats it doing in the middle of the sewers?" John questioned.

"Maybe someone accidentally lost it?" Leo suggested.

"But how did it get down here?" Tuxedo mask asked.

"Maybe someone dropped it down a drain and it washed down here?" Mars logically assumed.

"That's possible... but it hasn't rained for a while, and this pendant looks good as new." Donnie pointed out.

"Why are we so preoccupied with this pendant? Can't we just take it with us and give it to the police tomorrow?" Raph said impatiently.

"What the heck?" Mercury gasped.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked intrigued.

"Well it's just... my visor isn't analysing the pendant. Normally, it will give the chemical formula of the object and its mass, but I'm not picking anything up. Not the type of gem, the weight, mass, colour... absolutely nothing." Mercury then got her mini supercomputer out and tried to analyse the pendant with the mini computer. "No! Nothing from the computer either. It's almost like the pendant doesn't exist."

They all looked at the pendant with more interest. "But it's physically real." Mikey pointed out.

"I think we've gathered that Mikey." Raph mumbled sarcastically.

Mikey just glared at him.

Mars lit a flame and held it close to the pendant. "Guys, I can see writing on the black gem."

"What, where?"

"Right there."

Small little writing could be seen on the pendant in bright light. Everyone narrowed their eyes in concentration to read the writing. "It's not in English." Donnie observed. The senshi tried to get a closer look but they too couldn't translate the writing.

They all frowned to themselves. "That's strange... I can't translate it." Venus narrowed her eyes more.

"Nor can I." Tuxedo mask piped up.

"Me neither." Jupiter sighed.

"Well, you guys only know Japanese and English, so it shouldn't be strange you can't translate." Said Leo.

"Actually, Sailor Pluto helped us with a translator power which allows us to translate any language and speak any language." Moon pointed out.

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

"That means we should be able to read the writing." Mars stated.

"Maybe the writings just very old." Said John.

"But why does it look brand new?" Mars questioned.

"Can we go now?! I'm tired!" Mikey whined.

They all stared at it for a little longer before Venus passed it to John. "Can you put it in your pocket please." Venus asked politely.

"Sure." John took a long look at it before he slid it in his jean pocket.

"Leo, how far from the lair are we?" Raph asked.

"Not long to go now. Let's go. Master splinter will be worried."

They all then continued to walk, leaving thoughts of the pendant for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above ground at the same time, Natsuna stepped out of a black car, in a smart red dress and carried a red fluffy fan in her right hand. The whole neighbourhood was sectioned off and many ambulances were scattered around the area, helping people to hospital who suddenly fainted. Others such as the chief of police theorised it was the sudden temperature drop which caused people to faint, however Natsuna had a feeling things weren't as simple as that. She looked up at the abandoned church where the snow was apparently coming from. "Has the church been cleared?" She asked the chief of police.

"Yes it has. But I must warn you, a body has been found within the church."

"I see." She said sombrely out of respect. "Come on Wakagi, let's go."

"Yes ma'am!"

Both of them were granted derestriction to investigate anything abnormal within the city which the sailor senshi have been involved in or anything suspected due to their knowledge and their experience of dealing with senshi related activities back in Tokyo. They both walked up the stone steps and into the church. They both gasped.

"The senshi have definitely been here... I can feel it." Natsuna said confidently, observing the damage around them. Heaps of wood and glass scattered the floor, and benches were upturned and patches of ice and scorch marks littered the floor. Many crime scene analysts were taking pictures of every nook and cranny of the place, trying to gather all the evidence together. Some were using cotton swabs and UV lighting for DNA to find.

Many yellow cards with numbers on them were propped on the floor next to things considered evidence or of interest. "Is That dust?" Wakagi frowned at the many plies of dust around the place.

"Why is there so much congregations of dust around the place?" Natsuna questioned.

Then, two people came down the stairs leading to the first floor, supporting a black body bag. The two supporting the body trailed past them and out of the church. Wakagi and Natsuna looked at the body bag sombrely.

"Is that the only body recovered?" Natsuna asked a woman taking pictures.

"Yes ma'am. No other bodies have been found." The woman replied politely.

"Thank you." Natsuna thanked.

"So, do you have an idea what happened here?" The chief asked a concentrated Natsuna.

"What I recon is that the senshi came here. The scorch marks look identical to the ones sailor mars leaves behind. The ice could belong to Sailor mercury, however I haven't seen ice to this concentration before. Analyse the dust and the ice."

"The dust... but why?"

"If we can find out the formula of the chemicals, we can make a distinction to check if the dust is a human or something else. And before we were kicked out of the crime scene at the stadium, I noticed a lot of dust around the basketball court. It's probably the same enemy from the stadium." Natsuna theorised.

At her command, the forensics team had scooped up a fair amount of dust to analyse later on.

Behind them, a sudden uproar of voices could be heard. All the investigators in the church turned around alarmed.

Then, a police officer ran in and said in a quick voice, "We've been asked to leave this to the Earth Protection Force!"

Then, the same man, Agent Bishop, and two other men walked into the church like they owned it. "Not him again!" Natsuna growled, snapping her fan in half.

"Superintendent, please calm down!" Wakagi begged her anxiously.

"It's you two again... what a surprise." Bishop mumbled sarcastically.

Natsuna just huffed.

"We need you and your team to clear the area, this is our scene now." Bishop looked around the church, unaffected by all the destruction.

"What?! We've been given the permission to investigate this! What's got your little group interested in this!" Natsuna spat angrily.

"Please, superintendent! Don't make them mad!" Wakagi anxiously begged again.

Bishop looked unaffected by her anger and statement, on the contrary he looked intrigued. "You seem to know a lot about the sailor senshi."

"Obviously! I've been in Tokyo every time something happened. And I've also had to clean up after them." Natsuna then smirked, "How do you know the senshi had been here? Are you a fan too?"

"The senshi are a interest to me now... as well as their new enemy. We know they've been here due to the fact a camera picked them up running through this neighbour hood to the church." Bishop added.

"Oh." Natsuna said taken-aback. "But that doesn't matter! We we're here first. I know a lot about the senshi that you don't know about. I could possibly help-" She was then cut off by a dark skinned man who wore a lab coat and glasses.

"You two are probably the most vexatious humans I have ever met." He said haughtily. "Get off this crime scene now!"

"What did you say?! Wakagi Get off of me! Let me at him!" Natsuna grappled against Wakagi's hold on her.

"Superintendent! We've been told to leave, so we better do what they say." He gritted, trying to keep his senpai from clobbering the man in the lab coat and getting a law suit.

After she realised how childish she was being, Natsuna stopped and took a deep breath of thin patience. "Fine! We'll leave!"

"Thank you." The man muttered sarcastically.

All the people in the church packed their stuff up and left the crime scene. Natsuna, Wakagi and the chief of police were the last ones to leave.

"I swear to Kami-Sama I'm going to slash his tires..." Natsuna growled, stomping down the stairs of the church and to the car.

Bishop looked back at her in interest. "Anything the matter? Does she make your heart ache?" The man mocked him.

"That's enough, Stalkman." Bishop Warned.

"Very well, I'll start the preparations. Do you think it's them again?" Baxter Stalkman asked his crime partner seriously.

Bishop merely nodded. "I believe so. If that's true, then we better get ready for the end of everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here!" Mikey announced enthusiastically as they went down a sewer tunnel.

"I don't see anything." Venus observed.

"That's because it's hidden." Mars mumbled dryly.

"I knew that. It's just, I didn't think it was hidden this well."

Mercury then took to the front of the group and started to move towards a dead end in the tunnel. "I can see the lair through my visor. There's five people in there already. Big family."

"Oh, April, Angel and Casey must of come round." Said Raph.

"April..." Mercury went bright red. "Does she know I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"Um, yes. I kind of told them." Donnie mumbled awkwardly.

"I don't care about that. Oh god! Do I look alright?" She turned to Mars and Venus frantically.

"You look fine girl."

"You really admire April don't you."

"I think it's cute." Moon giggled from the back.

Donnie approached a pipe on the wall and turned it a certain way. Then he turned another which then made a small keypad appear.

The others watched him like hawks.

He then typed in the code which made a pleasant jingle.

The wall lifted up and opened to their lair.

"Wow!"

"Too cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Smart!"

"Welcome to our chamber of solitude." Mikey bowed.

They all walked into the brightly lit room and the secret door closed behind them.

"What took you so lo- OH MY GOD!" Angel hollered from across the room at the tv area. She dashed out of her seat and stood in front of the senshi in awe. "Mamoru! You look so cool!"

"Doesn't he just!" Moon agreed enthusiastically. Tuxedo mask went a little red.

April and Casey emerged from the kitchen. "Hey guys! Welcome back!" April then noticed the senshi along with John. "Oh, I didn't know we had guests."

"Do you mind explaining?" Casey asked in confusion.

Then, Venus noticed two others approaching though a Japanese looking door. "A rat and a crocodile? That's new."

"Mina, don't be so rude." Mars scorned.

"I see we have guests." Splinter smiled warmly at them. He approached them along with Leatherhead. "My name is Splinter." He bowed whilst leaning on his wooden walking stick.

"Pleased to meet you." Mercury bowed. Following her lead, the others bowed too.

"And I'm Leatherhead. Thank you for not freaking out." He joked.

They all laughed at this.

"It's nice to see you all, but why are you here?" Angel asked.

"And who's that." April pointed to John leaning on Raph.

"Maybe introductions would be more polite." Jupiter smiled.

The senshi all looked at each other and nodded.

Jupiter de-transformed in a flash of green light. "I'm Makoto Kino, but my alias is the soldier of courage and strength, Sailor Jupiter!"

Venus followed her friends lead in a flash of orange light. "I'm Minako Aino, but my alias is the soldier of love and beauty, Sailor Venus!" She did a quick bow after doing this.

Mars went next in a flash of red. "You already know me as Rei Hino, but I'm also the soldier of passion and fire, Sailor Mars!"

Mercury then looked at April anxiously who gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, I'm Ami Mizuno, but I'm also the Soldier of wisdom and Intelligence, Sailor Mercury!" She then de-transformed in a flash of light blue light.

"And I'm Mamoru Chiba, as you already know." He then turned back into his civilian form. "I am also known as Tuxedo mask! It's a pleasure to meet you all truthfully."

"And I'm the soldier who fights for love and justice, I am sailor moon!" In a flash of pink, Usagi stood there confidently. "My civilian name is Usagi Tsukino. Sorry for not telling you all sooner." She added.

"Don't worry about it." Angel then walked up to Usagi and hugged her. "I've read about your adventures as sailor moon, and I can honestly say, it's an honour to meet you."

Usagi hugged her back. They were going to be good friends.

The others all smiled and Mina could feel a calm and happy sensation deep within.

Everyone's getting along, I'm so glad!

"But what happened? Why are you all here?" Asked Casey.

"It's kind of a long story." Usagi answered, letting go of Angel.

Then, John groaned in pain.

"Maybe you should have a lie down." Donnie suggested.

"I'll be fi- Ah!" John started.

"Your obviously not, look, why don't you lie down in my room for a while." Said Raph irritably.

"It's fine don't worry!"

"But we insist!"

After a long period of insisting, John gave up arguing and Raph helped him up to the bedrooms to rest.

The others gathered around the TV area and sat down.

Mina, Angel, Rei, Makoto and Mikey somehow managed to get themselves on the sofa whilst Usagi, Mamoru and the others sat on the floor whilst Splinter took the armchair.

When Raph returned, they all explained what happened to Angel, splinter, Casey, April and Leatherhead.

"Oh gosh," Leatherhead gasped.

"So johns the mysterious man who saved you all!" April exclaimed.

The others nodded.

"Do we know anything about him?" Casey asked.

"Actually, no. We know nothing about him." Usagi admitted.

"Strange..." Said Splinter, his voice bound in curiosity.

"Anyway, Ami, how did you get those wings?" Mina asked enthusiastically.

"Well..." Ami then explained to them how she powered up, "and now, I have this new attack called Mercury Gale Storm."

"Wow!" Mikey said in awe.

"So, your now officially the Queen of Mercury!" Said April, sounding like a proud mother.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting it to be honest, but don't you know what that means!"

"That you can fly!" Minako responsed.

"What? We could do that before Mina! It means, all us girls can power up again! You can all become Queens of your planets!"

At Ami's word, the other three suddenly looked lost in awe.

"Queen of Jupiter! That would be something!"

"I'm not really fussed about being Queen of mars."

"Oh my god! I can have wings too!"

"For the love of God Mina! We can already fly!" Said Rei angrily.

Mina cowered behind Mikey.

Angel giggled.

When no one had any questions left, Mikey squealed. "Now! Please tell us your story on being sailor senshi! Pretty please!"

Raph tried to Thump him on the head but was held back by Leo.

"Okay Mikey!" Usagi smiled excitedly. She loved talking about their journey as sailor senshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time:

Jigoku Palace:

Prince Fuzen walked through the dark marble corridors of the palace, wondering if Eria had managed to defeat sailor mercury.

Then, kaolinite suddenly appeared in front of him from behind a pillar.

"Lady Kaolinite!" Fuzen bowed in respect. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

She considered him before smiling slightly. However, this smile turned to a serious look.

"Queen Lilith and King Adam need to see you. It's urgent!" She said softly.

He looked surprised.

"Why do they need to see me?"

"You'll understand when you get there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to help the professor and Berthier with the resurrection of the cyber shredder." She then streaked past him, her lab coat flowing behind her.

He stared at her butt, transfixed before replacing his priorities and making his way to the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The princes and princesses all bowed in respect to King Adam and Queen Lilith, their faces full of confusion.

The four generals were in there as well, all with a look of interest on their faces.

Fuzen noted this and realised that they didn't know what was going on either.

Queen Lilith suddenly stood up from her throne, sorrow covered her face.

"It has been confirmed that Eria has failed." She simply said.

The princes and princesses all gasped apart from Shi, who just looked on with sorrow as well.

"I-impossible! It can't be!" Cordelia fell to the floor.

"I'm afraid it is so. She has been destroyed." King Adam said, observing Cordelia.

Fuzen helped Cordelia up, feeling empathy for her. Eria was one of the strongest among them. To be destroyed by the senshi was just horrid.

"Do we know which senshi destroyed her?" Mirai asked, trying not to sound rude.

"We believe it was sailor Mercury herself who destroyed her." Queen Lilith answered.

"SAILOR MERCURY! THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Cordelia roared, tears falling from her face uncontrollably.

The generals just stood against the wall, all had unreadable looks on their faces.

"Cordelia, please calm down and get ahold of yourself." Hekeriki whispered to her, holding her up in case she fell again.

Cordelia sniffled and dried her tears in a rage.

"What are we going to do next?" Princess Homura asked politely.

"We need to defeat the senshi and obtain their sailor crystals for energy. If we don't remove them, then it will be hard for our master to resurrect." Queen Lilith sat back down.

"This is top priority. Forget about the turtles and focus on the senshi as well as that demon hunter. They must be killed before the time comes of her awakening." King Adam said seriously.

All the princes and princesses wore looks of worry and shame. If she were to awaken, then their plans will be more difficult to accomplish.

"Queen Lilith, King Adam, please allow me, Prince Fuzen to carry out the next mission to steal the senshi sailor crystals and more energy." Fuzen bowed down low.

Cordelia gasped.

"Are you sure about this?" Kahurangi mumbled skeptically.

Fuzen just ignored him.

"No, I want to go next. I want to avenge my sister!"

"Princess Cordelia, your revenge not only on Sailor Mercury but also sailor Neptune will blind you to the true goal of the Empire!" Queen Lilith exclaimed impatiently.

Cordelia wanted to argue back but held her tongue. She knew better than to fight with the King and Queen.

"Prince Fuzen," King Adam started, "are you capable of handling this yourself? You are aware you could be eliminated by the senshi."

"Yes, I am aware." Fuzen admitted. "However, I'm ready to fully commit to the responsibility of failure. I'm sure I can do this." He said confidently.

King Adam and Queen Lilith considered this and nodded.

"Very well, you may proceed. Don't disappoint us." Queen Lilith said sternly.

"I won't your majesties." He bowed one more time before turning around and leaving the throne room, the other princes and princesses staring at him with awe.

The four generals merely glanced at him.

As soon as he left the throne room, he made his way to his chambers and to his followers.

The doors to his chamber opened for him automatically a few minutes later.

Higher than a church roof, the chambers were bathed in a dim orange light which resonated off the topaz coloured walls.

All his followers bowed to him as Fuzen approached his throne with its many topaz encrusted jewels.

After walking up a small flight of steps, he sat down on his throne covered in yellow topaz.

"I've been given the task by the king and Queen to kill the Inner senshi." He started to his followers.

They all mumbled to themselves excitedly.

"Now, what should we do..." he mumbled to himself softly.

Could he lure them out at a famous landmark?

No, too dangerous!

If he had to be honest, the only senshi he really hated was Sailor Venus. The bitch's ancestors sealed him away, until king Adam and Queen Lilith released him.

All his followers looked up at him on edge and in silence.

Then, a sudden whooshing sound could be heard and two people appeared in the middle of the room.

Fuzen smiled at them.

"What can I do for you, Jadite, and you Calaveras?"

"We've just wondered if you needed help tackling the senshi." Jadite offered coolly.

"After Eria's failure, we can't take risks. We need to kill the senshi and steal their crystals as well as make sure the Konton rocks are full with energy. If the status quo isn't maintained for his awakening, then we won't win. That's why we're here to help, if you need it That is." Calaveras explained boldly.

Fuzen looked at them, quite impressed with their input and loyalty.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. I've already come up with a plan."

"Are you sure you can handle this without us? We are both in the higher ranks." Jadite asked.

"You don't have to worry. I won't make a mistake. I will get their sailor crystals as well as get energy."

"Okay, But try not to fail like Eria, it could look bad on the other princes and princesses." Calaveras smirked evilly.

Fuzen just chuckled.

"I'm aware of that. But thank you for your cooperation."

Calaveras and jadeite smirked at him before teleporting away.

Fuzen looked to his followers and then down to a button on his throne.

He pressed the topaz button and a hologram of New York City appeared in front of him. It had dark shadows around it, meaning that energy was going to the konton rocks.

Fuzen hummed to himself for a while, whilst his followers stared on in interest.

"Where are you, Sailor Venus?" He mused to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The turtles lair:

00:30am:

The two groups had been talking for a while now, each person was caught up with the others history and it brought them all closer together, like a long lost family reuniting.

Minako felt relieved to know that the turtles and senshi were all getting along.

"So, then, the justice force were given permission to stop the alien invasion, but it didn't work. But they tried their hardest whilst my brothers and I were trying to stop the Triceraton leader." Mikey explained.

"Ooh, How cool!" Usagi gasped.

"No way! We had to go to the future to stop Death Phantom from destroying all time and space!" Minako recited.

"Wow! Usagi, when do you become Queen then?"

"When I'm twenty-two. Then I have my first daughter, Chibi-Usa!"

"Too cool! Hey, when you and Mamoru get married, can I be the maid of honour!"

"I haven't really made any arrangements on whose going to be the maid of honour, but I can fit you into the ceremony somewhere!"

"You better make me a maid of honour, Usagi!" Minako growled.

"S-scary!" Usagi and Mikey said whilst sweat dropping.

Across the room at Donnie's lab, Ami, Leatherhead, April and Mamoru all stood around Donnie as he analysed the area of New York from Ami's super computer.

"These shadows are very disconcerting. What do you think they are?" Said Donnie concerned.

"I believe it's dark energy. What about you Ami? What do you think these shadows are?" Mamoru turned to Ami who was thinking very hard.

"I think it's human energy being concentrated into a mass around the area of New York. But for what, I have no idea."

Then April gasped.

"Donnie, do you remember when the demon shredder tried to spread his darkness all over the world. And then we all had to destroy three Ley-line points to send some sort of protection around the city." April recalled.

"Yes I do. Could it possibly be the same thing, except a dome of unrealised energy being contained?" Donnie theorised.

"If you show the difference of the cities dark circle on Wednesday and today, there is already a strikingly different shade of black around the area!" Mamoru pointed out.

"Your right! That means the build up of this energy is quick and efficient!" April exclaimed.

"This is troubling. What are the Empire using this for?"

"Maybe they need this for their end goal?" Leatherhead theorised.

In the kitchen, Raph, Casey, Makoto and Angel were talking about the purple dragons.

"I haven't seen them for a while. I think the other version of us must of changed Hun. They haven't been reported on the news for a while." Raph noted.

"That's good. I can't stand bullies." Makoto muttered darkly.

"I can't believe I wanted to be one of them." Angel sighed.

"Wait, you wanted to be a purple dragon?!"

"I would of if Casey and the others didn't snap me out of it."

"Well, I should of taken better care of you but you should of known not to get involved with thugs." Casey continued, "Where do you think Hun is Raph?"

"How would I know, big guy!"

Inside master splinters room, Rei and Leo sat in front of a fire that master splinter had set up in the middle of the room. Earlier, when Rei mentioned how good she was at fire reading and that she was a shrine maiden, Splinter felt the need to help her do a fire reading on the enemy.

The flames danced in front of Rei as she kneeled in concentration, sweat pouring down her face. Leo and splinter observed her in interest.

Leo had heard of fire readings, but he didn't know anyone who could actually do it. He couldn't help but admire how concentrated and focused Rei was. She could had been a master of ninjutsu for all Leo knew.

Rei kneeled down and tried to concentrate as hard as she could. Sweat was pouring down her face and her head was strained.

Show me what I need. Show me what I need.

The flames suddenly jumped and brightened, making the three of them cautious and aware.

Then, in the flames was a man.

Rei gasped.

A man with bright blonde hair appeared in the flames. He had an evil smirk on his face.

Then, the flames jumped again and expanded.

The three of them gasped.

A circle with a dot danced in the flames.

"No way! Sailor sun!"

Then, the flames burst out suddenly, making the three of them jumped down to shield their eyes.

Rei felt the heat dissipate and the three of them leaned up again.

The fire had gone out.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"That is the symbol of the light soldier, sailor sun! We forgot to mention her."

"Why's she so important?" Splinter started to pour some tea for them.

"Well, it's just that we don't remember her at all. We've never heard a single mention of her. I didn't even know she existed. Just yesterday, our friend, Michiru who is sailor Neptune," she added, obviously aware of splinters and Leo's confused faces, "she has a mirror which picks up anything she's looking for, and it picked up that same symbol. Apparently, sailor sun is somewhere in Brooklyn."

"That's troublesome." Splinter mumbled.

"Do you have any idea who she is?" Leo implored.

Rei just shook her head.

"To me, this is very strange." Splinter mumbled.

"What do you mean, splinter Sensai?" Said Rei.

"This is going to sound strange, but to me, all of this seems... planned or part of some design."

"I know what you mean, and I can't help but agree with you. There's something bigger going on then some enemy and sailor sun. I have a feeling this is much more than we imagined." Rei admitted.

"That's why, we want to help. Rei, will you let me and my brothers help you annihilate this enemy. For the sake of everyone." Leo stared into her eyes seriously.

Rei stared back, feeling very guilty. Half of her wanted the turtles to help the senshi, but another half wanted them to be safe. However, they weren't children. They clearly proved themselves. But what would happen if one of them got hurt. She would have herself to blame...

And yet, she felt confident that she could keep them safe. If only she would power up...

"Miss Hino-San?" Splinter brought Rei back to her senses.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking to myself." There was a quick pause before she sighed to herself. "As vice commander of the inner senshi, I speak for everyone that we want to work together with you."

Leo smiled at her answer. "Thank you, Hino-San." Leo and splinter bowed.

Rei couldn't help but giggle. "Oh please, call me Rei."

"S-Sure thing, Rei." Leo smiled at her brightly.

They all took a sip of tea before deciding to join the others.

Everyone was sat in the tv area, all talking distinctly to themselves, except for...

"Where's Angel?" Leo asked.

"She's gone for a cigarette outside." April replied rolling her eyes.

"She should really stop. It's quite bad for ones health." Advised Leatherhead.

"And it causes great mood swings. Our friend Hotaru, who is sailor Saturn, has a friend called Sakura who smokes like a train, and she literally gets the worst anger I have ever seen. One time, she decided to stop smoking for three days, and this girl was talking about her and being a snake, so sakura kicked her into a shelf of alcohol in Juban shopping centre." Mina gossiped. "The girl had to get like a thousand stiches!"

Everyone frowned at her.

"Mina... why would you bring that up? It's not like Angel is going to kill Mikey for stealing her tortillas just because she's smoking." Rei compared.

"What did you say about me?" Mikey said through a mouthful of Angels tortillas.

"Don't worry about it, shell for brains." Raph muttered savagely.

Angel came back into the lair, holding her head, like she was in pain.

"Are you alright?" April asked concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just I'm suddenly not feeling well, I think I'm going to head off."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked, feeling very gutted.

"I'll see you all tomorrow most likely. Although, I do have that university party with Hikaru..."

Angel was suddenly cut off by a gasping Minako.

"Wait! Hold the phone! Hikaru, as in Hikaru Sorano!" Mina said slowly, as if trying to make sure Angel understood.

"Yes. She's a friend of mine. Why do you ask?" Angel said simply

"OH MY GOD! This is such a small world! Hikaru was my friend in middle school back in Tokyo!"

"Really! No way! That's so cool!"

"I swear I've seen something like this in the twilight zone." Raph whispered to makoto who laughed.

"Angel, how do you know Hikaru?" Rei asked.

"She goes to the university, and she always helps me with studying."

"That's Hikaru for you." Mina giggled.

"Wait, Mina knew someone smart before Ami?" Usagi piped up.

"Shush, she'll hear you!" Ami whispered to her urgently.

"Umm, I don't think she's aware enough to notice." Leatherhead added.

"That's so savage." Makoto whispered, chuckling to herself.

"So, Hikaru Sorano, What are her test scores like?" Ami suddenly asked, taking them all by surprise.

"Well, shes had decent scores In the past, she always got the highest grade every time... Um, Ami! Are you alright?"

Ami looked very determined and stuck on a pair of glasses, whilst sitting very sternly, making the others slowly back away from her.

"A rival... interesting."

"Ami, your scaring us!" Usagi backed into Mikey who Raph was using as a shield.

"I didn't know how serious she is." Donnie mumbled apprehensively, whilst Mamoru, Leatherhead and Makoto hid behind him.

Angel, Mina, Rei and the others just sweat dropped.

"Anyway, me and Rei were invited to a party by Hikaru, where is it?" Mina asked.

"It's on campus at a guy called Billy's house. It's going to be a full on party, so be prepared. Please come! It will be fun, and the three of us can get to know each other better." Angel begged, holding Mina and Reis hand.

"I guess it'll be alright! I'm quite excited to be honest. What about you, Rei?"

"I don't see the trouble in going. You haven't seen Hikaru for a few years, so this should be fun."

"Then it's settled!" Angel cheered. "The party starts at 8pm. Just wear whatever you want, whether it's a thong or a dress, no one cares."

"Okay! I have this cute dress I've just brought which I want to wear tonight! Rei, I found something for you just the other day, and I know your size, so it should fit!"

Rei blushed. "T-thank you, Mina."

Rei sounded very nervous and cute. This made Mina almost jump at her in delight

Mina winked at her.

"Right! It's almost one in the morning, so I'm going to head off!" Angel made her way to the elevator across the room. "It was cool meeting you all!" She waved.

"Bye!"

"Thank you!"

"See you at the party!"

"It was nice fully meeting you!"

"Stay safe!"

Angel winked before the elevator doors closed and rose up to take her to the surface.

Ami was now back to normal. She sat there, smiling sweetly.

"Guys, there's something we need to tell you quickly!" Rei suddenly remembered what happened in splinters room.

Everyone closed around in interest.

"What happened?" Mamoru asked.

She explained what happened in splinters room with the fire reading.

"So, sailor sun appeared again this time." Ami bit her lip.

"Who's Sailor sun?" Mikey asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

Raph slapped him on the head.

"We're not really sure of that, if we have to be honest." Usagi admitted.

"She's a Sailor Senshi like us, and right now, she's in the area of New York City." Makoto added.

"Brooklyn, to be precise." Minako corrected.

"What kind of powers does she have?" Raph asked.

"Well, Luna said that she's able to shoot beams of bright light, stuff like that. She apparently is the one holding our solar system together." Mamoru informed.

"But why is she awakening now, and not during the demon shredders attack or the death busters attack?" Leatherhead mused.

"Maybe her enemy is the Empire, and not the dead moon circus or the other threats to earth?" April theorised.

"Whoever She is, She must be one powerful babe." Casey mused.

He almost jumped backwards at the death glare April was giving him. "You will always be the best babe." He grinned nervously.

April rolled her eyes and smirked, feeling very powerful.

"She's in the area of Brooklyn, right?" Raph asked.

"Yes, She is." Confirmed Makoto.

"Well, if the Empire is her enemy, then why don't we find her and help her awaken?" Raph suggested.

"We can't do that." Leo said sternly, "she might not want to fight. And who are we to force her to awaken. We can't control her destiny or what she wants, that's up to her."

"But what if she's in danger. We need to help her." Raph answered back hotly.

"Then we will help her, but that's it! Were not forcing her to fight!" Leo spat back seriously.

Raph just growled at him. "And how do you know what she wants?!"

"Um, guys." Donnie mumbled.

Splinter sighed.

"Who do you think will win in a fight, Raph or Leo?" Mina whispered to Rei.

Rei just rolled her eyes.

Ami sat nervously beside Donnie. "I know you said they fight, but I didn't think they did it all the time." Ami mumbled to Donnie.

"You get used to it after fifty years."

"But your not fifty?"

"Exactly. By then I'll probably be dead, so it wouldn't be much of a problem."

Raph and Leo continued to bicker back and forth, making Leatherhead shift awkwardly and making splinter lose his patience.

"Please, don't argue." Usagi begged quietly.

She hated seeing people argue.

"Leave it, Usa." Mamoru mumbled, holding her.

"Why are you so stubborn and controlling!" Raph spat at Leo.

"Why are you always angry and jealous!" Leo retorted.

"Oh for the love of Jesus." Casey groaned.

"Are they still arguing?" Makoto slapped her head against her seat.

April had had enough. "Both of you! Stop it NOW!" She raised her voice angrily, making Donnie and Ami jump a metre in the air.

Raph and Leo stopped and started to realise that they were fighting in front of everyone else.

"Let's not fight in front of our guests." April reminded them.

"Sorry guys." Leo mumbled ashamed.

"Yeah, Sorry." Raph Said moodily.

"We've already devised an idea." Usagi spoke up.

"Let's hear it." Splinter asked politely.

"Well, were going to wait for her to awaken." Said Usagi.

"Then, were going to wait for her to discover her senshi powers and decide what to do with them." Ami trailed off.

"If the empire attack her, we will help her out." Mamoru informed.

"And then, after she realises who she is," Makoto finished.

"We'll ask her what she wants and what she wants to do," Minako added.

"And if she doesn't know or doesn't want to join us, we will give her the space she wants in order to feel happy. We're not going to force her to be a senshi against her own will. That's too cruel." Rei finished satisfied with the devised plan.

"That's the most logical approach to the situation, I think." Said Donnie confidently.

"But it's too much of a coincidence..." Usagi mumbled to herself.

Mina couldn't help but agree with Usagi. All of this after the galaxy cauldron, Hotaru growing fast again, meeting the turtles at the same time as the Jigoku Empire, and sailor sun awakening... it's almost too perfect. Like destiny is slowly masking itself into reality.

What was going to happen?

Mina could feel her body shaking slightly, and her stomach churned with nervousness and anxiety. Her pulse started to thump harder and harder, and blood rushed to her head.

The future... What was to come?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 29th July 2005:

01:30am

The Turtles lair:

John awoke from his slumber. His eyes blinded with dust, and his body heavier than stone.

He blinked several times to check if he was actually awake.

He didn't recognise the dim room he was in, but then it all came back to him. The church, the turtles lair, it all came back slowly. He yawned loudly and raised himself up. His jacket had been taken off as well as his shoes and gun holster. They sat beside him on the floor.

The room was quite dark, almost like a cave. Weights of different sizes were settled around the room, and one of the walls had a collage of different pictures which were too far away to process.

John groaned heavily to himself and clutched his side. It still hurt from that ice attack... his body was taking longer to heal than it normally does.

"Damn..." he cursed to himself. He checked his watch which read 01:30am. It was time to leave. He got himself out of Raph's bed and stretched, then he put on his shoes and started to strap his gun holster on when he felt someone observing him.

"So, are you feeling better?" Raph's voice trailed. He was standing at the entrance to the room, leaning against the wall. John couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah, I'm better... thanks" he said coolly.

As he finished strapping the holster back on and pulling on his jacket, he walked towards Raph. "Thank you for letting me rest."

"No worries" Raph smiled back wearily. There was an awkward silence, upon which John noticed it was dead silent in the lair apart from some distant snores from the other rooms.

"Did the sailor senshi leave?"

"Yeah, you missed quite a bit of info."

"That's fine. I don't want them involved anyway." He said coldly.

Raph raised an eyebrow. "That was a bit cold. What do you mean by that?"

John sighed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, your all capable of fighting for yourselves... but are you even aware of the dangers the empire possesses."

"You mean freezing people to icicles and killing priests? Obviously."

Johns face darkened, making Raph a little curious, however he wasn't going to show it.

"The Empire is exceedingly worse than that." He muttered darkly.

"What do you mean by that? Tell me!" Raph stepped forward in concern. If Raph thought about it, he knew absolutely nothing about the man before him. His history; where he got that impressive gun; why he helped them; how he knows about the Empire. Absolutely nothing!

This bugged Raph deep inside, almost like an obsession. He wanted to know more about John, but why? What was so interesting about him?

John considered his question, but he just gave a small smile. "It's nothing for you to get worried about."

"I'm not worried." Raph mumbled stubbornly.

John just grinned and moved towards Raph, almost in a threatening way.

Raph was feeling a little uncomfortable as John moved closer and closer.

When he was almost face to face with Raph, he boxed Raph in by raising his arms against the wall. Raph couldn't help but feel a tingle vibrate up and down his body. He could feel his blood flowing to his face.

John then leaned in, making them almost nose to nose. "Are you sure?" John said softly. "The Empire aren't a monster of the week type villain. They are ruthless and vicious. They are the embodiment of evil and selfishness, and will stop at nothing till their obstacles are obliterated."

Raph could feel his cheeks getting warm and his heart started to beat crazily and out of control. His blood pressure was through the roof. He looked down in stubbornness to mask his facial features and pretended to suddenly find a small spot of green on the floor really interesting. "Who are you?" Raph said hoarsely.

"I'm what you should fear the most." John whispered. "Can you handle that?"

Raph looked up into johns eyes. They were a beautiful hazel like gold. He was almost like some divine being that shouldn't be part of this world due to the immense beauty which seemed out of place in the universe.

John stared back, almost hungrily, almost as if he wanted to tell him something.

They were very close to each other. Almost close enough to...

A sudden coughing was heard and they both shot their heads towards the conjurer of the sound. Mikey stood there, a big grin on his face.

Oh god! No! Please don't do this to me! Raph begged to god.

"So what? Are you two an item now?" Mikey mocked.

John straightened up again and smirked coolly. "No. I was just leaving." He said simply.

He walked past Mikey who crossed his arms, the smirk turned into a frown. "Okay big guy. It was nice meeting you. Do you need help getting out of here?" Mikey offered kindly.

"It's fine, don't worry yourself. Do I just take the elevator in the corner of the room?"

"Yeah. It takes you up to a warehouse at Eastman and laird." Mikey answered.

"That's not far from my place... thanks. I'll see you all another time in the future." John flashed a small smile and looked at Raph for a bit longer before jumping down from the first floor to the ground floor.

Mikey and Raph watched him with neutral expressions as he made his way to the elevator, leaving the lair.

There was a moment of silence before Mikey sighed. "Whats with that guy?"

"Can it Mikey!" Raph growled threateningly.

"Raph, your blushing. Are you falling for him?" Mikey joked looking very mischievous.

Raph turned around in a panic. "S-shut it!" He hesitated.

"Raph, it's fine to feel this way about someone. Human or turtle. Male or female."

"Mikey, I swear, if your mocking me I'll-" he trailed off when he realised Mikey looked quite serious and considerate.

"I'm not mocking you Raph. I'm concerned for you bro. I've never seen you like this before. You know, you can always tell me if somethings up. I won't judge... if it's serious that is."

Raph stared back at Mikey, feeling strangely relieved and secure. His brother could be a dim-wit, but he could be very empathetic and caring at times. That's why Raph liked him.

"I'm cool bro. Thanks for asking." He replied, smiling a little.

He jumped down to the ground floor and headed to the kitchen.

Mikey watched him, feeling very concerned for his brother. He had never seen that look on Raph's face before. It was happiness mixed with passion. It threw him to think Raph had such emotions within him. If Mikey had to be honest with himself, It shocked him, almost changing his view on Raph entirely.

"It looks like love is in the air." He said to himself, smirking slightly, imagining himself as the best man at Raph's and Johns wedding.

Then his thoughts went serious and turned to a more important question.

John... a demon hunter... who was he?

What was beyond that cool look?

It almost scared Mikey to think about it. He just wanted everything to be peaceful, however being a ninja turtle didn't aspire to a peaceful life... quite like being a sailor senshi...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday 30th July 2005:

07:00am

Tokyo Japan; The Outer Senshi apartment:

The sun had reached the city of Tokyo by seven in the morning and It blazed beautifully, signalling the clear and bright day ahead. It's bright beams reflected off the many buildings in the city and radiated through Hotaru's curtains. Sound were also part of the contract when living in Tokyo. Cars could be heard swerving down the streets and the many bustling pedestrians can be heard making their errands; whether that's going to work or just looking around for something to do.

Hotaru loved this time of the day. Despite it being early for most, she found the rising sun to be very beautiful and full of mystery. It signalled the awakening of humanity and a new day. Almost like a rebirth of the previous day; Something she could relate to.

She had gotten to bed quite early the previous night, so waking up early was very refreshing. After slipping on some day clothes which consisted of a small black dress and some black leggings, she made her way out of her room and into the kitchen.

Setsuna already sat there with some hot green tea (her favourite), looking lost in thought. She was wearing a green blouse with a black skirt and purple stockings. Judging by her complexion, Hotaru inferred that something had happened.

"Morning Setsuna." Hotaru said cheerfully.

Setsuna seemed to jump a little. She didn't see Hotaru come into the kitchen. "Good morning," she smiled, recovering from the fright she received, "sleep well?"

"Yeah. I got to bed petty early last night, so I got a perfect amount of sleep."

"Well, that's good for some." Setsuna mumbled before taking a sip of her tea.

Hotaru frowned at her. She was acting quite melancholic, almost like the character Hamlet. Hotaru then contorted her face into a serious look. "Something happened, didn't it."

Setsuna looked at her and gave her a small smile. "I would of told you sooner, but Haruka's reaction to the news didn't go down so well." She took another long sip of her tea before continuing. "We got a call from Usagi about an hour ago..."

"What happened? Is it that Empire again?"

"I'm afraid so."

Hotaru gasped. "Is everyone alright?" She was feeling very nervous and shaky, so she took a seat at the table across from Setsuna.

"Everyone's fine dear, it's just that the events that took place are somewhat... worrying."

She then explained to Hotaru about the discussion that she had with Usagi. Hotaru was a good listener, she gasped and sighed at the right parts, making the talk more easier.

After Setsuna finished explaining, there was a pause for a few minutes for Hotaru to let the information to sink in.

"So, let me get this straight, people on the street started to faint, Mercury defeated a princess of the empire, and then powered up again into eternal sailor mercury (as well as getting wings), and then becoming the Queen of Mercury? And then the girls and Mamoru met these turtles and also found the identity of the handsome demon hunter?" Hotaru summarised.

"I'd say that's about it Yeah." Setsuna said simply whilst taking yet another sip.

She must really enjoy that tea more than anything huh? That's her birthday gift sorted, Hotaru thought to herself.

"And These turtles... to me they sound like sailor senshi. They're quite impressive."

"Not only that, but there's something else concerning the future. I remember creatures like them being mentioned by Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion." Setsuna recalled. "Did Chibi-Usa ever mention them?"

Hotaru then felt a blow to her stomach. Chibi-Usa still hadn't visited them yet. Was the future better for her, or was she just bored of Hotaru?

"Not that I can recall..." Hotaru answered, trying to sound normal. She then tried to change the topic of discussion. "So, These turtles have stopped an alien invasion as well as a demon who dresses quite like a samurai? To me, they seem like the perfect team mates for defeating the Empire."

"I think so too. But there's a deeper question involved in this; our next move." Setsuna said seriously.

"We can't exactly leave Tokyo undefended, but at the same time, logically speaking, all these attacks are focused in New York City. So leaving Tokyo wouldn't be much of a problem... how did Haruka and Michiru take this?"

Setsuna then looked awkward. "Well... Michiru takes it like she usually does-"

"You mean with elegance and sassiness?"

"And Haruka... well... Haruka kind of freaked out and took her bike to the airport to get to New York."

"What?! Are you serious? That's so unfair! She can't leave us behind!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"That's What Michiru said, But Haruka wouldn't listen to reason... so..."

"Oh god! What happened?"

Setsuna looked even more awkward. "Well... Haruka took her bike to the airport, whilst Michiru is now currently chasing her in Haruka's Ferrari."

Hotaru sweat dropped. "Classic Michiru..." she mumbled.

Setsuna bore a sweet smile.

Then, the phone rang with its usual annoying tone. "We really need to get a new one..." Setsuna complained under her breath.

"Maybe we could accidentally throw it out of the window?" Hotaru jokingly suggested.

Setsuna just chuckled. "Hello, Meioh residence..." she answered. "Oh Michiru! Thank goodness, did you get to Haruka... WHAT! You went over the speed limit, got police on your trail, and to top it all off, you hit Haruka off her bike! No... what... no... Michiru! I couldn't care less if you lost the police, that's not the point! You hit Haruka off her bike!" Setsuna took a huge sigh, "When will you two be back... in a few hours... hey! Michiru, stop kissing Haruka! I can hear the sound from my end and lets be honest, your no Madonna or Princess Diana making those noises... HEY! Don't you dare hang up on me-!" There was a clicking on the other line, followed by one continuous beep.

Setsuna sighed heavily and put the phone back into the base. There was an awkward silence.

"I take it things got out of hand then?" Hotaru joked sarcastically a moment later.

"Just a bit." Setsuna smiled meekly.

"Setsuna-Mama, what should we do about the Empire?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"I don't know my sweetheart. So far, I've found nothing in the moon kingdoms data base, Luna and Artemis have worked their asses off trying to find some answers, but so far none have prevailed. And when it comes to sailor sun, we've been ordered not to be involved with her unless absolutely necessary. I think we should just let the others handle it, and if

they are all in danger, we'll go to New York and aid them." Setsuna took another sip of her tea, finally finishing it off.

"That's probably the best course of action." Hotaru admitted.

There was a slight pause of deep thinking before Hotaru noticed how nicely Setsuna was dressed. "Are you going somewhere today?"

"Yes actually, I'm meeting Reika and Motoki for lunch. They want my advice on their university reports, so I've decided to help them. Are you going to meet Sakura again?"

Hotaru slumped on the table. "I'll try to. Lately I haven't seen her. I think she's really busy." She said in a low voice.

"That's a shame. She's a nice girl." Setsuna said sweetly.

"Yeah She is a good pal alright... but I swear she's hiding something from me. It's like... whenever I look into her eyes, I see someone else within trying to break free... I don't know how to ask her." Hotaru admitted.

"You should be blunt but polite about it. If she's your friend, she'll understand your curiosity. She isn't the type to get offended easily."

Hotaru then looked at Setsuna like she was crazy. "Do you know who We're taking about?! This is the same girl who lost her temper and knocked out a boy who cat called her."

"So She should." Setsuna smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 29th July 2005:

Chaplin industries building; New York:

18:00pm:

April sat at her computer within the laboratory, finally inputting the final protocol into the data log on the Lumina crystal. So far, they discovered that the crystal is one of the most reflective elements on earth. They even discovered a potential wide energy usage for the government to use in the future. But if there was one question that fuelled April's curiosity on the crystal, it was the fact that the computers couldn't analyse any of the molecular structure within the crystal. Every time they tried to use a scanner, it would automatically stop working and would even get to the point where it wouldn't identity the Lumina Crystal as a real nor physical object. It's almost like it didn't exist.

This cost the industry millions of dollars worth of expenses. Not only that, the government were getting restless. They were funding the project which many thought would be over in about a months time. But at the rate they were moving at, April would be surprised if the crystal would ever be fully documented by the end of the twenty-first century.

The crystal was found months ago, back in March by some sailors who found it on their ship after an outbreak from a storm that suddenly whipped up. This was the only crystal deposit found in Bermuda as well as the world. Scientists tried to look for more deposits but couldn't find any, making this crystal more mysterious. But not only that, people were disappearing in flashes of light in the triangle, creating a wild storm of conspiracy theories on the internet. To April, this was nothing more than to discredit scientists for their hard work, which she hated.

The crystal sat in front of her, inside a thick glass case on a small white podium. The glass was touch sensitive and would only respond to three peoples hand print; April's, Chaplin's, and Karai's. If someone else touched it, the room would be sealed and the building would be under lockdown due to the crystal being a potential finite resource. Although, April was using the crystal to learn, not to use for humanity.

If April had to be honest, the crystal scared her, but at the same time, it reassured her. She wasn't sure why exactly, but sometimes when she was alone with the crystal, she swore she could hear whispering coming from it. But when she goes to consult the security cameras high audio, the camera stops rolling as soon as she hears the voices.

But regardless of the paranormal activity, there was a sense of familiarity with the crystal, like it's a long lost friend who has returned to her. This kept her attentiveness for the crystal and her desire to discover its secrets.

The lab was quite a small room. Within, all the walls were a blinding bright white, and the were covered in health and safety posters as well as cabinets for test tubes and other scientific equipment.

There was one huge table in the middle of the room, which held the Lumina crystal on the small podium as well as some other small equipment like test tubes and beakers.

She sat at a desk adjacent to the table, a computer in front of her linking to the main system of Chaplin industries and all her notes.

The doors sat behind her which could securely lock if there was a quarantine situation. They were white and had a window on each door which were faintly tainted black.

A keypad sat to the left which needed card and fingerprint recognition, making the room impenetrable.

April was typing away, taking in a moments silence to digest everything that had happened recently; The sailor senshi, the Jigoku Empire, Sailor sun as well as pressures for the Lumina crystal.

Yet again, the scanners didn't work. Imported from China, the scanner wouldn't recognise the crystal as a physical object, making April's inquisitiveness swell.

Then the doors suddenly opened, making April turn around. "Hello Karai, how are you?"

Karai stood in the entrance, wearing a black dress and a pair of red Prada heels. She looked exceptionally debilitated. Nevertheless, she still smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine thank you." She walked around the lab table and peaked at the Lumina crystal in interest. "I didn't know you were working today." She said whilst narrowing her eyes at the Lumina crystal, like she could see something others couldn't.

"Well, me and Casey were meant to go out for dinner tonight, but it had to be postponed. My fascination for the research has taken over me. I was thinking of taking a few days off." April sighed. "So, how did the convention go? Was Chaplin's new phone design alluring enough for the other companies?"

Karai sat on the lab table with one leg over the other, looking moderately melancholic. "It was a success. The other companies loved the new design and were almost bathing us in love." She sighed, "Honestly, some of these men were exceptionally vulgar. Showing off their gold digger wives whilst bragging about how they're going to donate a large sum to charity all for the benefit of attention. Honestly April, how can you stand these types of people?"

"I don't. I just introduce them to Casey."

They both laughed at this.

Ever since turtle prime, Karai had become an inspiring confidant to April. They could talk to each other about anything, and despite their colliding pasts with the turtles, they both got on eminently well. It made April extremely contented that there was no lose ties between them. Karai was also kind enough to let April work at the laboratories within Chaplin industries to research.

This even inspired April to form her own company, although she hadn't thought of a name for it yet. Right now, April was a full blown researcher and publisher, one of her many dreams of achievements.

"And how is Casey?" Karai asked.

"He's fine. Still a goofball, but nevertheless, he's my goofball." April smiled to herself dreamily thinking of Casey. She loved him with her hearts content.

"I see..." Karai suddenly trailed off and went very serious, "and... how are our friendly neighbourhood turtles doing? Not gotten into any... trouble have they?" She said suspiciously.

April stopped typing and looked up at Karai who stared back knowingly. "So you've heard about the attack at Madison Square Gardens right?"

"Yes of course! It was all over the news across the world. I've even heard the earth protection force have gotten involved in the matter."

"What?! Are you serious?!" April exclaimed, accidentally knocking her cell phone on the floor which made a loud slapping noise.

"Yes. Me and Chaplin both talked to Bishop recently. He was happy with your holograms you've created. Apparently their a great help." Karai scorned at these words. April too scorned whilst picking up her phone.

When it came to Agent Bishop, they both disliked him greatly. It was his lack of compassion and honour that they loathed the most. His obsession with the turtles and aliens had earned him a reputation for being an emotionless psycho; a hyperbole that both April and Karai both agreed was true.

"I've also heard that you were in the stadium when the attack happened." Said Karai curiously.

April knew exactly where she was going. "So you've heard about the Sailor Senshi, huh?"

"Of course. I've heard of them years ago. My late father talked about these soldiers of justice for a long time. They live throughout the universe, protecting it from evil. Apparently, they have a reputation of being considered deities on other planets." Karai informed April.

"So I've heard." April said in a low voice.

"Well" Karai implored, "did you meet them?"

April didn't know whether to tell her the truth or not. It really wasn't her right to speak about the senshi's history nor their identities to anyone, but Karai wasn't just anyone. She was a friend who knew how to keep a secret. It wasn't as if she would run straight towards the Whitehouse and inform the president.

After considering her hyperbole, she decided to inform her.

"Yes." April simply said.

Karai turned to her in interest. "Tell me what happened."

April explained to her what happened at the stadium, although didn't mention the senshi's civilian identities.

"So, there's a new enemy we have to face..."

"Hold on! We?"

Karai smiled, "Yes, of course. I can't stand around and let this enemy trample on us. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Karai, this Jigoku Empire is very dangerous. Are you sure you want to get involved?"

"I owe it to you and the turtles." Karai said sincerely. "And I can't stand around and let terrible things happen before me. Ever since my father betrayed me, I've decided to take action and not wait around. For the greater good for those who love and care about me." She said this darkly.

April felt an immense feeling of compassion for her. She hardly talked about the past and preferred to think about the future. Her father must of been a hard topic for her to discuss. "Thank you." April smiled thankfully.

"Now, how are the boys?"

"Oh, their all fine. I think Donnie may be falling for sailor Mercury." April joked.

"Oh," karai grinned, "it's about time he settled down."

April laughed. "Well, they are growing up."

Karai hopped off the table. "Your not going to stay here long are you? You and Casey deserve a nice night in."

"I know. I just have one more code to input then I'm finished for a few weeks." April sighed.

Karai walked towards the door and pressed the green 'open' button. "Don't stay here too long. See you later."

"Bye, it was great seeing you." April waved.

Karai left and the doors closed behind her.

April sighed to herself. She carried on typing and after a few minutes, she completed the data log. "Finally!" She smiled victoriously. Now she just had to go over the log to make sure no mistakes were made.

Then she heard it. A sudden whispering.

Was karai back?

She turned around but no one was there, making her very anxious.

She turned to the Lumina crystal. The whispers were coming from it. She couldn't hear them, they were too quiet.

She moved closer to the small podium and tried to concentrate on the whispers.

"What the...?"

Suddenly, someone grabbed her shoulder. Out of instinct she turned around at lightning speed and flipped the man (was it a man?) over her shoulder.

He smacked against the floor and groaned.

She then got a view of who she threw. It was...

"Casey! Are you alright?"

"Smooth babe, smooth..." he groaned as April helped him off the floor.

"God Casey! Don't scare me like that!" She slapped him on the arm.

"Sorry babe. Didn't know I would spook you so much." Casey grinned painfully. She slapped him really hard.

She then took in his appearance. He was wearing a white suit which made him look very handsome. He was holding something behind him.

"What's the occasion?" April asked suspiciously.

He then grinned. "Happy anniversary babe!" He showed her what was behind his back. It was a purple box with a beautiful sapphire ribbon around it.

"Oh Casey! Thank you!" She kisses him on the cheek. "I completely forgot! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. I only remembered because Angel reminded me. I hope you like it."

April opened the box and inside were two beautiful diamond earrings. "Oh," she gasped, "their beautiful." Guilt seeped into her like a blanket.

Casey noticed this and just chuckled. "Babe, don't worry about it! You've earned this!" They both embraced into a hug.

"I'm sorry I threw you on the floor. I thought I heard..." she trailed off.

"Um... babe?"

"Never mind." She sighed.

"Anyway, I'm taking you to that restaurant you've pointed out a few times. So get ready."

"But I don't have anything nice to wear." She noted, looking down at her lab coat.

"We can drop off home and you can wear that red dress you wore to the original shredders farewell party." Casey suggested.

"That's a great idea! Hold on! I'll just log out and then we can go! Luckily I just finished!" She logged out of the computer system and they went to leave.

She turned around, looking at the Lumina crystal anxiously. She could of sworn she heard the whispers again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No... nothing..."

He put his arm around her, making her feel very secure. They kissed one more time before leaving the room.

As they left, the Lumina crystal started to glow ominously, light some sort of beacon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in brookyln, she felt it again. That same pulsation of warmth deep inside, like she was going to remember something. It resonated for a while before she would snap back into reality.

A vision of a destroyed world.

A vision of a slim woman in a beautiful white dress on the moon.

A beast, more scarier than the devil.

Or was it the devil himself?

She didn't know, nor did she want to know.

Who was she?

Who Am I?

Who are you?

The sun was setting in the city; A beautiful red and gold mixture.

The future would bring death and fire, a fire not even the best could handle.

The world would end, that's all she knew. But... she didn't know if she was herself.

A woman in bronze armour would look at her in her dreams, like a lost version of herself.

The world will end, what should I do? Can I do anything to stop it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20:00pm:

The militum hotel:

Rei and Mina were dressed nicely. Wearing a red checkered shirt and a purple skirt, Rei was finishing putting on her eyeliner.

Mina bustled into the room, wearing a light yellow blouse and a pair of blue jeans and a denim jacket. "Are you ready babe?"

"Of course. I'm the queen of organisation... unlike some of us." Rei mumbled.

Mina knew who she was talking about. "Usagi..." She grinned.

There was a knocking at their door.

"Come in!" Mina yelled happily.

Makoto and the others walked in, All looking very tired.

"Wow!" Usagi gasped, "You two look stunning!"

"Thank you!"

"I know!" Rei replied sassily.

Mina could agree with Usagi.

Oh my god Rei, your so hot! I'm a lucky gal!

Mina grinned to herself about the party.

"Rei, did you get the address from Hikaru?"

Rei was straightening her hair. "Yes- Ow! Shit! I got the university address."

"Excellent!" Mina looked to the others who settled themselves on her bed. "Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" She offered.

"I've got my night booked. Me, Donnie and Leatherhead are going to investigate the church, in case we missed anything." Ami answered.

"Ooooh Ami!" Minako smirked. "Are you and Donnie getting along fine?" She said knowingly.

Ami went bright red and didn't say anything.

"Me and Mamo are going to have a night in!" Usagi cheered.

"And I'm just going for a wonder for men!" Makoto clenched her fist willingly.

They all sweat dropped at this.

"Who knows, maybe Raph and the others might want to join me." Makoto added.

The phone suddenly rang, making them jump.

Rei answered it.

"Okay... thank you!" She put the phone down. "The taxi's here." She announced to Mina.

"Oh god! Do I look alright?!" Minako suddenly went ecstatic.

"You look fine!"

"Go Get them!"

"Okay!" Minako Said excitedly. "Come on Rei! Let's go!" Minako pulled Rei to the door.

"Alright!" Rei smiled happily. "See you all later!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Have fun!"

"And don't do the drugs!"

"Usagi! Their not going to do drugs!"

"I know!"

"See you all later!" Minako waved.

She shut the door behind them.

"Ready!" Minako Smiled, looking at Rei.

"Always!" Rei replied, kissing Mina on the cheek.

A rush of excitement and confidence went through Mina. "Let's go!" They went arm in arm into the elevator and down to the ground floor, streaked though the lobby and arrived outside before getting into the Taxi.

Rei told the driver where to go.

The streets were very busy: it was Friday night. Many people walked the streets, looking very drunk or fabulous. They went past a night club which had men dressed as woman outside. This made Minako happy. They reminded her of sailor star maker and the others.

I wonder how they're doing?

They arrived at the university house around twenty minutes later; traffic was a nightmare.

They paid the driver and walked outside and gasped.

The house was very big, almost like a sorority house. People were outside partying and getting drunk. Drinking tequila slammers and downing shots of vodka. This was what an American house party should look like.

"Let's go!" Rei and Mina were still arm in arm, both filled with confidence.

They both went up the path and walked in. The house was very beautiful but crowded with many teens, all of whom had a bottle or glass of something in their hand. The walls were a lovely cream colour and in the entrance, an oak staircase went up to the first floor. Rap music was bursting out of some hidden speakers which made the house virbrate and the many people inside were all drinking alcohol, whilst some had already gotten very drunk due to the excessive amount of waddling and throwing up which made Mina wrinkle her nose.

Games like beer pong were being played which making them giggle.

"You made it!" Hikaru suddenly appeared from the living room to their left, wearing a short, sapphire blue party dress with a black cardigan. She and Mina both kissed on the cheek politely to which They both giggled.

To their right was the dining room, and on the tennis table settled on the dining table were bottles upon bottles of alcohol. There was a sudden groan making them turn around; someone had lost a beer pong game.

Hikaru herself had a bottle of Vodka in her hand, making Minako shocked.

"Is that vodka?"

"You caught me!" Hikaru smiled.

Minako could truly say her view of Hikaru was officially ruined.

Hikaru suddenly passed Rei and Minako a beer each from a small table in the hall. "Drink up! It's a party!"

Rei and Minako looked uncertainly at each other before smiling and clinking their drinks.

"So, have you two heard about what happened at the stadium?" Hikaru suddenly gossiped.

"Oh yes! I heard the sailor senshi appeared!" Minako acted as if she wasn't a sailor senshi herself.

"I know! They're so cool!"

"Especially that sailor mars!" Rei complemented herself sneakily, making Mina chuckle. They both took a sip and their faces scrunched. The beer was very bitter.

"I think she's great! I've actually met Sailor Venus!" Hikaru cheered.

"Oh, have you?" Rei smirked.

"Yeah! It was so cool!" Hikaru mumbled dreamily. "But it was back when she was solo as sailor V!" She added.

"Interesting!" Rei sipped her beer whilst grinning at Mina who looked very awkward.

"Oh! Angel!" Hikaru suddenly hollered. Angel walked in looking very pretty. She wore a purple skirt with a black and gold top. She wore some black stilettos which made her taller.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" She smiled coolly.

"Of course we would come! This party is so good!" Mina grinned.

"Yeah it is!" Hikaru replied tipsily. "Aren't you a little late? I thought you would get here earlier?"

"Oh, I had to deal with something quickly, that's all." Angel replied.

She had a red handbag on her shoulder which looked quite heavy.

"What have you got in there?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

Angel smirked and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Some red wine. I took it from my grandmas cabinet."

Hikaru gasped. "Are you sure Angel? Do you remember the band after party?"

"It'll be fine." She waved her hand like nothing could go wrong.

"Wait... a band?" Mina asked in interest.

"Oh, don't you know? Angel is part of the band 'the fallen angels'." Hikaru replied knowingly.

"No way!"

"That's really impressive Angel. What do you play?" Rei asked.

"I play the guitar, and I'm also one of the co-writers for songs as well as a backup singer. It's not a lot really." She said simply.

"That's really cool! I want to be a teen idol myself when I grow up!" Mina informed.

"That's a magnificent dream Mina."

"Isn't it! She's always wanted to be an idol, ever since I first met her." Hikaru went all vacant again.

Angel suddenly snapped her fingers.

"I know! Why don't you hang with the band sometime!" She offered excitedly. "Then we can give you a trial on what being an singer is all about."

"Really! Is there going to be any room in the band?!" Minako asked, her face beaming victoriously.

"Yes actually! One of the girls left because... well... let's not get into it." Angel suddenly looked very deep in thought.

"Um... Angel..." Hikaru raised her voice concerned.

Angels face brightened. "Okay, let's just say she was a snake and talked shit about us behind our backs! Any who..." she said this very fast, "there's a space for someone to be a backup singer as well as a dancing spot in the band. So, do you wanna join for a while?"

Minako beamed ecstatically.

"Oh boy do I! How long do I need to fill the position?"

"Only about a month. I mean, you are going back to Japan at the end of August, are you not?" Angel frowned.

"Oh yeah... we do..." Mina trailed off feeling a little downtrodden.

"Mina..." Rei whispered concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... it's just that being in New York... it's really made me realise how much everyone means to me... and I don't really want to leave..."

Within Mina, realisation had hit her. She wasn't going to be there forever. They would all end up going back to boring japan and stupid high school and all the fun would stop. New York brought something out in her... the first place her and Rei actually got time together... it made her body feel cold...

Rei suddenly hugged her affectionately and kissed her on the cheek, making her go bright red.

"Rei..."

"Wait... What... Oh!" Angel suddenly realised.

"Bit slow on the uptake, Ange." Hikaru muttered sassily whilst taking a long sip of her vodka.

"Mina, listen to me..." Rei stared sofltly, "while we're here, let's have the best fun of our lives. We won't be here forever... so make the most of it." Rei kisses her one more time, making some people around them stare.

Rei didn't care, and nor did Mina. Everyone could watch them, but she didn't care. She loved Rei with all her heart.

"Yes! Let's make the most of it!" Mina agreed happily.

"Yas girlfriend!" Hikaru fist bumped her.

"Maybe you've had to much too drink..." Angel looked at Hikaru suspiciously.

"I'm-f-fine!" Hikaru slurred whilst dancing crazily to a destiny's child song. "Bootylicious! I love this zong!" She screeched whilst running into the living room and dancing with some other people.

*Kelly! Can you handle this?

Michelle! Can you handle this?

Beyoncé! Can you handle this?

I don't think they can handle it!*

The music loudly vibrated through the whole house, making Minas eardrums explode.

Hikaru was dancing very flirtatiously with a man who looked like a jock.

Rei, Mina and Angel sighed.

"She certainly likes the attention."

"Well, you know what they say: the bigger it is, the bigger the interest." Mina sighed.

Rei and Angel almost spat out their drinks.

"Well, let's make this a good night!" Angel suggested, wiping her mouth from the excessive amount of wine she just drunk.

Mina looked uncertain, then she smiled enthusiastically and downed her beer.

"Mina, not so fast..." Rei started hastily.

Mina finished her beer and took a deep breath whilst throwing the empty bottle behind her which hit a mans butt. He turned around wildly before thinking it was a man near him.

"Did you just slap my ass?"

"Oh shit! Sorry dude!"

"Nah, it's cool bruv!"

Mina, Rei and Angel tried to hold in their laughter.

"So tell me Angel, where's the gin at?" Mina hiccuped through her laughter.

"In the kitchen-" Angel sweat dropped. Mina took off immediately for the back of the house.

They said enjoy yourself...

So that's what I'm gonna do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

21:02pm

New York City, lower Manhattan:

Ami sat in a McDonald's, munching on a cheeseburger. She knew how unhealthy it was, but sometimes you had to live a little.

She had just finished it, her stomach rumbling in agony. It was very filling.

Leatherhead and Donnie were meant to be there by five past, which made her very excited. The thrill of investigating; she loved that part as a senshi.

People walked in and out around her, some were drunk whilst others were sober. However, they all had one thing in common: their discussions.

"Did you hear about the sailor senshi?"

"Obviously! Their everywhere!"

"I think sailor moon is hot!"

"Obviously you would think that Stacy you absolute slut!"

"I would tap Tuxedo mask even if he was drenched in cat piss."

"Um... ew!"

"I reckon their here to deal with a new enemy."

"Ooh! Scary!"

"I really want superpowers!"

"And I really want to orgasm every now and then, but we can't always have our way, Greg!"

Ami would just sweat drop and choked on her milkshake whilst hearing some of these gossips and roasts. She just sat there, sipping a milkshake, almost smirking at the fact a sailor senshi was right there under these peoples noses.

Around three minutes later, two overly dressed men walked into the building, of whom she immediately recognised. They spotted her after a few seconds of gazing around and walked over.

"Hey Ami." Donnie smiled from under his baseball cap. He slid into a seat next to her.

Leatherhead took the opposite.

"Good evening, Ami." Leatherhead Said politely.

"Hello! How are you?" Ami asked.

"Both of us are ready to investigate. We've both brought some equipment to help us. Donnie made some of it himself."

"That's fascinating!" Ami gasped in awe at the different machines and gadgets in a Calvin Klein bag.

"It's really nothing..." Donnie blushed, smiling to himself embarrassed. "What are the other senshi doing tonight?" He changed the subject.

"Makoto is going for a wonder, Usagi and Mamoru are in their hotel room (god knows what their doing), and Rei and Minako are at that university party with Angel and their friend Hikaru. What are your brothers doing tonight?" Ami asked intrigued.

"Raph and Mikey have gone out for a walk to talk about something important, and Leo is training within the lair with master splinter tonight." Donnie informed.

"Looks like it'll be a peaceful night." Leatherhead remarked.

"I doubt that." Ami muttered softly.

"Should we go then?" Leatherhead suggested.

They all left McDonald's and diverted down alleyways and streets to their location; the church. The streets were very crowded, but some strangers let them have dominance of the sidewalk due to Leatherhead and Donnie who looked very gangly.

After a while of walking through the brightly lit streets, Donnie and Ami came across some familiar sights from the the previous night. They were headed for the right location.

"I think it's down here..." Ami pointed confidently down a trash filled alley. They slowly and carefully made their way down the alley, their hearts beating with a thrill.

As they diverted through the alleys, they finally came to the similar location.

The church was at the end of the brightly lit alley, and in front of the church was police tape. It decorated the church like tinsel. However there was no police around, and to them, the church looked empty.

"I can't smell anyone nearby." Leatherhead noted.

"That's good news." Ami sighed in relief. She was expecting someone to pop out of nowhere.

They approached the front of the church and ducked under the police tape, stumbled up the stone steps and approached the double oak doors which were boarded up.

"Leatherhead, do you wanna do the honours?" Ami bowed out of his way. He smirked rebelliously and in one swift and strong kick, the barrier blocking the church was removed.

The three of them took a deep breath, thrills running up and down their bodies. They all nodded to each other determined before opening the heavy doors.

It was empty.

It looked like the church had been completely restored to how it looked before Erias attack, making Ami wonder who else was investigating behind the scenes.

"That's odd, I thought there would be at least some evidence tags or at least something left behind?" Donnie noted suspiciously.

"That's troublesome. Most of the evidence has most likely been removed." Ami said curiously.

Then, Leatherhead started to sniff violently, like he had a blocked nose. "That scent... I recognise it!" He sniffed a few times before anger coursed through his veins. "Bishop! And Baxter Stalkman! They were here!"

"Are you sure?" Donnie gasped.

"I'm positive!" Leatherhead growled angrily.

"Wait, are they the two from that government group?" Ami remembered.

"Yes, they aren't exactly well liked by us." Donnie muttered darkly.

"But what were they doing here?" Ami questioned suspiciously.

"Maybe they were tasked with hushing the situation so the public don't panic?" Donnie considered.

"Most likely." Leatherhead muttered.

"Ami!" Donnie suddenly said, "You should transform!"

"But why? I don't think there's any danger."

"What if someone comes In suddenly? I don't think they would mind if sailor Mercury was here. Me and Leatherhead would cause an uproar. Also, if we come across trouble, I think your aqua mist would help." Donnie added.

Ami nodded before raising her hand and yelling confidently, "Mercury eternal power, Make up!"

In a flash of different shades of blue, sailor mercury stood there, looking very angel like with her wings.

At the same time, Leatherhead and Donnie ripped off their disguises. "Let's get to work then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makoto wondered down the streets of Manhattan for a while, eagle eyed for cute men. She heard American men were more mature than Japanese men.

The streets were very busy with shoppers and tourists. But that was to be expected, it was summer after all.

People bustled past her, making her feel quite isolated. She hated this feeling; one her ex-boyfriend Kenji gave her on a daily basis.

She wanted him back, but she knew what he did would happen again each time, and sometimes you can't just forgive someone every time they do something that hurts you deep inside.

Suddenly, she passed someone she somehow noticed. With hazel eyes and brown hair was...

"John... Hey John!" Makoto hollered.

John stopped and turned around looking very confused and settled his eyes on Makoto still with the same look.

Makoto approached him. "John it's me..." after he looked at her even more confused, she went into a low voice and said, "Sailor Jupiter."

He suddenly gasped, Obviously knowing who she was now.

"Oh Makoto! Sorry, i didn't recognise you. I have a short memory." He smiled at her warmly.

To Makoto, John was possibly the most handsome being on earth, however there was a feeling within, telling her he wouldn't like her in That way.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Me? I'm going home and eating my Chinese." He raised a small white bag up to her. "What are you doing? Where are the other senshi?" He said in a low voice.

"Mina and Rei are at a party, Ami is with Donnie and Leatherhead investigating the church and Usagi and Mamoru are at the hotel." Makoto recalled.

"I see... you be careful tonight, alright." He said sternly, almost like a father.

"I know. I'm not a weak little girl. I can defend myself." Makoto mumbled smugly.

"It's not that..." John trailed off, "you never know what the empires doing, so don't fall into their trap. They might target you next."

"I'm well aware of the facts, don't worry." Makoto replied strongly.

"I see..." he mumbled to himself.

Makoto felt enough confidence to ask him what was on her mind since she met him; "John, how do you know so much about the Empire?"

"I just know alright." He replied coldly.

Makoto felt a twinge of guilt; there was obviously something much more he was hiding, but still...

"John, if you know something about them, why aren't you telling us? I thought we were all a team now!" She said fiercely.

A flick of anger appeared on johns face quickly, but was let out into a deep sigh. "I never said we were a team." He said coldly.

"I prefer to work alone."

Where have I heard this before, Makoto sarcastically thought to herself.

"Why can't we just work together?! Me and the others aren't stupid or weak!" She said hotly.

Johns face went to guilt and looked very conflicted. "What is it? What can't you tell me? Me and the others can help, I promise." Makoto vowed.

"It's... personal... I don't want you guys involved in this. Didn't I tell you all when we first met at the stadium." He reminded her.

Makoto's mind went back to the first battle at the stadium and johns cold words came back to haunt her, "you don't want to get involved in this! Believe me, it will ruin your life!"

"Why are you so cold?" She mumbled.

"Because they exist." John simply said.

"What do you-?" Makoto started, but was cut off by a familiar voice behind her.

She turned around, the voice triggering a memory of recognition inside her brain.

"Raph, I know you like him. I'm not dumb." The voice mocked.

"Like I Said, leave it!" Another angry voice spat.

That voice was familiar too.

Makoto then realised whom the voices came from. Two men, both dressed in black tracksuits, both wearing a different coloured jacket and hat to match their colours...

"Raph, Mikey?! Is that you?" Makoto hollered.

They both looked up at her and were only a few meters away.

Upon realising who called them, their faces both brightened up in realisation and they came over.

"Yo Mako! You alright?" Mikey and Makoto high-fived... or high-three That is.

"I'm fine, what are you two doing up here?"

"Mikey wanted to try skydiving and I was just going to help him." Raph said sarcastically.

He then noticed John behind Makoto and he instantly went bright red and nervous.

"Hi John." Raph lowered his face a little.

John smiled kindly back. "Hey kiddo."

"Hem hem!" Mikey coughed.

"And hi to you to Mikey." John smirked.

There was an awkward silence between them all, Mikey and Makoto both felt like they were watching some sort of invisible tennis match between john and Raph, who stared at each other, both looking very lost in each others eyes.

"Great discussion guys!" Mikey joked after a while, making Makoto laugh.

Upon realising what he was doing, John went a little red and coughed. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I best be getting home. It was nice seeing you Raph." He mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Yeah... you too." Raph replied.

They both kept staring at each other before John finally broke their eye contact and walked away, his bag of food swinging a little.

The other three watched him walk away through the masses of people in front of them before he disappeared from view entirely.

"Why is he so cold? It honestly bugs me..." Mikey fumed.

"I know what you mean, he wouldn't tell me anything; how he knows about the Empire and what they did to him. He obviously knows more than he's letting on." Makoto observed.

Raph stayed silent.

"Should we all hangout then? I'm a bit bored." Mikey admitted, changing the subject appropriately.

"That sounds good. Should we go to an arcade?" Makoto suggested.

"Yes! Let's do it! What do you say Raph? Raph?" Mikey turned to a silent and lost in thought Raph. "Um, Raph." Mikey waved his hand in Raph's face to get his attention.

"S-Sorry, What?" He noticed confused.

"Me and Mikey are thinking of going to the arcade, wanna join?" Makoto offered.

"Yeah, that sounds great." He replied distracted.

And so the three made their way to an arcade Mikey occasionally went to with Angel. But one question was on all of their minds; why does John know so much about the Empire?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday 29th July 2005:

22:21pm

By now, Minako had drunk at least three glasses of champagne, three beers and drank half a bottle of wine with Angel, and right now she was dancing tipsily in the living room of the sorority house with other university students, all of whom were drunk beyond relief.

Mina liked this feeling; the feeling that the world was her stage to control; the freedom of dancing out in the open; the attention of others; she loved it!

She swirled around like some sort of wild tornado. It felt like she was underwater or that she was walking through a thin veil of heavy fabric, she loved this feeling.

Across the room, Rei and Angel sat on a sofa, both discussing the turtles and some of their stories; "I can't believe they went to the future, I really want to go!" Angel Said dreamily.

"Me and the girls went to the thirtieth century to deal with a problem, and I can honestly say, it's quite beautiful." Rei admitted.

"That was with the black moon and death phantom wasn't it?" Angel remembered.

"Yes it was. We learn that Usagi becomes the future queen of earth and creates crystal Tokyo."

Angel wolf whistled.

From afar, watching both Rei and Angel, Mina felt a twinge of jealousy. Rei wasn't paying any attention to her and didn't speak to her most of the night, almost like she was embarrassed of Mina.

This jealousy and frustration swirled within Mina, like a witches cauldron, she could feel it vibrate up her veins towards her brain.

She needed to make Rei notice her... but how?

Then, someone touched minas hip.

It was a green eyed boy, who looked around eighteen years old. His hair was a dark blonde, styled very carefully for this party. He wore a jersey, making Mina theorise he was on a high school football team.

"Dancing alone?" He asked, grinning.

"Who me? Nah, I'm never alone." Mina grinned as well.

The boy was obviously interested in her, she noticed him throughout the party staring at her from across the room but didn't approach her until now.

"I've heard your with that girl over there, Rei." He nodded to the sofa where Rei and Angel were laughing and slapping the sides of the sofa, like they were in a pantomime.

"Yeah, that's true. My precious love." Mina said sarcastically, looking at Rei scornfully.

"That's too bad, she's missing out the fact her girlfriend dances like an angel."

Mina blushed a little, but she didn't feel any affection for the boy, her loyalty was to Rei... or was it. Thoughts of kunzite still plagued her, like a disease, and made her rethink her relationship with Rei.

Maybe they weren't ready? This all happened very fast, which was ironic considering they both wanted the relationship to be taken nice and slow...

"Do you want to dance?" Mina said absent minded, shocking herself in the process.

"Sure dude." The boy smirked.

Mina suddenly felt very nervous, what would Rei think?!

Before her and the boy started to dance, she looked at Rei, who didn't seem to notice.

Jealousy twinged again inside her. She wanted to make Rei jealous and make her pay attention.

And so, Mina and the boy started to dance. At first, it was simple and fun, but after a while Mina got radically ecstatic and decided to dance much more flirtatiously to get Rei's attention.

Across the room, Rei and Angel finished their gossip when suddenly, Angel looked to her right and gasped.

"What is it?" Rei asked concerned.

"That boy... dancing with Mina..." she muttered.

Rei looked to her left and frowned.

Mina was dancing with some boy... so what?

"And? Their only having a bit of fun." Rei said unaffected by the two dancing.

"Rei, that boy is Brandon White."

"Why is that a problem?" Rei didn't understand angels reaction. Mina was loyal, she wouldn't cheat on her. The dancing didn't affect her.

"Brandon is known by being a man whore." Angel informed her. "He seduces girls and sleeps with them, then he leaves the girl and shows off to his little boyfriends on the football team."

"Oh, really?" Rei frowned.

"Rei, I'd be careful of him. He's a cocky prick." Angel warned, observing Mina and Brandon Hawk-eyed.

Rei too watched them dance. It seemed innocent enough...

Then, Mina did a dance move that looked very flirtatious, which immediately caused vibrations of jealousy to hit Rei. After a while of this dancing, Rei started to get more angry and jealous.

Angel almost jumped away when she noted Rei's cold look.

"S-scary..." Angel mumbled, taking a sassy sip of her drink.

The song finally ended, and Mina twirled around once more for her dancing partner, who looked quite victorious.

"That was fun!" She smiled happily.

He grinned back at her, passing her a piece of paper. "Call me, when you and Rei separate."

Mina narrowed her eyes. "Whats that supposed to mean? I thought we were just being friendly." She said coldly.

The boy just shrugged and muttered, "Whatever." Before leaving her.

"Weirdo!" Mina growled.

Upon turning to Rei's direction, she felt vibrations of victory course through her. Operation jealous Rei was a success!

She swayed over to an annoyed Rei and a shocked Angel. "Hey ladies! How are we?"

"Um, Mina, that boy..." Angel said nervously.

"Yeah, what about him? I think he was sweet."

"Oh, you do, do you." Rei muttered coldly, refusing to look Mina in the eye.

She was obviously fuming, making Mina think she took it too far. "Are you jealous?" Mina teased.

"No, just shocked that you would go so low."

"Whats that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm some sort of slag?!" Mina spat.

Angel sat there, looking very awkward.

"Did I say that?" Rei answered coldly.

"Well, you have been ignoring me all night, scorning in the corner." Mina hit back.

Rei snapped her head towards her, her eyes narrowed in anger. "I haven't been scorning in the corner! I've just been talking to Angel whilst you dance like a squid on roller skates!" Rei said hotly.

Mina felt anger take over her. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Mina muttered angrily to herself before storming away, people jumping out of her way as she left.

Rei felt regretful and guilty immediately. "Mina wait!" She stood up and followed in minas wake.

Mina stormed out of the loud sorority house and stopped right outside the edge of the property, standing on the edge of the sidewalk and grass. The sky was dark now, and stars sprinkled the sky, like glitter. The moon reflected off the faraway buildings nearby, which shone like beacons.

"Mina, wait up!" Rei came out of the house and felt relief. No one else was outside apart from them. Lots of people either left or went inside the house. It was just them two.

She stopped a little behind Mina, who was refusing to turn around. "I don't want to hear it Rei! Your always so cold! It feels like we don't have a relationship half the time!" Mina lied out of anger. Tears welled up inside her eyes.

"But we do Mina! Look, I'm sorry about what I said. But just what were you trying to achieve, dancing flirtatiously with that boy. My attention? Mina, look at me!" Rei snapped.

Mina turned around, tears on the verge of streaming out of her eyes. "It wasn't just that... I was jealous alright." She admitted.

"You don't have to do stuff like that to get my attention. Just talk to me when you need something. I'm here for you."

"Why doesn't it feel like that?!" Mina cried.

Rei sighed. "It's because you never ask me. I don't know what you want. I can't read your thoughts."

"I always pay attention to you Rei, why don't you do the same for me? We've known each other for years, by now we should be able to do stuff for each other without consulting the other."

"We've only been going out for a few days, I can't know inside and out of our relationship yet!" Rei yelled.

There was a silence. The wind ruffled their hair and made the grass shudder. "Who knows? Maybe we aren't cut out for this." Rei muttered.

"I agree." Mina muttered.

"Maybe... us to getting together was a mistake?" Rei said absent minded.

At these words, Mina gasped.

"How can you say that?!" Mina shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I hate you Rei! I hate you!" She screamed before running off down the empty street.

"Mina, wait!" Rei yelled desperately, tears rolling down her face.

But Mina had disappeared down the street by then, her face full of tears.

"What have I done?" Rei wiped away the tears, regret filling her heart. Why did she say that to her? She didn't want to split up!

Rei felt numb and her body lost all of its energy, so she sat down on the grass, trying to wipe away the never ending trail of tears.

Someone suddenly tapped her shoulder.

It was Angel.

"Are you Okay?" Angel asked kindly.

"I think I lost her..." Rei mumbled sadly.

Angel just smiled and slapped her on the back, making Rei's back burn.

"Ouch!"

"What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Angel said encouragingly.

"What?" Rei choked.

"Go after her. Get your gal back! I'll help you find her! This university is quite big, so she couldn't have gotten far. Go on!" She helped Rei off the grass. "Which way did she go?"

"Down there." Rei pointed down the street where Mina ran down earlier.

"Okay, that's where the main buildings are... Let's go!"

"Hold up!" Rei suddenly remembered the modification Ami made to the communicator. "We can find her though the communicator!" Rei informed her.

"Excellent! That way, you two can have a lovers reunion!"

Rei felt numb as she opened the communicator and switched it to Locator mode.

"Come on, let's go!"

They both ran down the street to search for Mina, whose orange light on the communicator flickered in front of them.

Please wait for me, Mina!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, Mercury had finished investigating the top floor. Only hours ago, Eria was alive and well up here, filled with the delusion that Mercury was evil.

However, she knew this wasn't true and that Eria was just trying to weaken her. Donnie was proof of that.

His mere existence makes Mercury happy, like he's a long lost love...

Love... love?!

Mercury went bright red.

She decided to distract herself by looking out of the bell tower arches. The city radiated beauty and hope for humanity and it proved that the light would cast the darkness away.

The wind slowly ruffled her mini skirt, and her wings swayed slightly left and right.

Now that she thought about it, she hadn't attempted to fly yet with her wings.

She looked back at them and felt their silky soft material.

They were certainly strong enough. Maybe they could allow her to fly?

"Mercury!" Leatherheads voice suddenly yelled. "Have you found anything?"

Mercury looked around the bell tower once more, before hollering "Nope, nothing!" and heading back down the stairs to the first floor.

Leatherhead was analysing a patch of dark ice which still lingered.

"Anything of note?" Mercury asked, kneeling down next to Leatherhead.

"There's certainly dark energy within these patches of ice, but the machines can't analyse anything else." Leatherhead sighed. "Apart from this ice, there's nothing."

"I see..." mercury mumbled to herself.

"Should we regroup with Donnie?" Leatherhead suggested.

"We might as well. There's nothing up here. The earth protection force have practically stripped this place bare, except for this patch of ice that is." Mercury observed.

"I wonder why they rushed?" Leatherhead leaned his head on the stone banister.

Mercury felt a sudden sense of guilt and empathy for leatherhead. Donnie had told her what bishop did to him and how Baxter Stalkman betrayed him. It was too cruel.

"Um- Leatherhead?" Mercury mumbled quietly.

"What is it Ami?"

"Donnie told me what Bishop and Stalkman did to you, and... well... I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Leatherhead look up and observed her for a while before smiling. "Thank you Ami. Your probably one of the most kindhearted humans I have met." He said this very thankfully.

"There's lots of kind humans out there, it's just you've met ones who are selfish and uncaring."

"Is that so?" Leatherhead wondered outloud.

"Hey guys! Are you two done up there?" Donnie yelled from below.

"Yeah! There's nothing up here!" Mercury called back.

Mercury and Leatherhead both stood up and made their way to the ground floor and regrouped with Donnie on the front row of benches which before had been destroyed.

"Looks like they restored the abandoned church entirely, almost as if to hide their presence." Donnie theorised, looking around the church.

"I found a patch of ice on the first floor, but it was very small and didn't contain much data." Leatherhead recalled.

"And I found nothing in the bell tower. It looks like they took the dead priests body."

A sudden sound of a motorbike was heard outside, making the occupants in the church rise up from their seats suspiciously.

"Why do you think they stopped outside?" Mercury whispered.

"Maybe it's Bishop?" Donnie theorised.

Leatherhead sniffed the air. "No, it's not. Bishop smells almost like plasticine, this smell belongs to..." Leatherhead then widened his eyes.

Before he could say who it was, the doors to the church burst open, and around seven thug looking men and women came into the church.

They stared directly at the trio at the front. They looked a little shocked, but they stood their ground in a threatening way.

"What's the holdup?" A voice grunted from behind them.

The lights from the motorcycles outside lit up the tall and Huge built figure. He walked slowly up the stairs and walked inside the church. Around seven foot in height, the mans face lit up a sadistic smile when he viewed the trio.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Donatello!" He grunted.

Donnie immediately recognised who it was. "Hun?! What are you doing here?" Was his automatic response.

"Hun... mercury whispered to herself before remembering where she heard the name from.

Hun, the leader of the purple dragons! This is him!

To mercury, he looked very menacing and looked as if he could defeat her with only a flick. The shredders old righthand man...

"I'm here to find clues to this new threat in New York. And I thought what a better place to start than this church, which they have apparently been attacking." He looked around confidently.

"New threat? You mean the Jigoku Empire?" Mercury suddenly spoke.

Hun gazed at her, almost like he was shocked she existed.

"So you must be a sailor senshi... let's see... colour pattern blue... sailor mercury... is it?" He guessed.

Mercury just nodded.

"How interesting! My late master talked a lot about sailor senshi, but I didn't think they would ever be here in New York. I'm guessing your here to take down this dark force." He then smirked. "Thank you for naming the new enemy, Mrs mercury." He added slyly.

Shoot! Mercury cursed to herself.

Leatherhead stayed silent, trying not to let rage overcome him. Hun, an old ally to the shredder... was he good or bad?

Donnie looked very confused. "I don't get it? I thought the dragons robbed stores and shot people? Have you had a reform or something?"

"You could say that. This new enemy is a threat to everyone in the city, especially us! So if we let it run loose, our business will be interrupted. That's why we want to remove this anomaly." Hun admitted, smirking.

"I see..." Donnie trailed off. He thought Hun had turned good after they cured him from his mutation... I guess not.

"Well then, we'll just be leaving." Donnie announced, picking up his devices and walking towards the purple dragons fearlessly.

They didn't look affected by a giant green turtle walking towards them, on the contrary, they moved out of his way lazily to let him pass.

Mercury and Leatherhead followed Donnie.

The gang members sneered at her, whilst Hun looked at her curiously as she walked past.

She recognised a few men in the group, they were at the police station after the Madison square gardens attack.

The trio left the church together and as soon as they left the entrance and down the stairs, the weight on Mercury's chest had been lifted and the tension ceased.

Hun looked back at them; smirking, before slamming the church doors close.

"So they're the purple dragons." Mercury mumbled to herself.

"They never change... although I'm surprised they didn't try to attack us... Maybe Hun might be at least a little human." Donnie shrugged.

"Should we head back to the lair?" Mercury suggested.

"Yeah! Why not? We have nothing to do, so let's just head back. What do you say, Leatherhead? Um... Leatherhead?"

Leatherhead was silent up till now. "Yeah let's leave! Before I go into that church and throw Hun off the top of it." He muttered darkly.

"Ooookay then." Donnie and Mercury sweatdropped before approaching a nearby manhole next to one of the bikes and opening it up. Mercury clambered down first, followed by Donnie, then an irritable Leatherhead, who purposefully knocked the bikes around him with his tail before climbing down and closing the manhole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The university campus:

22:43pm:

Minako leaned against a modern looking building which had a design like an observation box which leaned up slightly at an angle. She wiped her tears on her sleeve again and again, the tears still wouldn't stop coming.

"For god sake! Why did this happen?!" She cursed to herself, kicking the wall behind her which now had a fresh crack in it.

"Oh shit!" She clenched her teeth.

She then walked away from the building and walked along the terracotta path which went around the whole university. She then approached to the front of the building she kicked and sat down on its long stone steps. Small street lights lit up the grounds which looked quite remarkable. Purple lights lit up the buildings themselves, making them look very menacing.

It was really beautiful... if only she could see all this with Rei.

"Rei..." she mumbled to herself before crying silently on the stone steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From nearby, Fuzen could feel it. The energy that sealed him away for all those years... it resonated somewhere around the university he targeted.

Sailor Venus was around here, just as he predicted. He had been following her sailor crystal for a while, and now she was all alone.

Fuzen looked around at the university from the top of a cylinder looking building, which was illuminated by purple light.

Almost like a Geiger counter, he oscillated his body before he stopped, feeling the strongest flow of energy to the west of the university.

From there, he narrowed his eyes, to catch out anyone nearby... then he saw her.

Sitting on a flight of stone steps in front of an observation box like Building was a girl with long blonde hair with a red ribbon on the back of her head.

There was no need to double check, that blonde beauty was Sailor Venus!

She's really hot! Too bad I'll have to kill her!

"Followers!" Fuzen barked, snapping his fingers.

Five followers appeared in a heap of black smoke, all with long black cloaks on.

"You called, Prince Fuzen." A dreary Male said.

"I need you to use our dark energy and infect people in the university. That girl over there is Sailor Venus!" He indicated to the girl on the stone steps.

"The little bitch!" A follower Spat.

"Whore!" Another hollered.

"Drab!" Another muttered darkly.

"I need you to lure her over here by taking the energy from the other humans on campus and making them fall under our control through our dark energy!" Fuzen demanded, smirking slightly.

"At once, my Prince!" All the followers said before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Meet your end, Sailor Venus!" Fuzen smirked evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's got to be around here somewhere..." Angel mumbled whilst looking around wildly.

Some people walked past them, all looking very tired. For nighttime, there was a significant amount of people around, all of whom were in groups of two or three.

"Shes around here." Rei gasped, indicating to a orange light on her communicator.

"Oh, Shes in front of the humanities building." Angel suddenly realised.

"Humanities?"

"It's subjects like history and sociology. It's quite modern and beautiful inside. I have history lessons in there." Angel pointed to an observation box like building, illuminated by a brilliant purple light

"I never asked what subjects you do here. So one of them's history, what are the others?"

"Well, I do science along with Mamoru and Hikaru who are life savers."

"Is it difficult here?" Rei asked curiously.

"It can be, as long as you review notes and get course work in, it's a lot easier, although after one lesson, I feel like all my energy has been drained." Angel admitted. "It's quite tiring."

They walked along the terracotta path which went across the circumference of the humanities building. Mina was only around the corner now.

"There She is." Angel pointed to Mina, who was leaning on a flight of stone steps, her arms around her legs.

Rei felt her body lift a little. Mina was safe; crying, but safe.

"Go on then." Angel pushed her a little towards Mina, who looked up at them teary eyed.

Rei nervously walked towards Mina, her heart thumping wildly.

Mina stood up shakily, wiping away her tears.

They were only a few meters away; Mina stood on the stairs whilst Rei stopped at the first step.

There was an awkward silence...

"Hey." Rei said nervously.

Mina smiled slightly. "Hey to you too."

Rei was about to open her mouth when suddenly, a scream echoed through the whole university.

"What the hell?!" Angel exclaimed, looking very panicked.

Mina and Rei just nodded at each other before running in the direction of the screams.

"Yo! Wait up!" Angel yelled behind them, sprinting to catch up.

The three girls ran along the path, past many buildings and freshly mowed lawns until they heard another high pitched scream.

"Angel! Do you know where it's coming from?" Mina huffed and puffed.

"From the library!" Angel replied, holding a stitch in her side.

In view, a cylinder looking building loomed in the background, reeking of dark energy.

"It's them! I can feel it!" Rei confirmed which dreaded Mina's suspicion.

"Damn it! Not even one day and they attack again! God their persistent!"

They run through some highly decorated bushes and jumped over a chain fence until they reached the front of the library.

They stopped suddenly.

No one was in sight. The wind ruffled their hair and their ears, making them anxious.

Then, a woman with black hair skidded around the corner, like she was running from something.

Upon view the trio, she fell to the floor in pain and didn't move.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" Rei ran forward to inspected her. There were no visible wounds... however she seemed to be letting off traces of dark energy.

"Is she alright?" Mina came over, looking very frightened.

Behind her was a concerned Angel.

"I don't know..." Then Rei noticed a little rip from the woman's clothes near her neck.

Rei inspected it and frowned.

"What is it?" Angel asked seriously.

"A bite mark?" Said Rei in confusion.

"Are you serious?"

The other two kneeled down next to Rei to check her claim.

Indeed, there was a small pattern of teeth near the woman's neck, however, it only bruised and wasn't deep enough to make her bleed.

"At least she's not bleeding." Mina said, trying to stay positive.

"But who bit her?" Angel questioned suspiciously.

Then, a group of twenty people rounder the south side of the building, all with a dead look in their faces.

Rei and Mina stood up, both looking at the people threateningly.

The group stopped a few meters in front of them, all not blinking.

"Can you feel it?" Mina shivered.

"Yes." Rei confirmed.

They all had a strange, dark aura around them, unseen by the human eye.

"Guys! She's awake!" Angel gasped.

Rei bent down to the floor whilst Mina watched the group in front of her suspiciously. They didn't move an inch, as if they all turned to stone...

Or waiting for orders! Mina thought to herself.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?" Rei asked the woman kindly.

The woman leaned forward slightly, before standing up suddenly.

Angel and Rei stood up as well, feeling very confused.

What is she doing?

The woman's eyes suddenly turned to a topaz like colour and her face went dreary, like a dead fish.

She then charged at Angel, throwing her to the floor and trying to bite her.

"What are you doing you crazy bitch!" Angel groaned, trying to force the woman off.

Rei wasn't having any of it and just simply karate chopped on the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"Angel are you okay!" Mina shouted back to them.

"I'm- *Cough* fine!" Angel spluttered.

Rei helped her up and they both looked down at the woman, who no longer possessed the negative aura. Her body features relaxed and her face softened, making her look peaceful as she lay on the floor.

"Why did she do that?"

"She tried to bite me!" Angel gasped, rubbing her neck.

The girls then turned in Minas direction, staring at the group in front of them.

All at once, the negative aura increased and their eyes all turned to a topaz colour.

"Their being controlled!" Rei realised.

"Are you sure?" Mina whispered behind her whilst getting into a fighting stance.

"Angel! You should get out of here now!" Rei Warned.

"Are you sure? Will you two be alright?" Angel asked desperately.

Rei and Mina smiled.

"We'll be fine, don't worry." Mina winked.

"Alright!" Angel smiled back.

She took one last look at the possessed people in front and hesitated, before running in the opposite direction.

"Let's do it!" Mina said confidently.

"Yes!" Rei replied, smirking slightly.

"Venus crystal power, Make up!"

"Mars crystal power, Make up!"

In a flash of orange and red, Sailor Venus and mars stood there, both in fighting stances.

Almost at once, the group in front all launched towards them, like rockets in outer space.

Two tried to grab Venus, but she sassily kicked them in the face, knocking them out instantly.

Mars took three by herself and simply threw them to the floor.

"Hey Mars!" Venus huffed as she threw a few off of her. "Doesn't this remind you of the black moon attack at the TA academy with the droids!"

"Your right! It does!" Mars replied, kicking another two to the floor.

When they were knocked out, the dark energy left the civilians... this was the trick to defeating them!

"Okay! Last two coming our way!" Venus warned.

"I'll handle it!" Mars said confidently.

The last two ran towards her, baring their teeth like wild dogs. Mars simply tripped them up and kicked them in the faces, knocking them out.

"That's all of them!" Venus confirmed.

All the civilians lay on the grass, all knocked out. Then, Venus noticed similar bite marks on their necks, quite like the woman.

"They've been possessed through bites on their necks." Venus sighed. "At least it's over now."

"No it's not! Can't you feel it?" Mars murmured.

Venus looked around before feeling a dark aura of energy building in the atmosphere around her. It made her stomach churn painfully and her head light.

"Let's call the others!" Mars suggested.

Venus gathered around mars' communicator, calling the other senshi for backup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the sewers, Mercury, Donnie and Leatherhead trudged their way back to the lair, feeling very downtrodden. They found little to no clues about the Empire, making them mentally exhausted.

"I was sure we would of found something at least." Donnie groaned.

"Same here." Leatherhead agreed.

Then, Mercury's communicator started to beep.

"Whats that?" Leatherhead looked around, trying to locate the noise.

"It's my communicator..." Mercury gasped.

She opened it up and immediately Mars' voice came out of it.

"Can anyone hear me? Hello?"

"Mars, it's me. What's wrong?" Mercury asked through the communicator. Donnie and leatherhead crowded around her.

Two more screens popped up. One featuring Mamoru and Usagi, whilst the other showed a concerned Mikey, Makoto and Raph.

"Has something happened?" Makoto asked alarmed.

"Are you two alright?" Said Mamoru concerned.

"Me and Venus are both fine, but at the university, people are being possessed and are attacking us!"

"Are you two hurt?!" Raph asked.

"No, we managed to knock them all out, but it's not over! There's a dark aura lingering at the university and we need some assistance!" Venus begged.

"We're on our way!" Makoto saluted.

"We're coming!" Usagi said strongly.

"We'll try to get there as soon as possible!" Mercury promised.

"Thanks guys!" Mars smiled before shutting off the communicator.

"Let's get going!" Mercury exclaimed, shutting off the communicator.

"It's only a few minutes until the university from here! We should be there in about seven minutes!" Donnie predicted.

"Well then, Let's hurry!" Leatherhead charged forward with the other two behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How the hell are we going to get there so fast?!" Makoto panicked.

Mikey smirked.

"If there's one way to go, it's the rooftops!" He said, pointing upwards at the building above.

"Let's not sit here and miss the action! Let's get going!" Raph grunted, turning down an alleyway.

"Wait! Is it safe up there?" Makoto asked anxiously.

"It's fine! Just don't lose your footing!" Mikey winked, as if roof jumping was a normal thing to do. He followed Raph's direction.

"Oh god! If I die, some people are getting haunted!" Makoto groaned, following Raph and Mikey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Venus and Mars stared anxiously and threateningly at the front of the library. The entrance was a silver automatic door, which led to a reception.

"Are you ready?" Mars mumbled, reaching for Venus's hand.

"Yes!" Venus confirmed, holding Mars' hand.

They stood there for a few seconds before running up the stairs towards the entrance.

The doors opened and allowed them inside.

The reception was quiet. Not a soul was in sight. It was dark and the only source of light was the purple outside which illuminated the building.

The library was on the floor above them and was seeable in the reception if they looked up, reminding Venus of the Roman colosseum.

There were two corridors; one going left and the other going right.

"I'll take the left and you take the right." Mars whispered to venus.

"Okay." Venus whispered back.

"Good luck." Mars winked before setting down the left corridor, her footsteps echoing off the marble floor.

Venus watched mars until she was no longer visible. She sighed to herself before taking the right corridor, her nerves building inside her, like a flooding fish tank.

She slowly made her way down the dim corridor. Purple light from outside jumped through the window to light her way, reminding her of the yellow brick road from the wizard of Oz.

Every room she went past, she peeked inside to check if the enemy was hiding within. Her heart would Thump quickly each time and her chest would clench. So far, she found nothing. Her side of the building was empty thus far.

The corridor started to curve around, until she approached the stairs leading to the first floor.

However, there was a room to the left of the stairs.

I guess I have to check inside first...

slowly, she opened the red door and peeked inside.

It was a classroom full of computers which strongly prompted her to think of Mugen academy.

She walked inside at a snails pace, ready to fight whatever jumped out at her.

She scuttled through the back row of the class whilst the computers displayed the university logo which would oscillate around and around in an endless loop.

Then the computers started to display static, making her jump back.

One suddenly displayed Rei's face.

"Rei?"

Another displayed Ami's.

Makoto! Usagi! Mamoru! Haruka! Michiru!Hotaru! Setsuna! Angel! April! Casey! Donnie! Raph! Leo! Mikey! Splinter! Leatherhead!Mother! Father! Hikaru! Luna! Artemis! Diana!Chibi-Usa! Ace!

Her heart ached at the next picture:

Kunzite!

All the people she loved were displayed on screen, making her heart ache.

"So, these are the ones you love and care for? Talk about weird." A dreary female voice suddenly said from the front of the room, making venus jump.

In a cloud of black smoke, three followers appeared, all wearing black and orange cloaks which masked their faces.

"Who are you?" Venus gasped.

"We're the followers of the prince of darkness! Prince Fuzen!" A Male said proudly.

"And let me guess, I'm his target." Venus smirked.

"Of course you are! You've brought it upon yourself for being the princess of Venus!" Another Male spat.

"I've brought this upon myself?! That's so ridiculous!" Venus exclaimed.

"As ridiculous as love!" The female mocked her, grinning maliciously.

"Oh please! What the hell do you know about love?! Your all absolute bitches!" Venus shouted angrily at them.

The three followers gritted their teeth. "That's not very nice." The woman growled silently.

Then, the three of them leaped at Venus crazily, as if in a rush to kill her.

"Goodbye." Venus mumbled sadly.

She raised her hand and said: "Love and beauty shock!"

Her attack hit the followers instantly, making them dissolve into dust. The three screeched horrifically before disappearing entirely. The bright orange light from her attack disappeared the next second, bathing the room in a dim purple light.

The computers all switched off instantly, making the faces of all the people Venus loved disappear.

Venus took in a sigh of relief.

I thought I was a goner then.

All of a sudden, sounds of an altercation came from the floor above. Venus could hear mars screaming out commands and diverting the enemies attack.

"Mars!" Venus screamed, before running out of the classroom and up the stairs, which U-turned toward the top floor.

She opened the door at the top of the stairs and turned right down the corridor and to the library entrance.

Through the window, she could see Mars shooting fire attacks from burning mandala to flame sniper at followers and familiars alike.

Venus kicked open the door and threw a rolling heart vibration attack at one of the followers.

The library by this point had been thoroughly destroyed. Sheets of paper and books were thrown about, and shelves were askew on the floor, each at an odd angle due to the books inside holding them up. Study tables had been thrown about, and computers sparked on the floor after being trampled on. It looked like a bomb had been thrown into the room.

It looked very messy and made Venus happy that she didn't work at the university.

However, she had to focus on the task at hand. Mars took down most of the enemy, but there was still around ten left, so Venus had to step up.

She charged through the room, throwing her attack at anyone who wasn't mars.

"Venus, wink chain sword!"

"Flame sniper!"

"Crescent beam!"

"Mars snake fire!"

Her and mars were now back to back with the glass banister which was box shaped and showed a view of the ground floor below.

It made Venus dizzy to look backward, it was higher than she expected.

Only two familiars and three followers remained, all looking very determined to kill both Venus and mars.

"You ready Hun!"

"Always!" Mars smiled back determinedly.

The familiars attacked first.

"Mars flame sniper!" Mars yelled, killing the familiar instantly with her fire arrow.

"Venus, love me chain!" Venus twirled the chain around her before whipping it at the familiar, killing it instantly and turning it to dust.

The last three followers looked unsure and conflicted to run away. They looked at each other unconfidently, before ultimately not giving a damn and charging at both mars and Venus.

"Snake fire!"

"Love me chain!"

The two attacks both soared at two of the followers and killing them, however one dodged the attack just in time and screeched, "I don't think so!" He said Cockily, before screaming "Smoking darkness!"

A cloud of dark energy ripped through the air and hit Mars right on the stomach so hard that she launched backwards and over the banister to the ground floor.

"MARS!" Venus screamed as mars' body made a horrid slapping noise against the ground floor below.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Venus bellowed in rage before throwing a rolling heart vibration at the follower, wiping the smirk off his face and turning it to dust.

From below, Mars de-transformed and lay on the floor below, not moving.

Fear struck Venus. Was Mars okay?

"Rei! Hold on I'm com-!" However, Venus was cut off by a chuckle above her.

She looked up, her eyes widening.

A tall man who was average built with bright blonde hair was flying above her, his black wings expanded like an eagle. His eyes were an inhuman golden brown colour, reminding Venus of a topaz gem. He wore a jet black long coat with dark topaz gems along the sleeves.

He looked very handsome, but Venus wasn't going to admit that.

"Who are you?!" She said frustratedly, her mind in conflict whether to jump down to the ground floor and help Rei or to defeat this man.

"Sailor Venus, I presume." He smirked. "Your a lot cuter than I thought you would be, but that doesn't matter."

Venus went bright red. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Not flirting, merely admiring the sight before me. Not that it'll matter that is." The man replied calmly.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm already in a relationship." Venus mocked. "So don't try to flatter me." She said strongly.

The man just shrugged and started to laugh. "So, this is the strong princess of Venus. How interesting."

"I'll ask again," Venus continued, "who are you?"

"I am the dark prince of the Jigoku Empire! I am prince Fuzen!" Fuzen announced, grinning hungrily.

"P-prince Fuzen?" Venus repeated.

"That's right. Now, Sailor Venus... meet your end."

Venus gasped and quickly yelled, "Venus, love and beauty shock!"

It soared towards Fuzen who didn't move. An inch away from him, Venus through she defeated him, however he flexed slightly and the attack bounced off an invisible shield.

"What?! No fair!" She whined, jumping up and down in a tantrum.

Fuzen just smirked and briskly raised his arm and yelled "Smoking Darkness!" The smoke attack hit Venus in the face, blinding her and throwing her backwards into the banister, which smashed at the force of the attack and Venus's body. She felt herself spinning around before landing on the ground floor below in an explosion of pain.

Pain coursed though her whole body, she was too weak to open her eyes.

Venus groaned once more before losing consciousness and de-transforming.

Fuzen just laughed and floated down to the ground floor, landing next to Mina. His wings folded back into his body.

"How beautiful..." he said to himself before smirking.

It's time to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Mina could see was darkness. Her body felt as light as a feather and she felt disconnected from the world. She was wearing her yellow princess gown. What in the world is going on?

She looked around blindly, trying to find a light source, however the only thing she could see was her body...

Then, a cast of orange light brought her attention.

"Venus." A soft voice said. "Princess Venus."

"Who's there?" Mina asked politely, walking swiftly towards the orange light.

"It's time Venus. Time for you to realise your full potential."

"My... potential?"

"Yes, That's right."

The light got brighter, and brighter until...

Mina was blinded by the orange light. Her vision was finding it difficult to focus. Am I dead?

Then, her vision finally focused...

"What the...?"

She was in space. The stars and galaxy's around her glistened like diamonds and twinkled like glitter.

Mina was floating in mid air, there was no gravity... but how was she breathing?

Excitement rushed through her as she turned her body to a bright orange light far away.

She wanted to go towards it. It was a warm and welcoming light... it was waiting for her.

In her head, she simply thought: go over there!

At the speed of light, she shot through space. Stars and galaxies rushed past her, looking like long lines of light.

Then, she stopped again and gasped.

Below her was a familiar sight.

"Is that...?"

"Yes it is." The voice said to her softly. "It's your home planet, venus. And it's the planet you rule now."

The orange planet swirled peacefully. It's many gas clouds were very hypnotising to look at. Mina could make out her castle; Magellan. She remembered looking at Venus from this height with Artemis when she first became sailor V; one of her most cherished memories.

"Who are you?" Mina gasped.

It a flash of orange, a woman in a yellow silky dress appeared before her. "I'm the former queen of Venus, your past life mother."

"My... Mother?!" Mina exclaimed.

"That's right. However, the throne of Venus is now yours to rule. You are now officially the queen of Venus, my dear daughter." The former queen smiled brightly at her. She was truly stunning.

She had long locks of golden hair, and her face looked smooth like silk.

"I'm the new queen..." Mina repeated to herself unsure.

Her past life mother floated towards her swiftly and softly took her hand.

"My dear, there is an old threat that you need to defeat. Remember those whom you love. Accept your ultimate power and banish the darkness. And Please, do be careful." Her Mother then embraced her into a loving hug.

Mina found herself crying. Not out of weakness but out of gratitude. Her body felt energised and she was ready to fight.

Then, her past life mother faded away and everything around her warped.

"Wait... Mother!" Mina yelled desperately.

Everything around her was dark again.

She took a deep breath. She knew what to do.

A far away voice softly encouraged, "Now do it, eternal Sailor Venus!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuzen looked down at Mina, ready to kill her. His revenge would finally be complete. It was so easy!

All of a sudden, her body started to glow a blinding orange light. He put his hand over his face due to its strong power. "What the hell?!"

Mina then opened her eyes which were glowing a blinding beautiful orange. Upon doing so, a orange burst of power threw Fuzen backwards into a wall, almost knocking him out. He opened his eyes again to see Mina standing defiantly, staring at him cockily.

"Your going down creep!" She pointed at him accusingly.

"W-what!" Fuzen groaned. Feeling a brimming confidence radiating out of her, Mina raised her hand up and strongly said:

"Venus eternal power, Make up!"

In a beautiful flash of many orange and yellow shades, Sailor Venus stood there.

However, she looked different...

Venus' broach was now a dark orange circle with a yellow venus symbol in the middle and two white wings stretched out on both sides. Her choker now beheld her Venus symbol and her tiara also had the Venus symbol with two small white wings at each corresponding side.

Venus observed herself and finally noticed what she really wanted. Two strong white wings were cast out behind her, making her jump up with joy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I've finally got my wings bitch!" She cheered.

She noticed Fuzen getting off the ground slowly and sweat dropped. Shit! I forgot he was there!

"Damn you... SAILOR VENUS!" Fuzen roared before firing a smoking darkness at her.

She merely grinned before lazily flexing her hand which made the attack rebound into Fuzen again who fell to the floor in pain.

"Venus, Love Wink!"

A heart shaped attack formed in front of venus's eye before it launched itself at Fuzen.

Fuzen only displayed a wide eyed look of shock before the attack hit him, turning him to smoke and dust. Venus took a deep breath of victory. Fuzen was dead.

She then turned her attention to an unconscious Rei, who still lay on the floor a few meters away.

"Rei!" Venus gasped before sprinting over.

She kneeled down and held Rei up. "Rei! Wake up!" She begged, shaking her.

At last, Rei regained consciousness and groaned. "Mina? You look different..."

Venus just laughed and started to cry.

"Oh Mina." Rei smiled kindly. "Don't cry."

"Oh Rei! I'm just glad your okay!" Venus cried.

Rei leaned herself up a little, her whole body was hurting.

"I'm- Ouch! F-fine." She gritted through her teeth painfully.

Venus helped her up off the floor whilst Rei looked around as if expecting someone. "What happened while I was knocked out?"

"I powered up!" Venus giggled joyfully.

"Really?!" Rei gasped, observing Venus's wings. "That's amazing!"

Then, they conjoined their hands together and they both went bright red.

Then, Venus felt awkward. Their argument less than a hour ago came back to haunt her.

"Um... Rei listen-" she said awkwardly, however was cut off by Rei, who put her finger to her lip.

"Don't talk. It will ruin the moment." She said softly.

They both leaned into each other... and they kissed.

Then, the automatic doors opened and in walked Sailor moon, Mercury, Jupiter, Tuxedo mask, Raph, Donnie, Leatherhead and Mikey, all looking ready to fight.

"Where's the bad guys OH... ooooh okay then..." Mikey started before trailing off in shock.

"Awww." Mercury and Leatherhead smiled.

Venus and Rei broke the kiss.

"Oh hey guys. But late, aren't we." Rei said coolly.

The others sweat dropped.

No one said anything for a while until Jupiter suddenly yelled, "I KNEW IT!" Pointing at Venus and Rei accusingly.

"Well, it was no surprise..." Tuxedo mask smiled awkwardly.

"We sure didn't know about this." Raph muttered.

"Wait! Wait! WAIT! You two are going out? Why didn't you tell me?!" Sailor moon whined annoyingly.

"That's because we knew how you would react." Venus retorted.

"Exactly like this." Rei muttered to herself.

"I thought so as well." Mercury admitted.

"Wait! Mercury! You knew about this?" Sailor moon gasped, staring at Mercury accusingly.

"Well yes. It's not my business to gossip about their relationship to others." Mercury said innocently.

"Wait a sec! Jupiter, Tuxedo mask, how did you two figure it out?" Venus frowned.

"Well you two seemed more closer to each other recently and... well... you two always found a reason to go to your hotel room alone together... so yeah. It wasn't that much of a puzzle." Jupiter shrugged like it was no big deal.

"At least we don't have to hide it anymore." Venus winked at Rei.

"Well, I thought we would be taking down the enemy, not discovering a secret affair." Mikey admitted.

He got a hard slap from Raph.

"Shut it!"

"Owie!" Mikey rubbed Where Raph hit him. He then grinned, making Raph a little nervous.

"What?" Raph growled, backing away from Mikey slightly.

"You know Raph, I can't help but wonder where your precious Johnny boy is right now." Mikey smirked mischievously.

"Mikey... if you don't shut up, I swear I'll-"

"Do What Raph? Send John on me?" Mikey frowned.

"Mikey!" Raph growled before kicking his brother in the back.

"Ahhh!" Mikey screamed as he hit the floor.

"What a chicken!" Donnie slapped his head in embarrassment.

"That, or a little girl." Leatherhead muttered savagely.

Mikey lifted himself off the floor, and as he did so, the people on the front lawn started to groan.

They were waking up.

"I think we should scat." Mercury suggested to the others.

"Good idea. Let's head back to the lair." Donnie said automatically.

They all nodded to each other before sprinting out of the automatic doors and towards a manhole which was already open. "In here." Mercury whispered quickly.

"Guys! Hold up!" A voice hollered from across the lawn.

"Angel!" Venus gasped. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm good don't worry! So, did you defeat them?"

"Yes we did. I got a power up and on top of that, everyone knows about me and Rei." Venus pointed to the wings on her back.

"That's so cool!" Said Angel, smiling.

"Guys! I don't want to hurry you, but if we need to leave, it's now!" Raph muttered impatiently.

"Oh yeah... right!" Venus realised the people on the grass were slowly getting off the floor now.

Venus and Rei went down first, followed by Raph, Donnie, Mercury, Angel, Leatherhead, Jupiter, moon, Tuxedo mask and then Mikey who shut the lid above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that certainly took a long time.

It was a fun chapter to write, but was extremely difficult to progress.

This chapter took a while just because college tired me out, and then there was Christmas which distracted me entirely, and then New Years.

I was originally going to finish this chapter before New Years, but obviously that didn't go to plan.

Venus now has gotten her power up and sailor sun has at least gotten a bit of a cameo.

I added in Karai quickly due to the fact that she is a queen who deserved a scene.

She was certainly a character I liked within the series.

If you read this chapter, thank you so much for following the story so far.

I plan this fanfic to be around 16 chapters, so I guess I'm getting to the end. It's a slow process, but it will happen within the year.

Stick around for:

Chapter 5: Power; Sailor Jupiter

The moonlight is the messenger of love!

Teenage sailor Aquarius XXXXX


	5. Power: Sailor Jupiter

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or sailor moon.

Support the official release xxx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teenage mutant Sailor Senshi: Revenge Of The Jigoku Empire

Chapter 5: Power; Sailor Jupiter

Saturday 30th July 2005

00:01

The turtles lair:

"So What your saying is..." Ami paced back and forth in front of the others around the tv area, all who wore faces of fatigue "that the man who attacked you was Fuzen, a prince of the Jigoku Empire? And that you were the target this time?"

"Seems like it." Mina said shortly, stroking Rei's hair softly.

"And What was his power?" Ami questioned whilst fishing a notepad out of her skirt pocket.

"I don't know..." Mina groaned "...some sort of dark smoke or something like that... why does it matter? I feel like I'm being investigated by the CIA or something." She groaned, face planting the sofa.

"She's right Ami, you seem pretty dedicated to finding out every little detail." Mamoru acknowledged. Splinter nodded in agreement, looking exceedingly wise and alert on his cosy armchair.

Ami stopped pacing and took a deep breath, encasing her notepad back into her pocket. "I'm sorry. It's just I'm beginning to get really frustrated and vexed over the Empire. We have little to no data on them, and not only that, they seem to be targeting us individually and randomly." Ami fumed, taking a pause and then continuing to pace back and forth again.

"I thought you went to that creepy church to investigate? You didn't find anything?" Asked Makoto astonished.

"No, we didn't." Donnie pouted. "The earth protection force gave us a run for our money and fixed the place up before we could retrieve any information."

"The earth protection force..." Raph growled under his breath.

"And not only that, but that Superintendent woman seems pretty eager about getting involved in our activities." Mina then huffed. "Honestly, just my luck that she came to New York the same time I did!" She vented to herself.

"Mina I know your venting, but your pulling my hair out." Rei shifted uncomfortably and tensed.

"What are you talking about?! I haven't pulled any-" Mina cut herself off after she realised she accidentally tugged some of Rei's hair out. "... oops." She mumbled quietly, stroking Rei's hair swiftly. "I really like your hair. It's so soft." She over-exaggerated whilst trying to hide the clumps of hair down the sofa next to Mikey who tried not to laugh. Angel and Leo observed her, both sweat dropping.

Rei just rolled her eyes thinking Mina was being silly. "Anyway," Rei continued like there was no interruption, "the enemy have attacked at least three days in a row. They are obviously very persistent in killing us."

"But Not only that, they face us one by one... and each one of these princes or princesses have a grudge against each of us sailor senshi... and it's got something to do with our past, most notably our past life parents." Makoto hummed, trying to come up with a exemplary and coherent theory.

There was a strong silence within the room until a loud beeping sound alerted them. It was Usagi's communicator.

"It's the others. Their about to initiate contact." She announced to the group.

"You mean the Outer senshi!" Mikey jumped up exhilarated, almost knocking out a startled Leatherhead with his fist.

"Yes Mikey. We did tell you earlier that we were going to contact them." Leo reminded him, standing next to the sofa with Raph who had his arms crossed.

Usagi rose up and passed Ami the communicator, which was still beeping. Ami skilfully connected it to the many TV screens and set the communicator on a tiny table for the Outer senshi to see them.

After hitting the accept button, the TV screens all went static until it cleared to a display of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru as well as (to their surprise) Luna and Artemis.

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted cheerfully whilst jumping over Rei and Mina to get to the front of the group.

"Yo, Odango!" Haruka greeted back, hand in hand with a smiley Michiru. "Long time no see."

"Oh! It's so great to see your faces!" Usagi Said joyfully.

"Usagi..." Rei sweat dropped, "it's been a week..."

"I don't care!" Usagi spat at her and turned back around. "A week is too long! Ohhh! I wish you guys could come over!"

"Well we would, but Tokyo would be left unguarded. We couldn't leave." Hotaru Sighed sadly. "No fair. I really want to go."

"Now now. It's not so bad here." Said Setsuna good heartedly.

"Well, it would be nice if Sakura would meet up with me every now and then. I hardly see her anymore."

Haruka just patted her shoulder sympathetically before switching her attention to the others.

"So these are the famous turtles I've heard about. It's nice to meet you." She grinned.

"Same here!" Mikey yelled enthusiastically, making Raph slap his forehead.

"I think introductions would be appropriate." Michiru said elegantly. "I'm sailor Neptune, but my civilian identity is Michiru Kaioh."

Donnie suddenly gasped. "Michiru Kaioh... you mean the famous violinist! Ami, you never told me you knew Michiru!"

Ami looked away guiltily.

Michiru giggled. "It's lovely to meet a fan." She beamed.

"I'm Sailor Uranus, but to society, I'm Haruka Tenoh." She Said proudly.

"Haruka Tenoh... Wait! You mean the race car driver!" Raph exclaimed.

"That's right." Haruka winked.

"Too cool." Raph whistled amazed.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, But I'm known as the soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn." Hotaru smiled.

"I'm Sailor Pluto, the soldier of time. I'm also known as Setsuna meioh. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Greeted Setsuna.

"Nice to meet you." Donnie replied.

"Likewise." Michiru said politely. Mikey started to shake out of excitement, making Mina and Rei raise their brows.

"And I'm luna."

"And I'm Artemis."

"Usagi! I didn't know you had talking cats!" Mikey suddenly shouted out, making the Outer senshi laugh and the cats smile.

"How cute." Angel gasped.

"Ohhhh Yeah. We forgot to mention that." Mina realised.

"Thanks Mina." Artemis scorned.

"Let me do the introductions!" Mikey jumped up energetically and grinned. "I'm Mikey! The cool and hottest turtle! That over there in the purple mask is Donnie, the smartest out of all of us!"

Donnie scratched his head embarrassed.

"The one in the blue mask is Leo! He's our leader! And finally, the one who looks moody all the time in the red is Raph!" Mikey shot a mischievous look at him.

"Shut it bone head!" Raph retorted.

Hotaru couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm Leatherhead. Glad to make your acquaintance." He bowed politely.

"A crocodile... that's new..." Haruka mumbled to Michiru.

"Haruka!" Michiru mumbled back sternly.

"That's what I said!" Mina realised.

"Mina..." Rei growled, making Mina stroke her hair more anxiously.

"I'm Angel!" Angel waved from the sofa next to Mina.

"It's nice to meet you." Setsuna smiled at her.

"My name is Splinter. I'm their sensei." Splinter also bowed like Leatherhead. He reminded Hotaru of a wise ninja master which was the literal sense. Hotaru waved at him politely.

"It's great to see that we have more allies, however we have pressing issues to discuss." Luna said seriously, making everyone leave their carefreeness and become more sincere.

"Your right." Said Ami, straightening herself up. "Have any of you found anything of note?"

The Outer senshi sighed. "No, we haven't. Not one clue of who the Empire are." Setsuna informed truthfully.

"Damn." Mamoru cursed.

"What about you guys? Who was the target this time?" Artemis asked.

"Mina was the target tonight." Angel told them.

"But it was all worth it!" Mina jumped up enthusiastically.

Everyone just stared at her.

"What? I got my power-up didn't I?"

"Yes because it isn't about the fact you could of been killed." Makoto muttered sarcastically.

Mina just glared at her.

"Well, Anyway... What happened exactly?" Hotaru asked.

Mina then explained to the Outer senshi everything that happened in the battle against Fuzen. After she finished, the Outer senshi went quiet for a while.

"So, their attacking you all one by one huh." Haruka realised.

"Yes. It's quite problematic. We don't even know who will be targeted and where they will attack. It gives me such a headache." Usagi groaned.

Mamoru patted her sympathetically.

"Does that mean their going to attack the rest of us?" Michiru theorised.

"Quite possibly." Setsuna Said seriously.

"If that's the case, why don't we just head to New York?" Haruka Said as if the answer was that simple.

Michiru narrowed her eyes.

"If you do that again without consulting us, then I guess that lovely Ferrari might not survive another trip." Michiru said threateningly.

Haruka's eyes widened. "You wouldn't possibly do that... would you..." She asked nervously.

"Pull a stunt like that again, then I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Michiru snapped.

"Again? What do you mean, again?" Ami asked curiously.

"N-nothing! It doesn't matter." Haruka Said quickly.

"Haruka thought it would be a lovely idea to head to New York without apprising us, and now her beautiful bike is in the repair shop." Michiru said being forcefully sweet, ignoring Haruka's look of horror.

"Please don't remind me!" Haruka cried. Hotaru patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh my gosh." Ami gasped.

"What did you do to the bike?" Donnie asked.

Michiru smirked evilly.

"She hit Haruka off the bike with the car and almost set it on fire." Hotaru Said directly, making Setsuna almost laugh.

The others all sweat dropped.

"Oh that poor bike. May you forever rest in peace." Was all Raph said.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Usagi laughed nervously.

Michiru merely smiled, like she was the most innocent thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday 30th July 2005

.

Gaia University:

Natsuna stepped out of the car authoritatively with a serious Wakagi following in her tracks.

"It's happened again... honestly this is ridiculous." Natsuna fumed.

"It is our job Superintendent. You did elect to deal with senshi activities." Wakagi reminded her.

"I know, I know." She repeated irritated.

Wakagi can sure be irritating!

Quite like the incident at the church and stadium, the whole area was sealed off. Thankfully, no bodies had been found, however it was suspicious that a massive group of people were found unconscious and in a state of frailty. At first, it was believed that they had all taken drugs or had a mass intake of alcohol which would make sense because of a nearby house party, however a toxicology exam was performed and no drugs had been found in their system. And the alcohol was at such a weak level that it wouldn't affect the victims to the point of frailty.

Whatever it was, Natsuna had a sense the sailor senshi must of stopped the attack.

She and Wakagi glided across the yellow, water starved lawns of the university towards the building that was decimated in the attack.

They glanced at different civilians, all who looked very decrepit on stretchers. Ambulance services were treating them efficiently, however Natsuna felt that it would be long until they were moved out of the univserity by the earth protection force. She had decided to approach the situation quickly and skilfully, before her and the NYPD were kicked out.

They walked up the cracked stone steps and through the splintered automatic door.

"Oh my goodness!" Wakagi couldn't help but gasp.

The whole place looked as if a bomb had exploded within. There were violent tears in the marble floor and glass decorated the floor like some sort of group project gone wrong.

The place was lit up by excessively bright lights which unveiled every shadow within. Books of different types lay all over the floor and wood from the bookshelves above had already smashed to pieces adding a metaphoric cherry on top.

"How horrible..." Natsuna mumbled to herself sadly.

"Superintendent! Look!" Wakagi pointed to other details on the floor.

"I know." Natsuna confirmed his suspicion. There was dust again.

"Why is there always dust?" Wakagi questioned.

Natsuna hummed to herself, trying to come up with an answer.

Could the dust possibly be the creatures after the senshi defeated them?

She didn't exactly want to share this theory as she was worried others would judge her for not being rational.

Then, a light bulb went off in her head. "Wakagi!" She said seriously. "Do the NYPD still have the dust from the church incident?"

"No." Wakagi said sadly. "All evidence was confiscated from us."

At the end of his sentence, a sudden commotion could be heard behind them.

"It's them." She muttered angrily.

The uproar of voices got closer and closer. People within the reception all looked confused and intrigued at the entrance. Using the precious seconds they had, Natsuna came up with an idea.

"Quick, Wakagi! Hand me an evidence bag! Quickly!" She hissed urgently.

"R-right!" He saluted her before running towards an evidence kit by the reception desk and pulled out a sealed plastic bag. "Here."

He handed her the bag and at once she sped off towards a large pile of dust in the corner of the room.

"Let me know when they come in!" She said in a low but drastic tone.

"Right!"

A man came through the automatic doors, his face white as a sheet. "Okay people! We've been told to leave, so let's get to it! Leave all evidence here and pack up the equipment!" He demanded before slapping his forehead and groaning angrily.

At once, the investigators all packed their supplies up and headed out of the building, all grumbling irritably to each other.

"That goes for you two as well!" He pointed at Wakagi and then to Natsuna, who was trying to move towards the dust pile innocently.

"We will sweetheart!" She winked flirtatiously.

The man just raised an eyebrow. He had known her for a few days and she never did something like that.

He just dismissed it and walked away. "Alright!" He muttered, before he left, grumbling down the steps.

"Superintendent!" Wakagi hissed anxiously, his foot fidgeting on the ground. "Please hurry!"

"Hold on, I'm just scooping it up now!" She replied, using a book nearby to scoop the dust into the evidence bag.

Outside, Wakagi could see outlines of people approaching up the stairs, slowly but threateningly.

"Their coming!" He yelped nervously behind him.

"Got it!" Natsuna congratulated herself.

The automatic doors opened, and there stood Bishop and a few of his henchmen.

"You two again?" He said coolly. "Why should I be surprised by this point?" He Joked, speaking to his henchmen beside him. Some laughed whilst others just glared at Wakagi, who felt very exposed and judged.

"Don't worry dears!" Natsuna suddenly announced joyfully. "We were just leaving!" She gave a deceitful and forceful smile to Bishop and the others and approached Wakagi. "Let's go Wakagi! We've got to let the pros handle this!"

She suddenly grabbed a stunned Wakagi with a strong grip like a metal vice and pulled him out of the building. It hurt a lot. It was as if she was taking all her pent up frustration out on Wakagi's arm.

Bishop just raised his brows, but nevertheless let them pass. As the automatic doors closed behind them, he gave his agents the cue to collect evidence.

"Just What was that about?" Stalkman mumbled curiously.

"Who knows at this point?" Bishop replied, smirking slightly.

Outside the building, Wakagi was rubbing his arm as he and Natsuna speed walked across the yellow lawns. "That really hurt Superintendent!" He complained, rubbing his arm softly to ease the pain of her Satan grip.

"Sorry about that." She sighed guiltily. "I had to do that in case they tried to search us for stealing evidence."

"Where is the evidence then?" Wakagi asked.

Natsuna went bright red and said something like, "I had no choice..." Before She pulled a plastic bag full of dust out of her cleavage.

"Superintendent..." Wakagi sweat dropped "did you really have to hide it there?"

Natsuna just glared at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

The turtles lair:

"Right now," Setsuna started, "we need to come up with a countermeasure just in case you need us to give you back up."

"I know." Usagi admitted.

"No attacks have been committed in or around Tokyo for over a year. It's all happening over here, meaning that the Empire has no interest in Tokyo. If so, then why didn't they search for you guys within the Mianto ward back in June?" Leo questioned.

There was a moments thought.

"Wait, Didn't you mention a dark ring of negative energy around the city?" Makoto remembered.

"Yes. We have had readings of a concentration of dark energy around the area of New York City." Artemis informed.

"We have as well." Leatherhead mentioned.

"Maybe this dark concentration of energy is the reason?" Splinter theorised.

"Quite possibly." Ami bit her lip to help her think more clearly.

Minako suddenly clicked her fingers.

"I've got it!" She announced.

"A theory on the dark concentration of energy?" Rei asked quite proudly.

"Um no. I have no idea on that." Mina replied sassily.

"Oh." Rei rolled her eyes.

"Well then, what is it that you've worked out?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I thought of a countermeasure for you guys!" She pointed towards the Outer senshi.

"Tell us then." Haruka asked curiously.

They all looked at her intrigued.

"I was thinking that if we all get attacked maybe two or three more times without any event happening in Tokyo, then I was thinking that you guys could then come over. It would prove that the Empire Have no interest in Tokyo and that all their efforts are aimed at New York. And this is the clever part; why don't we just leave Luna and Artemis in Tokyo to warn us of any strange occurrences whilst you're gone."

"Hey!" Luna and Artemis growled scandalised. "Thanks for leaving us here to fend for ourselves!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mina groaned exasperated. "I meant that you two can be our watchers of Tokyo for us whilst the others come over here to give us backup against the Empire. That way, Usagi will be protected more and we would have another advantage against them!"

"Plus, I'm dying to meet you all!" Mikey added.

Raph just slapped him on the head.

"The best strategy against the enemy is the strategy of surprise." Splinter mumbled wisely.

"Precisely." Mina pointed out.

There was a moments silence. Everyone was thinking over the countermeasure carefully.

"But, what if it doesn't work?" Usagi suddenly spoke. She had a defeated and worried look on her face, almost to the point of tears.

"Usagi... no- Queen serenity." Mina stood up from her seat on the sofa and approached Usagi, who was on the floor. "You are our top priority right now." Mina said softly, clasping Usagi's hands supportively. "This might not be the best idea, but what other choice do we have. We have no other way to deal with the enemy."

"She right." Makoto admitted. "If there's more of us here, the Empire doesn't stand a chance."

Usagi thought it over before smiling and nodding. "Yes, Your right."

Usagi stood up strongly and turned to the Outer senshi on the tv screens who all looked at her eagerly.

"Listen, this is an order by your Queen. If the attacks continue at least two or three more times, come over to New York." She continued. "Luna, Artemis. I want you both to stay in Tokyo to monitor anything suspicious there whilst over here, we will all try to defeat this enemy once and for all. For the sake of the future."

After she announced her decision, there was silence, until the Outer senshi and cats smiled proudly. "Okay. We'll do that, your majesty." Haruka obliged, holding Michiru's hand firmly.

"For the sake of the future." Hotaru repeated confidently to herself.

"Yes, your majesty." Luna and Artemis bowed.

"Thank you." Usagi beamed appreciatively.

Everyone in the lair all smirked to themselves confidently.

Ami suddenly looked at her watch. "Guys, it's one in the morning over here. I think we need to get some rest. Especially you two." She directed to Rei and Minako.

"That's true. I'm very tired myself." Rei yawned.

"Right. What time is it over there?" Angel asked curiously.

"It's about..." Setsuna paused to look at her watch. "Three pm over here. I think we should let you all sleep."

"Meeting adjourned?" Michiru suggested.

"I'd say so." Added Donnie.

"Right then, if anything else happens, tell us right away and we'll discuss the situation more." Said Luna.

"Of course." Leo smiled.

"Right, Okay..." Hotaru was then cut off by an exhilarated Mina.

"Wait! Wait! Everyone! I'd like to announce something to the Others now!" Mina jumped up and down, skipping over to Rei and taking her hand. They smiled at each other confidently and lovingly.

"Me and Rei have to announce something... we're together now! We're dating!" Mina announced, holding Rei's hand lovingly in view for everyone to see.

Rei smiled and went bright red.

"Yeah, we knew." Haruka said like it wasn't new to them.

"Yep. We found out ages ago." Luna admitted.

Minas jaw dropped. "How?!"

"Well dear, it was quite obvious when you asked me and Haruka to specifically put you both in the same room, whilst bribing us with money." Michiru reminded her.

"Mina!" Rei hissed.

"Whoops! Forgot about that." Mina laughed awkwardly.

"And I saw you both holding hands on the sofa that night we announced the trip to New York to Usagi." Hotaru pointed out.

"Little rats." Mina hissed under her breath.

Hotaru just shrugged like it was nothing.

On the sofa, Makoto and Angel were in pieces, sniggering to each other quietly whilst gripping the sofa out of merriment.

"Well, so much for the surprise." Rei grinned at Mina who looked very awkward and flushed a scarlet colour.

"Anyway, I think it's great you two are going out. Now me and Haruka can double date with you both." Michiru smiled.

"Hey!" Usagi snapped. "What's wrong with me and Mamoru?! We double dated with you both many times!"

Mamoru looked a little hurt. "Yeah, what's wrong with us?"

"Nothing. It's just that you get too caught in the heat of love and you end up being a clutz." Michiru admitted boldly.

"Since when do I act like a clutz!" Usagi gasped at them, like she had been betrayed.

"Remember that time you caused a food right at the Juban seafood restaurant. Me and Michiru are still banned by the way." Haruka reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." Usagi sweat dropped guiltily.

"Wait! That was you! I heard about that!" Ami remembered.

"So your the one who caused that man to slip on some cake and go through that double glazed window!" Makoto pointed at Usagi accusingly.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Usagi put her finger to her lip. "Let's not discuss that ever again."

"I'm bringing it up at the wedding." Mina mumbled to Raph, who fell into a fit of laughter.

"How can you cause someone to fall through a window? Not even Mikey can manage that!" Leo asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Mikey jumped up defensively.

"Yes you are!" Raph exclaimed. "Remember the time you got us banned from the natural history museum."

"Oh please! No one told me I couldn't touch that dinosaur display!" Mikey said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"You got a kid trapped under a massive dinosaur bone for hours." Leatherhead reminded him.

"Pleaseeee! That kid should of had better reflexes."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I don't know who is worse, Mikey or Usagi." Makoto mumbled to Angel.

"I think they're both as bad as each other." Angel admitted.

"R-right then. That was... um... interesting..." Setsuna stammered awkwardly.

"Let's just not discuss it any further." Usagi and Mikey said at the same time.

"Right. We might as well let you all get some sleep." Said Artemis. "Be safe guys, Alright."

"We will. Don't worry." Mina waved her hand dismissively.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you all." Michiru said, waving at the others.

"It was nice to finally see you all face to face." Leo admitted, smiling kindly.

"Bye!" The Outer senshi and cats all waved at the same time.

"Bye!" The others waved and smiled back, before the transmission ceased, leaving the TVs to turn to static.

"Aren't they just the best." Mikey said dreamily.

Angel giggled to herself.

Ami unplugged her communicator and put it back on her wrist.

"I think we should be heading back to the hotel." She suggested.

"Yes. I'm very exhausted." Mina yawned.

Everyone all stood up and yawned.

"Should we all meet here tomorrow?" Usagi proposed.

"Yes! We can all then watch movies tomorrow!" Mikey cheered.

"Movie night!" Mina jumped up and down excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Rei said brightly.

"That's the plan then." Agreed Leo.

"Right, thank you for having us over." Makoto bowed. The other senshi followed in suit.

"It is most wonderful having you all here. You are welcome anytime." Splinter stood up off the small chair and bowed, holding his walking stick supportively.

They all bid goodbye, hugging each other affectionately and the senshi and Angel made their way to the elevator.

The turtles, Leatherhead and splinter stood on the other side and smiled at them all.

"See ya!" Usagi waved energetically in the elevator.

"Bye! see you tomorrow!" Mikey waved joyfully back.

The doors closed and the elevator immediately shot up towards the surface.

"Hey Angel! Where do you live?" Makoto asked.

"I live in Brooklyn with my grandma and brother. They both must be worried that I haven't returned yet." Angel replied.

"I see. Do you want me to walk you home?" Makoto offered.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Angel dismissed politely. "I don't live too far and Brooklyn may seem like a troublesome area, but it really isn't once you know everyone there."

The elevator stopped and opened up to a dark warehouse covered in spiderwebs and debris. The turtles new and improved battle shell was sheltered in here, looking very majestic and threatening even when parked.

"Oh, I see your a popular girl, aren't you." Mina grinned.

"Not really." Angel said blushing. "It's not that I'm popular, it's just that people like me, that's all."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Mina muttered to herself.

They all stepped towards the entrance and Mamoru entered the code to get out (269228642). The warehouse doors slid up to reveal an empty street and area, upon which was cluttered with useless junk and scrap.

The senshi and Angel all walked out of the building. The doors locked in place behind them as they reached the sidewalk.

"Right. I'm going this way!" Angel announced, pointing down a street.

"And we're down here." Ami announced, pointing in the opposite direction.

There was a moment silence before Mina suggested, "Group hug?"

"Yes!" Usagi agreed.

The senshi and Angel then went into a huge group hug and held it together before breaking it.

"See you dudes tomorrow." Angel said coolly, waving at them whilst walking down the opposite street to them.

"Bye girl!" Mina yelled.

"See ya!" Makoto hollered back.

The senshi's went separate ways and headed backwards the hotel.

Mina was suddenly jumping up and down excitedly.

"What is it?" Ami frowned.

"I've got my wings bitches! Now I can fly properly!"

"Mina!" Rei suddenly shouted. "I swear to god! We can already fly without the wings for... just... ughhhhhhh forget it!"

The others all burst out into laughter.

Makoto was one of the loudest. She loved it that Mina and Rei were finally happy. Ami had also found a interest in someone as well (even if he was a turtle, her happiness was all that mattered).

She was the only one who had no one...

Makoto's face suddenly dropped. Sorrow and dejection plastered her face.

I'm the only one without someone. Why is it always me? Kenji, senpai... and you, Nephrite...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Same moment:

Jigoku palace:

The rose garden on the palace grounds looked certainly out of place. It's black cast iron fences were entangled with dark green vines from the blooming roses of many colours in a circle formation and had small, tidy hedges surrounding its circumference.

Hekeriki sat at a small white table in the gloom of the rose garden. Above him, clouds swirled ominously and thunder clapped every few minutes, causing the sky to flash brightly for a split second. No sound could be heard however; that was the beauty of the shield, it blocked off all sound from the outside world.

He stirred his rose tea around and around in a repetitive motion, his thoughts buried deep into his past.

The smell of roses... the smell of his original world. He savoured this smell so much, however it was tarnished by that woman.

The Queen of Jupiter who sealed him away... Oh how he wished that King Adam and Queen Lilith would allow him to enact his revenge.

His mind then went to prince Fuzen, who had only settled off to extract his revenge merely hours ago. How was he implementing his plans?

Hopefully he was able to at least kill one of the Inner Senshi, it would enervate the other senshi tremendously... especially their true target; Sailor moon. Despite wanting revenge on Sailor Jupiter, sailor moon was the true target as well as Tuxedo Mask. Her magnificent silver Crystal and his monumental Golden crystal would yield ultimate power for the empire to use to awaken their emperor. However, there was also her to consider as well. Her crystal is a necessity in completing their plans for full resurrection. She hadn't yet awakened as far as Hekeriki knew so she wasn't a fundamental value to their plans yet.

Suddenly, Hekeriki sensed someone behind him.

"Who's there?" He mumbled.

"It's me, Mistress nine." A voice replied.

Hekeriki turned his head slightly.

Mistress nine stood there in a black dress. Her face masked in a serious feature.

Hekeriki almost sensed why she was there.

After a brief pause, she confirmed his suspicion. "Fuzen has failed his mission. King Adam and Queen Lilith would like to see you immediately." She simply said before turning back around and walking away.

Hekeriki observed her melancholically as she walked away, her dress flowing out behind her, before she vanished in a flash of purple.

He sat motionless for a moment, thinking of what King Adam and Queen Lilith were going to say before standing up and stretching.

"I wonder... who's next?" He said to himself before setting off out of the rose garden and up the stone steps into the marble palace.

He directed himself through the maze like structure and approached a heavy oak door graffitied with demonic symbols of many types a few minutes later.

He took a deep breath and they opened automatically to reveal marble steps going down, His footsteps echoed sinisterly as he made his way to the lower floors of the palace. He then came to an old fashioned elevator which was already open for him. He stepped inside the steel box, it's light glowing above him disquietingly.

The steel scissor gates shut before him and the elevator flowed downwards softly for a minute before eventually reaching the lowest floor of the palace; the throne room.

They opened up before him and he glided down the dark corridor before approaching another door.

They opened at once to reveal the inside of the throne room, which was glowing a beautiful calm red colour from its torch brackets. As he entered, he noticed there was a lot of people within. The remaining princes and princesses didn't even bother to glance at him as he approached them, all were looking forward as if hypnotised.

Standing at the sidelines were the four generals, all with an unreadable look on their faces. Hekeriki suddenly had the motivation to body slam them to the floor however he held the urge within. The king and Queen wouldn't tolerate insubordination in their chambers.

Their lack of respect... Honestly!

Behind the other princes and princesses; surprisingly were the ayakashi sisters as well as kaolinite and Professor Tomoe, all looking forward with one knee on the floor, showing their devotion.

At the front of the chamber, Queen Lilith and King Adam bore emotionless faces, making Hekeriki feel a little worried.

He marched past them and made his way inline with the other princes and princesses, all with a serious look on their faces. There was a deadly pause. The only sound were from the flames dancing in the torch brackets.

Queen Lilith put one slender leg over the other and finally spoke.

"As you all know," her dominant voice echoed around the chamber, "Fuzen has failed in his mission to kill the Inner Senshi and require sailor moons and tuxedo masks sailor crystals."

The princes and princesses all held pained looks on their faces. Lilith continued, "This is unacceptable!" She stood up rather sternly and addressed them with a glare. "Is it that you princes and princesses are so incapable of actually completing a mission, that you cannot do something useful for the empire?" She mocked daringly, as if to see if they will answer back.

No one moved a muscle and no one dared to speak. Hekeriki could feel a sudden pressure on his shoulders which made him feel very heavy.

"The Sailor Senshi are still alive. We haven't yet gotten any further to defeating them, and to top it all off, they've apparently made a pact with those turtles." Adam spoke very calmly, as if to ease the tension caused by Lilith.

The occupants of the room gasped apart from Shi, who looked unaffected by the news.

The senshi and turtles working together... this could get pretty bad!

"Is that really true, your majesties?!" Cordelia asked desperately.

"It is so, my dear Cordelia." Adam replied sympathetically. "And now the situation has changed."

"Princes, princesses." Lilith commanded domineeringly. "Your new mission is as follows; Kill the Sailor Senshi and steal their sailor crystals. You must not however harm those turtles no matter what. If she awakens along with the sailor senshi, then it'll be harder to succeed. We need a buildup of human energy to be absorbed into the Konton rocks for us to use to resurrect our master. Try to be swift and don't play games. This is of the upmost importance. Do you understand?" She finished condescendingly.

"Yes, your majesties!" The princes and princesses all bowed at once.

There was a brief pause before Adam spoke again. "Prince Hekeriki." He said calmly.

"Yes your majesty?"

Here it comes.

"We have both decided for you to uphold the next mission. Take caution and don't make the same mistakes Eria and Fuzen made. Is that clear?"

Hekeriki glanced at Kahurangi and Homura to his left who were looking at him sincerely.

"Of course, your majesty. I won't hold back." Hekeriki promised. He felt a huge pressure on his body... maybe it wasn't the acceptable time for taking on a mission. Hekeriki wanted to decline, however it was a direct order from the king himself; he couldn't evade this. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really want to extract revenge on Sailor Jupiter, let alone the other sailor senshi. The feeling of foreboding descended upon his body, making him want to reject his orders.

Adam nodded before glancing behind him. "Professor Tomoe, kaolinite. How goes the resurrection of the cyber shredder?"

"All is going according to schedule, your majesty." Tomoe announced.

"We just need to recalibrate some of his power systems before regenerating his upper body, then we will be done. He is very eager to prove himself." Kaolinite added.

"That's good." Lilith confessed before turning her attention to the ayakashi sisters. "And You four, have you located the hell gate yet?"

"Not yet your majesty, but me and my sisters are working on it. We have a few theories as to where it is." Petz said confidently.

"Okay then. That is all!" Lilith announced.

She and Adam both stood up from their thrones and held hands, before walking behind the thrones and disappearing.

As soon as they left through the doors behind the thrones, there was a sigh of relief.

"For a second there, I thought they were going to kill us all." Berthier's sugary voice echoed through the room as the warriors all raised up off the floor.

"Sister!" Petz snapped.

Berthier just shrugged and giggled sweetly, a menacingly smile on her face.

"We shouldn't joke about right now. Their obviously getting restless." Mirai said seriously.

"Who would blame them. I'm just more eager on getting the job done." Homura flicked her hair sassily.

"Same here sister!" Cordelia applauded.

Hekeriki looked around, expecting the four generals to be there, however there was no trace of them. "Where did they head off to?"

"Who knows and who cares?!" kahurangi waved his hand carelessly.

"Professor." Kōan interjected. "Is the cyber shredder trustworthy?"

Tomoe glanced at her and sighed. "I'm honestly not sure if I'm honest, however you shouldn't worry my dear Kōan, we've perfected countermeasures to make him oblige, so there's no need to worry." He said darkly.

Koan nodded in understanding.

"I'm quite interested in these countermeasures, May I accompany you to the laboratory?" Berthier asked innocently.

Her request made her three sisters all hiss at her scandalously.

"Oh thanks for helping us!" Spat Calaveras.

"Little weasel." Kōan Added through barre teeth.

Berthier just giggled. "Well, I am helping in the laboratory and making a huge contribution."

"It's true. She's helped us make excellent progress." Kaolinite informed.

"Should we go then?" Said Tomoe.

"Of course." Berthier replied.

She approached Tomoe and Kaolinite and they all disappeared in a veil of water.

"Little snake! She should be helping us locate the hell gate!" Petz hissed.

"How's that going? Have you got any idea where it could be hidden?" Cordelia asked curiously.

The sisters had a defeated look. "We've found absolutely nothing. Our searches have proved futile thus far." Groaned Calaveras.

"Maybe we should investigate Easter island? I've always wanted to go there." Petz suggested.

"That might be a good place to start." Kōan reasoned.

"Well then. Let's prepare and leave straight away." Calaveras said confidently.

In a veil of thunder, fire and light, the Ayakashi sisters disappeared.

"At least someone's making headway." Cordelia muttered.

"I like them." Said Homura.

"Yeah. The warriors aren't the problem. It's those generals." Kahurangi growled.

"I don't like those generals either." Hekeriki added. "What do you think, Shi?"

Shi looked completely disinterested as usual, leaning against one of the pillars. She was introverted and quiet most of the time, which created an aura of mystery around her.

"I don't mind them." She mumbled goodheartedly.

"Nor do I." Mirai admitted. "They helped with the formation of the Konton rocks around the area of New York, so I think they deserve a chance."

Kahurangi, Homura, Cordelia and Hekeriki just glared at him, but didn't mutter a word of disagreement.

It was true that the generals had accelerated the Empires plans, however they had an air of superiority that they'd like to show off. There was also the fact that the princes and princesses didn't know their backstory.

They knew about the Ayakashi sisters being part of the black moon and Kaolinite, Mistress nine and Tomoe being part of the death busters, but the generals were a blank slate. They almost came from nowhere.

"Well then, Hekeriki, do you have a plan of attack yet?" Homura changed the subject.

"Not yet, no. I think I'll wait a while before I attack." Hekeriki answered.

"Why's That?" Kahurangi asked.

"It's the fact that Fuzen and Eria rushed their attacks and didn't really give them a second thought." Said Hekeriki brutally. Cordelia shot him a dirty look, but Hekeriki just ignored her. "I want to consider my plan before I put it into motion." He added.

"Well Said." Mirai smiled.

Cordelia huffed. "Well, you've obviously got this planned out, I'll just leave you to it."

She then stormed out of the throne room in a rage.

After the doors slammed behind her, Homura sighed. "I'll go and see what's bothering her." She mumbled, bowing to the princes and princess before leaving after Cordelia.

"Whats got Cordelia in a rage then?" Mirai raised his eyebrow after the doors closed.

"Probably because I brought up Eria rushing her plans." Hekeriki said shrugging.

"It's true though, Eria should of been more careful." Kahurangi said truthfully.

"And Fuzen." Mirai added, almost scorning at the name. "Believe me, that Fuck Boy had it coming."

Kahurangi frowned slightly. "Did you and Fuzen have a fight or something before he left?"

"Let's just say it was his own fault that he died." Mirai said brutally.

"Bit harsh." Hekeriki mumbled, giving Mirai a dark look. "He was one of us remember. So let's give him some respect."

Mirai just huffed. "I guess so." He said before turning on the spot and conjuring a garnet red magic circle and disappearing in a flash.

"Whats his problem then?" Kahurangi muttered.

"No idea." Hekeriki Said shortly.

There was a pause.

"Hekeriki?"

"What is it?"

"If we can just teleport out of here, why do we have an elevator and stairs?" Kahurangi asked.

Hekeriki just grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his throne room of emerald green, Hekeriki's followers all bowed to him as he approach his throne.

As soon as he sat down, they all looked up at him desperately.

Had they heard of Fuzens fate?

"I'm assuming you've all heard about what happened to Fuzen?" He asked them.

Confirming his suspicion, many nodded sombrely.

"I see." He mumbled. "Well, I have something to announce."

All the followers held their breath.

"I've been chosen to carry out the next attack." Hekeriki announced loudly, sounding very unenthusiastic.

Most of the followers smiled eagerly whilst others clapped to celebrate their new proposition.

Hekeriki raised his hand lazily and the clapping died down instantly. "We all must collaborate and try to form a strong plan which isn't flawed or rushed like Fuzen's or Eria's. That seems to be the main reason why we've failed so far." Hekeriki started to stroke his short beard hair in an attempt to concentrate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday August 8th 2005:

6:30pm

The turtles Lair:

During the following week, the news about the attacks within New York City spread to countries globally. Every channel you turned to, the sailor senshi would appear; It was all out of control. Popularity of the sailor senshi skyrocketed to the point they were considered international celebrities. Everywhere Makoto went, people would be huddled together, discussing the sailor senshi. It was also rare to go past Times Square and hear anything other than the sailor senshi on the news. She couldn't help but grin when they mentioned her. To her, this situation was quite ironic.

News programmes had been scheduled on channels like CBS and BBC to discuss the sailor senshi and their known accomplishments. Even celebrities like Ken Watanabe and Beyoncé were fans of the sailor senshi. Beyoncé was even kind enough to make a song dedicated to the sailor senshi which Makoto thought was very sweet of her. Even the Emperor Akihito and Queen Elizabeth of England had acknowledged the senshi's existence which was a big triumph for them all.

Also during the week was Mamoru's birthday which was on the 3rd. Rei insisted they all go to a fancy restaurant, however Usagi was completely driven to include the turtles as well, which caused a great deal of thinking. Minako had the most obvious suggestion; have the party at the turtles lair. After consulting splinter, the party was underway.

Mikey ordered pizzas and Chinese food with Usagi drawling on his shoulder. Donnie, Ami, Makoto, splinter, Leatherhead, April and Angel sorted out the decorations, whilst Raph, Leo, Rei, Minako and Casey were on gift finding duty.

They were the only ones on the guest list, however this didn't bother Mamoru one bit as he was overcome by so much gratitude when he walked into the decorated lair.

Raph tried to invite John, but John politely declined, saying he was too busy which left Raph in a melancholic mood.

The party went all smoothly and ended a little before midnight.

And the following Monday to Mamoru's birthday, Angel, Makoto, Rei, Mina, Raph and Mikey were all in the TV area of the turtles lair watching the news (which ironically was about them) when Leo bustled in, carrying a mountain of brown packages in his arms.

"Hey Mikey!" He announced, "I think your Dvds have arrived!"

Mikey immediately jumped up off the sofa (which startled Makoto) and ran like a crazy patient at a psychiatric ward towards Leo which made Angel and Mina laugh.

Mikey almost yanked them out of Leo's hands before running back to the TV area to open them up.

"Could of Said thanks." Leo muttered.

"Sorry bro! But I've been waiting for these goodies for a long time!" Mikey said excitedly as he tore off the brown packaging.

"What did you order? The whole of eBay?" Raph said sarcastically.

"No stupid! I've ordered some DVDs that I've always wanted." Mikey replied quickly, rubbing his hands like an evil villain initiating an evil plan.

"Which ones?" Mina asked, crouching down on the floor to get a closer look.

"The new Doctor who which has just finished its first season in Britain, Revolutionary Girl Utena, The three current Harry Potter movies..." Mikey listed.

"I love Revolutionary Girl Utena!" Mina cheered.

"I've never seen it." Makoto admitted.

Mina looked at her scandalously. "Makoto! How have you not seen it?!"

Makoto sweat dropped. "Because- I-I just... haven't." She stammered under Mina's glare.

"Whats it about?" Angel asked, flicking through channels on the TV lazily.

"It's quite difficult to explain, but it's really good." Said Mikey, examining the DVDs like an excited child.

"Well that's helpful." Angel muttered under her breath and rolling her eyes.

She then stood up and started to move towards the secret elevator. "I'm going for a cigarette." She mumbled before entering and leaving the lair.

Makoto looked towards the elevator as it closed. "How Long has she smoked for?"

Raph hummed. "I'd say... around a year."

Mina glanced at him. "A year. Seriously?"

"Mina, you asked Sakura for a cigarette once, so you can't act scandalous." Rei said coolly.

"Hey!" Mina snapped. "I was wine drunk and it only happened once!"

"Uh huh. Whatever." Rei mumbled, taking the remote and changing to another news channel discussing them. Mina just glared at her.

There was a moments silence where Mikey was desperately organising his dvd collection.

"I have an idea!" He suddenly Said.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"Why don't we watch Doctor who?! Apparently the reboot is really good." He suggested ecstatically.

"Could do? I'm quite bored of all the news channels." Makoto admitted.

"I've never heard of Doctor who." Mina said. "Whats it about?"

Mikey then went into full geek mode and tried his best to explain the plot to Mina, who by the end seemed quite interested.

"Sounds good!" She then turned her gaze to Rei, who was beside her. "What do you think? Should we give it a go?"

"I don't see why not." Rei replied. "I'm quite interested in what this reboot has to offer."

"What about you Raph? Do you wanna watch the new Doctor who?" Mikey asked.

Raph just glanced at him before standing up and putting his hands behind his head to stretch. "I think I'll pass. Anyway, I'm quite bored so I might just go above surface for a while." He then made his way to the secret elevator and left.

After he left, everyone was staring at the elevator. "Whats with him? He's been acting distant recently." Leo noted.

Mikey just ignored it. "It's probably nothing... hey Leo!"

"What?"

"Do you want to watch Doctor who with us?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not."

After a few minutes of getting comfortable and getting snacks, they all gathered around the TV area and started to watch Doctor who.

"Oooh! It's starting!" Mikey squealed.

Angel came in during Mickey's squeal and looked quite scarred. "What the fuck was that noise?" She asked in a confused tone whilst sitting down next to Makoto.

"It's his excited noise." Leo answered, ignoring her vulgarity and focusing on the TV.

"His what?!" Angel looked even more confused.

"Don't worry about it." Makoto muttered to her. "Were watching the new Doctor who and Mikey has not seen it before." She explained.

"Oh! I've heard about it! Apparently it's really good! And it also has Billie Piper in it, a british idol!" Angel informed the group.

Mina sat bolt right up. "Did you say idol?!" She asked overly interested.

"Yeah, she released a few songs a while back. Their quite good."

Mina looked even more focused on the character Rose on the TV, almost analysing her as if she's going to receive a new idol tip to use.

Rei just sniggered a little before snuggling up next to Mina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Same moment:

New York City Police Department:

"So Wakagi, have they found anything yet?!" Natsuna asked hopefully as Wakagi walked into her office holding a tray of coffees to add to the coffee cup collection already decorated untidily around the room.

"Nothing yet Superintendent." Wakagi informed weakly, setting the tray down on her desk.

"Damn!" She cursed, snatching a coffee off the tray and drinking it violently.

"Please, Superintendent," Wakagi panicked, "drink your coffee slower! You might choke."

Natsuna just glared at him before pacing around the room at an alarmingly fast pace, like she was trying to lose a pound in the next five minutes.

"Why is it taking so long?" She hissed to herself.

"That's most likely because we had to send the dust for analysis outside the usual protocol." Wakagi theorised fairly.

"Still... this is ridiculous!" Natsuna slammed her fist angrily on the wooden desk, knocking over a little plant.

Wakagi was unaffected by this and just sighed. "It's probably because of the Earth Protection Force snooping around." He reasoned.

"Probably." Natsuna said through gritted teeth. "But why is it taking over a week to be analysed? I thought sailor senshi activities were a top priority?"

Wakagi took a seat on a chair in front of the desk and sipped his coffee melancholically. "It seems that the Earth Protection Force are outside the law." He then looked around nervously, as if there was someone else in the room. He then said in a hoarse whisper: "I heard that they have the highest level of clearance in the world. They apparently also have a organisation placed in every single country even before World War Two."

Natsuna stopped pacing and looked at Wakagi with scepticism. "Who told you that?"

Wakagi smirked. "I may of peaked at a file on the chief of polices desk." He mumbled, his tone being that of someone with the juiciest gossip.

Natsuna gasped. "Now there's the man I hired!" She smiled rebelliously and they both high fived. "What else did it say?" She pressed on interestedly, sitting down in the seat beside him.

"Quite a bit, although I only memorised the important parts."

"What was it about?" She leaned closer forward, as if on edge.

"It's about the sailor senshi and a group called the Ninja Turtles." Wakagi informed her, feeling enthusiastic at the attention he was receiving.

"Nina turtles... are they serious?"

"It might just be a code name."

Natsuna then pursed her lips, trying to connect the Earth Protection Force to the sailor senshi and then this... group.

"Wait!" She suddenly said. "What if the Earth Protection Force got involved due to these... Ninja Turtles?"

Wakagi glanced at her quickly before taking a sip of Coffee and glancing out of the window, which was mostly obscured by the blinds. The sun was still blazing high in the sky and didn't look like it was going to set for at least another hour. "How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"Well, if you think about it, world organisations never got involved with the sailor senshi's activities. And the only difference this time is that these Ninja Turtles are involved. What if that's the reason for the Protection Forces presence in the senshi's activities?" She theorised.

Wakagi started to tap his foot on the ground. "Could be? I guess we will never know for sure." He said pessimistically.

Natsuna grunted. "I guess your right."

They were quiet for a long time. The clock behind the desk ticked and ticked as the seconds felt like hours. Around thirty minutes later, there was a beeping on the red phone on Natsuna's desk.

As soon as it beeped, Natsuna answered it beserkly, almost causing Wakagi to snigger.

"Hello!" She almost yelled into the phone. "Uh huh! YES! *cough* I mean, please send the file to my office ASAP. Thank you." She finished sweetly before putting the phone down.

She then grinned widely at Wakagi, making him feel slightly violated.

"They've finished the analysis and their sending the file now!" She jumped up and down with joy, like a fan girl meeting her idol.

"That's great!" Wakagi smiled victoriously.

A minute later, there was a slight rasping knock at the door.

Natsuna almost knocked the desk over running towards it in her Prada heels. She opened the door to reveal a police officer with the file in hand. "Sorry to disturb you Ma'am, But I've been asked to give you..."

"Yes Yes Yes! Thank you!" She said hurriedly, snatching the file out of his hand and kicking the door closed, causing a deep hole from her heel.

She then skipped over to Wakagi and spread the file out on the desk. "Finally!" She screeched excitedly.

"Superintendent, please calm down."

"Shut up!"

She analysed the file like an X-ray and finally found what she was looking for. "Aha! Just as I suspected! The dust is organic but isn't human!"

"Wait! Not human!"

"Oh Wakagi!" She snapped. "We have amazing women with superpowers fighting Yoma and your surprised about a test result being non-human!"

Wakagi just sighed.

"Do they know what kind of creature the dust is from?"

"No. They couldn't find a profile. Although, it's quite similar to the other Yoma back in Japan."

"Quite similar... does that mean this enemy is related to those back in Japan?"

"I'm not sure... it could be the same enemy, or possibly they came from the same place the enemies in Tokyo came from..." Natsuna started to hum to herself.

"Same place?" Wakagi asked, feeling himself spiral deeper into confusion.

"Do you remember the Mugen academy? You know, the genius school in Mugen-Zu which was destroyed a few years ago?"

Wakagi felt a lightbulb shine brightly above his head. "Yes I do! The school run by Professor Souichi Tomoe, the mad scientist who was expelled from the science community."

"Yep, That's him!" Natsuna then shifted to a serious posture. "Listen, you know those readings we got from the area, that strange background radiation."

"Yes?"

"Well, the dust has background radiation similar to that found in the area of the academy. Maybe the enemy the sailor senshi are fighting now come from the same place." Natsuna explained.

Wakagi stroked his chin. "That's logical... well... as logical it can get Anyway." He then gasped. "Wait! Are you saying this new enemy are in connection with the previous ones?"

Natsuna grinned knowingly.

"Finally caught on have you." She joked.

"Do you think the Earth Protection Force know about this?"

Natsuna's smirk dropped. There was a heavy silence of realisation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! AH FU-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:30pm:

The turtles lair:

They had gotten through the first three episodes of the new Doctor who and were now on the fourth. They were all watching with interest as the episode unveiled its plot.

"What is bad wolf? Why did she say that?" Makoto wondered out loud.

"Probably nothing important." Leo shrugged, his full focus on the TV.

"I actually love Rose. She is me." Mina compared.

Rei just smirked. "Are you a Billie Piper fan now?"

Mina leaned on Rei and smirked. "Obviously."

The six of them were so obsessed with the series that they didn't notice the time after the third episode.

Then, Angels stomach began to rumble. "What time is it? I'm hungry." She stretched. She had been on the sofa for quite a while now.

"I'm pretty sure you just ate all the Chips just a second ago?" Said Leo.

Angel sighed. "No. That was Mikey. He ate the rest." They all stared at him blankly.

"What? I was hungry." He said, caressing his stomach like he was pregnant.

"I'll check the time..." Makoto checked her communicator. "Oh god! It's already half eight!"

"Seriously!" Angel exclaimed.

"Wow! How long are these episodes?" Rei asked.

"Forty-five minutes." Leo calculated.

"Really? I though they were like thirty minutes?" Said Mina, reaching for Rei's hand.

Then, the theme they had gotten familiar with started to play, signalling the 'Next time' segment.

"See look!" Makoto pointed. "Bad wolf again!"

Mikey rewinded the DVD and paused at the right moment.

"Yeah, Your right!" Mikey realised.

"Oooh! What does it mean?!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"And the plot thickens." Angel mumbled grouchily. She got up and started to stretch as the TV showed the main menu, signalling the viewer to change the disk.

"Quick! Put in the next one!" Mina yelled desperately.

Mikey hurried to the next dvd and chaotically inserted the next disk.

"I think I'm gonna get some food from the Chinese. I'm really digging hot food." Angel announced. "Does anyone want to come?"

She glanced at Mina and Rei, who looked so comfortable that they might as well be back in the womb.

Then to Leo, who gave her a guilty look, and then to Mikey, who just ignored her whilst trying to play the next three episodes on the DVD menu.

She then noticed someone getting up in the corner of her eye.

"I'll come with you." Makoto stretched. "I think I could use fresh air."

Makoto knew this was a lie, but she wanted to get to know Angel more. She had gotten to know everyone more than her, making her feel quite guilty. Angel was part of the group.

"Cool!" Angel smiled thankfully. She didn't like going to get food by herself, it looked pathetic. "Have you got money?"

"Girl, I've got plenty enough for Chinese." Makoto winked.

"Okay, let's go." Angel smiled.

They were about to leave through the elevator before Mikey suddenly called out their names.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Can you get everyone some food as well? We're all kind of hungry."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Okay sure!" She called back across the room.

The others put their thumbs up as their token of appreciation.

"How lazy can you get?" Makoto sweat dropped.

"You get used to it being friends with Mikey." Said Angel.

Makoto chuckled. "It's quite like being friends with Usagi."

Angel chuckled as well as they both stepped into the elevator. The doors shut behind them just as the main lair entrance opened up.

In came Ami, Donnie, Leatherhead, April, Casey, Usagi and Mamoru, all holding looks of defeat and fatigue.

"Oh, your back!" Leo sat up a little as he noticed their presence.

They all sighed and sat down around the TV area.

"Are you all Okay? You all look like you want to commit seppuku."

"Mina!" Rei hissed.

"What? I only made a simile." Mina said innocently.

"What were you guys doing all day? You've been gone for hours." Leo noted.

They sighed heavily again in defeat and all slumped down exhausted.

"We've been trying to find a trace of sailor sun all day." Ami explained to them weakly.

"And we found nothing." Donnie sighed.

"Absolutely nothing!" Usagi groaned, leaning onto Mamoru for support, who looked very tired.

"Not even the scanners from Chaplin industries helped our search." April added. She then made a weird frustrated groan.

"Babe, don't worry about it." Said Casey softly, hugging her from behind.

"It's just so frustrating." She said through gritted teeth.

"Wait, were you guys in Brooklyn all day?!" Rei said in disbelief.

"Yes we were." Leatherhead confirmed looking very depressed.

Noticing their moods, Rei felt guilty for them. She knew how annoying and difficult it was not getting answers for something you've spent a long time on.

"Cheer up guys! You all tried your hardest. Sometimes it's better to wait for things to happen. We'll find her soon, I'm sure of it." Rei said optimistically.

"I guess so..." Usagi sighed.

Donnie then noticed the TV. "What are you guys watching? Why is that woman yelling at those two?"

"We're watching Doctor Who." Leo answered.

Ami, April and Donnie sat up excitedly.

"I've heard they were doing a reboot!" Ami remembered.

"Have we missed much?!" Donnie panicked.

"Not really." Said Mina.

"Doctor Who... God I've been waiting too long to watch the new series." April sighed as if she was re-accounting old memories.

"I remember you saying you were a fan." Said Casey.

"I've been a fan since the 80s. It's been a while though since I've seen an episode though."

They all went silent as the episode carried on.

Then, the lair door opened again.

Raph walked in... almost skipping into the Lair.

He had a huge smile on his face which made them all stare at him with shock.

He didn't notice them until he was just about to jump up to the first floor.

He turned to them and immediately tried to act natural. "Oh... hey guys." He mumbled awkwardly.

They all still stared at him in shock.

"I'm just gonna... um... head to... bed." He stammered, going bright red.

After one last glance at the shocked individuals, he jumped up to the first floor and walked slowly into his bedroom, glancing back awkwardly every step.

Even when he was out of sight, the group still held surprised faces.

"Was he... skipping?" Mikey asked as if he couldn't believe what he was saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while earlier:

6:35pm:

Raph had just left the lair and was jumping from roof to roof. The wind whipped his face refreshingly as the sun beamed down from above like an annoying spotlight. It was a very hot day indeed. Even the small breezes made him grateful for wind. He preferred autumn; there were less people on the streets.

As he jumped from roof to roof, John stirred in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He was such an enigma, Raph was desperate to know more about him... but why?

Was it because Raph could sense a deep mournfulness surrounding John?

Or was it because he was starting to become attracted to John?

Raph never considered his sexuality before and never really bothered to ponder on it, although he always had an impression that he was attracted to men. He was feeling so confused and lost that he was starting to lose sight of who he was.

The only one who knew of his sexuality was Angel, who caught on after he admitted to having an attraction to silver sentry of the justice force. She was very supporting and thankfully hadn't told anyone about it. Mikey seemed to be piecing the hints together, however knowing him it would take around the 23rd century to actually get the message.

He wanted to understand himself more before informing the others.

He jumped to a tall building which showed a aesthetic view of Manhattan. Catching his breath slightly, he sat on the edge of the building, trying to unravel his mind and thoughts.

Should he start meditating?

Master splinter taught him that meditating sometimes helped a confused individual find their answer, however Raph wasn't one to meditate constantly. He found it hard to focus on his thoughts which was even more difficult now with the Jigoku Empire and John. He wasn't like Leo, who could manage to find answers as soon as a situation came to light.

If Raph had to be honest, he was jealous of his brothers abilities, even Mikey who seemed hopeless at times. This led him to receive a building frustration inside which always simmered within. He hated it.

Raph just sighed loudly, trying to consider his next move and what he should do.

He could consult master splinter with his problem, or maybe Usagi who proved to be a great listener and adviser in the time he had known her. However, this was a problem they both simply couldn't relate to.

"Uhhhhh!" He groaned frustratedly, gripping his head. "What the hell do I do?!"

His voice echoed around him, but was soon drowned out by the noises of car horns and far away voices.

He took a deep breath and allowed himself to think deeply:

I'm frustrated and angry.

This links to my confusion.

My confusion links to John and how I feel about him.

I'm infatuated with John because I like his looks and his personality.

However it's hard to get close to him due to his introverted and mysterious nature...

"That's it!" Raph said to himself triumphantly. He jumped up and flipped onto another roof top to mid-town where John lived. Raph took the liberty of calling John for his address a while back.

He had to see John. If he could be sure of his feelings, then he can find a way to get closer and break the unbreakable shell John put around himself.

He was also quite worried about John. He hadn't heard from him for a while and it was starting to get him more desperate.

Around five minutes later, Raph made it to the granite roof of Johns apartment building. He sprinted to the fire escape on the roof and made sure to skilfully stick to the shadows in case someone spotted him. He sneakily made his way down the ancient fire escape and through a rusty looking roof entrance.

He looked up and down the apartment buildings top floor corridor. There was no signs of life apart from him and possibly some bugs. The walls were quite mouldy and plain. Bits of black wallpaper were peeling off, and many holes could be observed in the walls (some even looked like bullet holes).

Raph had never been to Johns apartment before. So far, everything looked absolutely grotty.

The dim corridor lights flickered menacingly in their fixtures, casting a horror movie feel to the apartment. The red carpet was tattered and bare with long threads which left certain bald patches for the wooden floor to be seen.

As Raph made his way to the elevator to his left, something small landed on his shoulder.

Is it a water leak or something? He thought to himself. It felt like a small rain drop.

He angled his head to see if anything was there. To his horror, he realised it was no raindrop... it was a spider.

His eyes widened and his body went cold with fear.

"Bugs," He gritted his teeth, "Why does it have to be bugs?!"

He slapped his shoulder, but the spider was too quick and crawled down his body to the floor where it escaped.

As it crawled away down the corridor, some warmth came back to his stiff body, but he couldn't help but scratch and shake his body crazily.

If anyone had seen the sight of him, they probably would of thought he was on cocaine and tripping out.

After taking a sigh of relief and glaring at the roof of the apartment at a camouflaged spiderweb full of little eggs, he called the elevator up, however he stayed hidden around the corner just in case someone was inside.

As the doors slid open, revealing a small and empty elevator, he walked in and tried to find the button displaying the 16th floor.

After locating it, he pressed the stiff silver faded button and the elevator began its decent four floors below.

He crossed his arms nervously, trying to regain his composure. The elevator clanged and cluttered threateningly before finally stopping and letting him out onto an almost identical floor, quite like the 20th floor.

If he could remember correctly, Johns apartment was the furthest on the right.

As he made his way down the apartment, he could hear faded arguing coming from his left in one of the apartments.

"Get the fuck out of here! Now!" A woman bellowed angrily.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere!" A man replied equally as angry.

"You better do, you fucking pig! How dare you sleep with that slag! I can't stand the sight of you anymore!"

"What do you mean? I haven't slept with anyone!"

"You liar!"

A sudden muffled smashing was heard, making Raph almost jump. The woman had obviously thrown something, however she missed her target and instead the object collided with the wall.

"You crazy bitch! Those were my fathers ashes!" The man retorted loudly, despite the walls muffling most of the sound.

Raph just widened his eyes perplexed and tried to ignore the arguing.

When he reached Johns apartment he couldn't help but feel shocked that John lived in such a place like this. The door was made of wood, however the colour had been fading out for years, making the door look like it belonged in a haunted house. The peephole was smashed, making Raph wonder how that could of occurred.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked quite loudly on the door to get Johns immediate attention.

As he stood waiting, he could hear someone groaning inside and walking about before approaching the door slowly.

"Who is it? John grunted.

"It's me, Raphael. The green turtle." He announced in a joking manner.

At Raph's immediate reply, many chains and locks could be heard unlocking and the door creaked open to reveal a tall and muscly built figure.

John was standing there, wearing a pair of grey shorts and a white shirt, looking exceedingly tired. Grey bags could be seen under his eyes and his face looked quite pale. His stubble made him somehow look extra cool and handsome.

"Oh, it's you." He smiled, making Raph almost flutter with excitement. His muscular body could be seen more clearly in the white shirt, making Raph go warm in the cheeks.

"Hey man. I was just checking up on ya. I haven't seen you round for a few days. Is everything alright?"

John looked quite astonished. "You came all this way to check up on me?" His cool voice soothed Raph and made him more relaxed.

Raph smiled kindly. "Yeah man. I was beginning to get worried. I haven't seen you round for a while, and I thought I might as well check to see how you're doing."

John looked quite touched by Raph's visit and peaked his head out of the door and looked to the left.

The arguing still hadn't stopped.

"Their arguing again..." John mumbled to himself as if this was common.

"You know them?"

"Not really. But I always hear them fighting." He smirked. "It's honestly quite ridiculous." He sighed heavily and retracted his head back into the apartment.

His smile suddenly dropped and his golden eyes looked directly into Raph's. They both stared, lost in each other's eyes, almost like they cannot believe they both exist.

After a good long minute of only muffled arguing being heard, John finally snapped out of the trace and turned around, making his way back into the apartment.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you gonna come in?" He said coolly.

Raph didn't hesitate. He walked in confidently (although weak at the knees from the quiet staring moments earlier) and shut the door behind him. He noticed many locks on the door which looked fairly new against the doors peeled paint. They glimmered in the dim lighting from the kitchen up ahead.

Raph suspected this was a precaution against possible intruders in the apartment and simply walked away from the locks.

Johns apartment was very dim. Even with the bright sun outside the drawn curtains.

As Raph walked through, he couldn't help but act shocked at the squalid conditions of the peeling red wallpaper. Bits of mould stained the roof, and the walls were bare of any paintings or photos.

He carried on into the kitchen space which was connected to the living room. The kitchen had white and black tile flooring, like a chessboard and the surfaces looked surprisingly clean compared to the white walls of the kitchen. As he made his way into the living room, he noticed just how small the apartment was. The only things in the living room was a TV, a black sofa and a small coffee table which displayed many scrolls and documents. In the middle of the two windows of the living room, illuminated only by the dim kitchen light was a wooden bureau, which seemed to be a shelving space only.

To Raph's left, John disappeared down a hallway and into the room at the end.

"I'm just changing." John called back, "make yourself at home."

"Oh, Yeah, Thanks." Raph trailed off sighing to himself.

The door shut to what Raph presumed was Johns bedroom.

He decided to sit down on the comfortable sofa and leaned back, sighing to himself.

He was love stricken. He had never felt so nervous yet excited like this before in his life.

Raph heard himself breathing in and out more than usual. To distract himself, he decided to turn his attention to objects in the room.

At first, it was the many documents on the coffee table which caught his eye. He leaned in to take a closer look and noticed a pair of round glasses on the table. He picked them up and inspected them before having the odd temptation to wear them himself.

He slid them on curiously. His vision was immediately obscured by the blurry nature of the glasses. He immediately took them off due to them hurting his head a little.

John is really blind. He concluded.

He didn't think John was the type to wear glasses. He put the glasses down and viewed some of the documents.

They didn't really depict much, although he noticed a map of the world with certain places marked in red pen with little circles.

What was the meaning of the red circles?

Certain places were marked in different continents like Egypt, London, Sydney, Delhi, Brazil, Rome, Berlin as well as New York and Tokyo. He then focused his attention to some strange hieroglyphics, which were also marked in certain places. None of this made sense, so Raph decided not to inspect them any further.

He sat back again whistling to himself, wondering how long John was going to be before his eyes caught a glimpse of the photographs on the bureau. He turned his head around the corner of the hallway quickly to make sure John wasn't coming and stood up to inspect the photos.

They may of held a clue to his past.

The photos were all in white frames which stood out against the bleak and depressing surroundings of the apartment.

Raph looked at the biggest photo of them all and couldn't help but frown.

It was a picture of John dating back to when he was in high school. He had a cool mischievous grin on his face which made Raph remind him of himself. Beside him were other high schoolers who held bigger smiles quite like Mikey would. The four boys and two girls looked very close, like some sort of family. Raph payed specific attention to Johns eyes. They were different! There wasn't a sadness within, instead they gleamed enthusiastically, A huge comparison to how he looked now.

One question entered Raph's mind:

What caused this sudden change of character?

He then noticed something. All of them had the same tattoo of a silver crucifix and some writing which Raph couldn't read on their arms. He picked up the picture and looked closer...

"Ah, so I see you found a picture of me back in high school." Johns voice suddenly spoke from behind Raph.

Raph felt his heart jump out of his chest as he oscillated himself around. John was standing there wearing a black sweatshirt with a hood. He looked more awake and more aware.

His face showed a deep sorrow that made Raph twinge with guilt.

"Oh Sorry..." Raph apologised, placing the picture back.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." John said sincerely, approaching Raph and placing a hand on his shoulder. Raph felt himself going very hot, rushes of nerves plunging up and down his body. "That's just a picture of me ten years ago when I was in my final year of High school. I would later train to be a demon hunter." John informed softly.

He let his hand slide off Raph, who stood rooted to the spot in interest and excitement. "So, who are the other kids in the picture?" Raph asked, indicating to the photo.

John raised an eyebrow and then smiled sombrely. "They were my friends at the end of High school. We all shared the same fate of fighting demons." There was a deep sadness in his voice, however John obscured it with his small smile.

"Your fate. Do you mean it's in your family bloodline?"

"That's right." John confirmed before settling himself down on the sofa.

Raph joined him moments later.

John leaned back and looked up at the roof, as if he was remembering an old memory.

"It's my duty to eliminate the Jigoku Empire and their associates. You see" he cleared his throat, "my family and the other demon hunters are somewhat acquainted with the Empire."

"Really?" Said Raph, trying not to sound too nosy.

"Yep." John simply said.

There was a long silence until Raph decided to switch the topic out of respect. "So, where have you been the last few days? You said you were busy on Mamoru's birthday when I called you, and I hadn't seen you since the night me, Makoto and Mikey ran into you." Said Raph.

John smirked. "You were really worried about me Huh." He Said teasingly.

Raph frowned. "I thought you were in serious trouble or somethin'. I thought the Empire got you. They haven't attacked for a while now."

"Yeah, I noticed. No other strange situations have occurred since the university." John noted.

"So you heard about the university attack."

"Yeah, I did." He paused for a bit. "Who attacked who?"

"A guy called Fuzen attacked Minako."

"That's Sailor Venus isn't it?" John asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Is she alright? What happened to Fuzen?" John asked, showing a bit of interest.

"She powered up like sailor mercury and defeated him." Raph informed him.

"I see." John Said shortly. "I knew something had happened, but I was taking a break. Eria's followers put a number on me. For the past few days, I've been trying to recover." John explained.

"Oh, right." Raph realised. He made a fuss over nothing!

"I've obviously been trying to investigate the empire of course." John added.

"Is that what those hieroglyphics and map is for? Your research."

"Yes. I was taking a power nap before you knocked on my door." John grunted and yawned.

"Do you want me to come back later?" Raph stood up moodily thinking it was Johns hint for him to leave, but John quickly stood up and put a warm hand on his shoulder again.

"No, it's fine." He said quickly, as if desperate for Raph to stay. "I can just make a coffee to wake myself up." He then took his hand off Raph's shoulder and went to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" He offered.

"What do you have?"

"Well," John shrugged, "I have quite a bit of stuff, so just say what you fancy."

You! Raph wanted to yell but refrained himself from doing so. "I'll just have a coffee as well."

John made them coffees and sat back down after a few minutes.

"So then, what have you all been doing for the past few days?" John asked intrigued, sipping his coffee.

"Well, we've been waiting for an attack to happen for a while, but nothing has obviously happened, so we've all just decided to take a break as well." Raph admitted.

John smirked from behind his cup. "Continue."

"But some of us have been trying to find sailor sun." Raph explained.

John looked even more intrigued. "Sailor sun?"

Raph explained to him everything they knew about her thus far. After he finished, John was quiet.

"So Not only do the senshi have to fight the empire, but find sailor sun as well. That's not exactly what I would call a coincidence." He said wisely.

"We think the same thing. It all adds up perfectly."

"And now the Outer senshi want to get involved?"

"That's it." Raph confirmed.

They both took another sip of coffee.

"So, did Mamoru have a good birthday?" John asked good heartedly.

"It was fine, Yep." Raph Said shortly.

"That's good." John replied, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"It would have been better if you were there." Raph muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No!"

They both got talking and ended up moving away from the Jigoku Empire to other random topics. Raph wanted to bring up what happened back at the lair, but he didn't want to make it awkward; everything was going smoothly.

The time ticked away and the sun outside was starting to set a beautiful scarlet red. "Damn, we've been talking for over an hour." John observed the clock on the wall a while later.

Looking at the time, Raph decided it was time to leave.

"I think I should leave now. My brothers might get worried." He stood up and yawned. He noticed John looked quite sad which made his heart thump. John was sad that he was going! "Thanks for the coffee." Raph grunted.

"Don't mention it." John said coolly. He too also stood up. "I'll show you to the door."

Back in the hallway, the couple had quit arguing and no noises could be heard apart from the creaking of the door.

"You gonna be alright?" Raph called back.

"I'll be fine." John Said shortly before looking awkward. "Hey listen." He suddenly said, making Raph turn back around. "Drop by anytime."

Raph smirked. "Of course I will."

They both looked at each other for a few seconds in the eye before Raph walked away. "See you round big guy." Raph waved behind him coolly.

"Bye." Johns voice said from down the hallway.

Once outside on the roof, Raph took a big deep breath. He felt incredible. Was it confidence?

Whatever it was, Raph pulled a big grin on his face and made his way back to the lair whilst the sun set beamed beautifully in the distance, signalling a perfect end to a perfect day.

To Raph his answer was clear: He was beginning to fall in love with John. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but it could be that John felt the same way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York City:

10:30pm

Makoto and Angels trip for food turned into a long shopping session, although they were only looking and not buying. The sun had disappeared and now the sky was illuminated by a ghostly moon which covered itself among the clouds hauntingly. The stars were obscured from view, making the universe seem like an abyss of darkness.

"Maybe we should actually buy the pizzas and Chinese food now." Angel suggested from the deserted Central Park. The lights along the many paths sparkled from their fixtures.

"Probably, what time is it?"

"Half ten." Angel informed from her phone screen.

They both at each other as if to say "whoops" but instead they started to laugh. "We've been talking and shopping for quite a while now haven't we." Said Makoto smirking slightly.

"Seems that way." Angel grinned back.

"Do you think Mikey ate the others?"

"He's Probably going rabid right now from hunger." Angel joked.

Angel got out a cigarette and lit it up. It winked at her from the shadowy light as if to say, "Smoke me."

Makoto glanced at her curiously and cleared her throat. "Hey Angel."

"Yeah?" She replied through an inhale of smoke.

"Why did you start smoking?"

Angel looked quite surprised at the random question but nevertheless decided to answer anyway. "I guess I started just to fit in with the people in my neighbourhood. I was given a bad bitch who shouldn't be crossed tag, but that was because I beat up Tiffany's hoe ass... not that that matters anyway... I used to be able to control my nicotine intake but now it's quite difficult to go a day without one." Angel admitted.

Makoto just smiled. "We have a friend back in Tokyo called Sakura and she smokes as well. She also finds it difficult to stop."

"Well thank god I'm not the only one." Angel cheered whilst taking another long deep breath of smoke. "Oh" She suddenly piped up "there's this really cute store I wanna look at. It has really cool jewels and necklaces. I think you'll find something you like."

"That sounds good. And then after we can get the food."

"Yass!" Angel stubbed out her cigarette and they both left the park and made their way to midtown where the store was located.

"I think it's around..." Angel looked around aimlessly ten minutes later "...here!"

They both came across the shop she was talking about. In its display, it had the most gorgeous jewellery Makoto had ever seen. Rubies and diamonds sparkled from behind their glass cases as if to lure in unsuspecting shoppers. There were also many gem stones labelled on some of the tags.

While she was browsing, Makoto suddenly went cold. A beautiful emerald green studded ring had a tag which listed some of its gems and jewels, one of which was... "Nephrite..."

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Makoto ignored Angels question and continued to stare transfixed at the rather expensive ring.

Nephrite... the name which made her heartache. Her past life lover. Her desire...

She suddenly realised she was gazing transfixed at the ring and turned to Angel, trying to smile like nothing happened. "Oh Sorry. I spaced out." She laughed nervously.

Angel held a uncertain face. "Nephrite... He was one of the four generals to Queen Beryl and Endymion's knight wasn't he." Angel said softly.

Makoto looked down at her feet in an attempt to hide her crestfallen look. "Yeah, that's him." She said weakly.

Angel held a somber look and just hugged Makoto off guard. "Hey, it's okay. Who knows, maybe he's reincarnated?" Angel said in an attempt to cheer Makoto up.

"Probably... but I killed him the first time we met again." Makoto looked absolutely devastated.

"Makoto that wasn't your fault. You were only doing what you had to do." Angel said in a serious and understanding voice.

"I guess... but it still feels like that could have been avoided."

"Look, I don't want to be a bitch or anything, but what's done is done." Angel said simply. "You didn't necessarily kill him, the Dark Kingdom did. So Makoto, please don't blame yourself." As she finished saying this, Angel pulled away from their hug and smiled sweetly at Makoto.

Makoto considered what she said.

She's right. It's not my fault. I should try to move on.

Makoto smiled weakly at Angel. "I know." Makoto Said. "It's just the guilt gets to me sometimes. Ever since Kenji cheated on me, I've been thinking about Nephrite more and more. It really haunts me."

"Listen! Boys are stupid sometimes. Not all of them are, however there are a handful like Kenji who think their hot shit. Never let them think your weak." Angel advised her in an attempt to lift her spirits.

Makoto took her advise into consideration and couldn't help but smile. "Your right. I don't need to think about boys whilst I have a future Queen to dedicate myself to."

Angel smiled back and took her hand. "Come on! We've got some food to buy!"

They ran off together, both feeling very enlightened. Their friendship was growing already despite only knowing each other for less than a month. Makoto was worried that her and Angel would find it hard to become friends, however her original hypothesis proved to be wrong. Angel was fitting in smoothly with them all, like a long lost friend she had rediscovered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The turtles Lair:

11:15pm:

The current episode of Doctor who everyone was watching caused them all to cry. Usagi was sniffling onto Mamoru's shirt whilst he was fully concentrated on the TV. Rei and Minako were both hugging each other tighter and both were using the same tissue to cry on. Even Raph had descended from his room to watch Doctor who, was crying, although he was trying to make sure no one could see. Leatherhead was in full meltdown mode and made a once dried tissue into a wet tear soaked mess. Mikey and Leo and April and Casey were leaning on each other for support as well as Ami and Donnie whilst splinter sat in silence in his armchair sitting rather intently.

"...this is sickness..." the Dalek in the TV was croaking.

"No it's not!" Usagi cried.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "He's so cute!" Minako said tearfully. "Who knew such a weird looking octopus could be so sweet!"

"Do you need another tissue?" Rei croaked.

"Yes please." Minako sniffled.

"Exterminate..." the Dalek on the TV said for the last time, it's casing closing up again.

"What's it doing? No... no! Don't do that!" Usagi begged.

"Oh god! I can't watch!" Minako cried, using Rei's hair to cover her eyes.

"Did it just kill itself?" Raph said hoarsely, wiping his tears away.

"It did." Donnie said sadly.

"Noooo!" Usagi whined, gripping Mamoru harder, making him twitch a little under the pressure.

"He was a good boy!" Mina suddenly let out an unearthly whine/cry.

"He was." April mumbled sadly, hugging Casey tighter.

The lair entrance suddenly opened up as the ending credits for the episode rolled up the screen.

"Hey, were back!" Angel announced, holding a huge bag of Chinese food and Pizza.

Both her and Makoto raised their brows in confusion.

"Why are you all crying? Were you all that hungry?" Makoto joked.

"We just watched a really sad episode of Doctor who." Mina then stood up sulkily. "And no! We're not alright!"

"That was probably the saddest thing I have ever seen." Leatherhead said, using his tail as a tissue.

"One can change for the better if they allow themselves to." Splinter said wisely.

"Amen to that!" Raph responded.

"It's so sad..." Mikey started melancholically "there was no reason for him to..." He then raised himself off the floor at lightning speed. "Is that pizza I smell?" He tone suddenly changed and his face looked extremely cheerful.

"Yeah! We got a little distracted and so we decided to buy more to make up for it-" Angel didn't even finish her sentence before Mikey snatched the bag out of her hand and raced to the table to lay all the food out.

"Oh my god! Food!" Minako suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran crazily for food leaving Rei to roll her eyes.

"I'm beginning to feel hungry too!" Usagi also jumped up to join them.

Angel and Makoto just smirked at each other before Angel suddenly looked quite panicked. "What time is it?" She asked unexpectedly.

"About..." Makoto checked her communicator whilst the others all got up to help themselves to some takeaway. "Twenty past eleven. Damn it's quite late." She cursed. Just when she was getting along with Angel, time seemed to speed up tremendously.

"I need to head home. It's quite late... OH!" She clicked her finger. "I almost forgot!" She approached Minako who was trying to gorge some Chinese chicken as well as a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Mina! There's a band practice coming up soon! The others have all agreed to let you in!"

"Band practice!" Minako jumped up and down excitedly. "Yesss! When is it?!"

"Were not sure yet, but it'll be soon. I'll call you when I can get an official date." Angel promised.

Minako was now jumping up and down like she had taken drugs, hugging Rei and doing some sort of dance with Raph who also seemed to be in a very good mood.

Angel just smiled to herself before she bid the others goodbye. Just as she was about to leave, Makoto got her attention.

"Angel, it's quite late. Do you want me to walk with you to Brooklyn?" Makoto offered.

"You don't have to go through the trouble." Angel smiled, touched by Makoto's offer. "Brooklyn is very far and I doubt you would..." She then cut herself off and her face brightened. "Mako!"

"Um... Yes." Makoto Said nervously, freaked out by Angel sudden transition.

"Why don't you stay mine tonight! I'm sure my Grandma wouldn't mind!" Angel said thoughtfully.

"Would that be alright? I don't want to cause trouble." Makoto Said goodheartedly. Secretly, she wanted to get closer to Angel, however she didn't want to be a burden on Angels Grandma.

"You won't! It'll be fine! My Grandma is cool with this stuff!" Angel clapped their hands together determinedly, giving Makoto a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Makoto whispered embarrassed.

"It's fine girl." Angel winked sassily. "Should we leave now?"

"Hold on. I'll just tell the others." She went up to Ami, Rei and Mamoru who were discussing something. "Guys." She coughed to let them know she was there.

"What is it Mako?" Ami asked in a concerned tone. Mamoru and Rei also held concerned looks.

"Oh nothing." Makoto reassured her. "It's just that I'm going to stay at Angels tonight. I didn't want to leave without telling you."

"Oh Okay." Rei Said off guard. She thought it was something serious.

"That's cool." Mamoru replied. "What time will you be back?" He asked in a parental type tone.

"I'm not too sure, but let's just say I'll be here tomorrow."

"Alright then. Have fun." Ami smiled at her.

"See you tomorrow." They all said in unison as Makoto approached the hidden elevator with Angel. She waved back one more time before the doors closed, cutting the view off her friends.

The elevator opened up at street level and Angel inputted the code to open the doors.

The sky was the same as before. The moon glared hauntingly behind the clouds and the sky still reminded an abyss.

Both Makoto and Angel made their way to the nearest subway and just arrived in time to catch the train. As it soared through the dark tunnels, Makoto took time to focus on her surroundings. There were only a few people on the train, most of whom were business men and women who had only just left their busy office jobs and hoped to get home to get some rest.

The train itself was heavily graffitied, the walls were covered in signatures and drawings, one of which caught Makoto's eye. It was a spray paint of herself and the inner senshi which looked surprisingly life like. After pointing it out to Angel, they both fell into a fit of laughter.

When the train finally arrived near Angels house at half twelve, they ascended to street level.

The neighbourhood Angel lived in was quiet. Trash cans lined the sidewalk and streetlights brightened the sidewalk hauntingly, making Makoto shudder a little.

"It's this way." Angel directed her though the trash ridden streets skilfully, avoiding "Dodgy spots" along the way.

After a five minute walk, they arrived outside of Angels house. The outside had a brick red structure and looked like it was from the 1960s. The house itself was obviously an apartment with many occupants due to the many mail boxes on the wall which looked like they were rusting and withering as the years went on.

"We were lucky enough to get the top floor as well as the roof." Angel informed her as they climbed the wooden stairs. "Honestly, the amount of parties I have had on top of that roof is ridiculous. I'm quite surprised I haven't been arrested yet or kicked out." She said reminiscently.

Makoto just grinned. "What was the most disastrous party you have ever thrown?" She asked interestedly, wanting to know more about Angels rebellious antics.

"Well..." Angel put her hand to her chin to think. "I think... probably the end of High school party. Let me tell you, I have never witnessed anything quite like it." Angel added.

They had reached the middle floor and were close to the top.

"Oh no. What happened?" Makoto chuckled.

"It started all smoothly until one of the cheerleaders cheated on her boyfriend (who was on the football team) with that asshole Brandon White." Angel gritted her teeth angrily. "Honestly, he's such a fuckboy." She added savagely.

"Anyway," she continued "one of the band members found her in my toilet crying and asked her what's wrong. After telling us, one of the girls got really angry and called her a slag."

Makoto widened her eyes. "Oh god. It all went down hill from there I expect."

Angel nodded. "That's what started everything. So anyway, I left them all in the toilets because I promised myself not to get involved in other people's business. After a while, I was just talking to one of the cheerleaders Stacy and then it all kicked off. Somehow, the cheerleaders boyfriend found out and he beat the hell out of Brandon. People seemed to take this as an excuse to start Shit and it all went off." She then looked quite conflicted. "I'm not going to tell you the messy details, but it got violent and weird, not in a good way. So the police were called and lots of people were arrested because as it turned out, one of my neighbours is a drug dealer and he sold to some of the people at the party."

"Oh! That took an unexpected surprise." Makoto Said perplexed.

"I know. I thought I saw some people snorting cocaine by my Grandmas flowers, but I just thought they liked the smell. Anyway, police were called, a lot of us including me was arrested, one of the band members tried to flirt with a female police officer who wasn't taking shit. We were all shipped down to the police station and they asked who threw the party and I had to tell them."

"Oh no." Makoto reacted shocked.

"So they tried to call my Grandma who was out of town to visit my auntie. Luckily, for the love of god, my brother picked up and managed to talk the police out of it. He drove me home and since then I decided not to throw another house party."

Angel finished her story as they reached the top floor.

"This is me." She fished out a key from her pocket and opened the brown door. "Grandma, I'm home!" Angel announced as she walked in, taking off her shoes. Makoto followed Angel and also took off her shoes.

The outside of the building didn't do the inside many wonders. The inside was very warm and homely. The walls were a cream floral pattern and the carpet was a clean white.

They walked through the hallway and into the living room where Angels Grandma sat on the couch watching TV whilst knitting a sweater.

"Hello dear." Angels Grandma greeted back, smiling brightly. "Oh" She said surprised, noticing Makoto. "Who's this?"

"This is my friend Makoto. Would it be alright if she stayed the night?" Angel asked.

Angels Grandma peaked at Makoto through her spectacles and smiled warmly. "Of course she can dear. Makoto, make yourself at home." Makoto could almost feel the benevolent tone of Angels Grandma lift her spirits.

"Thank you for having me." Makoto bowed politely, smiling a little.

"Your always welcome to stay dear." Angels Grandma replied. She was a average sized woman possibly in her early 60s. She wore a purple jacket over a cream shirt which suited her very well In Makoto's view. Her hair was bushy and a light brown. Everything about her screamed welcoming, even if she were to hold a gun, she would be the most benevolent and wise person in the world.

"Thank you." Makoto bowed once again.

"Grandma, we're just gonna head to bed and watch a bit of TV. Do you need anything?"

"No thank you dear, have a good night." She waved from her seat on the sofa.

"Goodnight." Angel waved at her before departing back along the hallway and to her right.

"Goodnight Ma'am." Makoto smiled at her.

"Call me Betty dear." Betty smiled.

"Sure thing Betty. Goodnight."

"Night dear."

Makoto walked back along the hallway and turned right into Angels room.

As she walked in, she noticed that it was quite a large room. A king size bed sat against the wall and a TV stand sat near the door along with a Make-Up table. The walls were a nice gold and violet colour and the carpet was white just like the one in the living room.

Angel collapsed onto the bed. "God I'm tired. How about we watch something and just talk for a while?" She suggested happily.

"That sounds good to me." Makoto smiled.

Angel heaved herself off the bed and closed the purple drapes. She then pulled out an extra mattress under her bed and quickly took some spare pillows and a comforter out of the closet, placing them on the mattress.

"I hope that's alright. You don't mind taking the floor do you?"

"That's fine with me." Makoto nodded.

After sticking on a few episodes of Friends, the girls brought some ice cream out of the freezer and were talking about random stuff. From Makoto's adventures as Sailor Jupiter to more of Angels rebellious youth.

However, Makoto has a question on her mind which she had been nagging to ask Angel, but she didn't know if it was insensitive to ask.

After a while of keeping the question bottled up, she finally gained enough courage to ask.

"Angel."

"Hmm?"

"If you don't mind me asking... um... well..." the question was stuck in her throat. She was too nervous to ask.

Somehow, Angel seemed to know what question she wanted to ask. "You want to know why my Grandma looks after me, don't you?" She guessed, smiling warmly.

"Yeah... if you don't mind me asking." Makoto Said, feeling very rude and insensitive.

Angel just shrugged. "It's fine to ask, don't worry girlfriend." She said coolly.

She then lay on her back on the bed and stared transfixed at the wall, as if recalling old memories.

"They died when I was around ten years old. Today, I still don't know how they died... I was apparently with them when it happened but I don't exactly remember. All I remember is this cold and hollow feeling, like your about to throw up but you don't... me and my brother were in care for a while until my Grandma managed to get full custody of us." Angel explained, looking up vaguely at the wall.

"I think that's why I tried to join the purple dragons when I was fourteen years old. To feel like I belong somewhere..." her mood suddenly changed and she sat up and smiled.

"But I'm so much happier now. Casey and the others taught me to appreciate my home life and that crime wasn't the answer to my problems... and slowly I felt the hollowness start to close up and I felt more and more human. I managed to pass high school with grades worthy enough to go to Gaia University and I joined a band. I'm doing what I've always wanted to do... so I'm happy."

"I'm glad Angel." Makoto smiled supportively.

"Thank you." Angel smiled awkwardly. She obviously wasn't used to expressing her emotions about such a difficult time in her life. Makoto could relate to the feeling.

"I remember you telling me you lived alone... why is that?" Angel suddenly asked, startling Makoto slightly.

"Well, you see, my parents died too when I was young." Makoto Said melancholically.

"Oh Makoto, I'm so sorry." Angel said sincerely.

Makoto just smiled. "Yeah, They died in a plane crash. Ever since then, I've been deathly afraid to even board one." She then went quiet for a few seconds but continued telling Angel her story in an attempt for Angel to feel less isolated. "Afterward, one of my relatives took me in and at fourteen they managed to get me a place. I felt alone for a while until I met a guy. He was nice and I soon fell in love, however he soon got a girlfriend and I felt so alone and isolated from everyone else. I remember thinking; how could anything be worse than this?" She then brightened up. "Then, I had a dream... I had a dream about princess serenity needing me and I found myself almost being called to the same school as Usagi and Ami. That's when I transferred and I met Usagi on my first day."

She felt herself going dream like, remembering her first day of Juban Middle School like a Movie. "At first, I was like; what's up with this girl? Then I realised I wanted to get closer to her. Nephrite attacked later that day and I became Sailor Jupiter. I joined the sailor senshi and my life path was clear to me; I wanted to protect the earth despite all the corruption on it. It's Our duty as sailor senshi is to make Earth a better place for everyone. Since then, I guess my fate has been sealed." Makoto smiled to herself reassuringly and confidently. She had never admitted her true feeling to anyone quite like this before, it honestly felt great.

Angel smiled back but then her facial expression changed. "Makoto, you said you had a dream, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we all occasionally had dreams that foreshadowed the future. We all had one when the death busters were looking for the talismans. Why did you ask?"

At first, Angel looked conflicted, like she really wanted to tell Makoto something. Then she just smirked. "It doesn't matter. Just curious about your senshi abilities."

Makoto frowned slightly but still smiled. Angel wanted to tell her something, but what?

After their deep discussion, they both started to take each other for granted. Despite knowing each other only for a short amount of time, Makoto couldn't help but think that it was destiny for them to meet.

The rest of the night went really quick along with some gossip. It was turning half one in the morning before they both suggested on getting some sleep.

As Makoto lay on the mattress on the floor, she felt herself feeling happy. Her and Angel had gotten closer, she was really happy to know Angel was fitting in nicely with the group. And as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes stinging with fatigue, she couldn't help but think pessimistically and that things wouldn't stay so happy and peaceful for long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tuesday 9th August 2005:

3:30pm:

Turtles lair:

"Hey Ami, can you pass me that receiver please." Donnie asked politely, pointing to one of the many devices on his table.

"Sure." Ami simply said, reaching over and passing it to him. "So, do you think we can locate Jigoku activities with this?" Ami asked skeptically.

Donnie sighed. "If I manage to correspond the frequency with shift in space in New York? Then yeah sure."

"This is more difficult than we realised." Ami let out a long sigh. The lair was mostly deserted that day, apart from her, Donnie, Leatherhead and splinter, the others had yet to return from their day out. "It would be nice if April could help us."

"I'm sure the three of us can handle it." Leatherhead Said, heaving a box of gadgets onto the table.

"I guess, but it would be nice to have the help we can get." Ami said truthfully.

Donnie smirked. "I don't know, having Usagi and Mikey around these devices would be a nightmare."

Ami considered this and realised she should be more greatful. Usagi plus Mikey in an area with scientific equipment equalled hassle and trouble. "Fair enough." She smiled.

Donnie then brushed her hand accidentally and immediately went red. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said embarrassed.

Ami felt a huge wave of heat come across her face. "It's fine, don't worry." She said awkwardly, having the utmost feeling to hug him.

They quickly separated and went back to their transmitter device to locate any tears in space; they believed the Jigoku Empire had to rip space in order to teleport due to the same background readings from the church, stadium and University they discovered earlier that day.

Ami turned her head slightly and saw Leatherhead grinning and giving her a knowing wink which made her blush even more. She gave him a desperate look which made him shrug and carry on working.

Across the lair, master splinter looked like he was meditating quietly and oblivious to his surroundings, however when Ami caught his eye, he gave her a small smile and winked at her the same way Leatherhead did.

"Oh my gosh." Ami whispered to herself.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Donnie asked.

"It's nothing!" Ami said desperately, feeling her face betray her and going strawberry red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The militum hotel:

9:00pm:

The whole day went by smoothly and the sun was beginning to set, causing the sky to cast streaks of gold creating a baby blue colour in the distance.

The others were using the pool all day due to the heat. It was 28°C that day, the hottest day in the whole summer and Mina had the bright idea to use the pool on the top floor.

Apparently no one used it which was surprisingly true. As they walked in around half twelve, there was no one there and so they decided to use it all day. The girls had all gotten cute swimsuits whilst the boys wore shorts. To Makoto, it felt like a day at the beach... that is without the sand and the huge glass windows which show the whole of Manhattan. It reminded her of the swimming pool Michiru and Haruka used in the Juban district.

She Sat by the pool watching the others play a game of volleyball. The current teams were:

Leo, Rei, Mina and Casey vs April, Mamoru, Usagi and Raph.

By score, Raph's team was winning thus far however a point for Leo's team by Mina soon caught up the scores and now they were at a draw.

"This score decides it!" Leo called out.

"I'm ready!" Raph growled. "Usagi, Get into position!"

"Right!" She swam across to get into her position of offence. This was done because she was very incompetent at playing any type of sport, despite the fact she was the most powerful person in the room.

"You ready girls!" Casey called to Mina and Rei who were adjusting their position.

"Of course! This game will be winning for ours!" Mina called back brightly.

Everyone sweat dropped and facepalmed.

"What did I say?" Mina whined.

"Mina honey, sometimes it's best not to talk." Said Rei, grinning slightly.

"Ready..." Makoto started, watching their tense faces. "GO!"

At her "GO!", Mina had started by hitting the ball over the net which was suspended above water.

As Makoto watched the match unfold, she heard the sound of flip flops splashing behind her. It was Angel carrying two pink cocktails.

"Hey." She smiled at Makoto before looking at the match. "Are they still playing? It's been like an hour!" She said in disbelief.

"I know, their all so persistent." Makoto observed.

Angel sat down next to Makoto and handed her one of the cocktails.

"Here, take one." Angel offered.

"How did you get one? Your not twenty one yet?" Makoto asked.

Angel just smirked. "I look older than I am, so it's quite easy to fool them." She winked.

Makoto considered Angels offer and decided to try a bit of the cocktail.

It was very fruity; She liked it a lot.

"It's good isn't it." Said Angel, taking a sip of her own.

"Yeah it is. I thought it would be bitter." Makoto admitted.

Makoto then glanced at Angels face. It was a look of worry and concern mixed with some awkwardness.

"Um... Mako... were you having a nightmare last night?"

Makoto's eyes widened. The dream from last night came flooding back to her. It was about Nephrite. He was being killed hundreds of times in a loop, causing her to wake up crying.

"Yeah... I did..." Makoto admitted, sincerity swimming in her eyes.

"I don't want to... you know... make you feel bad or sad but you kept on saying Nephrite in your sleep." Angel said, getting a little closer to Makoto to make her feel less alone. "Listen, Makoto, if you have anything you want to talk about which hurts you... I'm right here."

Makoto took Angels words to heart and smiled slightly. "Thank you Angel." Was all she said before she reached over and gave Angel a hug.

Just as they broke their hug, the volleyball match was over.

"YES! TAKE THAT!" Usagi was cheering with April and they were both doing some sort of celebratory dance.

Usagis team won by one point which left a sulky Minako on the other team. "NO! That didn't count! Did it REI!" Minako was frantic about losing.

"But it d-"

"OKAY! Who's side are you on?" Minako whined annoyingly.

"We tried our hardest." Leo said good heartedly whilst watching Raph, April, Usagi and Mamoru doing a group huddle.

He sighed a little when catching a glimpse at Raph's grin.

"You did good Babe!" Casey called over to April who dived under the net to float to Casey.

"I know I did. I kicked serious ass." April smirked which made Casey smirk back.

After the volleyball match, Makoto, Mamoru, Angel, Usagi and Mikey (who was too busy gorging food in the cafeteria in a disguise the whole time) joined Raph who was informing them of his visit to John.

"He's such an enigma." Usagi noted. "It kind of reminds me of when we formally met." She added, giving Mamoru a loving look who returned the gesture.

"To think he lives in such a run down place." Said Mamoru in disbelief.

"Even I was quite shocked when I walked through those bug infested halls." Raph shivered.

"Do you not like bugs or something?" Makoto asked curiously.

Raph gritted his teeth and looked as if he was reliving some of his worst memories. "I... hate... bugs!" He confirmed.

"He especially hated April's uncle Augie's puzzle box fiasco we had to deal with." Said Mikey, smiling mischievously.

Raph tensed up. "Please don't remind me."

"I remember when you told me about that." Angel recalled. "Raph was literally quaking with fear as he informed us of that adventure."

"So anyway, back to John!" Usagi changed the subject. "Raph, the biggest question is... are you falling for him?"

They all stared at him eagerly which freaked him out a little and made him feel an overwhelming amount of pressure on his chest. He gave a small nod and they all gushed "Oh my god!" in a cheerful and scandalous tone.

"Does he feel the same way?" Mikey asked eagerly.

Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure, but he might."

Mikey grinned. "He certainly did a week ago with you pressed up against the wall."

"Wait! What?!" Makoto, Angel, Usagi and Mamoru said in unison, all of them going red imagining Raph and John pressed against each other.

"Mikey!" Raph growled, slapping Mikey on the head.

"Ow!" Mikey whined, rubbing the bright red mark on his forehead. "That hurt!"

"It'll hurts even harder if you mention that again!" Raph threatened causing Mikey to retreat behind Mamoru.

A sudden beeping sound was heard. It was Usagi's communicator. Upon hearing the sound, Mina, April, Rei, Casey and Leo climbed out of the pool and joined the others who were gathered curiously and alarmed around Usagi's communicator. Usagi accepted the transmission with urgency. "Ami, Donnie, Leatherhead! What is it?" Leatherhead and Donnie were both in disguises and had unreadable looks on their faces.

"Can you meet us in the hotel diner ASAP? We have something to talk about." Ami said urgently, her little face on the communicator showing worry.

"Of course! We'll be right there!" Leo promised.

"It's nothing too serious." Leatherhead reassured them after observing all of their gestures. "We all need to have a meeting, that's all."

"We'll be down in a few minutes." Mamoru added.

"Okay." Donnie Said shortly before the communicator went blank.

Closing the communicator, Usagi stood up strongly and said "Come on Guys! Let's get ready! Turtles, put on your disguises! I don't think customers will react well, especially since the alien invasion from years ago still having a strong impact on their fear."

They all got changed as quickly as possible and in five minutes, they were all in the restaurant which was only occupied by Ami, Leatherhead and Donnie, who were sitting at a huge table.

"There you are!" Ami gushed. "Thank you for getting here quickly!"

"Ami, what is it?" Rei asked, sitting down between Casey and Mina.

"Well... the three of us have been trying to perfect a transmitter system in order to locate warps in time and space to track Jigoku activities... but something alarming happened-" she broke off and looked quite lost.

"Wait! Did you perfect it already?" Mamoru asked in an amazed tone.

"No, not even close. It's much more complex than we had initially imagined." Leatherhead added.

"But when we were trying to test the system, it didn't pick up what we were hoping, but it did pick up something alarming." Said Donnie.

There was a few moments silence. It seemed the three of them were trying to word their next sentence in a way to make sense.

"Well, spit it out." Raph said irritably on edge.

Ami took a deep breath and sighed. "The device didn't pick up what we wanted, but it ended up picking up two spots of energy in the world. One here in New York which we already know is negative, but the other was very unexpected. It picked up a positive energy reading from the Bermuda Triangle which has been slowly rising since the beginning of this year."

There was a long pause where everyone was letting the new information sink it.

"Bermuda... the place where those weird lights and people have been disappearing? Are you sure?" Rei questioned.

"Were positive." Leatherhead confirmed.

Next to Rei, Mina let out a little snigger. "Is there something funny about this?" Rei snapped.

"It's not that, it's just he said positive which is what the energy is like in Bermuda." Said Mina smirking slightly.

"You will always be an enigma to me Minako Aino." Rei sighed.

"Hold on a second." April suddenly spoke. "Bermuda triangle is where we found the Lumina crystal deposits."

"And?" Said Casey who was beside her.

"And what if the positive energy is connected to the Lumina crystal as well as the disappearances?"

Everyone suddenly went silent and quiet. The only noises that could be heard was the TV, which was showing the News who were discussing the Manhattan Starlights.

"This can't be a coincidence." Usagi spoke out. "It just can't be!"

"I know what you mean." Ami agreed. "We might have to do something about these activities in Bermuda."

"I agree." Said Leo.

"Seconded." Grunted Raph.

Everyone around the table nodded their heads expect from Angel who went mysteriously quiet.

"So it's agreed, if these energy readings increase in Bermuda, we will have no choice but to investigate." Donnie announced. "All in favour."

Everyone raised their hands confidently.

"Good. Now then, moving on, the Empire haven't attacked for a while and it's making me nervous." Ami admitted.

"That's true." Casey mumbled.

"Maybe they decided to take a break?" Raph theorised.

"They could have given up?" Minako questioned.

"Unlikely." Said Mikey. "Maybe they've decided to change their strategy?"

"That might be it Mikey." Ami agreed.

"Or possib-" April was about to speak but was suddenly cut off by Casey.

He motioned them all to look at the TV.

"And now," a woman on the TV was saying, "let's have a minute silence for our fallen hero's, the Manhattan Starlights."

For a long minute, everyone was silent out of respect.

After the minute was over, Mamoru huffed. "We need to do something about the Empire fast, otherwise more innocent people will fall under their shadow of death."

"Right!" Usagi agreed.

Minako was frowning. "Ami, is it possible that the Empire are using the same method the black moon did?"

"No, I've already had Setsuna check. No breech in time has been detected. They are from the present. They seem to bend space in order to teleport but that's about it. We're trying to also find out where they teleport from. That way, we'll be able to find their hideout." Ami explained.

"Well, if we keep on working on the device, we might be able to stop the empire earlier than expected." Donnie predicted.

"I just hope so" Usagi mumbled sadly, "I just want everything to be peaceful again. I thought I finished being a sailor senshi when the shadow galactica was defeated, but apparently not."

"It's alright Usa." Mamoru pulled her close to him, making her blush slightly and feel a strong will of confidence.

"Oh Mamo." Usagi mumbled quietly so only he could hear.

Whilst watching them, Makoto suddenly felt something corse through her body. It was loneliness and jealousy. It gripped her tight and made her throat stuck.

She hated this feeling, a feeling she had felt with throughout her life.

Noticing her tense posture, Angel frowned, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Makoto considered just telling her the truth, however she decided last minute to hold her tongue.

"I'm fine." She Said stiffly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York City:

9:30pm

Hekeriki could feel it. There was a sailor senshi in close proximity. He knew exactly who it was; Sailor Jupiter.

Standing on the edge of the Empire State Building fence, he narrowed his eyes like a hawk as a way to concentrate on her energy.

A gush of wind blew through the city, causing his hair to ruffle slightly. The sun was setting which caused the sky to go scarlet though the many clouds. The clouds above were gathering to form a grey army which would rain down upon its victims.

His attack would commence soon; everything was in place.

"Hekeriki-Sama," a follower suddenly appeared behind him. "Do you want us to commence the attack?" The voice drawled.

"I would prefer to wait. Make sure to check the positions of everyone beforehand, then send out a decoy." He explained thoroughly. "Then when Jupiter, sailor moon and tuxedo mask have been lured here, we will commence the attack."

"Oh course, my Prince." The follower bowed loyally before disappearing.

Hekeriki continued to stare ominously over the skyline of Manhattan when he felt someone behind him a while later.

Was the follower back?

"Have you checked though everything yet?" Hekeriki asked uninterestedly.

"I would prefer if you actually turned around to see who you're speaking to." A different voice suddenly said.

Hekeriki felt his body wheel around in confusion as he came face to face with none other than Nephrite.

His body started to heat up out of anger.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

Nephrite ignored his cold question and simply twirled his hair whilst approaching the side of the building and leaning against the fence. "Queen Lilith and King Adam have asked me to keep an eye on you and offer some help if necessary."

"I don't need your help!" Hekeriki snarled nastily, giving Nephrite a look which would normally scare people into conformity.

"I know you don't." Nephrite continued coolly. "I'm just here to keep an eye on things, you might fail like Eria and Fuzen."

First, Hekeriki felt his body temperature go straight to boiling point, then he suddenly got a hunch about something which was bugging him. He relaxed slightly and looked at Nephrite in a serious manner.

"Nephrite, I have a question for you." Said Hekeriki, not breaking his serious stare.

"What is it?"

"Who are you?" He blurted out.

Nephrite seemed quite surprised at the question. He obviously wasn't expecting this.

"If I have to be honest... I'm not sure." He simply said, staring out at the Manhattan skyline.

"What?" Said Hekeriki in shock.

"All I remember is waking up and being King Adam and Queen Lilith's General. Me and the others have no idea what we were before. All we know is that their our king and Queen, nothing more and nothing less." He admitted looking very melancholic. He then turned to Hekeriki curiously. "What about you? What do you remember?" He asked.

The question took Hekeriki off guard as well as Nephrites answer.

The generals didn't even know who they were... why is that? Are the king and queen hiding something?

Hekeriki sighed. "What I remember is that I was sealed by the former Queen of Jupiter, only for the King and Queen to save me. That's the reason I'm in the Empire. They saved me so in return, I give them loyalty. But..." he trailed off thoughtfully before sighing. "...actually it's nothing."

Nephrite just nodded understandingly. "I see." He Said shortly.

The wind picked up again which made their hair and clothes ruffle violently.

Hekeriki was deep in thought. Why did he join the empire, if not for the king and Queen? Why was he wanting revenge on Sailor Jupiter and the sailor senshi? Was it because the king and Queen wanted him to, or was it for his own purposes? He honestly didn't see the point on getting revenge when the person who sealed him away was long dead.

Truthfully, he didn't know why he wanted revenge. He didn't even know why he was sealed away in the first place.

Did he do something wrong?

His memory had big gaps, something he had noticed among the other princes and princesses.

Everything was starting to fall apart. The more he questioned everything, the less he understood.

Something told him that the king and Queen were hiding something, but what?

"Nephrite," Hekeriki suddenly said, "how did the king and Queen know of Eria's and Fuzen's demise?"

He felt his body tense slightly, feeling that the question he asked wasn't going to give him the trusting and secure answer he wanted.

"The king and Queen felt it was appropriate for both Eria and Fuzen to have one of the generals watching them." He answered bluntly.

"Wait, are you saying that the king and Queen sent one of your group to spy on us!" Hekeriki snapped.

Nephrite simply nodded. "Eria had Zoisite watching her and Fuzen has Kunzite watching him." Nephrite admitted.

"So your telling me," Hekeriki started, feeling anger course through his body "is that Eria and Fuzen could have been saved!" He spat angrily.

"They were only told to observe whilst I've been asked to help if it's needed." Nephrite explained. "They feel that because the sailor senshi are powering up, the Princes and Princesses won't stand very long against them. They felt it was necessary to see just how powerful the sailor senshi were, hence why now I've been asked to intervene if necessary."

Hekeriki was shaking with anger as well as betrayal. Were the king and Queen to be trusted?

Nephrite sighed and simply said, "I'll stand from afar in case you need assistance." And teleported away, leaving Hekeriki scathing and feeling mild distrust against the king and Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The militum Hotel:

10:01pm

Makoto gazed vaguely out of the window, feeling very downtrodden. When Angel asked her what the problem was, she simply said bluntly that it was nothing. Throughout the hour which allowed the clouds and sky above to go dark grey and stormy, Angel kept glancing to Makoto who was sitting by herself at a booth in the diner. Across the room, Mina, Raph, Rei, Leo and Angel gathered together to discuss what could be wrong.

"Maybe she's just nervous? I mean the Empire hasn't attacked for a while now." Raph grunted whilst readjusting his cap.

"Possibly. She might just be tired." Rei added.

"Maybe Shes just on her period." Minako theorised seriously.

They all stared at her.

"What?" Minako shrugged. "She could be."

"I don't think that's it." Leo sweat dropped.

"Angel, when she was at yours last night, was she acting differently?" Rei asked.

They all gazed at Angel.

"I wouldn't say she was acting differently, although..."

"Although..." Mina pressed her to continue.

Angel looked around nervously and leaned in, keeping her voice close to a whisper. "She was crying in her sleep and started mentioning Nephrite."

She knew immediately what she said was a clue. Mina and Rei shared dark looks. "Nephrite was the one she was in love with in her past life, right?" Raph asked.

"And wasn't he one of Mamorus knights?" Leo asked curiously.

"And Queen Beryl's minions?" Raph added.

"Yes He was." Rei confirmed, glancing at Makoto in a concerned manner.

"Oh no." Leo gasped.

Mina then suddenly glanced behind her to Mikey, Ami, Donnie, Leatherhead, April, Casey, Usagi and Mamoru who were all too focused on a statistics board Ami had set up whilst Donnie was pointing to one of the many pie charts and bar graphs. The diner was empty apart from them and a waitress so they felt it was safe enough to present information.

"Do you think the fact that Kenji cheated on her caused this longing for Nephrite?" Mina asked Rei.

"Possibly." Rei said thoughtfully.

Across the room, Makoto shifted her gaze up to the clouds which were ominously surrounding some of the taller buildings malevolently. She sighed and glanced back down to street level where many families were walking past.

As she was focusing her attention on one of the many couples (which she would growl to herself upon observing) she almost jumped.

On the opposite sidewalk was a tall man with thick and wavy maroon hair wearing a black suit. He looked oddly familiar which made Makoto's attention keenly focus on him.

He stopped walking and slowly turned in her direction. Her heart skipped and her stomach dropped.

There was no mistaking those blue eyes...

"Nephrite?" She frowned to herself.

No! It can't be? He's dead! But...

He continued to stare at her until he suddenly broke into a brisk walk.

Without even registering her actions, Makoto leaped out of the booth and stormed to the door and leaving the diner at a brisk walk.

"Wait! Mako-" She heard Rei yell in a confused panic as the door closed behind her.

It started to rain heavily now. The sky above was sparking with thunder and the clouds moved more malevolently than before.

Makoto barged through the crowd as she continued to follow the man whilst the rain made her vision blurry.

She simply couldn't explain her actions. It was as if her soul attached itself to the figure in front who still kept up his walk.

She apologised profusely to the many people she accidentally knocked into (who would either gasp or hiss at her) as she continued her brisk walk after the man.

He continued to cross to a different sidewalk with Makoto in suit.

Suddenly, she then noticed a strange aura. It was cold, and it made her insides freeze.

She gasped.

"The Jigoku Empire?" She mumbled to herself in realisation whilst still following the man.

Her heart beating exceedingly harder out of nervousness, the man suddenly slowed down and turned a corner.

Was he leading her to the empire? Was this really Nephrite?

The empire went to the back of her mind to be replaced with the exciting possibility that the man she was tailing might actually be Nephrite.

As she turned the corner, she gasped.

He had vanished. She looked around at the many people in the area but couldn't locate him in the crowds of people walking past.

Face full of cluelessness, Makoto cursed to herself before crossing the streets to another sidewalk.

After one last glance, she felt her stomach drop and decided to lean on the building beside her for support, her heart hurting in her chest.

She looked up quickly and realised she was in front of the Empire State Building. It's lights at the top looking like a shiny beacon against the dark and stormy clouds-

Someone put a warm hand on her shoulder which startled her a little.

"Nephrite?" She mumbled hopefully.

She was face to face with Minako, Leo and Raph, the three of whom held looks of concern. Leo held an umbrella above them all to cover them from the rain which makoto didn't realise was getting heavier.

Makoto tried to open her mouth in an attempt to explain her actions, however no sound came out. Her body seemed to ache immensely.

"Mako, are you alright?" Asked Minako, holding a look of pity on her face.

Again, Makoto failed to produce a single sound and slumped against the wall.

"You ran out of the diner so quickly that we thought..." Leo started but didn't seem to be able to finish his sentence.

"You really frightened us," Said Raph, smiling a little.

Finally able to find her voice, Makoto spoke rather hoarsely. "I'm sorry guys, I just thought I saw him."

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Nephrite," Makoto Said sadly.

Mina gasped. "Are you sure you didn't see someone who looked like him?"

"Well... if it was him, it looks like I lost him." Said Makoto, her eyes swimming with sadness.

"We're just glad your safe." Mina said truthfully, pulling Makoto into a hug.

"We were quite scared and worried, if we have to be honest." Leo smiled kindly.

Feeling a bit more happy due to their concern and care, Makoto hugged her back.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to scare or worry all of you. I've just haven't been feeling too great lately." Makoto admitted as she and Mina withdrew from each other.

"Don't apologise, we were just concerned for you, that's all." Mina said warmly.

The rain finally stopped and Leo put the umbrella away.

Makoto sighed. "Are the others at the diner then?"

Raph grinned. "No, their right over there." He indicated to the sidewalk opposite them where the others all stood, all of whom held warm smiles on their faces.

Usagi gave her a little friendly wave and Mikey winked at her.

Overwhelmed with their care for her, Makoto found herself crying silent tears.

"Oh, Mako!" Mina gasped, pulling Makoto in for another hug. "You really miss him, don't you."

After crying silently on her shoulder for a bit, Makoto withdrew herself again and smiled, feeling much better than before.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled whilst wiping a tear from her eye, "I know I'm being stupid-"

"Oh course your not." Leo interjected supportively.

"He's right. Be true to your own emotions Mako." Raph added.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto smiled thankfully. "Thanks guys." She muttered. She could feel herself getting embarrassed. Her eyes were probably playing tricks on her.

"Should we head back." Mina said softly.

"Yeah," Makoto smiled.

As they approached the edge of the sidewalk ready to cross, they all felt a familiar coldness and a negative aura which made the hairs on the back of their necks stand up.

"It's them!" Raph growled.

As he did so, a sudden wave of blue electricity surged downward from the Empire State Building, causing some sort of barrier in front of them. People around them could only gasp in surprise before hitting the floor unconscious. People further down the street and away from the Empire State Building broke into a run to get away from the carnage.

"Shit!" Mina hissed, looking around in panic.

Leo approached a man on the sidewalk who had hit the concrete pretty hard, his face pale grey. "His energy has been drained!" Leo confirmed.

The building wasn't sparking anymore, however Makoto doubted the attack was over.

Across the street, the others (who were protected by the silver crystal which quickly lit up as this all unfolded) all scurried over to help, however as Mikey went to approach them first, he was thrown back rather violently by an invisible wall of electricity which surrounded the whole building.

He hit the opposite building so hard, his shell caused a deep indentation of his outline on the wall.

"Mikey!" Ami gasped. "Are you alright?"

He wearily stuck his thumb up whilst holding a painful smile. "Couldn't be better!" He groaned.

The others stopped their approach and Ami quickly pulled out her mini supercomputer. After typing for a few seconds, she gasped. "Guys, a huge barrier has been raised around the whole building!" She informed them.

"I think we're aware of that Ami," Rei sweat dropped.

On the other side of the barrier, Makoto, Mina, Raph and Leo stood still, unsure of what to do.

"What should we do?" April asked.

After a moments thought, Leo and Mina nodded confidently to each other. "The four of us will make our way in and defeat the enemy, the rest of you try to find a way in!" Said Leo confidently.

"Alright! Be careful!" Usagi replied desperately, worry imprinted on her face.

The turtles and Leatherhead ripped off their disguises and they drew out their weapons.

Makoto, Raph, Leo and Mina went to go inside the building, but the doors were jammed.

After a few attempts of knocking it down from Raph and Leo, Mina and Makoto both nodded at each other.

"You ready!" Said Mina confidently.

"Yep!" Makoto replied.

"Venus Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

"Jupiter crystal power, Make-Up!"

In a flash of orange and green, Sailor Venus and Jupiter stared determinedly at the entrance. Raph and Leo moved out of their way.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"

"Venus, Love Wink!"

Their combined orange and green attacks soared to the entrance and collided in a bright flash of light. As their vision refocused, the entrance to the building was replaced with a huge hole in a wall.

"Nice work!" Leo congratulated them.

Venus giggled excitedly. "I love my wings!" She gushed, flapping the wings on her back whilst smirking.

"Now's not the time to sit around, lets go!" Spat Raph impatiently.

"Alright, Alright!" Venus exclaimed.

The four of them ran through the entrance and inside the lobby made of marble which was illuminated by warm yellow light which made the place look like it was made of gold. The lobby was quite thin but long, almost like a rectangle and looked very fancy. An information desk sat at the end of the lobby under a huge 2-D model of the Building which had a clock at the very top. Out of nowhere, they were suddenly attacked by a group of followers who were all wearing emerald green cloaks, their faces hidden behind black masks.

They threw bolts of blue electricity at them which they all managed to dodge in time. They cracked the marble floor as their attacks made impact, making Jupiter feel very lucky that she wasn't there seconds ago.

"Whats with their weird outfits?" Raph frowned as he dodged another attack.

"I don't know, they all look like walking bushes." Venus compared.

"Really bizarre!" Jupiter commented.

"Guys, shall we stay focused?" Said Leo impatiently, dodging another attack.

"Oh, Yeah!" Venus said as if realising she was being attacked.

Finding a weak point in their formation, Raph took his chances and attacked. His Sai cut through a fair few followers and they turned into dust. Using him as a distraction, Venus sent out a Love Wink attack at the remaining followers who all crumbled into dust piles.

"Alright!" Venus and Raph said in unison, giving each other a high five.

As Jupiter surveyed her surroundings, she noticed something. "Where are the civilians and employees?"

Frowning slightly, Venus too observed her surroundings. "Your right! This place was so busy when me and Rei came here, shouldn't there be at least one civilian?"

They all looked around curiously and cautiously before Leo had the sense to continue their duty. "Maybe their on the floors above? If they are, they might need our help! Shall we get going?"

They sprinted off and followed Venus who charged ahead. "We should cut to the top floor!" Raph suggested. "That's where all that weird lightning came from!"

They came across some elevators and Raph went to press the button but Leo stopped him. "What gives bro?" Said Raph sounding annoyed.

"The elevators could be dangerous, we should head from floor to floor to check if any civilians are being held captured. It would be more stealthy of us not to use the elevator." Said Leo.

Raph nodded gruffly and across the room, Venus beaconed them over. "Come on! The stairs are over here! I remember the guides telling me and Rei they only use them for emergencies and for a fun run thing!"

Jupiter widened her eyes. "Oh god! That's over one hundred floors we have to cover!" She groaned.

"I know! That's why we should hurry!" Venus shouted in desperation. "And its only eighty-six. That's where the observation deck is!" She added.

Taking a long sigh, Jupiter followed Raph, Leo and Venus to the stairs, her body feeling tense and anxious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back outside, the others were trying to think of a way to get past the barrier. Leatherhead broke into a run but was blasted back, just like Mikey, when he hit the barrier.

"Are you alright?" Usagi yelled behind her anxiously.

After giving her a weary thumbs up, Leatherhead raised himself off the dented floor slowly, groaning slightly as he got back to his feet.

"Damn!" Mamoru cursed.

"Usagi, we should try to use our powers to break it down!" Said Rei determinedly.

"That might not work," Ami and Donnie said in unison.

"I'm sorry? Do you two have a better idea?" Said Rei snarkly.

After not receiving a comment back, she sighed to herself before-

"Mars crystal power, Make-up!"

In a flash of red, sailor mars appeared, looking determinedly at the current invisible barrier like she was having a staring contest with it.

"Stand back!" She warned to Angel, Casey and April who were in her way.

"Mars, Flame Sniper!"

Her fire arrow streaked towards the barrier, blazing brightly, like it was going to do the trick. But as it collided with the barrier, it completely extinguished itself in a spark of electricity.

"Shit!" She cursed.

"I'll try!" Usagi said equally as determined.

"Silver moon crystal power, Make-Up!"

A flash of pink and white feathers went by in seconds as Eternal sailor moon stood her ground against the barrier which troubled them.

She raised her hand and thought of her eternal Tiare. It answered her call and summoned itself to her. She gripped it tight before raising it up slightly, calling-

"Silver moon crystal power, therapy kiss!"

Her bright attack shot at the speed of light towards the barrier, it's power more efficient than mars' flame sniper. It collided with the barrier, letting off an array of colours. At first, it looked as if the attack was going to blast right through and destroy the barrier, however a few seconds later (like mars' attack), it was completely overwhelmed and perished in a flash of electricity.

Sailor moon fell to the floor. "No way! It didn't work!" She gasped.

Mamoru crouched down to comfort her, before he transformed in a flash of gold into tuxedo mask.

"Don't worry, sailor moon," tuxedo mask whispered comfortingly into her ear.

April looked from sailor moon and tuxedo mask, to mars, then to Ami, who stood there as if in shame.

An idea suddenly came to her mind. "Ami! Why don't you give it a try?"

Ami gave her a surprised stare before her face contorted into a defeated look. "I don't think it would make much of a difference." She mumbled sadly.

April approached her confidently and gave her a kind smile. "Ami, you've managed to power up, they haven't yet."

Ami still looked sadly at the ground, avoiding April's eyes. "If sailor moon can't do it, the-"

She was interrupted by April who gripped her shoulder firmly. "I reckon you can Ami! I believe in you!" She said supportively.

"You won't know until you try," Casey agreed, giving her a supportive grin.

"I believe in you," Said Donnie behind her, giving her a warm smile. Angel gave her a wink.

Ami took their words into consideration and gave the barrier a determined look.

"I'll try my best!" She said, feeling her face go red out of embarrassment.

April let go of her shoulder and stood out of her way with Casey, giving her a slight grin.

Glancing at Donnie, who smiled softly at her, Ami felt confidence fill into her body, making her shake a little.

"Mercury Eternal Power, Make-Up!"

In a flash of blue and feathers, Mercury came into view, her wings making her stand out more.

She gave the wall a challenging glare before raising her hand in front of her.

"Mercury Gale Storm!" Her ice attack collided with the barrier in seconds and glowed rather brightly. The electric barrier put up a good fight but was no match for Mercury's new power. After a few tense seconds, the attack broke through like a rock through glass and the barrier dissipated into a final spark of electricity before it ceased to exist.

"Alright!" Everyone chorused at the same time.

Sailor moon got up off the floor and ran to hug Mercury, who was dazed by her new found strength.

"Way to go Mercury!" Moon cheered supportively to her friend.

Mercury blushed a little and looked at everyone's beaming faces. She then turned behind her and gave Donnie a small smile. He blushed a little as he smiled back. If only they could stay like this forever-

"Right!" April's commanding tone brought her back to reality and she and sailor moon stopped hugging. "You six head into the building to help the others! Us three will stay and help everyone and escort them to the opposite sidewalk and call an ambulance!"

"Will you three be alright?" Mikey asked.

Angel gave him a thumbs up. "We'll be fine!"

"Go Get 'em!" Said Casey.

"Right!" Donnie nodded.

"Wait, April!" Mercury suddenly remembered. She conjured her mini supercomputer and gave it to April. "Use this to check the pulses and condition of the civilians! It'll help you to know who might be in danger," Mercury instructed.

"Thank you Mercury! You can count on me!" April Said authoritatively.

Sailor moon looked towards her group as Casey, April and Angel started to support people off the floor and drag them carefully to the opposite sidewalk. "Let's do it!"

They all nodded at each other before heading towards the entrance. Just as they were about to go through, a roaring of a motorbike engine was heard and a bright headlamp blinded them. As they turned to source of the sound, they all watched a bike screech to a stop in front of them.

They all shielded their eyes before readjusting them and witnessing a muscular man come into focus, turn off his bike and place his helmet on the frame. The lights stopped blinding them and the man came into full focus.

"John!" Mikey gasped, wiping his eyes.

John had a serious look on his face which made his golden eyes dazzle in the street light.

He climbed off his bike, set it up on its stand and pulled the familiar silver pistol out of his bike jacket, cocking the handle back as he approached them.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologised. "I'm guessing the others are already inside." He looked quite worried which shocked them even more.

They were all too surprised to say anything back. After not receiving a reply, he simply sighed and made his way towards the entrance sized hole. No one else moved.

He turned back to them and gave them a concerned look. "What is it? Aren't we going to stop the Empire?"

That last sentence sprang everyone back into reality as they all realised they were meant to be helping the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Jupiter roared as her attack hit three followers, turning them into dust before her eyes in a flash of green.

She continued her decent to the top floor; only Leo was behind her. Raph and Venus were going floor to floor, weeding out anymore followers and checking to see if civilians were being held up in the crossfire.

"How far along are we?" Leo called up to her.

She looked up to see that the stairs were starting to end. "Not far now! I'd say we have at least twenty floors to go!"

Leo sighed behind her. As he was running up another flight of steps, he had the sudden temptation to look down to see how many floors they had passed in a way to make his efforts seem worth it. As he peered down the many stairs, his stomach gave an unusual lurch and felt himself going quite dizzy.

After a few seconds, he snapped his head back up to stop himself from fainting. They started up another flight of steps to come across six followers in front of Jupiter. They fired some blue sparks which made Jupiter skid to a halt and deflect the attacks with a green shield. Using this as a distraction, Leo soared up from behind Jupiter and jumped towards the followers who could only display faces of shock before he slashed them to dust with his two katanas.

Jupiter dissembled her green shield as Leo put his katanas away.

They both glanced at each other with small grins before Leo led the way up the stairs, Jupiter following in his wake.

"We're almost there!" He said breathlessly.

"Okay!" Jupiter replied equally breathless.

They reached the final few flights and stopped to catch their breath. "We- did- it!" Jupiter said, huffing loudly.

"I- know," Leo huffed and puffed.

After catching their breath, they looked up cautiously at the door above. It led to the 86th floor, one of the many floors which was closest to the top.

They nodded at each other quickly before climbing the final flight of stairs, their footsteps echoing loudly down the building.

Jupiter reached the door first, glanced at Leo who gave her a nod that meant ready, and opened it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few floors down, Venus opened a door slowly to peer into an office. The many cubicles made it hard for her to view the whole room. The only source of light was from the many buildings which stretched across the Manhattan skyline.

"What do you think?" She whispered to Raph.

"Looks suspicious if you ask me," Raph replied Barely in a whisper.

Venus gave a small head jerk and they both stealthily rushed inside and hid behind one of the many cubicles.

So far so good, Venus thought to herself.

"I'm gonna take a peek," Raph whispered.

"Be careful," Venus whispered back, feeling an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

Sweating slightly, Raph raised himself slowly and peered over the cubicle cautiously.

He couldn't see anything. He scanned the room but failed to notice anything.

"I think it's clear," he muttered to Venus.

Venus stood up confidently and sighed.

"Nothing here as well, Huh," She said above a whisper.

They both stepped out from the office cubicle they were hiding behind. "I'll go and take a further look," Said Raph cautiously, pulling out his Sai's just in case.

"Okay, I'll be here just in case there's something," she promised.

Raph left her at the nearest cubicle to the exit and made his way wearily through the other cubicles, making sure to peer into each one whilst holding out his Sai's for his safety.

He was now near the furthest cubicle from Venus. As he was about to reach the final cubicle, a loud clutter rang out behind him.

He quickly turned around, ready to attack-

Venus had knocked over a computer and some office supplies with her long wings.

She gritted her teeth nervously. "Sorry," she whispered audibly across the room.

Raph sweat dropped and sighed as Venus was quickly placing the things she knocked over back into their place whilst grumbling under her breath. Expecting the room to be empty, Raph put his Sai's away and started to walk back to Venus.

BAM!

Something kicked him so hard he flew across the room and hit a cubicle to his right.

His shell protected him from the kick, but his front ached from the cubicle he slammed into.

All he managed to do at that moment was turn his head slightly due to the damage his body suffered.

A figure in a green cloak, illuminated by the building lights beyond the room, was standing a few feet away from him, ready to finish him off.

Was it going to finish him off?

"What the-?" Venus shouted from across the room, obviously confused at the sudden commotion.

The follower went to advance on Raph who was still on the floor in pain and shock.

Venus was going to attack but the door suddenly slammed opened and someone almost barged past her.

"Who the fuck?!" She screeched in confusion.

The follower, startled by the sudden entry could only turn slightly before being shoved so hard that it flew backwards into the huge window. The window smashed under the pressure and the follower stumbled out of sight.

A few seconds later, there was a cacophony of sounds that echoed upward to their floor.

The new arrival was breathing very heavily as if out of breath and looked towards Raph.

Johns face was being illuminated by bright light, a rush of wind made his hair ruffle slightly. He gave a small grin and approached Raph.

"It's you! What're you doing here?" Raph blurted out in surprise. He wasn't expecting John of all people.

John crouched down and smiled. "I came because I saw all of the weird lightning around the building and I felt them close by." Them being the Jigoku Empire, Raph inferred. He felt quite disappointed that John didn't come to assist him.

He then gave Raph a look of concern. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

Abandoning his current thoughts, Raph went to heave himself up despite feeling overwhelming pain on his front. Noticing his pain, John helped him up.

They both stopped and stared each other in the eye.

A rush of heat ran throughout Raph and next second, he felt himself wrap his arms around John.

John jerked a little, off guard by Raph's affection. He smiled however and hugged Raph back.

"Are you alright?" John whispered softly in his ear, making him suddenly feel very hot.

Before Raph could answer back (or even kiss John which he planned to do), a sudden sound of tapping footsteps was heard.

He glanced past John and saw a moody Venus who was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"Are you both finished now?" She interrupted moodily.

John and Raph broke their hug and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"Yeah, our bad."

Sighing slightly, Venus suddenly gave them a cheeky grin.

"So, What were you both gonna do if I wasn't here, huh?" She smirked mockingly.

Both John and Raph went red as bricks.

She giggled upon noticing their embarrassment.

Her communicator was beeping again and she answered it. "Venus here!" She crowed into it joyfully.

"Venus, it's Mars!"

"Hey baby! What's up?"

A sudden annoyed growl was heard but it quickly calmed down.

"Me and the others were checking one of the floors and found a bunch of civilians. We released them all after defeating some followers. Where are you?"

"We're in an office near the top of the building, Jupiter and Leo have gone on ahead to deal with the enemy on the 86th floor," Venus reported back.

"Okay! Did John go past you?"

"No he's right here!"

Venus motioned to where John was enthusiastically whilst angling the communicator for Mars to see him.

"Okay! We've checked most of the floors and found nothing else! Meet us outside your floor so we can all join Jupiter and Leo to deal with the leader!"

"Alright! Over and out!" Venus saluted before shutting the commutator.

She turned to John and Raph. "Come on boys! We have a boss to catch!"

She ran out of the room ahead of them.

John and Raph stayed rooted to the spot for a bit before Raph turned to him blushing slightly.

"We should... um go," He muttered awkwardly.

Suddenly, John grabbed his hand and gave him a small embarrassed smile. Raph's cheeks went bright red.

They held hands for a few seconds before releasing each other and running off to join Venus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jupiter and Leo slowly made their way out of the glass observation box and outside on the observation deck. The wind picked up and ruffled Leo's mask and made Jupiter's Fuku ruffle. The rain had stopped but the floor was still wet. Jupiter's boots splashed slightly as she and Leo made their way cautiously around the observation deck. Leo held his katanas out whilst Jupiter was bracing herself, ready to attack any moment.

It was truly beautiful. The lights from the top floor had obviously exploded from the electric barrier, but it still didn't disrupt the beauty of the other buildings beyond the Empire State Building, which glowed merrily all around them, illuminating the Manhattan skyline.

Jupiter couldn't help but peer through the high fence at the moon which was still slightly obscured by more lighter clouds.

She knew instantly she wanted her honeymoon in New York just to see such a beautiful sight like this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man who spoke rather softly. "So, you both made it up here already?"

Jupiter and Leo turned their heads quickly to their right where a man wearing an emerald green and black checkered suit was standing on the high fence of the observation deck. He had short brown hair and a bit of a stubble which made him look quite threatening. His emerald green eyes looked magnificent along with his strong physique. He smiled at them, almost like a proud father which caught the two of them off guard.

He stood his ground on the fence, completely unaffected by the fact he was literally on the edge of the tallest building in Manhattan.

"Who are you?" Jupiter growled, flexing her muscles in an attempt to scare him.

He merely raised an eyebrow and his smile became a little bigger.

"I am a thunder user of the Jigoku Empire, the loyal prince Hekeriki," he introduced himself, Bowing slightly to them.

His politeness made Leo and Jupiter sweat drop. "Umm... alright then?" Leo said in confusion.

"I see that my plan has worked then," Hekeriki Said, "That familiar I sent did its job."

Jupiter gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? What are yo-"

She suddenly cut herself off and realised something.

The man she was chasing before, it wasn't Nephrite, it was a familiar! She fell right into their trap.

"You bastard!" She spat, shaking out of anger. "How could you do that to someone? That's so cruel!" She vented to him. He looked quite thrown off by her reaction and gave her a confused look.

"Jupiter, are you alright?" Leo asked her in a concerned tone.

"How dare you make someone take the form of him? He's dead! How can you trick someone who lost a lover and not give a fuck!"

Hekeriki gave her a surprised look. For a second, Jupiter thought she saw a flicker of guilt on his face.

"Jupiter, don't worry," Leo said soothingly.

"NO!" Jupiter thundered. "HE MADE HIS LITTLE PET TAKE THE FORM OF NEPHRITE I-"

Jupiter then stopped after noticing Hekeriki's mortified face.

He looked at her quizzically in horror.

"How do you know that name?" He asked her, his tone before being replaced by a voice of concern and seriousness which seemed very out of character for someone with the Jigoku Empire.

"Wait! What?" Jupiter asked in confusion.

Hekeriki gave her a surprised look. "That familiar took the form of someone you love. I don't know who it was, but if it was who you said it is... then..." he cut himself off, looking very troubled.

Getting exceedingly confused, Leo looked from Jupiter to Hekeriki before sighing. "Look, let's get back to reality for a second." Leo interrupted Hekeriki's troubled look and gave Hekeriki a glare.

"You caused a lot of people to get hurt today. That's just unacceptable!" Leo spoke out confidently and authoritatively.

Hekeriki looked at him with an unreadable expression. "I'm just following orders." He said coldly. "What of it?" He added casually.

Leo gave him an appalled look. "How can you say that?"

Hekeriki ignored Leo and he focused his gaze to Jupiter, who was staring back with a gasp on her face.

Hekeriki narrowed his eyes and jumped down from the fence in front of Jupiter and Leo.

Reacting quickly, Leo retracted his katanas and was in a fighting stance.

Ignoring this, Hekeriki approached them slowly. "Stay back!" Leo spat.

"I just need to talk to Jupiter," Hekeriki said softly.

"We're done talking! Leave or fight us!" Leo bared his teeth.

Hekeriki stopped his approach and held an apologetic face. He clicked his fingers and five followers in green cloaks appeared.

"Capture that turtle and leave Sailor Jupiter to me," he commanded softly. Following his orders, the followers immediately shot towards Leo who jumped up above the observation box to the floor above. The followers ignored sailor Jupiter who stood there in shock, and simply jumped up to subdue Leo.

While Leo was fighting five followers at once, Hekeriki made a slow and serious approach to Jupiter.

She gave him a confused look. Wasn't he meant to kill her?

"Tell me, how do you know that name?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Why do you want to know?" Jupiter asked.

"How do you know that name?" Hekeriki repeated.

"I-" Jupiter couldn't speak. She was too stunned by Hekeriki's change of personality that her voice was stuck in her throat.

Why did he want to know how she knew Nephrite?

Hekeriki continued to approach her, making Jupiter step backwards every time he made a move forward.

"Stay back!" Jupiter warned him.

He didn't listen. "How do you know that name?" He said more forcibly than before.

"I Said Stay back!" Jupiter tried to say more calmly but couldn't. She was now against the high fence.

"How do you know that name?" Hekeriki repeated in an alarmed voice.

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

"HOW DO YOU-?"

Jupiter lost her patience and screamed the first attack that came into her mind.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Her attack soared across to Hekeriki who reacted in time to block her attack with a shield of thunder.

"What?!" Jupiter gasped. He blocked her attack.

Feeling very impatient, Hekeriki raised his hand and gave her an apologetic look before saying quite clearly-

"Sinful lightning!"

Blue electricity formed around him and hit Jupiter before she could dodge the attack. The attack hit her with such force that she was thrown backwards into the wall and high fence which collapsed under the power of Hekeriki's attack.

She panicked as her body lurched backwards. She was expecting some sort of support from behind her, but none came. She was falling.

She managed to catch a glimpse of Hekeriki, who looked shocked at what he'd done, Leo on the floor above giving her a wide eyed look whilst defending himself from another follower, and then to the glass observation box where the others were all staring at her in complete horror. They all fell out of sight as she started to fall.

"MAKOTO!" She heard someone scream before her ears became deaf due to the speed she was falling at drowning out all sound apart from wind.

So, this is it... I'm going to die...

As she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the sidewalk... but it never came.

She also couldn't hear the wind in her ears anymore... it was silent.

She opened her eyes and gasped.

It was like time had stopped. Beside her were pieces of fence and wall which had broken off and were completely immobile. She tried to move her body, but the only thing which she could do was breathe and move her facial features.

"What the heck is going on?" She asked herself wearily. "Why is everything frozen?"

"That's because your realising your true power," a voice answered her question.

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked in a startled tone.

"I'm the former queen of jupiter," the voice answered. "I'm your past life mother."

A sudden flash of green directly above her revealed a beautiful woman with long brown hair and beautiful sparkling green eyes. Her gown was an emerald green and despite wearing a dress, the woman looked very powerful.

"My past life mother?" Jupiter gasped, feeling an overwhelming sense of sorrow inside her.

She had trouble remembering her mother due to the plane crash a few years ago, so seeing one from a past life brought an exceeding amount of emotions to stir inside.

"That's correct, my beautiful daughter." The former queen giggled softly. "I'm so proud of you." She smiled kindly. "My darling little princess has turned into a strong, independent young woman. I've never been so proud."

Jupiter felt herself go red slightly. She then felt her confidence leak out of her. "I'm not strong mother, I'm weak." She said wearily. "I'm going to die. I can't do anything."

"That's not true," her former mother smiled more sympathetically. "You just need to accept your true power, then you will be one of the most powerful beings in the whole universe."

Jupiter took her words into consideration but still looked uneasy. "But, what am I going to do? I feel so confused... about my feelings for Nephrite and if I can truly move on... I just don't know..." she trailed off sadly.

Her mother moved in closer and held her hand. It was warm and firm which made Jupiter feel a sudden sense of worth and confidence.

"When the time is right, you will know how you feel. Confusion only lasts for moments, you are strong enough to find your future, my dear." Her mother softly said in support.

Jupiter looked into her eyes, she focused on the way they glowed with support. She nodded strongly.

Her mother smiled wider. "That's my girl."

She then kissed her forehead which made her feel huge empowerment, like the energy went right into her nerves.

After one last smile, she disappeared in a spark of green.

"Wait!" Jupiter blurted out desperately.

"You'll know what to do," her past life mothers voice echoed for a final time.

Feeling a surge of confidence, jupiter managed to grip her fist.

I'm ready!

As soon as she thought this, she was falling again and time restarted.

She had to be quick.

"Jupiter eternal power, Make-up!"

In a strong flash of green, Jupiter powered up. Her white wings flapped behind her supportively. Just as she was about to hit the ground, she flapped her wings just by thinking about it. Her decent slowed and she then rocketed to the left. Feeling her stomach lurch, she kept full focus on controlling her new flight ability. She soared around the building to a different side. She heard the fence and fragments of wall smack against the ground nastily as she steered her course around the building.

She felt much stronger and powerful than she had ever felt in her life.

The wind hit her gently as she rounded another side of the building and spotted Angel, April and Casey on the road, helping out the many hostages from the building, who scurried to the opposite sidewalk.

Jupiter landed near them, making the trio jump slightly.

"Oh my god! Jupiter?" Said Casey, holding his chest.

"You powered up?" Said April in surprise.

"Cool wings!" Angel grinned.

"Thanks," Jupiter grinned. She looked around at the many people who stared back at her in awe. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everything's fine," April Said, recovering from her surprise. "How are things up there? How come you came down here?"

"I got thrown off, but luckily I powered up in time," Jupiter informed them.

"We heard something heavy fall earlier and just now, we got worried it was one of you guys, however we checked and realised it must have been a follower," Casey informed her.

"I see," Jupiter said distractedly, looking up at the top of the building determinedly. "I'm gonna help the others! Where are the paramedics?" She looked around nervously at the many people who were still weak from their lack of energy.

"They should be here in a bit, they mentioned something about a road block," Casey added.

"Alright," Jupiter Said shortly.

"Are you going to help the others?" April asked.

Jupiter paused, thinking slightly. "I'm going to plan a sneak attack. It's the only way to get them by surprise. I think the enemy think I'm dead."

"Oh Jupiter, please be careful," April Said sadly.

"I'll be fine. I think I need to plan my attack first beforehand..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stared in shock at the point where Jupiter fell. No one moved. Leo, who had defeated his attackers, stood rooted to he spot in sorrow as he looked vacantly at the break in the fence and wall.

Even Hekeriki stood in shock, as if horrified by what he had done.

Taking action, Venus moved swiftly to the edge of the gap, as of expecting Jupiter to be hanging on the edge.

"I can't see her..." was all she could say, her eyes swimming in tears.

"Jupiter... no..." moon fell to the floor, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Sailor moon..." tuxedo mask crouched down to hug her, wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

"No way..." Mikey gazed wide eyed at Venus, who was being comforted by a teary mars.

"Oh no!" Cried Mercury who was hugging Donnie. Both of them masked their faces on each others shoulders.

"You bastard!" John spat angrily at Hekeriki, who still had a look of bewilderment on his face which John wanted to crush.

Leatherhead was wiping his eyes with his tail, a look of sadness on his face.

"I... I..." Hekeriki started, but his throat seemed to be stuck. He backed away from them slowly in reaction to their murderous glares.

"Save your excuses!" Raph hissed, moving slowly towards Hekeriki, shaking uncontrollably. "I'll be the one to kill you, for what you did to Makoto!" Raph pulled out his Sai's threateningly

"Not if I get there first," John growled, pulling his silver pistol out. He moved in sync with Raph, both of them advancing on Hekeriki murderously.

As Raph went to slash Hekeriki, the prince jumped up onto the edge of the high fence.

Without waiting, John fired a shot from his pistol. Just as the bright, glowing attack shot towards Hekeriki, the prince jumped up and caused his wings to expand just in time, allowing him to float at the edge. He had an unreadable look on his face.

He had no more followers left, nor did he have any familiars. He looked down at their glares and tears, feeling very overwhelmed.

He didn't mean to kill her... but wasn't that why he was there? What was he doing? Why did he feel so horrified at What he had just done?

He made up his mind. He was going to retreat.

He soared upwards above the turtles and senshi. "COWARD!" Raph roared from below.

Just as he was going to teleport away, someone whooshed past him.

He looked around distractedly, looking for the source of the sudden whooshing.

Suddenly, he heard someone yell-

"Jupiter sparking laser!"

A laser beam of green electricity shot at him so fast, he didn't have enough time to dodge. The attack hit his shoulder, causing his arm to sever from his body, and the force of the assault threw him backwards into the spire of the building.

Jupiter looked at him, almost apologetically but strongly.

"Jupiter!" Sailor moon got off the floor and ran to the other side of the observation deck.

Jupiter floated there, her wings flapping beautifully and atheistically.

Her uniform was quite like Mercury's and Venus's. Her broach was now a pink circle with a green Jupiter symbol in the middle which had small white wings sticking out on both sides. Her choker was now a Jupiter symbol and her tiara also held the same symbol with the addition of two small white wings.

"No way! You powered up!" Mikey gasped.

They all looked at her, huge gratified smiles spread across their faces.

"Thank goodness!" Mercury Said thankfully.

Jupiter directed her flight to the floor of the observation deck and landed softly on her feet.

Moon, Venus and Mikey immediately hugged her, almost like she had came back to life. They were all crying.

"Guys," she muttered with an embarrassed smile, "I'm fine, don't worry." She said soothingly.

"I was so scared," sailor moon cried.

"I know. But don't worry. I'm stronger now." Jupiter said strongly.

She looked upwards towards to the floors above. "Come on!" She Said strongly. "Let's finish this together!"

They all jumped up to the foot of the tall spire and gasped. Hekeriki had been impaled by a piece of debris. He was chocking slightly on his blood, which streamed out of his mouth. His eyes leaked out tears which made them feel sorry for him. He gave them a pained look before he fell unconscious.

None of them approached him.

"I'll do it," John grunted after a few seconds.

"No!" Jupiter cut in, "I'll do it!" She Said strongly but sorrowfully.

Sailor moon covered her eyes as Jupiter raised her hand. "I'm sorry." Jupiter closed her eyes.

She fired a sparking laser, but the attack was blocked by an invisible barrier.

"What the-?" She gasped. Someone else was obviously there.

In a flash of green, a man with his back to them appeared and lifted Hekeriki off the debris and carried him in his arms.

They all stood in shock at the sudden appearance of the man.

Oh no you don't!" Yelled John, firing another shot from his pistol.

The attack was deflected by the barrier and the man turned around-

"Oh my god!" Mercury gasped.

"No way!" Tuxedo mask widened his eyes.

Jupiter felt her stomach drop.

It was Nephrite.

He gave them a narrowed eyed look before teleporting in a flash of green.

"Wait! NEPHRITE!" Jupiter shouted in desperation, but it was too late. He was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later...

Waiting outside the building, April looked nervously from Casey, to Angel, the paramedics and then to the wide entrance again.

A stretch of police tape was keeping many reporters away, who all looked hungry for a story.

She had to stop herself from glaring at them out of anger, they were being very disrespectful. They kept on asking the poor, weak civilians questions despite the fact they were too weak to talk.

The police tried to escort the three of them away, but April used her status as a Chaplin industries employee to keep them at bay, at least for a while.

"Where are they?" Angel suddenly spoke, sounding very hoarse.

"They'll probably come down in a second... speak of the devil!" Casey timed his comment well as six shadows inside the building grew closer and closer.

Finally, senshi walked out of the huge, expanded entrance. Photographers and reporters stirred excitedly as many cameras started to flash repeatedly.

John slipped out behind them quickly and approached his bike. The engine roared to life and the headlamp lit his path. The reporters and police had to dive out of the way as he revved the bike and took off quickly and out of sight. This made Angel giggle slightly.

April immediately knew something was wrong as the senshi came into view. Jupiter looked like she'd seen a ghost and the others were either holding her shoulders comfortingly, or had a look of shock on their faces.

She ran up to them anxiously with Angel and Casey and shot them a concerned look. "What's wrong?" She asked Immediately.

As Venus (who was holding Jupiter's shoulder supportively) was about to explain, two people suddenly ran past the police tape and towards the senshi.

"Shit!" Venus hissed. "Not now!"

The two figures stopped a few feet from them, catching their breath.

"Do you know them?" Mars whispered.

"It's the woman from Japan who was obsessed with me. The guy there also was obsessed with me."

"Aw, cute! Maybe they might ask for an autograph?" Mars teased.

"Shut up!" Venus hissed.

The senshi immeidately recognised the woman, her name was Natsuna. She was from the police station a while back.

Natsuna had burgundy hair and wore quite a stylish office suit. She was smiling slightly. The other was a anxious looking man with sandy blonde hair.

"We made it!" Natsuna cheered.

They all gave her a frown.

"Sailor Senshi!" She suddenly stood up straight and saluted. "It's an honour to meet you! Thank you so much for your work here! What happened? Was it the new enemy?"

Natsuna spoke so fast, the senshi could only stand there perplexed.

"Maybe we shouldn't bug them right now?" The man said nervously.

"Shush!" She hissed, making the man jump.

April took action and stood between the two strangers and the senshi.

"Please refrain from asking them questions. Sorry, but they've had a hard day." April Said authoritatively.

Natsuna looked stunned. "April O'Neil? You know the Sailor Senshi?"

April gulped nervously at first, (the woman knew who she was?) but then shifted to a confident and protective stance. "Yes, I'm their representative." She blurted out, shocking herself in the process.

"Really?!" Natsuna gasped. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, it is," Angel cut in beside Sailor Jupiter and mercury, "but the senshi are very busy and need to recuperate, so they won't be able to answer questions."

"That's right!" Casey added, standing next to April.

Natsuna looked quite sad, but then gave them a small smile. "Okay, I understand. But before you leave, can I just have an overview of what happened?" She asked kindly.

Venus looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there and Jupiter looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Mars, moon and tuxedo mask took the responsibility to answer.

"The enemy attacked the Empire State Building and tried to draw us out, we defeated most of the enemy but the leader got away," mars informed her.

"We checked from floor to floor and found only a few hostages, they were all released and helped without trouble," sailor moon added.

"The people down on street level lost some of their energy, but as long as they get some rest, they should recover," Said tuxedo mask.

Natsuna took their statements into consideration and nodded. "I understand. I'll deal with everything here." She then gave them a neutral look. "If you don't mind me asking, what's the name of the new enemy?"

"The Jigoku Empire," Jupiter suddenly spoke darkly.

"Jigoku... Empire?" Natsuna repeated.

"Yes, now if you don't mind Ma'am, we have to rest." Venus said quickly.

The senshi and trio then turned around and walked away.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you again Venus!" Natsuna called back.

"It was nice meeting you too!" Venus lied, waving vaguely.

Reporters hastily took pictures as sailor moon and tuxedo mask jumped up to the roof of a building, followed by Mercury (who was holding April), mars and Venus (who were both supporting Casey) and finally Jupiter (who was holding Angel).

They all ran across the roof and out of sight of the paparazzi, all of them shocked from the haunting events of that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN:

Oh my! Over two and a half months this took...

Over 30,000 words, this was the hardest chapter yet!

It took me so long to write scenes, especially in the middle. My mind went completely blank during this chapter, but I made it!

Mock exams from college were a clear distraction, and the talks about the exams really put me off from working.

I'm really sorry it took so long, however I kept on getting distracted and preoccupied with college work. I'll try to finish a chapter earlier next time, sorry to keep you all waiting.

This chapter, I decided to focus on the other characters more (namely Raph, John and Angel) to give them some meaning.

I thought it was necessary to get to know the current situation of these characters.

I went over the Raph and John scene possibly three times, worried about the scene being redundant. I really wanted to move their relationship to the next level.

Three Sailor Senshi Have now powered up, next time...

Chapter 6: Passion; Sailor mars!

The moonlight is the messenger of love!

Teenage sailor Aquarius xxxxxx


End file.
